


Scoobyuri: a Lesbian Compendium

by Victor2K



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Anthology, F/F, Lesbian, Orgy, Scooby-Doo - Freeform, Yuri, scoobydoomovies, whatsnewscoobydoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 129,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology series with stories about Scooby-Doo women doing lesbian sex. Nothing more more or less than that. You will have all the lesbians and you will get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to. Otherwise, you aren’t allowed to read it. In order to read the following story, you must be of proper age (18 or 21, depends on where you live) or if you agree with the content of this fan fiction.  
If you don’t fill any of these requirements, you can’t read the fanfiction, because it’s of erotic nature and involves characters performing sexual relationships or engage in other acts that might be suitable for adults only. The ones that fulfill these requirements are free to read.  
The story below is made in the quality of a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that. I am just using them ‘borrowed’ for a fictional work, that I will not have any financial gain for that.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out.

Content of the Story: no sex  
Subject: Scooby-Doo series and movies  
Characters involved: see each chapter for that info  
Author: Victor2K

 

Scooby-Doo: Scoobyuri, a Lesbian Compendium.  
By Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

I bet you are going to see this story and say “what the fuck is this?” or “how the hell you had this idea?” Well, ideas come from all places and sometimes you must see if they can be used for the good as a plot for a story. And, this, my friends, is the perfect plot.  
“So, let me ask you: how a lesbian story-series involving Scooby-Doo characters became a viable idea?”   
Easy, my friend. I’ve been watching some of the last movies and ‘What’s New’ series for so long and my ‘idea sense’ tingled on doing something that could be useful. I have a Scooby fiction series that I am also working, but it will be also focused in straight relationships, so I thought more viable to write another story to focus only on the girl-girl side of the field.  
For the last months, I’ve been built a cast of women that appealed me and thought could be featured in the story. In my Tumblr writing blog (Scritti Erotici), I managed to add profiles of the ones that got the ‘golden ticket’ and might appear here. I don’t know if I can get this through for long, but will try to do the best to keep up and write the most I can.  
Since they are pretty much chapters that aren’t much long, will be easier to have a production of installments that can happen in a long stretch of days and weeks, bar if there are other commitments with my stories and real life.  
And, also, I kinda of added the option of anyone request pairings and situations for a chapter. What that means? It means that if anyone is curious to see anything happen, there will be an opening for you to post and might see your request be done. Of course, the story will be mostly of ‘normal’ lesbian acts, so nothing much of bizarre or painful will be featured, but it’s up to you folks do it.  
“And how that will work?”  
I don’t know. See for yourself and make your judgment. I am willing to take opinions, rants, kicks, praise or even talk about Kamui Kobayashi if you want.   
But I hope this to be successful, and only if I do it, I can know about it…  
Enough muttering, so let’s know the ladies that will be joining Scoobyuri’s roster.  
First of all, the two main girls of the series must be present. The ever-diva, the gorgeous redhead in Ms. Daphne Blake and the nerd’s wet dream since ever, Ms. Velma Dinkley.  
For Italy, here comes Alexandra Viggi, a tour guide that you will always rely on. And, from Leland Gables estate, there is Lorelei Leland, straight from San Francisco to take over the world.  
If you like people that meddle with the past, there is Susie Smythe for your enjoyment. But if your case is food, there is the heiress of Scooby Snacks empire, Ms. Penelope Bailey, ready for enjoy lady caresses. And for the baseball fans, always count with the strict management of Autumn Summerfield.  
Fiona Pembroke might be chasing the Loch Ness Monster, but there is other thing that she will be after at Scoobyuri. From Japan, Miyumi is the young flower that can use a few of her martial art skills for bed reasons. Acrobatic ladies are also represented in the figure of Mei Ling, that will show how Hong Kong women can be also tasteful to our eyes.  
But maybe you like different kinds of girls. So, Lena Dupree can fill your blanks and show how ‘werecat ladies’ are made of. Young school ladies have their fist to the story in the figure of Heather Lane, always willing to show that she is not the ‘innocent girl’ people think of. But, if you look the older tones, we can come back to Japan and find Miss Morimoto, ready to teach one or two things about sex.  
Susan Dimwiddie once managed a band, but now she will manage even more if she takes fine ladies to the bed. Celia Clyde and Janet Lawrence were once at opposite sides of the law, but they now come up together to take over the globe with their looks. And going on the burglar subject, there is always Amelia von Butch to steal hearts and pussies…  
Lt. Keiko Tanaka can arrest one or two of them and take to the district where there might be a steamy ‘interrogatory’. For the vacationists, Sunny St. Cloud is the one that can offer all the entertainment you need in order to relax. And the ones that like to take a ride in the park, are allowed to have a double ride with two sisters that rock, Terry and Chris.  
We are also aware that some relatives can drop by, and this is where Shannon Blake, Daphne’s cousin, enter, showing that her side of the family is also hot. Simone Lenoire is another woman that belongs to the ‘mature’ side of the door and also have the ‘cat’ abilities to make one or two cum…  
The army is also represented in the figure of the Sgt. Linda Rauch, coming back from a forced stop at the Antarctica. And the science too, by the strict and naughty body of Dr. Joan Goodfew. Flight pilots have their time too, and Capt. Corniva Cloyd takes her experience in the air to make ladies skyrocket in bed. And culprits? They are allowed to take part, and Honey Hunsecker is the best example that bad girls do it better sometimes.   
The musical business is represented by the teen heart throb Lindsay Pagano. What about amateur detectives? Verona Dempsey here is not to be left away and might appear once in a while to solve a mystery or get a free orgasm.  
So, here is the Scoobyuri roster. Now that you know the rules, let Sappho do her job.


	2. How We Should Start a Story Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women discuss about how they are being put aside because of Daphne/Velma's major popularity, but soon things will change...

Scooby-Doo: Scoobyuri, a Lesbian Compendium  
Chapter 01 – How We Should Start a Story Like This?

TAGS: No sex

“Those damned Dinkley and Blake… those bitches always get the credit for everything and we never get a single glance from the audience!”, this is how Lorelei Leland stated her concern about being left out by the ‘adult audience’, if you know what it means.  
“Don’t sweat over it. They are the stars of the show and we are just fillers for them to solve a mystery or put in the jail”, added the former culprit Honey Hunsecker.  
“But still is unfair. They get all the fair share of attention and porn and we come out without anything?”  
“Life is unfair…”  
“Always unfair, always!”, muttered Chris.  
It looks like that some of the non-main characters decided to have a meeting to discuss their future. But, for them, it was too much bleak.  
“It’s like… girl, we are hot, we have nice bodies, but still nobody pervs on us. Even a single art or a story…”, lamented Celia Clyde.  
“But it’s not our fault. Remember: we are just people they can rely to solve mysteries”, added Penelope Bailey.  
“Penelope, we shall do something! We shall stand for ourselves and claim what it’s ours. We claim to become men and women’s wet dreams!”, said Honey.  
“But how?”  
“Killing them won’t serve. We can’t kill what feed us”, pointed Lorelei.  
“Why you mentioned to kill them? There is no point on that?” questioned Chris.  
“It was a joke, girls. Of course we can’t kill them. They are the reason we are here today. And plus, they are also fine piece of hotness…”  
“Oh, girl…” sighed Celia. “Is there any minute that we can’t bring any discussion to the sexual subject?”  
“Not with us…” said Penelope.  
“I know a way!” from the corner of the meeting room, there Sunny St. Cloud, the cruise manager, to where everyone put their eyes on. “Why not we make our own sex show?”  
“WHAT?” said everybody in unison.  
“Sex show? What kind of crap it is?” asked a puzzled Chris.  
“Sunny, what the fuck you smoke today for having this idea?” roughly questioned Lorelei.  
“Calm down ladies… it’s not one of those lame sex shows. It’s more a diary of your experiences. Just us, no other people to meddle the business”  
“You mean… some kind of show where we show our stories of having sex with each other?” another question came from Honey.  
“Yes! Come on, among us we all had sex with everyone at this room and beyond, so why not show to the people how much we love each other and enjoy a nice adventure by doing steamy lesbian sex…”, explained the blonde girl.  
“I understand… but how do we enter that?”  
“Easy. Autumn and I had this idea while watching Cinemax and we decided to take it on and offer to you girls. Will be all made for us, no producers, no script, nothing else than us, our bodies, and lust…”  
“Thinking about it, it’s not a bad idea. Something all-made for us and showing something that we really like to do… it’s good. But, tell me, how do you plan to convince everyone to it?” thought Penelope.  
“I thought also about that and I offer to you a fine share of all we can get if we can pitch this idea to some outlet to show. Even if we don’t, I’ll make sure that no one will leave without anything to get…”  
“Now I could care less about profits and more about how much sex we can get…”, said Chris.  
“Me too. I guess is a good idea overall. It will not hurt if we can show to those people that we can be sexy too”, added Penelope.  
“And if they call we are objectifying ourselves, we can answer that, at least, we are doing for ourselves”, commented Lorelei.  
“So, everyone agrees with me?”, asked Sunny, to a full and positive yes coming from the girls present.  
“Just a question, Sunny… did you talked with the other girls about it?”, inquired Honey.  
“Some I did reach with the proposal and they accepted. I need a few days more to complete the list, so I can reunite you all and trace the plans on what to do next”, answered Sunny.  
“Alright then… maybe next week we can make a meeting and decide how we are to do this…well…is this thing even have a name?”, pondered Celia.  
“Indeed. The idea is call it ‘Scoobyuri”  
“Scoobyuri? Who would call a lesbian sex project Scoobyuri?”, asked Penelope.  
“Yuri is what Japanese call the relationship between two women, Penny”, answered Honey.  
“Really? Well, now it makes sense…”  
“Anyway…”, interrupted Sunny. “Glad I managed to convince you about the idea. Soon, I’ll be back with more news and we can see what we can do about that”  
‘Sure, go ahead…”  
(It seems pretty lame to start the story with this, but after this chapter, it’s where the steam goes on. And don’t worry; no girl will be barred from that. No one, or almost… anyway, wait for the next chapter…”  
__________________


	3. Here is the Action That You’ve Been Waiting For (and the Other Side’s Reaction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Velma learn about the plans of the other girls and decide to try to have fun with them. And of course, the first sex scene...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 02 – Here is the Action That You’ve Been Waiting For (and the Other Side’s Reaction)

TAGS: F/F, oral

 

“Did you hear the idea Sunny showed to the girls? It’s absurd!” was the veredict given by Velma Dinkley, while sipping a cup of coffee along with her best friend and part of Mystery Inc. crew Daphne Blake.

“I don’t see it as absurd, Velma. It’s daring, if I can speak”, replied Daphne, much to the brunette’s dismay.

“I can’t believe you think that they can make something out of lesbian sex, Daphne! Jinkies! So typical of you…”

“If you let me explain, maybe this absurdness becomes less absurd to you, excuse me for the redundancy”

“I just can’t think that something like that would become a viable project. And that all the other girls bought it right away!”, said Velma in complete disbelief.

“I see your point, Velma. I think that is pretty much weird and also awkward an idea like that, but thinking better… I think it’s something very interesting”, replied Daphne.

“Just to speak, I am not against the idea; just don’t think it might work well as Sunny thinks”

“She might have a few screws loose sometimes, but the girls really think that is best way to enter the spotlight. We are the stars of the show, we have our lives fully solved until they stop with the franchise, but they… they will go and nobody might remember of them. That’s why I find some reason about this idea. They will get what they want doing what they like”

“Now that you mention, still feels absurd, but I can see it’s pretty much clever what they want”, said the brunette nerd.

“And, anyway, I think it will be a new thing being of supporting cast. Too much time being in the main cast made me somehow tired of all the lights on me”, commented the redhead.

“You? Tired? Daphne Blake, you know I know you a lot… you ain’t tired…”

“This is what YOU say… Don’t you tell me that you, Velma Dinkley, the nerdiest girl ever, is in fact, a diva”

“It’s not that!” protested Velma “It’s… well, I like the attention they give me because of the show, I would never have it if I was just the girl next door”

“I understand… well, don’t worry… now you are a star and you shall never think about what ifs or something else”, cheered Daphne.

“You are right, Daph… Oh, shit. Jinkies, not again!”

“What happened?”, asked the redhead.

“It was just mentioning of sex that I got myself damn wet! Dear God… my panties…”, complained Velma.

“Hahahah…”, Daphne laughed with the information. “Don’t worry; let me take care of it, only if you want”.

Velma felt the hand of Daphne going to her thigh and moving closer to where her panties were. Since both girls were also lovers, she shouldn’t have to worry with her friend’s move on her. And she wasn’t worried about it.

“Jinkies! You can’t lose any time, huh?”

“You know me. I am always here for everything, especially to help a good friend like you”, Daphne said before the two girls shared a quick but passionate kiss.

“Shall we go to somewhere we can be the two of us alone?”, proposed the redhead.

“Depends on what are you going to do with me…”

“You’ll see…” Daphne whispered on Velma’s ears before the two girls returned to kiss each other, as now both girls were putting hands across the thighs, just to find the way to the underwear.

Soon, the two girls followed to a room they rented for the weekend, and giggling between kisses, Miss Blake and Miss Dinkley embraced themselves in a moment of love. A moment between two friends that like and care about each other, and something that would only become deeper and nasty.

The two amateur detectives freed themselves of their signature clothes, both admiring each other’s bodies, as usually happened every time they slept to each other. They made the possible for the guys never know about their affair, only the other girls being informed about how the popular girl and the geek chick hooked themselves in love and lust.

Daphne gently laid Velma on the bed, as the brunette took her bra off. Daphne lay on top of her and used her mouth to suck one of her breasts, while one of her hands traveled until the still panties-covered pussy of her best friend. The simple motion of the redhead’s mouth around her nipples was enough to make Velma moan.

“Uhhhh… ahh… Daphne….”

Daphne pulled off Velma’s panties and her fingers went to meet the already drenched pussy of her girlfriend, when the redhead entered two fingers inside it while still sucking those perky boobs.

“Uhhhh… Ahhh… Yeah! Fuck me Daphne! Fuck me!”

The redhead followed the nerd girl’s orders and employed a quick pace in her finger strokes, but not enough to make an orgasm to be close. The brunette let herself wander into pleasing thoughts as they helped her to cope with the action.

“My fingers are what you need, Velma… just what you need…”

“Ahhhhhh… Yes… finger me, Daphne, finger me! Ahhhh! Fuck me!”

Daphne spent some time at her friend’s boobs, but she was aiming something bigger than that and then travelled until Velma’s crotch, where she didn’t hesitated to bury her mouth and orally work her.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

With some aid of her fingers, the redhead worked all way to tease the nerd girl’s clitoris while her tongue ran all over the labia and even the inner walls. She knew where Velma could feel more pleased, putting the effort at those spots.

“Eat my pussy! Eat my pussy!” Velma begged between delighting screams.

Daphne followed the instructions of her friend but she felt a little left off being only capable to give pleasure to her friend. The redhead removed her panties and moved herself to lie on top of Velma, with each other facing their pussies, which the brunette welcomed very well.

“If you wanted me to eat you, you just had to tell me!”

“But you were my priority. And now will still be!”

The scenario was mounted and the 69 quickly became truth as both ladies buried themselves into vaginas, Daphne kept the licking pace, as Velma replied gently, but soon she made herself matching with her best friend.

“Uhhhh… Ahhhhh!”

“Lick me! Lick me! Lick me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Velma and Daphne put themselves the best that they could do in sex using their tongues to go all the way. Since being the bottom lady, Velma had more advantage than Daphne because she got most of the view to see here to eat while Daphne had to work a position to see more of the cunny, trying not to do just the upper parts and the clit.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Jinkies, Daphne! You are so goooood!”

“You too, Velma…uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

But as much as the girls ate each other’s off, they couldn’t stop the imminent feeling of the incoming orgasm. They tried to delay it by many ways, from slow licking from even plain teasing, but the result of two women love can’t be stopped…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Can’t hold it anymore! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yessss! I am going………ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh God……. Going to…”

“CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

And so they came. And they came wonderfully, almost at the same time. The synchrony coming from their orgasm could intrigue anyone but it was pretty common among Daphne and Velma’s sex relationships. Doing it together was the most incredible demonstration of love and care they found.

“Jinkies! You were great as usual, Daphne!”, praised Velma, now rolling to her friend’s sheet-covered body on the bed.

“This is what I have to say about you, Velma! You are the best girl ever!”

“I am very pleased to find you are getting amazing each time we do it”

“Let’s say the Blakes always have something to show under the sheets…”

“I feel happy that there are Dinkleys over there that enjoy the full of it”, commented Velma.

“Well, want to do something or wanna rest for a while?”, asked Daphne.

“Later, we could see the girls. Now I can see that Sunny’s idea isn’t that absurd overall”, the geek girl answered

“You agreed with me before or after the orgasm?”

“Shut up! I was into all the time!”

“All the time since when?”

“Since you mentioned it, Daph. You know I am so stubborn to admit anything…”

“Stubborn… I know, you are tricking me, huh Velma?”

“Stop with that Daphne!”

 

Both girls faked a slap fight, then falling into giggling and kissing each other…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	4. When Fun Starts to Get… Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to really start the story, and what else than a hot threesome to do that?

Chapter 03 – When Fun Starts to Get… Funny

(featuring Mei Ling, Heather Lane and Lena Dupree)

TAGS: F/F/F, oral, anal, toy

 

(Fortunately, the plans for Scoobyuri weren’t avoidable. There was nothing anyone could do to stop those girls to reach their targets. It was the only thing right to do, and they got it. Now, it’s time for us to enjoy what the girls are doing with each other. And I advise you, it’s hot…. Very hot…)

 

“Okie dokie… time for a rest for this little body…” Mei Ling thought to herself as entered her hotel room, after a shopping spree at Tasmania with some friends. It was a very tiresome day and she needed her body the needed rest for the night.

The Hong Kong girl removed her clothes and was getting ready to try the hot tub when her somebody knocked her door. To avoid being caught naked, she quickly found her robe and dressed her naked body in it.

“Who is?”

“It’s us, Mei. Can you open the door?”

“Right, right”. Mei Ling opened her door and there were Heather Lane and Lena Dupree maybe to come and drop by for a visit, since they shared a room at the same floor as Mei was.

“Hey, Lena, Heather… I didn’t saw you all the day. What happened?”

“Well… we’re… well, sort of, lost…”, replied Heather.

“Lost? But how? I gave you the map so you couldn’t get lost here in Hobart, for Pete’s sake!”

“We had the map, but we got hungry and then there was other stuff here and there, like shopping, photos…”, explained Lena. “When we saw, me and Heather were lost and we needed help from the cab drivers to come back.

“Really?” the Asian girl raised an eyebrow. “At least you two got to know the city then”

“Not quite as we wished to know, but we managed to buy some stuff and even we had that quickie, right Lena?” said the young American, as her and Lena walked into the hotel room.

“This is NOT to be supposed to mention…” Lena angrily whispered to her friend.

“I understand… Well, why are you here? I was about to get into the tub…”

“We came to ask if you wanted to do something tonight”, answered Heather.

“Well, I don’t know. I am too tired from the shopping, I wished to spend the rest of the day were in the hotel room”

“If you let us, we could make company with you at the tub” Lena proposed, before approaching and patting Mei Ling’s buttcheek. “And, besides, we might spend the night with the only thing we can do to make you relax, right Heather?”

“Anything you want, Lena”, as Miss Lane come over and patted the other buttcheek of the Asian girl.

“You two, rascals…”, Mei light-heartily complained before giving in to the two Western girls wishes “Darn, Ok, you two can go, but this time I will not ask for the expensive champagne!”

“Don’t worry… We are more in the mood for some regular beverage…” said Lena.

“Alright then…”, the Hong Kong woman agreed as she went to kiss both companions before escorting them to the tub.

 

Heather and Lena didn’t waited any second to undress and jump in the partly covered by foam tub, with Mei Ling after them. Along with them, there were a few bottles of wine and glasses, which the girls would enjoy the night with.

“This is the best thing ever! You, your friends, a hot tub, wine and a lot of chit-chat to do!”, happily said Lena Dupree, while sipping a glass of wine.

“After a lengthy shopping spree, the body needs a soothing!”, added Mei Ling.

“I don’t know you girls, but hot tubs always turn me on in an odd way”, said Heather Lane.

“Being naked with water flowing around your pussy, who can’t get horny?” giggled Lena.

“We are in three, so if there is a triple threat here… I agree totally”, added Mei.

The words from Heather and girls would soon turn into truth as the day went through and the sexual subject prevailed at the tub. Adding the potential of alcohol and the table was set for desire, starting with the girls kissing each other between sips and the expected waterfall techniques.

“We are just here taking water on our bodies or we can get something different?” questioned Mei Ling as she went to give a big French kiss on wine-filled Lena’s lips.

“It’s the wine talking or it’s you?”, asked Heather.

“The two!”  
“Under the foam, the young girl just watched with attention how the Asian and the Bayou girl kissed and rubbed their soaked bodies against each other, as her right hand went to find her pussy for masturbation reasons. 

“You two kissing…ahh… God…” moaned Heather.

“Do you like it?” asked Mei with a wicked grin.

“Yeah… I love seeing two girls kissing”

“And how about two girls fucking?” inquired Lena as she helped Mei Ling to lift her out the tub. Knowing where this would lead, she led her legs apart with the brunette Southerner having herself about water and facing the wet (by water and by itself) pussy of her friend.

“Please, Lena, lick me like no one like you can!”

“Right, ma’am!”

Miss Dupree went to fulfill her erotic assignment; with her tongue circling the drenched outer lips of the acrobatic artist’s slit. Lena held her hands close to Mei’s thighs in order to make her more comfortable at that position and her being able to please her friend. Heather only could watch with patient and horny eyes.

“Ohhh… yeah! Eat me, Lena! Lick me!”

“Go, Lena, lick her! Eat that hot Asian cunt!”

Heather’s support was met with enthusiasm by Lena, now buried onto Mei Ling’s crotch, delivering oral pleasure to her friend all the ways she knew, going with her tongue to all the places she wanted and using her lips to suck the inner walls and playing with her clit. The American student enjoyed herself with heavy pussy-petting while watching, entertained with Mei’s bilingual moaning.

“Heather, I know you don’t want to feel out of this, so, jump off the water and join us!” Lena ordered to the brown-haired girl, who obeyed without any chance to objection, like there was any.

By the tub, Mei laid down on the cold floor (which didn’t mattered much by the way), with Lena licking her on all fours, while under her own pussy, there was Heather, now proving her value with her licking skills.

“Uhhhhh… lick me Lena! Ahhhhh yeah…”

“Mmmm… eat…ahh… you two….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… are soooooooooahhhhhhhhhhhhh... hot!”

With the alcohol killing any inhibitions any girl could have, the threesome went further on their sexual task. After a while, Mei decided to return the favor to Lena, now going behind the Bayou brunette and eating her cunt, meanwhile Heather stood up and asked to Lena to lick her off.

“Ahhhhh yeah! Ehhhhhh! Lenaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!”

“Ohhh… Heatherrrrr..ahhhhh…”

The young American burst in pleasure as Miss Dupree munched the carpet very well, tasting all the juices coming from Miss Lane, ‘killing’ the moans she gave with Mei’s oral attacks.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yesssssssssss! Slurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!”

Mei Ling got herself bold and slapped a little the Southerner’s ass. Lena didn’t bother with it, since being too busy giving pleasure to young Heather. The Asian girl kept her work with tongue lashes and butt-spanking.

“Uhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck it! Ahhhh! Lick me!”

The horniness present at the tub room wasn’t there to stop that soon, with the three girls going hard on eating pussy, being the eaten ones, Heather and Lena, to hold more off the pleasure to not stop early the party.

“This…uhh… makes me…ahhhh.. think about asking again Miss Lenoire…ahhhh… to get another…uhhhh… girl to help us!”

“Seems…uhh… you really need a hand, or a …………yeahhhhhhhhh… tongue” , replied Mei Ling.

“A helping hand or pussy…uffffff… is always needed!”

The tongues went all the way, and later Heather got the opportunity to have that Hong Kong cunny on her mouth while Lena used her hands to finger both young girl’s love holes.

“Yeah! Yeah! Lick my pussy, Heather…ohhh…. Yeah!”

Mei got amazed on Heather’s pussy-eating skills. Of course they had done each other on several moments, but until then, she never got knowledge of how the young American could lick her properly. Maybe is what they say, you learn with the time.

“Uhhhhhh!”

Mei Ling’s mind traveled with the images both ladies gave to her while they fucked her, with Heather and Lena’s hands, mouths and pussies dominating the scene. The fact of the younger girl being fingerfucked by Lena turned even more the Asian woman.

“Uhhhhhh… ahhh… yeah! Ahhhhhhhhhh… I got an idea!”

“What idea?”, asked Heather.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back”, said Mei, as she left the scene and came back in seconds with a small back, from where she took out a few dildoes

“All that? Seems you can’t cope well with lonliness, aren’t you?”, Lena questioned with sarcasm, while still giving some fingering pleasure to Heather.

“You don’t know if I could meet someone around for me use them... so, don’t say anything, Madame Dupree and spread your legs out!”

The Southerner didn’t hesitate on following the instructions and lay on floor, legs apart, with Heather giving support. Before Mei Ling could select a toy, both girls kissed each other with the passion the moment needed.

“Here! Let’s go with it for now!”

Mei took out from her bag a blue rubber toy, that seemed not so ‘hard’ as a ‘normal’ one, but its mobility fit perfect for what the Asian had in mind. Making sure Lena’s legs were wide as they could be, she rubbed the dildo’s tip on the brunette’s cunt, leaving it moist and ‘lubed’ for the next stage, where the sex toy got itself inserted inside Lena.

“Uhhhh…ahh… wow… that dildo…”

“Let’s give you first a taste on how I can work your pussy off”

Mei Ling slowly penetrated the blue dildo into Lena’s snatch and the Southerner replied with pleasure words. After one or two minutes of gentle ‘strikes’ inside, the Hong Kong girl found the way to stick the toy hard.

“Ohhh… yes! Ahhhh… fuck yeah!”

Spicing up the things, Lena watched Mei and Heather kissing each other while the dildo was getting inside her. The view of the two women having fun by themselves aroused her even more.

“Ohhhh… yeah… that is so hot, Mei!”

“I know, Heather!”

Miss Lane didn’t wait much and took a toy from the bag and inserted into her pussy, while watching Mei going full force into Lena. Soon, there was two girls playing with toys and one that wasn’t, but this was solved when Mei Ling replaced the rubber dildo with a two ended one, sharing the pleasure with Miss Dupree.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… uhhh…. Yes!”

The trio of ladies used the bag very well and a good number of sexual toys were used for their by-the-tub game, like Heather being subject of a ‘double excursion’ on her holes, where the two other girls doing a hard fuck with thick dildoes into her. Another sort of game was testing Lena’s abilities on ‘mouth-fucking’, where she had a dildo into her lips and Mei sit on it carefully to avoid her friend to choke, and meanwhile Heather feasted on both ladies’ boobs.

The dildoes only pushed them to the edge of the orgasm, and as being like they were praying for it, they came together, with toys inside of each love hole they had, screaming of delight the threesome gave to them…

After the sex night, the girls gave themselves big and wet kisses and took a rest, before taking again the tub, this time for other stuff than sexual…

 

Later…

“Hey, Sunny, it’s me, Mei. Did you caught it all?”

“Yes, I did”, Sunny St. Cloud answered at the other side of the line. ‘We caught it all. You three were fantastic!”

“Great! First step done…”

“Girl, I came three times only to think you three doing it. You are three naughty ladies…”

“A hot tub and a bag full of sextoys help it, Sunny”, said Mei Ling.

“I hope when you three come back, you have more stuff to share”

‘Well, soon we will do it again. Mind if I turn the phone camera on and record it?”

“Only if it gives me more inspiration, sweetie…”

 

THE END (of this chapter…)


	5. A Little Bit of Woman Strength Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong women from the East knows what it's best to make Western gals cream. And this is exactly what happened here

Chapter 04 – A Little Bit of Woman Strength Here

(Featuring Miss Morimoto and Shannon Blake )

 

“Again, Thanks for having the Blake Castle for my vacation’s destination”, said Miss Morimoto to Shannon Blake, as they were outside the building, witnessing the men and women working in the villages nearby.

“You don’t need to thank me. You are a customer like anyone else and we need to serve anyone good as well”, replied Shannon.

“But given Blake Castle is now also a resort, I am glad that there I can find some time for resting and thinking about the future of my academy”

“Consider yourself lucky, as so do we. Offseason here is so boring and the few travelers that stop by are not enough to fulfill our needs”

“Don’t need to bother about it”, the Japanese lady laid her hand on Shannon’s shoulder. “I grant I will spend an interesting value on this place so you can keep up until season comes out”

“Thanks, Miss Morimoto. You are great!”

“Don’t worry, Shannon. Scotland is a pleasant place and my stay here will be fantastic!”

“I hope so!”

 

Miss Morimoto was slated to spend a few weeks in Scotland in order to rest after the latest tournament held at her academy. Daphne recommended her to stay at the Blake Castle state, where her cousin Shannon lived, being well-received by the redhead Scotsgirl.

She got herself time for relax, at the baths and ponds, enjoying the village life and buying souvenirs and even breathing the fresh air from Highlands. Her body was feeling loose again, but there were other attractions Scotland had to offer for her…

One of them was named Shannon Blake…

After a day of meditating and training, Morimoto ate her dinner and turned to Shannon, who seemed to get ready to sleep.

“That soon, Shannon?”

“Another offseason problem: nights bloody suck here. There is nothing to do around here”, complained the redhead.

“Night is still young. There is a lot of things a girl of your age can do…” replied the Asian woman.

“I do not really think so tonight. There aren’t too many people around the village shops are all closed”

“We don’t need the village to do something”, Miss Morimoto stood up from her chair and went behind a bored Shannon. “Maybe the two of us can relax for a while”

“Are you inviting me to spend the night with you or I just wrongly picked the signs?”, asked the redhead.

“We are two women alone in this big house. I am not pressuring you for accepting, but I am inviting you to be at my chambers tonight for some fun between girls”

“Hmm…” the Scotsgirl thought for a while before giving up and trying to put her hands under the Japanese woman’s long skirt. “I cannot refuse the invitation from a hot lady like you, Miss Morimoto, furthermore you being our guest here...”

“I love girls who know what they like!”, shouted the brunette Asian before turning around and kissing Shannon, who was willing to retribute it.

“Mmmpphhh…”

After kissing, Miss Morimoto and Shannon looked to each other, with the redhead replacing the boredom in her face to a contained smile, but enough to assure she could provide what she and her customer were in need.

“So, want me to follow you to your chambers, Miss Morimoto?”

“I would be so grateful if you could be my lover tonight, Shannon”

The two women kissed again as they went to where the Asian lady room was, a floor upstairs the dinner room. While leaving, both women put hands on each other’s asses, groping in a sexy and non-demeaning way.

 

Both women didn’t wait after entering the chambers and surrendered themselves in passionate lust through a kiss, with both Morimoto and Shannon pushing their lips and tongues against each other’s and their hands being everywhere they could on their bodies.

“It’s been so long since I didn’t have a proper sexual relationship…”, said Miss Morimoto

“So do I”, replied the redhead. “These offseasons are a burden for my libido”

After kissing, both women kept the fever sweating, getting rid of their clothes. Later, Miss Morimoto laid the Scotsgirl’s tender body on bed, admiring the forms and bends from the young Highlands girl. 

“Are you looking to something specific or we can go to the regular lesbian sex?”, asked the martial arts instructor.

“I want you to make me yours. I want you to do whatever you want to my body”, requested Shannon to Morimoto’s surprise.

“Are you sure? Don’t want to do nothing with me?”

“Not tonight. I just want you to give me all the pleasure I need”

“Good girl, the way I enjoy”, grinned the Japanese before lying on top of Shannon’s and kissing her lips again, tasting the young lady’s like a fruit. Then, she went for the Scotsgirl’s bosom and quickly her mouth took center stage there.

“Uhhhh… Yes! Suck my fuckin’ breasts! Oh Shite!”

Morimoto’s breast stimulation wasn’t too longer, but it was enough to bring both redhead’s nipples some good work as they felt hard with the Asian lady’s tongue brushes and lip sucking around them, the sufficient to make Shannon enjoy the first attempt of pleasure that night.

“Shannon, your breasts are divine!”

“I know. I guess they might help clients to keep on coming!”

Miss Morimoto slowly left the bosom and helped Shannon to spread her legs on a bearable position so she could have a full view to the wet pussy of her lover. The Japanese woman admired the small patch of red hair Miss Blake had around her slit.

“Just like your cousin, the small patch of hair…”

“We the Blakes like to keep some hair to give class to our cunts”, briefly explained the Scottish hostess.

The martial arts female instructor analyzed for seconds before inserting a finger inside Shannon’s pussy and noticing the moan she gave as reaction. The brunette woman kept her working using her finger as penetrating device, as the redhead moaned louder with it.

“Ohhhh! Yessssssssssss! Ahhhh!”

Miss Morimoto then slid a second finger inside the Scotsgirl, as she burst again feeling delight as being penetrated by the Asian in a paced way. When a third finger came in, the stimulation seemed to be on its way to be done.

“Do you enjoy my fingers inside you, Shannon?”  
“Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes! I do! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The finger fucking finished after the brunette foreigner thought it was enough of it. Next, it was her mouth to do the job, as Shannon again moaned with Morimoto’s first moves of her tongue around her outer lips. Noticing that she might be in the good way, the Asian decided to go all in.

“Uhhhhhh… Ahhh… Bloody fuck!”

Shannon watched as Miss Morimoto used her tongue to lick and play with her clit, then going around her outer lips and inner walls and later coming back to the ‘bell’. She was delighted to see her bed partner show her experience in lesbian sex and how she ate her cunt with so much ownership of her skills.

“You lick pussy so good, Miss Morimoto!”

“Delighted to hear that! But let’s say I have some people that I can count…”

“Miyumi is one of them, right?”

“Let’s say she is an intimate friend of mine, you know well”

“I know so very well!”

Morimoto was so pleased to have that young European pussy to taste that she could even forget the world while eating Shannon Blake. But she had other things in mind for the young redhead.

“Don’t you think you need something better than a tongue on your pussy?”

“What exactly?”

The Asian lady left the pussy and went for her baggage where she picked something. That something was a strap-on dildo, all-black with silver strapping, seemingly custom-made. Nearly eight inches of rubber pole, almost appalling the redhead Scotsgirl.

“W-WHAT is that?”

“Did you liked? I bought a few months ago. It’s nice, don’t you think?”

“It’s huge, Ma’am!”

“I know it can be a little exaggerating, but I wanted something different from all my toys. And unfortunately, I never got a chance to test it, until today”, said Miss Morimoto, as putting the strap-on around her waist.

“Are you going to use this on me? Hope it won’t hurt…”

“Be calm. I am not those kind women. All I do is for pleasing the other!”

The Japanese woman came closer to Shannon and asked her if she could be on all fours. The Scottish redhead turned herself around to be at doggy position, showing her ass directly to Miss Morimoto, who was fixing the dildo in a proper position around her waist.

“Lift that ass for me, honey. It’s time for you take it like a woman needs to”

The redhead Scotsgirl put herself in the requested position as Miss Morimoto made her buttcheeks apart and inserted the fake cock’s head inside Shannon’s pussy. Against all odds, it wasn’t a ‘struggle’ to take it, since in a simple move, near half of it was inside, and pumping itself inside it.

“Uhhh! Fuck me!! Ahhhh!”

The Asian lady quickly got the quirks of her new toy and made it to its use, pumping slowly and then strongly (but not painful) on Shannon, as she gripped on the redhead’s asscheeks.

“Uhhh… Shannon! You are a hot fuck, oh my God!”

“Thanks! Oh God! Your cock is so good!”

Miss Morimoto found herself ‘dominating’ the scenario as she fucked the Scotsgirl with imposingness, turning Shannon on with every stroke of her strap-on inside her pussy and making her beg for a harder and deeper approach from the Asian.

“Do you want me to go deep on you?”

“Yes! Harder, Ma’am!” Harder!”

Miss Blake kept requesting for more as Miss Morimoto answered with harder and deeper thrusts, but the Asian soon aimed another target for her dildo, while she used one of her fingers to play with the redhead’s ass.

“Bother if I take your ass too?”

“Take it! It’s yours! I don’t caaare! Just Fuck me!”

Miss Morimoto interrupted her pussy-filling as she turned to Shannon’s young bunghole, first licking and spitting around and at her strap-on to give it a little more ease for penetration. Also, Shannon helped the case by putting her ass cheeks wide to allow the Asian to bring lubrication.

“I guess we are ready!”

“Please, put it all in my ass! Please, please!”

“Here I come then…”

The Japanese martial arts instructor held the Scotsgirl’s butt and slowly got the tip of her fake cock pressing against Shannon’s ass. The redhead didn’t offered any resistance to it and soon the dildo slid into the rear.

“Uhhhhhh!”

Softly, Miss Morimoto fucked the redhead hostess, getting the handle on the situation, hearing the moans from her lover. As much as she got control of it, most of that cock went inside the redhead’s butthole.

“Fuck my ass! Uhhh! Take it! Fuck me!”

“Your ass is so damn hot, Shannon!”

The Japanese lady slapped Shannon’s ass, which in her turn, wanted more and more from her guest. Both women left themselves driving for pleasure and joy while Morimoto pumped vigorously into the screaming redhead’s ass.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Maybe Miss Morimoto weren’t too much aware that women could have massive ‘anal orgasms’, or if there was such thing, but it was what Shannon Blake felt after 25 minutes or so of anal fucking. The Asian couldn’t believe on how the Scotsgirl surrendered that way to the ultimate pleasure time by being anally fucked that way. Maybe she was underestimating that, or even Shannon really needed an ass treat.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh! It’s like I am cummmmmmmmmmmmmmminnnnnngh! Ahhhhh!”

As the redhead collapsed on bed, with her energies drained from the extensive fuck, Miss Morimoto removed the strap-on and laid on top of her hostess, kissing her neck, exhausted after the sex.

“So? Did I was a good guest?”

“It so did! I never had sex like this in my life!”

“I am glad I gave you what you wanted, Shannon. I believe I will enjoy the stay in the castle very much…”

“No problem, Miss Morimoto. You can enjoy the castle and me as long as you want…”

“So, what about soon we try another time?”

“But now, I want you to fuck you in the ass, deal?”

“Deal!”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	6. Four is Enough? Well, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four ladies, four different kinds of bodies, lives, personalities, but all with one thing in common: they are very horny and needy of lesbian sex

Chapter 05 – Four is Enough? Well, No!

(Featuring Sunny St. Cloud, Velma Dinkley, Penelope Bailey and Simone Lenoire)

 

“I must admit I was against your idea at start, Sunny, but now I can see you are really a genius, girl!”, said Velma, as she and Sunny St. Cloud walked inside the blonde cruise planner’s new building, arranged to house the entire hub of ideas involving the ‘Scoobyuri’ project.

“I understand you. Myself thought it couldn’t work, but what is impossible for a woman that wants to succeed?”, replied Sunny.

“I am just amazed that you managed to convince all girls on taking part of it without no question! How did you done for that?”

“A woman’s sexual libido is something amazing. Can work against you sometimes, but if you count with horny ladies that crave for sex, there is your thing”

“Hmmm…” the brunette nerd thought as she walked the corridors of the building. “By the way, can you tell me again why you brought me here in the first place?”

“I called Simone and Penelope for a meeting and thought it was a good idea to call you. I would also invited Daphne if she wasn’t again meddling with her family’s businesses”, explained Sunny.

“Knowing Daph so well like me, she wouldn’t lose this meeting for anything!”, commented Velma.

Sunny and Velma finally reached to the room where Simone Lenoire and Penelope Bailey were supposed to be waiting for them to take part in the aforementioned meeting, perhaps with a lunch and a drink binge. But, after they opened the door, it seemed Simone and Penelope were making their lips busy with each other.

“Let’s see what they are up t… oh…”

“Jinkies…”

They caught the Southerner werecat and the Scooby Snack heiress into a very deep kissing lesson. Well, they expected that could might happen, but not that it could happen that soon. Things two girls in an empty room can do for you…

When both women finally notices Sunny and Velma there, they tried to hide the embarrassment, but it wouldn’t work against experienced ladies in sapphic stuff like them.

“I just told you to feel yourselves at home while I went to pick up Velma, but I guess you two felt too much at home, huh?”, joked Sunny.  
“Pardon… ezz that she… well… me…”, Simone tried to answer it, but it was impossible to explain it.

“Two girls can’t kiss each other without anyone making questions?” questioned Penelope. 

“I am not chastising you both, please stop with that… I just thought we could wait until later for those kind of activities”

“Sorry, but why wait if you can do it right away…” said the brunette heiress.

“I bet this meeting will be more than just spicy, Sunny…” cheerfully commented Velma, while going to where the two other women where. “I am very sorry that me and Sunny interrupted your little moment, but if you wanted to go with it, why you didn’t waited for us?”

“You cannot be with a femme like Penelope and not having those urges”, answered Simone Lenoire.

“I understand… but, now we are all there, and we can keep from where we stopped, right?” suggested the Mystery Inc. member. “Unless both of you don’t want it, and we understand if not…”

“We were just waiting for you two to get into the next stage”, replied Penelope.

“So, what are we waiting for?” shouted Sunny as she turned to Velma kissed her same way that the other two ladies were doing minutes earlier, and returned to do right away. It wasn’t too much to think where that would lead it next…

Sunny shut the windows so they couldn’t get disturbed by outside distractions. The four girls took off their clothes and looked for the fun they were meant to, while kissing, fondling and touching each other’s bodies.

“Hmmm… that eel be trés bien…”

 

Using a robe, Sunny went to one of the offices and brought a pack with some sex toys they could use. After locking the door, the blonde planner asked Velma to be in doggy style position as she took from the pack a small cyllindrical rubber-like device on a black support.

“What is that?”

“Something you will make your ass drop off… almost literally”

Ms. St. Cloud then spit on the ‘head’ of the toy and proceeded to slowly lick for some seconds the brunette’s ass. Hearing the brief moans Ms. Dinkley made when her tongue ran around the nerd’s bunghole, Sunny knew that it was time.

“Are you going to put that in my ass? Isn’t a little… tiny?”, asked the Mystery Inc. girl.  
“Wait and see”, answered Sunny before laying on the floor, facing Velma’s crotch and using her skills to stick the toy inside Velma’s ass, with only the support outside, where it was shown an on/off switch, that the blonde girl managed to press.

Velma waited and saw… and what she saw, or better, felt, were vibrations inside her ass and, suddenly, what was supposed to play the ‘cock-part’ tripled in side. The brunette quickly showed her amazement.

“Jinkies! Ahhhhh! What is….uhhh… going on…”

“It’s something Mei Ling brought me from Hong Kong. It’s the state of art on sex toys… it really looks like harmless but it’s a vibrator that can produce lots of pleasure”

“Uhhhhhh… yeah!”

Underneath the brunette girl, Sunny could hear the moans and feel how Velma’s hips sustained themselves with the device penetrating the girl’s ass. In order to add spice to the sauce, the newcoming porn producer slowly licked the geek detective’s pussy.

“Ohhhh… yeah! Sunny…. Uhhh….”

In the other side of the room, Simone topped Penelope in a 69, where the two women were busy using her mouths and fingers on each other’s cunts. 

“Uhhhh… Penelope… you’re sooo delisious….”

“You are delicious too, Madame Lenoire”

Penelope used her fingers to work the Southerner blonde’s moist pussy, rubbing and stuffing it inside between the times where her mouth sucked it. On other hand, it was exactly how Simone did to the snack heiress. Surely a pleasant view to anyone, specially to the two other ladies present to the private party.

“Your tongue and that thing… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck yeah! It’s soo good!”, Velma screamed and yelled with Sunny licking her pussy and the toy working tirelessy in her butt. “Fuck me! Lick me, Sunny!”

“Ohh… Simone! Ahhhh!”

“Oui! C’est magnifique, Penelope!”

It was difficult to anyone not feel turned on with the scene that happened next to them. As well Velma and Sunny fixed her eyes on the sixty-nine display Penelope and Simone was giving to them, the other two women also kept themselves aroused by Velma’s anal experiment with Sunny’s dildo.

“Ohhhh….”

“Uhhhhh!”

“Yesss!”

“Mon Dieu!”

But that wouldn’t last long and the girls moved to a next level. With a strap-on, Sunny had Simone going up and down on the toy, while Penelope freed some space from strap to eat the cruise planner’s pussy. Still using the device, Velma took turns to kiss and suck the werecat’s juicy breasts.

“Uhhhh! Yes! Oui! Fuck me! Ahhh! Baise-moi! Baise-moi! Ohhhhhhahh!”

Sunny St. Cloud held the fake penis the good enough the blonde Southerner could ride it without lose any balance giving to a girl licking her nipples and other having her way with the ‘top’ girl’s slit. 

“I always knew you fucked good….uuhhhh….ahhh… Simone…”

“Merci! This is sooooo hot! Ahhhhh! Yeah!”

“I can see she is enjoying a lot getting a fat cock”, commented the dark haired heiress.

“Indeed!” added Velma, between nipple sucking.

The other women were delighted to see how much the blonde werecat enjoyed the strap-on. Of course it wasn’t much of new for them or even Simone, but be like that and also see other females having their way on her sounded a little ‘too much’ sometimes, not that they didn’t liked, it’s that didn’t happened usually to anyone of them.

“Dear Lord, she moans a lot. I hope she doesn’t moan the alphabet in French”, said Sunny, listening to Simone’s constant display of French swearing and appreciation with that cock going inside her pussy. 

“Leave her, Sunny. If you know a language or more, you have to speak it”, replied Velma.

“Baise-moi! Baise-Moi, Sunny!”

“Fuck her, Sunny! Fuck her!”, shouted Penelope.

The upstart lesbian porn producer did, indeed, fucked more the Southerner, but next, she had her full attention over Penelope’s rear end. Then, Simone laid on the floor, legs wide and with Velma going to eat her pussy in all fours. Behind the nerd girl, already without the mini-vibrator, there was Penelope, ready to give oral pleasures to her as well, and the blonde cruise planner, behind the dark-haired heiress, tirelessly pumping the fake cock inside her holes, alternating between cunt and asshole.

“Uhhhhhh! Yeahhhh! Wiggle, Penelope baby, wiggle that ass!”

“Ahhhhh! Fuck me, Sunny, Fuck me, dammit!”

“Uhhhh… that is sooo good… lick me….uhhh…”

“Oui! Oui! Do it Velma, do it!”

The ‘train of thought’ quickly left the station for a journey of pleasure and delight, where the tongues were all over pussies and an occasional ass, while there was still a strap-on in game. Almost like they arranged that earlier, it seemed like each one just followed the line left by the next one, licking and fucking in the same pace, rhythm and coordination.

“You have such a nice butt, Penelope. It’s a shame if nobody could bang into it”, said Sunny.

“I just try to keep myself in shape… but I am not the only hot ass here, right girls?” replied Penelope

“Yes Ma’am”

Velma and Penelope, the lickers, amused themselves as much as they could tasting the good scent of snatch, driving crazy the ones they were pleasuring. Considering that Velma was into double-duty, with Penelope eating her and serving Simone’s cunt, it has fun for all and for everyone.

But the girls didn’t waited for more and decided to keep doing other stuff. Sunny also was subject of rubber cock action as Velma filled her ass with the strap-on and that mini-vibrator inside her, tweeting and pumping inside the blonde girl’s slit. Simone and Penelope were busy having the cruise planner’s breasts as a new toy for their mouth.

“Ahhhhh! Yeahhh! Uhhhhhhhnnn!”

“Uhhhh… delicious! Delicious!”

“Mmmmphhh… slurp! Slurrrrrrrrrrrrp!”

“Uhhhhhh Yeha! Yes! Fuck yeah!”

In fact, every girl got its part of the fun, fucking and getting fucked, licking and getting eaten, using the mini-vibrator on themselves or on other girl. It looked like party wouldn’t stop that soon. And, it didn’t.

About almost two hours of orgy, the foursome decided they wanted to have an orgasm, and Simone suggested an idea: one of the girls would become subject of all kinds of stimulation in order to cum. Being the one that suggested it, the Southerner was the first one and the other women used all what they could to in a careful manner, using hands, mouths and toys.

“Uhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… I’m gonna. Je vais jouir! Je vais... aahhh... Je me’viens!”

The bilingual abilities of Simone were enough to show how much she felt after orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cumming! Cummmmmmmmmming! Uhhhhh!”  
The girls only stopped when it wasn’t anything else to do to enhance Simone’s experience. They watched her feel the orgasm, contracting her body as the pleasure waves were all around her mind.

After the blonde werecat returned to her senses, it was time to Penelope receive her treatment, and then Velma and Sunny to finish it. With every girl, was the same deal, sexual stimulation at the extreme and then a big orgasm that came and brought the girls to the Paradise. 

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yessssssssssssssss…”

“Uhnnnn…..Ahhhhh Goodnesss!”

As with happened with Simone earlier, it was a pleasant experience for them cumming that way. And now we had four women, exhausted and tired from the whole sexual action.

 

 

“Jinkies! It was amazing!”, praised Velma.

“I couldn’t believe I could cum like that”, added Simone.

“Neither do I… Dear Lord, what happened with us? Are we in heaven?”, thought Penelope.

“I don’t know, but I might say it was one of the best fucks I ever had”, said Sunny.

The four women were naked on the floor, looking at each other and trying to regain energy after the long afternoon of lesbian sexual meetings. A meeting they didn’t had anything to regret of.

“We gotta do this again!”, suggested the heiress.

“Well, if you don’t mind, we can do it again after a good shower and a lunch”, said the blonde producer.

“And who will pay the lunch?”, asked the brunette nerd.

“Sunny, d’accord”

“Ok, I will pay. But you all will owe me one!”

“Don’t worry, we can pay while we are doing it again!”

The girls giggled, while going to find a place to clean themselves and put their clothes back for the lunch time.

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	7. Stars Aren’t Blind (They Are Horny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne meets popstar Lindsay Pagano and they have all the fun, sexually and not, but mostly is all about the lesbians

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 06 – Stars Aren’t Blind (They Are Horny)

(Featuring Lindsay Pagano and Daphne Blake )

 

“Wow, Lindsay”, shouted an amazed Daphne to her friend, the singer Lindsay Pagano. “Your new apartment is huge!”

“Really? I don’t see it as huge, I see as fitting for my needs”, said Lindsay.

“Please… it’s the biggest place I ever saw! Even my family’s house seems smaller than here!”

“Don’t exaggerate, Daphne. It’s just an apartment that happens to be in a bigger size than the others, just that…”

Daphne was called by Lindsay to check her new apartment, one of the few girls yet not to pay a visit to see the place. Used to some of the luxurious places of the world, the redhead was shocked to see the kind of place Miss Pagano got to herself.

“Well, but now you have a cozy place to stay when you aren’t touring”, commented the amateur detective.

“I always wanted to spend my money with something I really wanted to. This place came in handy, and the woman who sold me did me for a good price”, explained the singer.

“You seem to done quite a nice deal here, Linds… Someone like you really needs a place like that to live”

“This place means to me that now I have a place to stop. I mean, I want to spend a few days here relaxing here, trying not to think about tours, music, trips or whatever linked to my job”

“You really deserve it, girl!”

Lindsay sat on the orange-colored couch as she invited Daphne to do the same. Both women drank a glass of iced tea, toasting the brunette singer’s success and future hits on the sight. After taking the glasses both women just were there, thinking about anything else.

“This ‘teeny bop singer’ life might get the good of me someday. I couldn’t believe how tiresome is to be away from home, doing rehearsals, shooting videos, recording stuff, doing shows, and the whole press stuff…”

“Believe me, I think I know a little bit how tiresome is all that”, said Daphne.

“Travelling around the world with three other people and a talking dog isn’t the same, pardon me, Daph” , replied Lindsay.

“It cannot be that much, but it’s what you chose of life. You wanted to be a famous singer and you lived to see your dream come true, somehow. I know all those things you mentioned are a pain the ass sometimes, but it’s the price to pay for having the things you wished”

“I think you are right, Daphne. Anyway, I am not complaining of anything in my life. It’s just… I wished to have more time to rest and think about those small things. You know, a time for myself, without having to think about what I must say about my new song or my new tour”, said Lindsay after sighing for a while.

“Don’t worry. Here, you might have the time you really wished to do things for yourself, Lindsay”, replied the redhead, patting the young singer’s shoulder.

“You are such a sweet girl, Daphne. I could use much of you while in tour”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, is that, now that you got me thinking, I need to find another ways to relax here. While I am away, there are so few…”

“And where do I enter in this?”

“Maybe we could relax together here. And I have the perfect thing that can me us feel better”

“Er… well, if it’s drugs, I don’t use it, and you shouldn’t either!”, said an embarrassed Daphne.

“Silly girl, it’s not a drug.., wait, let me pick it”, answered the singer, as she went to her bedroom and came back after one minute, as Daphne waited to see what was that thing her musician friend told her. When Lindsay came back… “Let me introduce my little friend here!”

“A dildo? You carry a dildo to your tours?”, said an astonished Daphne seeing Lindsay hold on her hands a silver average-sized sex toy, with a shape very common to those devices, a ‘pointy’ head and a long ‘body’.

“I never go outside home without bringing it. This dear little thing saved me on so many occasions… If it weren’t by it, I could be such a drag now…”

“But... how? I never thought someone like you…”

“I am a girl, and girls have those desires, Daphne sweetie”, Lindsay interrupted that the redhead was about to say. “I was so tired to not having any kind of fun away from home that I got this dildo here to become my companion wherever I am. When I am anxious, I just take this outside my purse and drop my pants off. It never fails…”

“Well, it’s the first time I see a dildo doing that job to an artist like you”, replied the amateur detective. “Usually, you all resort to every kind of sex money and fame can buy”

“I am not lying that, sometimes, I like to fool around with someone, but it’s very hard to a girl like me have a lifestyle that ain’t my thing. Sometimes, I just stay alone with my dildo and I enjoy good times with it”

“It seems a clever solution. Sometimes, this thing of ‘sex, drugs and rock’n’roll is too overrated”

“Well, the drugs part yes and maybe the rock’n’roll, but sex, well…”

Lindsay handed the toy to Daphne, who went amazed to see such toy on her hand and such a source like Miss Pagano. Seeing the dildo, the redhead investigator couldn’t stop thinking on what kind of adventures that device went.

“Seems you are hooked to it, Daph?” wickedly questioned the musician girl.

“You with this dildo… there must be lots of stuff you had done with a toy like this”, asked Miss Blake.

“Want to be part of the history?”

“Are you serious? Do you want to use it on me?”

“Yaham!”

“Well… I can’t say no to such request from you…”

“I knew you wouldn’t”, cheerfully said Lindsay, sitting again on the couch and having one of her hands touch Daphne’s stocking-covered legs. The singer quickly built a momentum as her hands soon found themselves inside her guest’s skirt, with Daphne moaning while her friend tried to find a way to get her panties.

“Uhhh… Lindsay…”

The two girls shared a kiss as the brunette singer kept her hands inside Daphne’s skirt dress. The redhead traveler also used her hands to feel Lindsay’s proper shape and touch her young and delicate breasts.

“Hmmm…”

“Ummmmm…”

Not needing anything to hold her back, the musician took off Daphne’s pink belt and took off the blue dress synonymous to the amateur detective. Next step was getting rid of Daphne’s white cotton lingerie, counting with her guestlover’s aid to remove it. With Daphne dressed only on her stockings and shoes, she was ready for the next step of the plan.  
“Uhh, Daph… you got went on your undies! You really wanted this so much, right?”

“It was you that brought the dildo!”

Lindsay Pagano used her right hand to feel how her redhead lover pussy state was. As she thought, Daphne got herself wet, probably thinking on Lindsay using that dildo on herself. The brunette could hear how the detective felt pleased with the moment as her hand touched her moist labia and tingled her clitoris, making her obliged to stick her index finger inside Daphne for a few minutes, to bring her to the point she wanted her to be.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh!”

After getting the redhead girl to ‘the point’, the musician put Miss Blake’s legs apart and inserted the sextoy in her pussy. Just the head of the shaft was enough for the traveling investigator whisper delightfully. With a wicked smile on her, Lindsay found out it was time to fuck her.

“Just relax, Daphne. You know it won’t hurt…”

It didn’t. And how it could hurt? Lindsay followed the rulebook and went slow and soft for the start, making the dildo find itself comfortable into Daphne’s pussy. The redhead moaned as Lindsay fucked her with the toy, sliding into and outside the moist genitalia. 

“Ahhhhh! Ohhhh! Uhhh yeah! Fuck me Linds! Uhhh!”

“Yeah! Fuck yeah!”

Having her back all the way on the couch’s backrest, Daphne held enough as Lindsay decided to follow another line of the ‘book’ and the place of her strokes get a little faster. The singer’s mouth watered seeing her own toy filling her friend’s pussy, watching the redhead show how much she loved to feel that sex toy going into her cunny. Maybe it lacked to her someone to share her ‘anxiety treatment’…

“Do you like it, Daph? Like to be fucked by my fella?”

“Yesssssssssssss! Yes! Fill me, Lindsay! Fill me with this! Ahhhhhh!”

Miss Pagano felt obliged to do what Daphne wanted (and, also, because she wanted it) and the speed of her dildo fucks rose. Lindsay tried to do it without feel her arm hurt, seeing how the amateur detective reacted with any faster stroke of the dildo. Seeing how the redhead was totally positive to it, the singer felt needed to follow her plan and plow her lover.

Doing that had its ‘price’, and it was Daphne getting close to cum. Noticing that, Lindsay slowed her fucking pace, in order to make the Mystery Inc. member regain some energy before going at it again. The redhead was able to get recovered while still feeling pleased, but when the musician got back into her act, it was unavoidable.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh! I ammmmmmmmmmmmm… uhhh…. Going…”  
“Uhhhh! Ahhhh! Yeah! I’mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…ahhhhh!”

Right before the amateur detective said the ‘cum’ word, Lindsay Pagano quickly removed the toy and planted her face on the redhead’s soon to burst in juices vagina. When her friend orgasmed, the singer tasted on first row all the sexual juices that came from Daphne’s, even using her tongue to give the redhead a treat. Only thing Miss Blake could do was to feel all the pleasure she could.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yes! Cummmmmmmmmmmmmminggggh!”

Lindsay managed to taste and even drink most of the girl juice Daphne released after her climax. Her lips were totally sticky from it, forcing the brunette singer to use her tongue to wipe it off. Daphne even got the opportunity to kiss her friend again, in order to taste herself.

“Wow! It was so… intense!”

“See? You now know exactly how I feel after this beauty gets on me”

“You have so many talents, why don’t use your powers for the good?”, asked Daphne.

“Well, I don’t want much to people get dirty looks at me, and you know, just want to fool around with my friends”, answered the singer.

“Well done, Miss Pagano, but now, is my turn to see how that fits on you”, the redhead took the sexual toy off Lindsay’s hands and proceeded to help the brunette take off her clothes. In a blink of an eye or two, the girl singer got herself naked and Daphne told her to sit on the couch, the same position she was dildofucked earlier.

“First, let’s see if you are properly ready for your trip”

Daphne decided to, instead of hands; use her tongue to feel if Lindsay was ready for it. A single moan the singer let flow; the redhead detective knew she was enough ready, however, she decided to have a little bit of oral fun.

“Uhhhhh… lick my pussy Daphne! Lick it!”

Daphne used her tongue to arouse an already horny Lindsay for a few minutes, circling her wet and swollen clit and outer lips, feeling the taste of girl cum on the brunette’s vulva. When the redhead girl felt her lover was ready for the action, out tongue and in dildo!

“I want to see you cum like you when you are touring”

The amateur detective used the tip of the toy to rub around Lindsay’s moist vagina, a way to tease her, soon to get it inside her singing friend’s cunt. The first pleasure screams from the musician were enough to Daphne know what she was mean to do, and soon the fuckery begun again.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhhh! Yeahhhhh!”  
The redhead asked Miss Pagano to tell her the way she liked to get dildonailed like in backstage. Her lover’s aid kept Miss Blake focused to stick the sex toy on a decent pace, not too slow but not too fast. Hear how Lindsay enjoyed that was the code Daphne knew that she was doing the right thing.

“You are so cute when fucked by a dildo, Lindsay!”

“Ahhhhhhhh! Thanks! Fuck me, Daphne! Fuck me like a stud! Oooohhhh!”

Daphne wasn’t a stud, but surely knew from experience how one used his rod to penetrate a girl’s intimacies. Her pace was still average, not giving too much to Lindsay, but yet not denying her any pleasure. She enjoyed to watch the faces the brunette artist made while bearing with the sexual gratification the redhead gave to her through sex toys.

The time asked for that and Miss Blake then made her fuckery faster, the enough to avoid soreness of arm. Also it was enough to make the young singer feel even more pleased. As it happened to the redhead, it built the momentum Lindsay needed to get closer to her orgasm.

“Ooooohhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Daphne kept fucking Lindsay as fast as she could, feeling herself tireless on putting that dildo in an out the singer’s slit. The brunette was approaching the ‘cum cliff’ and nothing could be capable of stopping her, not that she wished that to happen.

“I’m so close! I’m so close! Yeah! I’m… gonna… to….ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The redhead detective didn’t stop to fuck even when the musician said “I am cumming”. The orgasm was a perfect way for Daphne to bring Lindsay to a world of pleasure she didn’t knew, watching her body move with the toy inside her pussy. Incredibly, the brunette asked for more and more, thus making her climax last longer and keeping the juice river floating.

“I am cummmmmmmmmmmmmmming! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck yeahhhhhhhh!”

Right after everything was over, Lindsay took back her dildo and sucked him for a while, tasting her own juices mixed to the ones from Daphne. She offered it to the redhead, which answered by sucking and then licking the toy, then joined by the singer.

“Girl, it was fantastic! My first ‘meditation’ in my new home!”, delightfully said Lindsay.

“I am so glad that I was capable to help you relax with my skills”, replied Daphne.

“You are great, Daphne. When I tell the girls what you did, they will fall on the floor envious of you!”

“Envious I don’t say, but they will want to have their own piece of the cake, that’s sure will happen”

“I won’t have any trouble to repeat it… when we could see each other again?”

“I don’t know”, thought Daphne. “I might look my book to see if I have spare time for that”

“I am sure I will”, giggled Lindsay, taking Daphne to the couch to kiss her, closing the night’s pleasure time.

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	8. Ticket to Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Japanese girl called two of the best agents ever to try to spark a career. But what she got from them is something better than just acting or fighting

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 07 – Ticket to Ride

(Featuring Miyumi, Autumn Summerfield and Susan Dimwiddie )

“Uh, I still don’t know if this is a wise decision, Miyumi”, said Susan Dimwiddie, whle having a chat with the Japanese girl, who called her and another agent, Autumn Summerfield, to talk about the Asian brunette’s career.

“And why not? I don’t see any trouble on being an Adult movie star?”, questioned the Japanese.

“We ain’t telling you that, honey. It’s that… well… you just recently made 19, and not many people of your age has that sort of decision”, replied Autumn.

“I know about the concerns you two have, I have myself questioned about it. But for me the is the right fit decision for my career”

“We know about that, but… acting in porn?”

“Ok, I admit it’s not that wise choice, but I find myself fitting for the job. You know many of you girls said I have the talent to act and I know the business is profiting. I want to check that choice before I get enough money to start my fighting career”, explained Miyumi.

“I think there are better choices than stripping in front of a camera and doing God knows how many men for a porn joint”, commented the brown-haired baseball agent.

“I know, but it’s what I want for my life right now and I asked you two to help me to manage my career, but I see I might not count with you for that”, harshly said the Japanese girl.

“We didn’t say that”, Susan tried to calm down the girl “It’s that… well, it’s not like people who work with music and baseball have knowledge to work in porn industry, just that”

“I know about it, but you are the two people I trust to guide my professional career, and that’s why I called you here. I know you two are capable to give me a light to not fall in traps and keep my options open. And, anyway, I will not pick any silly porn to do”

“And we won’t let you pick any of those”, added Susan.

“So, it means you will be my agents?”, asked Miyumi.

“I think we just can give it a try. Anyway, we really need also to expand our field of choices too, and by the way, I would like to see you getting some”, said Autumn.

“Really?”

“Just for curiosity, you know…”

“Anyway”, Susan cut the talk between the other too. “Since we are now your agents, I think it’s better if we make an audition with you, Miyumi”

“An audition?”

“Well, we need to see if you can properly act for a porn actress, and who else than me and Autumn to check your skills?”

“Besides, we need to know if you have something that you have to practice in order to please the director”, added the baseball player agent.

“Hmmm…”, the dark-haired Asian thought for a while before opting to go through with the audition. “Why not? I need to show you how I am skilled for my goal”

“Great!”, cheered Susan. “How about we make that audition now?”

“It would be quite interesting, you know”, answered Miyumi as she put her hands on both women’s tights, which followed by doing the same on her. Quickly, the desire grew between the trio, with hands trying to rub thighs and going under the Japanese’s skirt. 

“Uhhh… yeah…”

Autumn, Miyumi and Summer engaged themselves into a ‘double kiss’, having their tongues and lips against each other and switching from one to the other. In the middle, the Asian girl enjoyed how the older girls went for her mouth like it was a fruit just ripen from the tree or something.

Autumn decided to keep kissing Miyumi as Susan went down to her neck with her tongue, as she managed to take off her school shirt to reveal a black bra covering her teen breasts, with a frontal hook, which the blonde unhooked quickly, letting the Japanese girl’s boobs at her service, while enjoying the other two girls surrendering to the most passionate of the gestures between two people.

“You look so nice kissing each other”, commented the blonde.

“But not as nice as we getting on those boobs”, replied Autumn.

The two women went to the Asian’s perky breasts and found their mouths working on the nipples, driving Miyumi crazy with the abilities of the two ladies lapping and wrapping their tongues around her nipples, taking a check on the aspiring porn star’s body skills.

“Ahhhhh… suck those nipples! Ahhhhhhhhh Yes!”

They went to lick her nipples for a while before Miyumi suggested they had to join as well to the topless fray, helping both girls to remove their jackets, shirts and bras. Soon, the fighter wanted to have a piece of the action, going for Susan’s right breast, while Autumn kept going into the young girl’s boobs. Right from the start, the blonde music agent knew Miyumi was the one they had to manage.

“Ohhh… Miyumi…ahhh….”

The girls worked on each other’s breasts for a good time, the Asian girl tasting the pleasures Autumn and Susan chests gave to her, as she was having her own also targeted for fun by them, in a crazy party of mouths and boobs.

“Well, first part is done, now to the next one!”, said Autumn.

She removed Miyumi’s skirt to reveal her black cotton panties, which also were easily disposed by the baseball agent. Helped by her business partner, Miss Summerfield had the Asian girl’s legs open wide on the couch, exposing her cunt and a patch of black hair surrounding her crotch.

“Look what specimen of pussy, Susan”

“I bet every director will fall for having it in their videos”

“Why both of you don’t come and taste by ourselves?”, request Miyumi.

“Only if you taste ours”, answered Susan.

Autumn was the first to go for oral pleasure, while Susan took of her pants and underwear to expose her shaved cunt to the other ladies. Miyumi, letting brief moans go with the baseball agent’s early lickings, found the blonde’s crotch on her face, and as it was needed, started to work.

“Ooohhh… yesss! Lick my pussy!”

Mrs. Diwwiddie delighted herself with how the Japanese girl was skilled into oral actions. Of course she knew a bit about it, but it was mostly like a lover, not someone who evaluated the talent of someone else for profit with it. And, right from the start, she knew Miyumi was designed to be a porn star.

“Ahhhh… God, you lick awesomely, Miyumi!”

The Asian dark-haired girl couldn’t say much, with Susan’s cunt at her mouth and meanwhile being licked by Autumn, who enjoyed her taste, putting her tongue wherever she could, from clit to lower labia, bring pleasure to her future client. So far, anyone could see that it was a hell of a good ‘couch test’.

“Oh yes! Oh Yes! Oh…. Lick my pussy… Ahhh…”

“Yeahhhhhhh! Oh My!”

“Mmmmmm… ohhh…. Yess…”

Susan got much of the attention from Miyumi’s tongue, but next she was to take Autumn Summerfield’s cunny for a spin, and in other position change, the baseball agent sit on the couch, with Miyumi between her legs and Susan going behind the Asian, the three still tasting the good ol’fashioned girl juice.

“Uhhhh… eat my pussy… ahh….”

“Yes… Yeah! Fuck Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh Dear Lord… Susan…”

This time, it was the brunette to feel amused with the Japanese oral activities, moaning and squealing while Miyumi’s tongue travelled around her experienced pussy, giving her lover the pleasure she wished for and watching Miyumi get pleased by Susan. 

“Hmmmm… yeah”

The two women were eager to test more of her cunnilingual actions, testing her in many ways possible and liking what they got. But there was need of other tests if Miyumi wished to follow her path into the porn stardom.

“Let’s see if you can take a cock up your holes”, said Autumn.

The Asian girl told where her dildos were and both girls got some in order to check her penetration skills. First, Susan used an average size toy to stick inside the dark-haired girl’s pussy and hearing her moan as she started to use the dildo on her.

“Uhhh… yeah… fuck me!”

With other dildo, a larger one, Miss Summerfield stuffed the Japanese’s ass, testing her anal abilities. Their first evaluation were that she had good skills, but needed to work more on her double penetration, maybe because she needed two real cocks to give them a proper opinion on that. But it didn’t stopped both women to screw Miyumi as they wished and see how much pleased she was.

“Look, Autumn, she moans like a porn star!”

“I guess she is really gifted for that, Susan!”

The agents tried to stuff Miyumi in all positions they could, noticing the reactions she got while both fake dicks went inside her holes, giving her an orgasm that she wasn’t much used to have, even knowing experienced girls like her.

“Oh my God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yesss!”

But it wasn’t over for them, later it was time to check if the Japanese could give them the same delight she received earlier. And Miyumi used other set of dildos, stuffing Autumn’s cunt and Susan’s ass simultaneously. It was seen the young girl lacked some experience on the act, since she couldn’t give the same attention to two girls at the same with her hands, but it wasn’t something unpleasant for both ladies.  
“Uhhhhh! Fuck me, Miyumi…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Yesssssssssss!”

The pigtailed Asian used her abilities the best she could to please both ladies, sometimes pushing too much the effort, but in the overall, she enjoyed how she saw on both Autumn and Susan’s faces the sexual joy they had with sex toys going inside their love holes, and bringing them to the well-loved orgasm.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yessssssssssssssssssss!”

After the ‘audition’ ended, Miyumi was eager to know the results.

“So, how did I went?”

“You were awesome, girl! Well, you need to work up some skills, but nothing that can hurt your career”, said Susan.

“Indeed. You will be a great porn star, Miyumi. Perhaps, the greatest of them all!”, added Autumn.

“And with you both helping me, only the sky is the limit… or the next orgasm!”

The three girls giggled as they went to make a toast to celebrate their new deal, drinking, as the tradition has to say, sake champagne.

“To my new agents and to my new career, here’s a toast!”

“Fuck Yeah!”

 

***

THE END (of this chapter)


	9. The Support Group Orgy (aka Sexual ‘Intervention’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is not the support group you think it is. Well, let's say that they support each other in many ways other than giving 'kudos' and stuff

Chapter 09 – The Support Group Orgy (aka Sexual ‘Intervention’)

(Featuring Mei Ling, Chris, Dr. Joan Goodfew and Alexandra Viggi )

*BZZZIT*

“Wait just a minute, please…”, Chris ran to her apartment’s intercom as it buzzed like maniac and picked up to see who was calling. “Chris here, who’s talking?”

“It’s Mei Ling here. Me and the girls are here to talk with you”

“About what?”, questioned the triple-colored haired girl.

“Just let us in and we can talk, Chrissy”

“Alright”, the girl pressed the button letting her friend to go upstairs. Chris didn’t seem to be in a good mood to talk, but she couldn’t leave Mei in the cold because of her.

The short-haired girl heard the door knock and rushed to open. Waiting to her, wasn’t only just Mei Ling, but the blonde Italian Alexandra Viggi and the zoologist Dr. Joan Goodfew were at the door, much to mild surprised chagrin.

“What you three want?”

“We just came here to visit you. See how you are doing”, answered Joan.

“I am going well, thanks for asking…”

“Your face doesn’t show it, Chris”, commented Alexandra, holding two bottles of fine Italian wine. “And judging by what you posted on Facebook, we had to come”

“Ohrrrr”, the ride amusement park designer shown a few of her rage. “I shouldn’t posted that! You came for an intervention!”

“Well, it’s not an intervention since you aren’t addicted. We just came to see if you are going well”, said Mei Ling.

“I am going well, Mei. I just don’t want to talk much about that”

“I brought some wine, and I will not leave without having a good reason to drink it”, stated Alexandra, showing her the bottles.

“And girlfriend are always to help each other”, added the blonde zoologist.

Chris thought a little, and seeing that the trio of women wouldn’t leave that easily, she decided to let them in.

“Alright, you can enter… but I don’t think if I can talk about anything right now”  
“Don’t worry, Chris. I think drink a glass of wine can help you to feel better”

Mei, Joan and Alexandra set location inside the short haired girl’s apartment, as the blonde tour guide arranged some glasses where she could pour the wine in. Chris sit on the couch, watching the girls crisscross her home.

“I appreciate your effort girls, but I told you I am alright”

“You can say you are alright, but deep inside yourself, your soul is annoyed”, replied the Hong Kong brunette. “And you know what the old knowledge says about troubled souls”

“Please, Mei, save me from this bullcrapping Eastern self-help shit”, Chris said harshly to her friend.

“Stop mumbling and take a glass here”, Alexandra poured the wine on it and served to the young girl. “Now you feel good to just be 21?”

While Chris decided to drink a sip, Joan set herself at the couch, near the triple-colored ride designer. The blonde Italian sit on a chair beside the couch while Mei was standing up close to the wall, all waiting for cheering the girl, who could had a big fight with her twin sister and half-owner of the Thrill Ride Park, Terry.

“We won’t leave without having a conversation with you, Chris”, said the safari hatted scientist. 

“Why I should talk? You all know my sister is a tool of a person”

“It won’t help if you complain like this”, said Alexandra.

“Sorry if I don’t have pleasant words to say about her, Viggi”, harshly commented Chris.

“If you open yourself to us, it will be a great way to start to feel really better”, replied Mei Ling.

Chris thought to herself for a while, before conceding to her guests, maybe because they wouldn’t leave the place that easy before they had their talk with her.

“It’s nothing… it’s… my sister is again taking bragging about stuff I did and she is taking me away from park promotion”

“But the park is from both of you. I still don’t understand why she could play a mean thing like that to you?” questioned the Asian.

“Because she is a mean bitch and she exists only to make my life miserable!”, loudly complained the short-haired.

“I understand what you’ve been through, Chris. My brother used to pick with me a lot when we were kids, and girl, I had to get along with lots of burden”, replied Mei Ling.  
“Me too. My family is big and I am the middle kid. Me and my siblings are just blessed to get through the childhood unharmed”, commented Joan.

“I am only child, but I still understand you, Chris”, said the blonde tour guide.

“Sometimes I just wish to get her and give Terry the beating that asshole deserves”, angrily said the triple-color haired girl, while clenching her fists and thinking about kicking her twin sister’s ass.

“I don’t think that can solve your problem in long-term manners. If you sister gives you a lot of trouble, you should talk with her about it”

“Joan, I did it. I already talked with her, but that airheaded tool keeps messing with the park and my life. I think the only solution it’s quit the park or else”

“I do not think that you should quit that easily”, said Alexandra, while drinking her glass of wine. “Thrill Ride belongs to you and her. Without your mind and hard work, that place will be a mess!”

“I think it should be deserved by the pain she causes on me”

“Chris, we all think that you have your own reasons to be mad with Terry, but you must think about that and not taking too harsh decisions that you might regret sooner or later”, reminded Mei Ling.

“I don’t know”, whispered the ride designer. “I didn’t even feel okay to talk about that with you, girls. I am sorry if I wasted the time of you three with me”

“Friends do not waste their time while lending a helping hand to another friend”, said Alexandra.

“Sorry, girls… but I am so angry that I think I need to be alone and relax myself. Those arguments rusted my mind and body”

“Well, I think we can help you to relax”, said Joan.

“With what?”

“Well, you recommend it, Chrissy”, pointed Joan Goodfew.

“What you have in mind, doc?”, answered Chris.

“You are the ‘patient’ here, so it’s up to your wishes”

“I don’t know…”, Chris said before putting her hand on the blonde zoologist’s thigh and changing her voice’s tone.“Maybe I can have some ideas…”

“Oh, look at you. I hope you aren’t faking it just for teasing me”, Joan noticed the shorthaired girl’s move on her.

“Since you three are here, how about we let my problems behind and just relax a little. Could that happen?”

“Well… I don’t know…”, Joan said before launching her hand at Chris’ thigh. “Are you really in the mood or you want to see if we can pay the bluff?”

“No bluff at all, darling. I don’t want to rant about my sister and I think you and the girls can help me to overcome it in a different way”

Both women touched each other’s thighs, while Mei Ling and Alexandra watched the scene enfold in front of them. Without much hesitation, the blonde and the triple-colored hair girl kissed each other in front of the other two girls.

“I never thought it could go that quick for them”

“Maybe we should pay respect to them and join, right Mei?”

“I am in!”, the Hong Kong girl said as her and Alexandra approached Joan and Chris kissing section. Mei sits close to Chris and touched the ride designer’s body while she kissed the scientist. The Italian watched them kiss right in front of the couple, feeling herself getting aroused by the scene.

“Hmmm… that feels so good…”

The Asian brunette waited an opening from Chris and put her mouth at the shorthaired’s neck, kissing and licking it as she shared a moment of love with Joan. Alexandra took an opportunity to unbutton her pants and touch herself, already getting wet by the lesbian build-up scene. After both girls finished kissing, Mei Ling helped the ride designer to free herself from her tee, revealing a braless bosom. 

The Asian touched both Chris’ boobs in order to make her nipples hard, then kissing the young girl as the zoologist decided to take her mouth to suck her perky tits, joined by the European girl.

“Hmmmmm… oohhhh…hmmmmmpph…”

The park owner enjoyed the action, feeling her body getting relaxed with her friends’s foreplay. Now switching kisses with all the three women, Chris managed to keep some of her anger toward her twin sister away from her mind.

“You three are amazing!”

“Thanks, but this is only the beginning, kid…” said Joan, while licking one of her nipples.

“When we finish, you will praise God for letting us in!” added the blonde Italian.

****

The next, and obvious, step was everyone to get naked on that room and ready for the real deal. Joan managed to sit with her legs above Chris’ head, and her pussy being licked by the young designer. Between the triple-colored hair girl, a doggy-styled Alexandra found herself giving the home owner oral pleasure, and behind her, Mei Ling used her mouth and fingers to please the Italian.

“Dr Goodfew, the taste of your pussy is amazing! Your scent is mesmerizing!”, said Chris.

“It’s now just for your pleasure, sweetie”, the blonde zoologist replied, moaning with the girl’s tongue skills.

The Thrill Park half-owner alternate that licking with moans, given by Alexandra’s tongue, gently sweeping itself around the girl’s shaved slit, bearing with the Hong Kong girl’s smart fingers doing both of her holes.

“Hmmm… yeah…. Amore!...Yeah! Fottermi! Fottermi!”

“God, Alexand…hmmmmpphhh… fuck….ahhh…. Mmmpphh”.

Chris continued to delight herself with Dr. Goodfew’s tasty pussy and Alexandra’s oral action, tonguing and getting tongued in the middle. Her mind wasn’t getting filled with trouble and anger, but with lust and comfort.

“Chris, eat that pussy! My God, you are so hot!”, scream Joan.

The foursome kept that formation for a while, but soon it had to split for a while. Alexandra and Chis acquainted each other by doing a 69 at the floor while Joan knelt in front of Mei Ling and went to savor the Asian’s erotic taste.

“Hmmm… yeah… oh, Joan…”

The acrobat showed her pleasure in the right way moaning with Joan’s mouth placing on her genitals and making them its playground, licking and sucking Mei Ling’s tender cunt. 

“I love to eat your pussy, Mei! That snatch is so hot!”

By their side, Alexandra Viggi and Chris feasted themselves on sixty-niner self-pleasure, with the Italian on top and darting the triple-colored hair girl’s cunt, as Chris wrapped her legs around the blonde European and taking the same procedure to her pussy.

“Hmmmm… ahhh… Yeahhhh!”

“Lick me, puttana! Lick Me! Ahhhhh!”

The cunnilingual-frenzy action went on, producing a good symphony of moaning and ‘chanting’ by the four women, involved on helping not only Chris, but each other as well.  
“Ohhhh… my goodness… ahhh...”

Then, it was time for the once-licked girls show they can give as much as they can get. With Chris still laid on the floor, Dr. Goodfew opened her legs and planted her mouth all over the young lady’s pussy. Then, Mei Ling had her pussy and asshole free for Alexandra use her fingers and mouth, as it happened in the first scene.

“Ooohhhh… ahhhhh… lick it!”

Being a zoologist and a very experienced bisexual, Joan knew how and where another female can get pleased. Using her knowledge on sexualities, the blonde lady with glasses and hat gave Chris all she could handle and take with her tongue going everywhere around her pussy.

“Uhhhh… Your tongue is so divine, Joan! Ahhhh! Lick it!”

“I am just giving what you gave me earlier, honey”

Alexandra was, on other hand, having good fun while eating Mei’s pussy and using one or two of her fingers to penetrate the Asian’s butthole. The tour guide wickedly smiled while watching her friend from the East moaning through her caresses.

“Ahhhh… Alexandra… ahhhh… oooohh!”

“Take that, puttana! Take that in your toppa i cullo!”

And how she took it! Well, every woman there took it so good, being licked and fingered by their respective lover. But there were more to come, since they needed to make Chris relax from her family trouble, so as well to each other get hooked in lesbian acts.

“The show must go on, ladies!”

Joan got the duties to fuck the theme park’s owner with a strapon while the other two ladies filled the girl’s ass with dildoes. As just the toys found their way inside both of her holes, Chris burst in pleasure, and even more when they started to go inside-outside her loveholes.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yesssssssssss! Ahhhhhhh!” 

The short haired girl moaned while her three lovers made use of her intimate places to give her delightful thoughts. Joan tried to feel like a boy pumping the fake cock inside the girl’s extremely damped snatch, as Mei and Alexandra tried to not stretch too much her ass due to the dildo using. 

“Are your tension being relieved, Chris?”, asked Dr. Goodfew.

“Yes! Yes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Guess we need to keep doing it, doc”, said the Italian.

The trio fucked Chris all that they could, pounding her holes swiftly in order to make her get the orgasm, which by the rhythm of the day, it didn’t much longer to appear.

“I’m so close… yeahhh… oh yessss! That is it!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! My Lord Jesus! Ahhhhhhhh”

The three women got satisfied on getting the shorthaired to have an orgasm, but they felt they needed to get some of that too. While Chris recovered itself, they joined in a feast of sex toys and oral action, forming a daisy chain, with Joan on Mei, Mei on Alexandra and Alexandra at Joan. Chris just watched the three women lick and fuck each other until they came, almost at the same time.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yesssssssssss!”

“Cummmmmmmmmmmmmminggg!”

“Porca Miseria! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!””

 

****

“Thanks for the help girls, and sorry if I felt too harsh with you today”, excused Chris, while saying goodbye to the trio of girls.

“Come on. We understand you, Chrissy. I think you just needed to relax a little”, gently said Alexandra.

“And by the way, there is lot of things that a good and hot lesbian sex can cure”, added Mei Ling.

“You are right, Mei and Lexie. I think that shit with my sister just made me feel bad…”

“You are welcome, Chris. Anytime you want, we are here to help you”, said Joan.

“Well”, said a thoughtful ride designer. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll attend a board meeting. And usually those meetings piss me off a lot”

“How about after lunch?”, quickly suggested Mei, knowing where the young girl meant with that.

“I don’t know. Maybe I need to go to museum, but I call you if I can’t appear”, said Joan.

“Don’t worry, Joan. You can come anytime to help me relax as well, as all my girlfriends can come and give me a hot lesbian afternoon”

“Indeed”, replied Alexandra.  
The three girls kissed Chris and left, as the theme park owner went back to her home, picking her cellphone and dialing a number.

“Daphne? It’s me, Chris. Yeah, I am going okay… well, listen, are you free Saturday? I’ll need your help. I will have a meeting with my sister at our therapist and I need you to come to my house after that. For what? Well, just come her and I’ll tell you. Just remind to wear your best underwear ok? Alright, see you Saturday…”

THE END (of this chapter)


	10. Sweet Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Penbrooke might not be the hottest of them all, but she knows how to bring Mystery Inc. ladies down and she does it good

Chapter 10 – Sweet Fiona

(Featuring Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Fiona Penbrooke)

 

“Nothing better than spending the night with friends and drinks”, a hatted brown-haired woman with glasses and English accent named Fiona Pebbrooke said while drinking in a local pub with the company of her two friends, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley.

“And it’s better when there is no spooky threat to come after us”, replied Daphne.

“Don’t even mention that! I want to spend a night without even thinking on business”, added Velma.

“But I’ve been researching so much these days that my head is totally craving for resting”, said Fiona between sips. “When you two told me you were coming here, just knew I had to take the chance”

”If you didn’t worry that much with your job, things would be better for you”

“I don’t know…my job is my life and I won’t stand losing it”

“Just relax and drink! Will make your head feel better”

Daphne and Velma went to meet Fiona, who relocated to the US for keeping her research job in a highly respected university. Too busy with her job, the two knew that the British lady needed a break and then took her to that aforementioned pub.

“My job is killing me! My head is so dizzy with all those numbers and files and papers… I don’t know if I’ll ever survive that!”

“Now you remind me when I presented that paper to that detective meeting. I took just two months to do that and I still ask why I didn’t got into a breakdown during that”, replied the nerdy brunette.

The three girls had some drinks and lengthy chats that night. Fiona muttered about the little time she had to enjoy herself, being now into a very demanding archeological study. On other hand, Daphne and Velma shared their constant deals with culprits around the world and how they felt the guys didn’t handed much of the spotlight to them.

The night went on and the ladies didn’t noticed the time going by. After a few hours of pub entertainment, Fiona wanted to do something else.

“I think we just need to go somewhere else. I am just tired of being here”

“Me too”, said Daphne.”Wanna go to a club or another less-tiring pub?”

“I think I just want to go home. I need seriously of a well-needed rest”

“If you want, me and Daphne can help you with that”, suggested Velma.

“Are you hitting on me?”, questioned the hat-wearing scientist “That’s what I think you just did”

“I don’t know… jinkies! Daphne, do you think I am hitting on Fiona?”

“Well, if you are hitting on her, I should join you as well”

The British woman noticed her partners were interested to take that night to another lever. Since she wasn’t woman to refuse sex when interested to her, the brown-haired female decided to partake her guests.

“You two are already getting me excited! And you know I can’t resist both of you…”

“I knew you wouldn’t resist, Fiona…you are ‘half-easy’, and I mean it in a good way”, commented Velma.

“I think we need to finish that conversation at a proper place, right?”, suggested the redhead before they went to Fiona’s place;

 

****

At Miss Penbrooke’s bed, Fiona got engaged at make-out session with both Velma and Daphne. The trio was still dressed up, still exchanging kisses between each other, the way a proper lesbian threesome should think.

“I hope I am not that drunk to have sex”, commented Daphne.

“If we don’t pass out after it, then we know”, said Velma.

The brown-haired woman had her hand around her two friends’ back, while Daphne and Velma used the English lady’s thighs to build a seductive mood, and all already with their pussies getting wet and eager to expect action.

Soon the trio became more comfortable without their clothes and Fiona between her American galpals, with her wearing only her glasses and beret-like hat. As the brunette and the redhead took some time to kiss each other, Fiona enjoyed both women’s boobs, first rubbing against her face and then taking turns on licking and sucking their nipples.

“Hmmm… oh… those are so hot!”

Daphne and Velma enjoyed putting their tongues to play along with their lips as they felt Fiona’s mouth soak their boobs like a baby that looked for mother’s milk. An interesting build for foreplay that scene would enfold.

“Hmmm…slurrrrrrrrrrrp…”  
“We are going to fuck her hard, right Vel?”

“Jinkies… we’re so going to bang her!”

After breaking the kissing section, both women looked to the brown-haired’s work on their tits, then going to kiss her again. Soon, there was two women having their way sucking Fiona’s knockers.

“Uhhhh… Fuck yeah!”

Now Daphne and Velma were the ‘babies’ craving for boobies fed by Fiona. The Englishwoman couldn’t stop feeling lustful with her lovers’ pleasing.

“Jinkies! Those boobs…” 

“God, Fiona… those tits…”

“Come on, ladies! Enjoy it, enjoy my tits… uhhh…”

Both Americans had fun for a while with Fiona’s breasts, but they decide to go deep and the duo went to lick the scientist’s pussy together, opening Miss Penbrooke’s legs wide on the bed in a way they could have room free for their tongues but not risking their heads to hit each other in pain.

“Oh, you damn whores… ahhhhh… lick my pussy!”

Daphne and Velma ‘traded positions’ while in double oral action, switching between covering the clitoris and the upper labia with appearances at the lower labia. Often their lips touched each other, thus leading to more kissing between them. The brown-haired scientist felt excited with her friends taking their time to give pleasure at her cunt and her moans were louder as they could be.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yesssssssss!”

Soon, the ‘vaginal double date’ was interrupted when Fiona lay in a position such Daphne kept working on her pussy and Velma got the option of licking the British lady’s asshole and use her fingers to play with the aforementioned hole, in a paced crescendo of delight.

“Uhhhh… ohhh…yess…uhhh…”

“Hmmm… I want to lick you wild, Fiona!”

“Me too! Hmmmmm!”

Sometimes Velma was on pussy and Daphne went to please the Englishwoman’s ass. Everything to make their girlfriend scream for more. But the scientist clearly wanted her share of the action as well.

“I want to eat you two later, girls!I want to lick both dry!”

“First, you will allow us to do that to you, Fiona”, said Velma.

Miss Dinkley, however, was the first to allow herself to be pleased, leaving both cunny and arse to her girlfriend and rubbing her crotch against Fiona’s face. The Englishwoman smelled the scent and quickly her tongue made home at the nerdy detective’s snatch.

“Ohhhh! Fionaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!”

Velma just burst herself with pleasure with her British friend performing the all-lovely cunnilingus, shaking her hips as the hatted woman’s mouth settled at her intimacies. What else could happen, it was something only the three ladies could imagine on that bed.

“Uhhhh…”

“Hmmm…”

“Ahhhhh…”

The redhead American watched the scene and paid attention the way Velma was getting fulfilled at her pleasure requests. She knew Fiona was one of the finest at oral works, and there were few girls and even guys that could match or overtake her in a fair challenge.

“Jinkiesssssssssssssssssssssss! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“You are going to kill her if she keeps screaming like that”

“It’s not my fault if Velma is sensitive down here. Even if a tiny snowflake touches here, she might have an orgasm”

“It’s not…uhhhhhhhhhh… yesssss… true!”

Fiona licked Velma for a while, the enough to return the nerdy girl the pleasure she gave her. They again changed positions, with Fiona on all fours and munching Daphne’s snatch. Behind the British woman, there was Velma, who returned again the licking with some of her own.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhh! Yesssssss”

“Hmmmm! Uhhhhh! Ohhh!”

Miss Blake felt herself dominated by the English female’s tongue; whose in her turn went amazing with the brunette’s lesbian skills. Inside that room, it was a festival of moaning and girls asking for deep oral action.

“Lick harder! Ahhhhhhhhhhh Fionaaaaaaaaa!”

“Yess…Yess... Velma! Fuck me! Fuck Me!”

Tongues and lips became part of the action, but surely weren’t enough to please Miss Penbrooke. So there came the toys to join the party, and pretty soon the scientist was sandwiched by her American guests with their strapons. Fiona sucked Daphne’s while Velma showed she could pose as a man behind her booty.

“Hmmm… oh… you two fuck so good! Ahhhh!”

“Do you like it, Fiona baby?”, asked the redhead.

“Yes, I do. Please, stick those harder in me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh God!”

“Want me to do you harder? So I will bang you harder, ma’am!”, uttered Velma while getting deep on her penetration, coupled with a few slaps at Fiona’s butt.

“Calm down, Velma!”

“Sorry, I just got too caught with that, but is that Fiona is a goddess and her ass is delicious It’s impossible to not fuck that cunt!”

The geek detective kept pumping the strapon inside that drenched slit, but she wasn’t the only one to take naughty measures to enjoy her overseas friend. Daphne kept rubbing and softly beating her rubber cock into Fiona’s face, who requested the redhead to do that.

“Put that dick in my face! Show me how it’s done! Uhhhh!”

“This is how a slutty woman takes it! That’s good!”

The Englishwoman’s slutty side blossomed like never that night, but she felt something else was missing the equation.

“Please, put that thing in my arsehole! Now!”

“Do you want me to fuck your ass?”

“Yeah! Screw my butt! Double me wild girls, you are the best”

It was too much not to ‘obey’ her wishes and the two stateside girls took their stance, but now it was Daphne inside her dripping pussy and Velma behind the hatted woman, and sticking her dildo at the British woman’s ass.

It was double penetration at its finest. Even if it wasn’t something women are used to do, at least being the ‘top’, both girls showed complete ‘professional work’, with Fiona. Going their own pace, they went further on their mission to bring relief of sexual way to a friend in need.

“Uhhh… that’s it! Two cocks in my ass! I can’t remember the last time I had ‘em!”

“Guess now your latest memory about that will be with two girls then”

“Yesss…. Ahhhhhhhhh… stick those in my ass, fucking whores!”

“Easy, girl. Watch your language!”

There wasn’t any need to watch the language, but there was a meaning for the joke, of course. Fiona couldn’t resist much longer the DP session, but she endured long enough before she had her orgasm.

“I think I’m…ohhhhhhhhhhhh…yessssssssss… my God!”

“Jinkies!”

“Damn!”

“Cummmmmmmmmmming! Yesssssss! Yeahhhhhh!”

Both Velma and Daphne didn’t had the benefit men had to use their sperm to show their orgasm, but they delighted to watch their British friend cum. The mission was done at last, but Fiona had other thoughts.

“Now I am going to make you two cum. You two can’t leave without that”

Legs apart, the Americans laid on bed as both strapons now were inside them, with Fiona using her hands to stick both toys into her lovers’ snatches. For Fiona, it was somewhat of a sadistic way to take her girls to the climax.

“Cum, my fucking sluts! Cum for Fiona! Cum! I want to see you scream your lungs of pleasure”

“Yes! Ohhhhh! Shit, that is so good!”

Miss Penbrooke nearly exhausted her hands with the whole banging, but it was for a right cause. She was completely satisfied when she saw both girls reaching the pinnacle of sexual pleasure.

Both sides found what they needed and Daphne and Velma were proud to give their help to Fiona, who of course, thanked properly.

“I don’t know what I would do if it wasn’t for you girls”

“You don’t need to thank us”, said Velma.”It was a pleasure or more than it make you relax”

“Indeed. I just felt like a hurricane had shaken my body”, commented Daphne.

“If you two bring me one of those once in a while, I would be eternally glad”, replied the scientist.

“In this case, we should be the ones glad if you allow us to fuck you again, Fiona”

“Maybe in the next break I have… and I hope to be as tired as I was…”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	11. P****y Archeologism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it should be chapter 08, but or wasn't posted or removed because of the title, I don't know which but will be posted now

Chapter 08 – Pussy Archeologism

(Featuring Susie Smythe and Miss Morimoto )

 

“Your ancient artifacts collection is stunning, Susie!”, praised Miss Morimoto as seeing a cupboard full of old statues and plaques, belonging to the archeologist Susie Smythe, who she was visiting that day. “I can imagine how hard it was to gather such material”

“Thanks, but let’s say that I know where and how to find some of those…”, replied Susie.

“I wonder you had to take lengths to find stuff like that statue there”, said the Japanese woman, while pointing to a terracotta Chinese statue on her left.

“This one? I had to literally fight for her, lots of people wished to have their hands on that one, but now is their loss and my win”

“Oh… I hope you didn’t got hurt on that”

“Don’t worry, pal. With Susie Smythe, nobody can deal with”, said the redhead, making a gesture with her hands like she was taking dust off her body.

“I admit myself that I haven’t the guts of doing such stuff like you have, Susie”, commented Morimoto. “I’d rather send other people do my job or try things less dangerous”

“Isn’t dangerous if you know the right way to do it”, shortly explained Susie.

“Well, I am not the kind of person of that, but do appreciate people who do it, like you Ms. Smythe”

“I know you do… anyway, how did you enjoyed my art collection?”

“It’s pretty nifty. You really have an eye to find relevant art and historical pieces from ancient cultures”

“Thanks, but you ain’t seen nothing yet, Miss Morimoto”, said the archeologist.

“Why? Do you have more of these and you didn’t showed me?”, Miss Morimoto questioned with surprise.

“They are from my… er… ‘private collection’. Come to my bedroom and I’ll show you”, suggested Susie. As they went to her bedroom, the brunette Asian demonstrated certain surprise to see which kind of artifacts the ponytailed redhead had on her bedroom.

“Wow! Dear Lord! But… this is the Sex Museum!”  
“Surprised, huh? This is where I ‘hide’ my private artifact collection, the most precious pieces I ever found during my trips”

Miss Morimoto gave a good look to the room, filled with pictures and paintings containing erotic or sexual motivation. Around the room, phallic pieces and even more suggestive artifacts surrounded the cupboards, wardrobes and the dresser. Everything together turned the place weird and exciting at same time.

“Ehmm… you do have a nice collection here, Susie…”

“Oh, these?”, replied Susie, showing Morimoto the place to her. “These are from my ‘private collection’, the ones I just can’t show anyone else, because you know…”

“It’s quite interesting, but why are you showing me those?” the karate instructor inquired the archeologist.

“First, because I feel safe to show those to another person that might understand the reasons I gather those… toys… with myself”

“I think I can understand, but it beats me why you keep them at your bedroom”

“If I didn’t, with what I could have fun when I am alone?”

“I think I can see now why”, pondered the Japanese lady.

“And believe me, I like it most when two can play the game”, Susie approached Morimoto with a very naughty face, when placing her hand around the Asian’s waistline. “Am I correct or not, Miss Morimoto?”

“You brought me to your bedroom and show me your collection of ancient dildoes only to have sex with me? How dare you!”

“Ah, please! Give me a break! Won’t you tell me that being around these things doesn’t make you aroused?”

Morimoto tried to deny it, but the feeling of being surrounded by artistic representations of cocks and pussies was too much for her to not feel aroused, as she felt her pussy get wet with the results.

“You know how to turn women crazy, Susie Smythe”

“Yes, I am. But now, it’s time for me to see if you can turn me on too, my sweet Japanese cherry tree flower…”

Morimoto had her hands around the redhead’s waist and the two looked to each other before they engaged on a French kiss. Soon, it was their lips, tongues and hands to make the move as both women found themselves close to step into the ‘sapphic zone’.

“So, join me into some girl-girl appreciation?”

“Well, if you are going to use that stuff on me, use it now!”

 

***

On the bed, Miss Morimoto moaned while Susie ate her pussy. The Japanese brunette whispered in pleasure while the redhead archeologist brushed her tongue all around her slit.

“Uhhhhhhhh… that feels good! Ahhhhh!”

“How the night is going so far, Miss Morimoto?”

“Very well, Miss Smythe…”

“Then, I guess I should introduce you some of my friends here”, the redhead said as she moved away from the Asian’s snatch and went to the cupboard, from where took a wooden thin dildo, with a monkey head at the base, seven inches large.

“What is this? It seems so thin…”, wondered the brunette Japanese.

“It’s what a tribe from Congo thinks it represents a bonobo monkey’s dick. You ever heard about them, right?”

“I think I did, but if you are glad to remind me…”

“They are known for being too much keen for sexual relationship for any reason. If you think some people are that liberal, they aren’t nothing if matched with a bonobo”, explained Susie.

“Wow… can we match them, at least for a while?”, asked Miss Morimoto.

“I don’t know. Let’s just use it”, Susie answered as she came back to bed and positioned the Japanese woman to get inside her vagina. Within a few seconds after the head was in, Morimoto let a small moan off her throat.

“Ohhhhh…”

For a while, the redhead archeologist had only the tip of the dildo going inside her Asian lover, but soon she got bold and at least half of it made its presence in the sexual act about 10 minutes her. Susie smiled watching her lover smile and moan with the ‘bonobo’ going inside her.

“Enjoying some bonobo love?”

“Yes, I do! Ahhhhh! It’s amazing!”

“Want me to show another one?”

“If you want so…”  
The redhead took out the girljuice soaked dildo and picked a more penis-shaped toy, this time one made of clay and with the ‘balls’ covered with shiny emeralds and gold plates, and the size was about the same as the previous.

“Wow, that is sweet”

“I found that at an Indian antique story. It was told me it comes from some tribe from there”, told Susie

“Is there any secret about this one that I should know?”, asked the Asian lady.

“Maybe your ass can tell me”

Miss Morimoto turned herself in all fours as quick as she could be, while the sassy archeologist licked the tip of the dildo. With her hands, the ponytailed woman gripped and spit inside the Japanese’s butt and gently pushed the erotic artifact inside the hole.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Godddddddddd!”

Using the saliva lubrication, Susie didn’t found problems to proceed with the ‘anal exploration’ of her friend. The redhead watched how Morimoto’s body felt the rectal stimulation coming from her toy.

“Yeah! Oh Lord! Fuck my ass! Yeah, Susie!”

While one of her hands pushed the Indian dildo inside the brunette, Susie used some of her fingers to sexually stimulate the martial arts instructor’s pussy. Each time one of her fingers made a presence close to the cunt, she heard her lover scream with pleasure.

Feeling excited with all that, Susie partially commuted pussy stimulation to Morimoto with her own stimulation, touching herself and feeling her clit ‘beg’ for being used as she was going with the other woman. The archeologist’s mouth watered thinking if she could be the next target from the ancient toy action.

“How are you going, Morimoto honey?”

“This is so good! Oh Goodness!”

“Like when a dick is going into your ass?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah! Yes!”

Susie took her time with Morimoto’s butt, but soon her senses made her surrender to pleasure and she told her lover to ‘use’ her as well. The brunette then took a pair of small phallic instruments, which the redhead told she bought in Thailand as ‘vaginal exercising machines’. Asking the American girl to stand up, the Japanese woman opened her cunny lips wide, as she used her tongue to check if she could proceed with that.

“Ahhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My My!”  
Miss Morimoto licked for five minutes her friend’s juicy and tender snatch. When she found everything was okay, the pair of dildoes was in the game. Right from the moment her fingers pushed the small phallic things like they were joysticks, she finally knew why Susie kept them at home.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The ponytailed woman didn’t hesitate a second to loudly show her pleasantry with that action. Even someone with large experience in lesbian sex like the Asian brunette couldn’t believe with how Susie moaned with that. With fast and rhythmically paced penetrations, she could deliver the archeologist the same delight she got when she was the ‘bottom girl’.

“Wow, those ones seem to work a lot on you, girl!”

Together they worked good and solo too, as she used only one to fuck Susie’s snatch, while finding use to an ancient anal bead string, that of course went inside the redhead’s ass, Morimoto knew how to double the pleasure with her lovers, and the American wasn’t exception to that, watching her moan while the toys worked to please her.

“I love when women like you are so nasty, Susie!”

“Damn, but you are the nastiest, Morimoto. By far…”

The ‘sexual torture section’ went through, with now both women engaged on a 69, but with African phallus inside their buttholes. While eating each other’s intimacies, both ‘backdoor holes’ served as playthings for their attentive hands.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yessssssssss!”

Susie Smythe and Miss Morimoto found many ways to keep themselves entertained with the sexual artifact collection, filling each other’s holes with a number of devices, coming from almost every exotic place in the world. One of those was a ‘brush’ that Susie used to stimulate her own clitoris as Morimoto ate it, producing new waves of pleasure that she never had known to find. On other hand, Morimoto used some small stimulation balls to play with her own holes while Susie played with them through mouth and hands.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck fuck!”

“Use my holes, god dammit! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The pleasure didn’t seem to stop, even having each other quite loud orgasms. But when it was over, the result was toys all over the bed and two women heavily satisfied.

“I must admit your art collection is really, really awesome, Susie”, loudly praised Miss Morimoto.

“You are more than welcome. God, I think I never used such heavy load of those in my life!”, answered Susie.

“Can’t wait to enjoy another night like this…”

“How about next Wednesday? This week is a holiday and we might have enough time to pick the best and do it”

“Well, I’ll check in my agenda”, replied the Japanese. “But now I just want to rest for a while, near you”

“Me too… but how about later we just do plain old lesbian sex?”, asked the redhead.

“I think I give it a try. Hope it didn’t turned boring after this toy party”

“We just need to try”

“Indeed”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	12. Honey Hunsuckers (and Lickers and F***ers) I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mature must teach the young how to do it and Honey Hunsecker is the best on that business

Chapter 11 – Honey Hunsuckers (and Lickers and Fuckers) I

(Featuring Honey Hunsecker and Heather Lane )

 

The day in Bermuda was of a fantastic summer, with the shinning sun and the blue sky blessing the promise of a great day. For two women, that would be the start of a well-deserved spring break.

At her family’s estates in the island, the young college student Heather Lane spent her free week away of tests, papers and academic lectures. Along with her, a woman she knew since long and who came to Bermuda to be away of trouble: the once culprit Honey Hunsecker.

The two talked close to the front porch, watching the waves and contemplating the amazing day the duo was about to enjoy.

“I must say your beach house is amazing, Heather!”, lauded Honey.

“My parents saved their money only to buy a home in a place like this. Quiet, beautiful and, most of all, private”, replied Heather.

“I really love private beaches. I grew bored of going where everyone goes to spend the summer, with all the inconveniences, crowded beaches, tourists everywhere…”

“In this place, almost every house has a private beach. The best thing is that you can do anything and no one will bother you for that”

“Like what?”, asked the light brown haired woman.

“You know. Sometimes is just great to sit on the sands, watching the sunset alone… just you, your thoughts and the sea”, explained the long haired student.

“You are so lucky!”, whispered Honey. “If I had a house in the beach, I would just enjoy the sun and the water for the entire day”

“Well, this week you will sample what it is to have a place close to the sea”

The chat went on, but both women felt they needed to do something other than talking outside on an amazing day like that.

“I can see the water looks terrific from up here. I always craved for swim in an empty beach…”, said an enthusiastic Mrs. Hunsecker.

“Want to go down there and take a swim?” asked Heather.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. By the way, I really enjoy to take a swim here. Sometimes, even going skinny-dipping”

“Skinny-dipping?”, Honey was surprised to hear the art college student’s confession. “Really? You, Heather? Who knew…”

“I am not that prudish, Honey. And you know that a beach like this calls you for doing such kind of thing”, answered Miss Lane.

“I am not judging you, not at all. And, since you said, I think it would be fantastic to swim naked in a beautiful place like yours”

“So, do you mind to go naked with me to the beach?”

“Sure, why not?”

Heather and Honey quickly ran to the beach, after disposing themselves of their clothes at the house. As they found the water, the first thing both women did was pouring it on their bodies, feeling the refreshing breath of sea. A definitive energy recharging ritual.

But the girls went further with their mission, swimming and throwing water against each other like kids. Being naked underwater gave them a freedom sensation they were keen to find in Bermuda and, especially for Honey, who wasn’t used to get in the water without a proper bathing suit.

Two women naked in the water, playing and having fun. An innocent scene, at most, but when Honey and Heather returned to throw water against each other, the burning lust of summer decided to pay a visit to Bermuda. As they finished throwing and pouring water, Heather embraced the older woman and, not if they wanted to stop, kissed each other.

Taken by the surprise, but also flattered by the act, Honey returned the kiss and soon, the two wet bodies touched each other, reflecting the shadows in the sand. Not that she didn’t expected that, but they were saving it for later.

“Sorry… is that I feel horny when I am close to a naked woman like you”, excused Heather.

“No need to sorry. It should happen sooner or later”, replied Honey, before she returned the kiss.

Their lips again engaged each other to that delicious and tender fight, where tongues were the main act. Maybe it was the paradisiacal place, someone naked next to each other or simple need to kiss another girl. But I guess that act would be a catalyst to more.

“I think I am tired of swimming…”

“Me too. Maybe we should do other stuff”

“If you talk about that stuff, I don’t know if we can do it here. I hate getting my back dirty by the sand”, warned the former culprit.

“Don’t worry. I know a place that will suit our needs”, said Heather before taking Honey by the hand to where she was wishful to.

***

“Here”, the college student brought her lover to a rock formation close to the beach, within distance from the house. There, the view was majestic, the open see and the most of the place and other surrounding homes welcoming the soon-to-be lesbian couple.

“The view is magnificent”, praised Honey while taking a look around the place. “How did you find this pearl?”

“I come where when I want to see the sunset or the sunrise. The view is amazing from up here”, answered Heather.

“Indeed. Here is safe enough for us the play our ‘game’. And the rocks ain’t too rough and dirty”

The women proceeded to kiss each other right after the long-haired girl explained her reasons to bring Honey there. Heather then laid the short-haired woman on the rocky terrain, spreading a little her legs for the show to begin. 

“Are you ready for this?”

“I was born ready, sweetie!”

Ready or not, Heather slid two of her fingers inside Mrs. Hunsecker, beginning to probe them inside the woman’s wet snatch. Quickly bemused by the action, Honey loudly moaned as Miss Lane showed her trade first. The art college girl smiled with her lover’s quick pleasuring scheme.

“Ahhh… yeah! Put those fingers in my pussy, Heather! Fuck my pussy wet!”

The girl went to moist the soil with her finger tease, not going much slow but not that fast either, not wishing to make Honey cum before her mouth was in. She amused herself watching the former culprit demonstrate how she delighted herself with her lover’s acts, pushing Heather to increase the pace and give the light brown haired woman another reason to enjoy it.

“I see you like it, Honey… Moan for me, moan! Moan while I fuck you with my fingers”

Honey Hunsecker wanted to get licked by that point, but she enjoyed the best having Heather’s fingers do her as warm-up. The girl showed an unique dexterity on fingerfucking her lover that even herself found amazed about that.

Soon, the student had her tongue join the party, licking Honey’s swollen clit but keeping her fingers inside the snatch, who answered with louder moans. When she felt her fingers had enough, she buried her young mouth at the precious cunt.

“Uhhhh! Yeah, Heather! Lick my pussy! Ahhhhhh!”

“Hmmm…ohhh… Delicious pussy! Ahhh”

The long-haired woman used her other hand to masturbate herself, adding something to the oral action. Heather hooked herself to do her job on Honey while playing herself to the rhythm.

“Uhhhh… Ahhhh… Yeahhh.. Oh God!”

The former poacher, on the other end of the action, went ‘crazy’ with Heather’s action on her pussy. She was more than used to lesbianism, but never was too late or too soon to see that people could learn new tricks at cunnilingus action. For a woman with a pronounced fever for girl-girl, any day was a new day to taste new things.

“It looks unstoppable. Your pussy is getting awesomely tasty every time I lick!”

“Ohhh… yeah, keep licking it. Make me cum, Heather! Show me you want it!”

The student went deep on giving what her lover looked for. She licked and licked until Honey found herself on the melting pot. It didn’t take much longer until the amazing and the somehow predictable happened.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I’m close… so close… lick me You are….”

It was getting close… close… and closer. Until..

“I can’t hold it anymore! Ahhhhhh… I’m cumming! CUMMING! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

“Yesssssssssssss! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

Honey Hunsecker found her orgasm at the moment she was waiting for. The ultimate pleasure took over her body, while Heather Lane enjoyed the girlcum soaking her mouth, delighting herself with that. The first part of the mission was completed withour honors.

“Uhhhhh… my God! That was delicious…. Uhhhhh…”

“Liked, Honey?”

“If I liked? Girl, you lick so good… You really know how to make a woman cum”, praised Honey.

“Gee, thanks”, said a blushing student. “I just did what I had to do. I showed that girls from my age are as able to give pleasure to women as older ones like you do”

“I need to go out more with young girls. I imagine what the kind of sexual energy I’m missing”

“Please. Women of your age are hot too! You have so much to teach the young ones, and you feel so used with that”

“I guess it’s true, Heather”, said Honey before eyeing Heather’s body. “Mind if I show you something on that?”

“Sure, go ahead”, positively nodded the student before the short-haired woman told her to be in all fours, patting her butt as she was properly positioned.

“God, you have a fucking awesome ass, Heather!”

“Do I? Thanks… you love to flatter me…”

“Not as much as I would love to do you, honey”, grinned the former poacher before using a finger to return what Heather did with her pussy. The art major quickly gave in to the lesbian pleasures.

“Ohhhh…Uhhhhhh.”

Honey started doing the house owner slowly, paying attention on how the long-haired girl would answer the fucking. With positive feedback, the speed went quicker and a second finger joined the party as well.

“Look how your pussy is wet, baby girl… can you feel it?”

“Yes…please keep fucking me with your fingers. Please!”

Following the college student’s wishes, the light brown haired’s fingers kept working well, and with that, the girl’s pussy wetness grew, easing the poacher’s work and warming the field for something else to come.

“You are getting so wet! Holy cow… so fucking wet!”

Heather answered the actions with pleasure screams, pleading to Honey to keep her service not only with her fingers, but also with her experienced mouth. Actually, it did take some time until the older lady withdrew her fingers and replaced them with a dynamic tongue.

“Let’s taste you right now, baby!”

It didn’t surprised Honey on how the student tasted great. Miss Lane gave a few loud moans feeling her lover lap her drenched snatch with amazing skills she was known for. Mrs. Hunsecker tried to get a better view kneeling in front of Heather’s ass, not minding the rocks.

“Honey, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Fucking Fuck!”

Heather’s moans gave even more incentive to Honey keep her mouth going with the action. But, suddenly, the college girl’s ass crack felt it was a nice place for occasional mouth trips. And, to add a point of mild sadism, the long-haired girl got her ass lightly spanked, but nothing she didn’t mind though.

“Ahhhh! Keep going! Uhhhhh…that’s… ohhhhhhhhh God!”

The former culprit used her skills the maximum she could, with good overall results. The mix of pussy, asslicking plus spanking gave the scene something oddly remarkable on the matters of sexual desire, and Heather let her voice speak loudly how she enjoyed the moment.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhh! I’m close! I’m going to cum! Make me cum!”

When the girl announced her impending orgasm, Honey increased the pace of her actions and her tongue quickly lapped the cunny and the bunghole like never. She kept going with that until she brought Heather to the peak.

“I’mmmmmmmmmm… CUMMING! CUMMMING! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Make me cum, Honey! Ahhhhhhhhh! This is amazing! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

Totally taken by the pleasure, the long-haired girl came and came, pleasing a woman that got her face full of her cum. When the orgasm was done, a big kiss was shared between them.

‘Thanks! You are so great, Honey!”

“You’re welcome…but I think it’s not over for today”

“Uh?”

“I know a special way to finish this afternoon delight”

“Really? Please, tell me…” 

She asked Heather to lay her back on the rocks and get ready for the scissor position. The two women moved to touch each other’s pussies, and then, start the rubbing motions.

“Are you sure you want to finish like this?”

“I am! I just had this thought and wanted to see if you could cope with it”

Not much used to that kind of lesbian action, the college student took some time to find her groove, trying to keep up with the experience in her lover. Honey even taught her to keep her cool and not go too fast.

When they found a common pace, the tribadism became the kind of action they were looking for to finish the day. The student tried to show the energy from the youth coupled with the experience coming from Honey, who knew the right points a woman could find pleasure.

“Uhhhh! This is great! I should do it… ahhhh… more!”

“I knew you would like it, Heather!”

“It’s so great, Honey…uhhhh… our pussies grinding against each other! Ohhh!”

The two women did it for some time, maybe 15 or 20 minutes or even longer, playing the sexiest kind of wrestling two women can do, pinning their genitalia for the great pleasure.

“Yessssssssssssss! Ohhhhh!”

“Come on! Make me cum again! Ahhhhh!”

“Yesssssssss! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Loooooooooooord!”

The two came in unison, almost like they planned it. It wasn’t intense as previous orgasms, but they could say they finished it like that meeting deserved, with two women sharing a delightful moment of sex.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Cumming! Fuckin’ Cummin’! Ahhhhh!”

 

***

Hours later, Honey and Heather watched the sunset, still naked on those rocks. What they saw was, undoubtedly, something unforgettable for two lovers.

“The sunset is incredible watching from here. Never saw something as beautiful as that”, said Honey.

“I told you it was the greatest sunset from the island”, replied Heather.

“Nothing better to finish a sunny day than being here with your lesbian lover”

“Agreed. We could make it our love nest while we are here…”

“That would be great!”

They laughed and watched the sun going down for a while before Miss Lane stood up, helping Mrs. Hunsecker to be on her feet again, as they were about to go home.

“Let’s go back home take a shower and eat something. I am starving as hell”, sighed the student.

“Me too. And how about a second round after dinner my darling?, suggested the poacher.  
“I think we could talk about it, but not now. I am tired and need a rest”

Honey smiled to Heather as the couple gave one last kiss before they went back home, maybe for more…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	13. Five Means Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five horny girls means business, and this is all you need to know before you read it

Chapter 12 – Five Means Five

(Featuring Autumn Summerfield, Janet Lawrence, Capt. Corniva Cloyd, Verona Dempsey and Terry )

 

“I WANNA FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCK!”, were the words Janet Lawrence screamed, sitting at the couch of Verona Dempsey’s apartment.

“Please, calm down Janet. Corniva and Autumn will arrive with the drinks”, said the house owner, an sleuth.

“But they are taking too long to come with the booze. All this wait just bores me”, replied the African-American scientist, while rubbing her jeans-covered crotch.

Verona had called a few friends, the airplane captain Corniva Cloyd, the sports manager Autumn Summerfield and the Thrill Ride Park co-owner Terry, besides Janet herself, to a party at her place. It was a regular girls’ meeting, but with an additional: lots of sex waiting for them.

“I think Janie has a point. Is this liquor store they went at Mexico?”, questioned Terry.

“I guess they are just picking too many booze. You know how those two are”, commented Verona.

“But I am so horny. It’s been a month without sex and I don’t want my brain to explode”, Janet lamented.

However her lament wouldn’t be long. Right after she said, the doorbell rang and Verona went to the intercom.

“We’ve got the booze!” yelled a female voice at the other side.

“Finally! Come up please!”

When the door opened, Corniva and Autumn appeared cheerful with six-packs and lots of boxes with various drinks. Thrist or lack of reasons to be drunk wouldn’t be reasons they could suffer for that night.

“Why did you two take so long? I was about to rip my pants off!”, said Janet.

“Sorry, gals. But Captain Cloyd here found it was interesting to pack her car with every alcoholic beverage in the world”, explained Autumn while raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“We are in five here, and by the way some people here like to get drunk, we would ran out of booze in minutes”, ironically replied Corniva, pointing to Autumn.

“Enough, girls. No more waiting. Just the drinks over there and we can finally start the party”, said Verona.

“YAY!!”

 

***

Drinking and talking was what that meeting was about at most. Thus, before the fivesome decided to engage into more pleasurable activities, they opted to warm up the climate and the usual girl talk.

“I am so bored these days. It’s been a month I am without sex. And, unfortunately, not for choice”

“You should relax, Janet”, advised Corniva. “I’d been once almost a year without and I am perfectly fine”

“It’s easy for you to say! The only thing you do is fly and talk about ice and water”, said the scientist.

“And am I saying it’s easy? If you know how many times I masturbated those days, I think I would see my hand be cut off due to carpal tunnel syndrome”, complained the plane pilot.

“Now I regret on dumping Gene… he could be my only resort now…”

“Forget Gene! Now you are with us here and your dry spell will end very soon, Janet”

“Want to be that one to kills my dry spell, Corniva?”

The blonde captain didn’t waited any second and the two women kissed on the couch. The other three did look at them, but they were busier drinking and chatting, or possibly, getting warmed up for the sex.

“Are you going to do here or we need to go somewhere else?”

“Here! Perhaps we can give the others a reason to join or do it!”

While Corniva and Janet kissed each other, Terry drank almost with a single sip a bottle of drink, watching the scene and feeling something burning down there. Quickly, her hand touched her ‘lovely area’, but the young girl didn’t dare to take off her clothes on the spot.

“Those two are so hot… darn fuck…”

While the brown haired girl was shy, Janet and Corniva surely weren’t. In front of everyone else (not they did bother with that), they quickly had their shirts and bras off and engaged in an exotic breast 69, with Janet on top of the blonde captain. Doubtless a different way to ignite the erotic flames there.  
“And look that I didn’t drink that much by now”, said Corniva.

“You will have many time to drink, honey”, answered Janet.

With the two sucking each other’s boobs, Terry’s thoughts went crazy and her panties were getting already wet. She could feel how horny she was getting, while the two older girls did each other with pleasure.

“Hmmm…ohhhh…”

“Lick my boobies…ohhh…ahhh…”

The theme park co-owner tried to hold up her arousal but Autumn came closer to her and massaged her shoulders, for the brown-haired lady to moan.

“The little girl here wants some sex? I will help you!”

Terry smiled to see the sportsmanager behind her, now being her to touch Terry’s still covered private parts. The girl had a breath of relief while Autumn touched her body, making her body feel ready for what the night could bring. As it sudden as it happened, both girls went to kiss each other.

“Hmmmmm…ohhh… Autumn…”

“Terry…”

Meanwhile, the blonde and the black girl kept playing with breasts, but there were more interests than boobs that night. Both ladies took off their pants and bra and the interracial 69 became a fully-fledged one, teasing even more whoever was inside that room.

“Ohhh… let me lick your pussy, sweetheart!”

“I am going to give you too much pleasure, Corniva!”

Delightfully the two women ate each other, making their sexual joy noises be heard. This carried Autumn and Terry to meet the next base of action, and the ponytailed manager undressed her lover to muffdive on her.

“Did you shaved yourself just for the party?”, questioned Autumn.

“I like to keep it clean, ma’am”, replied Terry.

How about Verona? Miss Dempsey quietly watched the two couples getting it on while drinking a glass of vodka. Not that she didn’t wanted to have sex, but at first, she aroused herself by seeing her guests enjoy the party the best they could.

“Ohhhhh… hmmmm… ahhhhh”

“Uhhhhh… yesss… lick that pussy…”  
She sat at an armchair that gave her clear view of both actions happening at the living room. The blonde sleuth spend minutes only watching the couples, but a girl like her couldn’t resist over lesbian action and went to touch herself as well.

“God dammit… they are so good!”

Verona saw how the girls entertained themselves into oral action, her mouth watering by seeing that. Meanwhile, Corniva and Janet’s tongues worked very well on giving and taking pleasure from all that.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cornivaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Janeeeeeeeeet! Hmmmmmm!” 

At the rug, Terry accommodates herself to give Autumn a better view of her young pussy. She could feel the sportsmanager’s mouth play with her cunt and do to her all those pretty things lesbians can do to their lovers.

“You lick better than any girl I did so far, Autumn…”

Miss Summerfield smelled the seductive scent of Terry’s slit and this served as an incentive for her to keep tonguing the young park heiress. The long haired girl, by way, couldn’t stop moaning as her lover showed her proneness to be a carpet muncher of major quality.

“Uhhhhh…. Oh Lord… ahhhhhhh…Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!”

Verona decided to join the floor couple and she wiggled her groin above Terry’s head. When the young girl noticed that, she ordered for the blonde sleuth to sit on her.

“Do you really want it?”

“Just sit on me and let me eat your fucking pussy!”

Avoiding a possible friction at an unappropriated moment, Verona seated herself at the heiress’ face and quickly shivered while Terry’s tongue brushed at her moist vagina, letting the pleasure to be heard.

“Ohhhhhhh God! Yeah! Put that tongue in my cunny!”

If Miss Dempsey were getting at the first stages, Corniva and Janet stopped their 69 and decided to watch for a while the threesome, while drinking some beer to enjoy the show.

“Verona, always easy to be lured into sex…” commented the blonde captain.

“With women like that, anyone turns on their slutty side”, added the brunette scientist.

The blonde importer positioned herself to keep the long-haired girl away of choking, but Terry seemed not mind as she ate her lover the best she could, not forgetting to moan with the delicate licking from Autumn Summerfield.

“It’s really great that I can see Verona Dempsey burst in pleasure from the first now”, joked Autumn.

But the sportsmanager would have other ideas in mind. Making way to an impending sixty-niner between Verona and Terry she went to Janet, crawled in front of her and went to eat the ebony woman, to Corniva’s surprise.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Maybe she is tired to play at the juniors”, jokingly commented the blonde.

Then Corniva went to the fellow blonde’s room and came back with a box full of sex toys. She grabbed a dildo, shaped like a dick even with the balls, from average size and started to play with herself while watching the lesbian fever inside that house.

“Uhhh… ohhh… ahhhhh!”

“Fuck! Ohhhh… lick my pussy, baby…”

“My Goodness! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhh… Lord… ahhhhhh! YEA!”

While having her cunt eaten by Autumn, Janet gave a helping hand to Corniva, using her hands to guide the dildo inside her pussy. Not that the plane captain didn’t knew how to do it, but she appreciated not feel too alone as having her own fun. Also, the scientist’s help was enough for her to pay more attention to Verona and Terry’s sensual 69.

“Fuck, those girls seem to never stop!”

“Someone young like Terry and a tireless girl like Verona. No reason for them to get sloppy”, commented Janet.

“Shut up and let us fuck!”, protested the sleuth.

The five ladies wanted more and more they got. At one moment, the blonde captain decided to stick that dildo inside her ass and called Janet to lick her pussy while she bounced on the spongy rubber toy. Autumn decided to use other toy, a sleek purple dildo to do the African-American scientist’s genitalia, meanwhile. And of course, the other two girls kept their mutual licking going on, as nothing could stop them from doing it.

“Uhhhh… goddammit! I love getting licked while getting in my ass!”, delightfully shouted Corniva.

“That’s why you are so keen to have a three way, Corny?”, jokingly asked Autumn.

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me!”, ordered Janet.

The threesome was so tempting that even Verona and Terry decided to stop their actions just to see how the blonde captain moaned while she pushed the fake cock inside her bunghole and the tongue of the scientist still working at her cunt. There was the sports agent as well, but Corniva Cloyd in such position was too much for anyone to not watch it.

“I always knew Cloyd had something special inside her ass”

“Well, now it seems she really does have something special in her ass!”

Soon, every girl played with dildoes and toys, and new ways to have sex were possible being five of them there. Autumn laid on her back at the couch while she performed a blowjob on a strapon dildo Verona decided to use. Terry and Corniva went to eat the agent’s pussy while Janet wore other strapon and taking turns on both girls’ bottoms.

“Yeah, like that, Autumn honey. Suck my cock. Suck like you do it with Luis…”, teased the blonde.

“Hmmmm… shut up! Nobody beats my player!”

“Don’t tease her, Verona. She is too sensitive about her golden boy”, said Janet.

She didn’t mind much about her relationship with the baseball player who she manages, Luis Santiago, was mentioned at a lesbian orgy. Well, not that much… nobody can predict what a girl in the middle of being fucked can think if someone else is brought into the deal.

But she wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Corniva and Terry had their own deal while Janet Lawrence alternate her fucking between the two women, who were busy as well with giving a double feature on oral action with Autumn. Surely, the dream orgy for all them.

“Uhhhhh… ahhhh!”

“Ohhh Yeah! Uhhhhh! Ohhh!”

Like any kind of animal who live in groups, the five women found many ways to regroup themselves into new positions, helped by a non-small number of toys which appeared at most combinations. No hole was about to be left without anything human or synthetic to play with.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck Yeahhhhh!”

“Oooohhhhh! Fuck!My God!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yessssssssssssss!”  
“Damn! Shit! Fuck me!!”

“Ohhh! Ahhhh! Right now! That way!”

****

The five women fucked until they were consumed by their orgasms, which weren’t short. After that, they promised to do it again, but this time, they could be more attentive to the booze…

THE END (of this chapter)


	14. Lucky Fever Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are the safest ways to cure fever. And there are the horniest ways to do so...

Chapter 13 –Lucky Fever Sweat

(Featuring Daphne Blake, Heather Lane and Capt. Corniva Cloyd)

 

“Thanks for coming. Now I feel way much better than days ago”, said Daphne Blake, escorted by Corniva Cloyd and Heather Lane, that came with her for a doctor’s appointment due to flu conditions.

“I told you should have looked for a doctor earlier. It was the typical case of bad flu”, replied Corniva.

“You must thank someone was there to give you the correct medicine and advice”, added Heather.

“Please, no jokes! I still can feel some fever and I am not totally good!”

“Don’t worry. We are going to take you home and help you”, said the blonde airplane pilot.

****

After days suffering from fever and flu, Daphne ran to the aid of her friends to take her to a doctor given she didn’t felt herself fit to go all by herself. Back at her place, the two girls helped the redhead to take her medicine and follow the tips from her doctor.

“She said you should have a rest for a while to make sure flu is going completely”, commented the long brown-haired student.

“Just don’t do much work around here and you’ll be fine”, added Corniva.

“I am fine, really! I don’t need you two telling me what to do like I was a kid”, Daphne protested.

“You’re not the better person to complain about being treated as a kid right now”

“Ehh… fine!”, the long-haired redhead muttered after seeing she wouldn’t win the argument. 

“Don’t be like that! You need to rest and you will not argue that much because we are going to help you with this”, said the blonde.

“At least there is something…”

Heather and Corniva were entitled to help Daphne, at least for a while, to recover herself from the flu bout. Mostly it was to avoid her to take too much effort on stuff, but if the disease reappeared for a round two, they would be there to take the redhead to the next hospital.  
They gave her medicine, helped her to make her food, watched some TV and did some other stuff. Daphne enjoyed the situation and even more when they said they could spend the night with her, in case of something happens.

Well, something happened, but it wasn’t anything close of a health problem. At least, bad health problems for the redhead…

“Ain’t you tired, Daph? We are here for hours, and you seem tireless!”, commented Heather.

“I think it’s the medicine. I don’t know why, but I feel that I am powerful as ever”, said Daphne.

“At least, we are going to sleep here or I would fear if you ran away…”

“Har-Har-Har…”, Miss Blake didn’ t liked the brown-haired girl’s joke. “Anyway, how about a movie?”

“Again? We watched all the movies anyone can watch in a day!” Corniva complained. “Don’t you have something else to watch, like a documentary or the news?”

“Well, we just did watch them as well. But I thought to watch a different kind of movie…”

“What kind of movie you mean?”

“The kind kids aren’t allowed to see”

Both girls doubted of her, but knew Daphne wasn’t joking as she switched to the adult channel, where they came just in time to see an Asian girl taking a BBC in the ass. Not exactly something they weren’t used to, but it wasn’t the kind of movie anyone invites its friends to watch.

“The porn channel? Are you into a dry spell, Daph?”, questioned the blonde pilot.

“I am not. It’s just I need to get some excitement and these movies helps me with that”

“Porn healing sickness… that’s quite peculiar if you allow me to say”, added Heather.

The other two women couldn’t make any argument against Daphne watching porn movies even while reeling of a flu and quickly gave in, as the redhead surfed the entire roster of explicit sex network stations she had available at her house. All kinds of sex at the press of a button.

“Holy Fuck! Look at this!”

“What the hell!? Can someone do that?!”

Straight, gay, lesbian, bi, oral, anal, bondage, orgies, threesomes, shemales, bizarre… most of the things people do for sexual entertainment were there on television for the three women to see. Could they resist to the charms of videotaped erotica?

Well, ‘resist’ might not be the best world we can use for that. The girls watched those scenes, but the images got them so hypnotized that they took a while to know they already were excited and touching themselves through their clothes. It wasn’t a lemming thing, probably too focused with the movies.

“All those movies… all that sex, all for us! What a good way to recover your health!”, commented Heather.

“Indeed”, replied Corniva.

The whole excitement was close to evolve to something bigger than just self-pleasure. Just the fact the girls noticed how each others were horny just made a door open for the only thing three women could do alone.

And so they found themselves kissing and touching each other. It was the only thing they had to do, and even if Daphne was still not fully fit for that, she wouldn’t say no to her two hot friends.

“Shit… my God… I hope I don’t spread my flu to you two…”

“Why we should worry about that?” questioned the blonde pilot.

Miss Blake couldn’t answer that question properly nor would like to do it. She just wanted to feel the lips of both Heather and Corniva against their own and their hands touching and playing with her purple-ish dress. Her hands, by way, had some fun with both women’s crotches.

“Ohhh…. Uhhhhh….”

Brick by brick, soon they knew the action couldn’t be placed in a place like the couch. They needed something bigger for three hotties.

“Let’s go to my room!”, suggested the long-haired redhead.

“Do you have a tv there? I don’t want to stop watching this shit!”, replied the brown-haired student.

“A widescreen one! We won’t miss any of the action!”

***

With the TV on and switching between the porn channels, the three women were at Daphne’s king size bed. But instead of watching the movie, they seemed interested to try whatever thing the movie showed and not.

One of these positions involved a very normal threesome engagement, with a girl being licked while the other is getting fucked by someone. In this case, Daphne had her cunt tasted by Corniva’s mouth, but playing ‘the man’ position there was Heather, wearing one of Daphne’s prized strap-on dildoes., a silver one with platinum finish.

“If I thought people could take care of me like that, I would love to get sick always!”, said Daphne between moans.

“Well, but not all of your friends can fuck you while you are recovering from sickness, Daph”, replied Miss Lane.

“Thank God flu doesn’t spread through pussy… well, I think”, added Miss Cloyd.

The movie showed a scene similar, two blondes being filled by a man. The loud sound from TV mixed up with the girls’ moaning and squealing in a way that no one could know what was real or fantasy. Maybe it wasn’t need distinguish between one or other if there was two nasty scenes happening there.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhhh. Your tongue is so good, Corniva! Ahhhh!”

“Let me… Uhhhhhhhhhhh… take care of your… yesss… pussy, baby girl!”

“Uhhhhhh! That is awesome! Ahhhh! Fucking a hot blonde’s ass!”

Even a bit sick, Daphne could feel pleasure and loved how Corniva treated her pussy very hell with her mouth. Maybe if she filled herself with pills and medicine wouldn’t bring to her the needed relief that lesbian sex brought to her so far. Not counting getting excited by Heather’s ‘man action’ plowing the blonde.

“I am going to fuck her the way she needs to!”, shouted the brown-haired, having her hands around the blonde’s ass to keep her grip on her.

“Ahhhhhh! Yesssssssssssssss!”

 

But the girls grew tired from that position and, with an aid of another movie, they switched to something else. The only thing that remained was Heather with the strap-on, but the fake cock was inside Daphne’s cunny, who sat on it and rode it like a horse. Meanwhile, Corniva stood up and put her slit close to the redhead to eat.

“Ahhhhh! Fuck! Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yessssssssss!”

The redhead always loved to be in the middle of threesomes like that, but doing that while sick was different. Well, not so different, she was almost healed but she felt some of her stamina slip away while being nailed.

“Feeling better, Daph?”, questioned Corniva.

“HMmmmph… yes!”

“If only doctors knew…” wickedly added Heather.

Daphne never looked so better while muff-diving Corniva and having her pussy filled by the other girl. And both ladies couldn’t feel so much better giving the long-haired redhead the best treatment she can have. And for free. 

“Ahhh… Hmm… this is awesome! My Goodness!”

The Mystery Inc. member loved how Heather seemed to control her own pace with the strap-on, being the first time she let the brown-haired girl to use her precious fake dick on her. She moaned, moaned and moaned again with the long-haired pounding inside her drenched vagina.

“I always dreamed to fuck your pussy that way, Daphne… And now, here I am!”

“Come on, fuck her hard! Next, it’s my turn!”

Heather used the dildo with Daphne for a while before Corniva and the redhead changed places. Now, the blonde humped on the student’s while she repaid Daphne through giving her the same oral sex she had taken earlier.

“Now you will know what you two did to me, Cloyd”

The air pilot quickly let her pleasure be heard with the strap-on making itself at home inside her cunt. She remembered of her last boyfriends and maybe in a deep part of her mind she thought if Miss Lane could give her as much pleasure as them. However, she quickly forgot when her tongue went to lap Daphne’s hot snatch.

“Let me eat your delicious girl pie, Daph baby!”

“Only because you just ate mine…”

There, the three girls repeated, only with different actors, the same scenes they made earlier. Daphne moaned as Corniva treated her pussy very well with her tongue and of course the blonde tried to keep her balance bouncing her crotch against Heather’s rubber dick. Everything they needed to do was to keep doing it, moan and say nasty profanities.

“Ahhhhh Ohhhhhhh! Fucking hell!”

“Hmmmm… uhhhh…”

“Ahhh! Fuck! My God!”

However, someone still needed a part of the action and that someone called herself Heather Lane. She was being the ‘man’ of the scene but her holes wished to be part of the action as well. Then, Daphne to give the young girl an oral examination, while Corniva decided to use another strap-on, a purple one, to blow the brown-haired’ s ass. And of course, we can never forget that they tried to see if scenes of their favorite movies could work up for real.

“Finally! I thought I wouldn’t a piece of it!”  
Heather laid herself sideways, with Corniva fucking her by behind. Daphne found herself an awkward position to lick the student’s pussy, almost like she was trying for a sixty-nine. Despite the problems, they went all the way for delight.

“Oooohhhh… ahhh… Cornivaaaahhhhh!”

“Shit! This ass is really hot! Ahhhhh!”

“Save something for me later, please!”

The long-haired girl looked it wouldn’t take the strap-on all inside her, but nothing that a good lubing can’t fix and Miss Lane was able to get anally screwed by her blonde lover, a well-known fan of giving girls some backdoor fun.

“Your bunghole is divine, Heather! I wonder how you kept that away from me for so long!”

“Well, you never asked me if I wanted to get done by behind?”

No one would say that, inside that bedroom, there was a woman who suffered from a flu bout and had an earlier appointment with her doctor. But this isn’t the kind of information many people would like to know if they watched that threesome go on, since the only thing we need to pay attention is the sex.

“Ahhhhh! Motherfucking Shit! Ahhhhhhhhhh! My butt!”

“Oh Yeah! Wiggle that butt for me! Wiggle it!”

“Hmmmm… hmmmm… delicious! Glorious!”

They liked that position, but they felt their party should finish with a decent ‘team effort’. That team effort came as a daisy chain, with Daphne going on Heather, Heather on Corniva and Corniva going, of course, to Daph. The three licked almost endlessly each other until the time came.

“I am so close! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Me too! Yess! Make me cum with your tongue!”

“Ahhhhhhhhh! I am going to cum! Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

From being close to being at the peak of their pleasure, starting from Daphne to Corniva and Heather in the middle. A scream of delight that came as cure for a day that could be very bad to the redhead.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” 

“My Goodness!”

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

After the sex, Daphne kissed both girls’ cheeks and gave the needed gratitude for giving her the well needed ‘rest’.

“You two are the best! It was better than pills!”

“You’re welcome!”

 

****

A FEW DAYS LATER

“Thanks for bringing us to the hospital, Daph. I think I can’t breathe with all that mucus in my nose”, complained Corniva, holding a tissue.

“Me too. I wonder if we just caught that from that threesome”, thought Heather.

“No problem, girls. And I am very sorry for being the source of your problem, if you two really get the flu”, Daphne apologized to her friends, pretty much embarrassed with the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“Nah, you don’t need. Just tell us you are going to provide a needed medicine when we get home”, the blonde said.

“Just be sure to bring some tissues and perhaps some of those masks”, added the brown-haired.

“I’ll check that for you, girls”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	15. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a story about love, sex and something else between that. Can you guess what it is?

Chapter 14 – The Shock  
(Featuring Susan Dimwddle and Fiona Penbrooke )

 

This story is about a night where two women made love with each other.

But isn’t just a story about that. It has something else in it. Well, nothing too hard or weird.

It’s just a story, and I had to find a good way to start it. Because I had done lots of stories and start one is pretty hard.

And this was the only one I found to it.

Nevertheless, there is the story!

***

That night Fiona Penbrooke was at the home of her good friend Susan Dimwiddle, for just a good meeting between two gal pals. Well, normal isn’t the proper word we can find for the reason of their rendezvous… 

Susan had a sudden shopping spree and called the Scotswoman to see her new acquisitions. But those purchases weren’t things someone could buy at any store… or that anyone can show to their friends.

“I don’t understand why you called me here to see what you got at the sex shop, Susan?”

“Please, Fiona… don’t be silly. I just wanted to show a friend my fresh new ‘babies’”

“And why me? Why no one else is here with us?” questioned Fiona.

“Sorry for that, but I just picked you randomly”, said Susan.

“I see…”

The short-haired blonde was so excited by that she didn’t knew where to start her ‘showcase’ of erotic products. It was complicated to hide those from her kids, but a mother knows how to keep children away of trouble.

“Take a look at my new lingerie!” announced Susan as she showed some of her new undies sets, ranging from sexy to classic, in different colors. None of them were enough to make the Scottish lady water her mouth.

“Susan, you definitely have a great collection, but I have seen better stuff around”

“Shut up! My lingerie is great! Just paid half the price I would at those fancy stores”, the blonde protested.

“Really? Well, I cannot argue with you about that. You know a lot on how to find the snip”

“I am very good with bargaining, honey!”

“Oh well… and how about that thing over there?” asked the woman with glasses, pointing to a dildo-like pink object, with apparently a plug cord attached to it.

“Ah! Is my new little baby for me lonely nights, the MiniPump V3. Comes in six intensity levels and its waterproof”, explained Susan while holding the vibrator.

“And what is the deal with the plug?”

“The internal battery recharges with electricity”

The ‘showcase’ went through, with Mrs. Dimwiddle having plenty of time to show and explain the qualities of her sex toys to Ms. Penbrooke. Dildos, strap-ons, outfits, anal beads, all the kind of stuff people that cherish their sex lives use and Susan showing them to her friend like they were jewelry or expensive dresses.

However, Fiona wanted to know if that meeting was just something ‘normal’ or more than that, if you know what I mean…

“Okay, I got it! You have all these pretty state of the art sex gadgets her and you are showing them all for me… but I am very curious about something, my dear”

“About what, exactly?”

“Well, I want to know if all this is just a normal meeting or there is something else in the pocket?”

“Now, it’s just a normal and friendly chat. But what exactly you want to mean with ‘something else in the pocket’, Fiona?” questioned Susan, trying to know the Scotswoman’s intentions.

“You tell me”, quickly answered Fiona, with a smidge of a wicked smile.

“And what you want me to say, babe?”

Nobody needs to guess what happened next. Fiona pulled Susan close to her body and gave her a huge kiss. The short-haired mother was caught by surprise with the foreigner’s act, but she had to admit the whole scenario was enough to make her horny as well.

“You didn’t answered my question yet, Susan… did you had other intentions besides showing me your toys?”

“I think now I do, and it’s all your fault. But I forgive you”

The two returned to kiss for a while, but Susan had better ideas in her mind than just sharing her tongue with a good friend and lover like Fiona.

“Do you want to play with my new toys?”

“Sure I do!”

The two quickly surrendered to love, lying on the bed and kissing and touching each other as they freed themselves of their clothes. The hatted Scotslady laid on bed while the blonde MILF went to pick one of her ‘friends’.

“First, let’s go to a good friend of mine, Mr. Banana Boy”

The ‘boy’ was a banana-shaped dildo, a bit average sized, enough for Susan start the party. The blonde woman asked to Fiona to spread her legs and let her introduce the toy inside her pussy. Before that, she rubbed the fake fruit for a while just to make sure her lover could be very wet before it went all in.

“Ohhhh… yeah, that way… ahhhh…”

After teasing for a while, Mr. Banana Boy found a home inside Fiona Penbrooke’s cunt. The blonde band manager let the toy get used to the surroundings at first before the first pumping moves. When those happened, a moan couldn’t be not heard.

“Ohhhhh… fuck…. Oh yeah… goodness!”

It was just an appetizer before some ‘real fun’, but Susan took her time to make Mr. Banana Boy be joyful to Fiona, going for about 20 minutes of fucking with the small dildo. Enough time to get her ready to MiniPump V3.

“Is that fully charged?”

“Don’t worry. I let the whole day plugged in the wall, but now better plug inside you, sweetie!”

As soon as barely half of the vibrator went inside Ms. Penbrooke, the MILF turned on the vibrating device, with of course, the level one of intensity, for the start.

“Heavens! That thing really works! I can feel it really inside!”

“And this is just level one, baby girl”

Susan made Fiona position herself like some kind of gyno exam only to watch better the effects coming from the dildo. It looked like the first level of intensity was enough to make the Scotswoman moan loud.

“Ohhhh… delicious… terrific thing! Oh Lord!”

While Fiona felt the intensity of the vibing sex toy inside her, Susan picked up another thing to help things feel better with her friend.

“What’s that thing? A toothbrush?”

“A clitoridean stimulator. It does the job without swelling the labia too much. And also, is more intimate”

The stimulator joined the MiniPump V3 in the action, with Susan going one level up and playing with the scientist’s clitoris. The Scotswoman handled well the pleasure and demanded more.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Uahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!”

Susan Dimwiddle delighted herself while masturbating herself, but she also took herself a toy inside her pussy, which Fiona once in a while pushed inside and outside the blonde to make her not feel like she was too ‘non-active’ in the scene.

“That feels so good! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhh! You’re right! Ahhh!”

Susan increased one more level of intensity with some minutes past of the action. And then, another level. She reached the fourth speed and Fiona didn’t seem to stop with that.

“Ahhhh! Shite! That is so great! Ahhhh!”

“Seems you like to get a vibrator inside your pussy and a clit stimulator!”

“Yeahhh! You are superb Susan! Divinely Superb!”

“Glad you enjoy my toys, I knew you would like”

“Just shut the fuck you and fuck me, you dirty filthy whore!”

It was almost like a codeword for the blonde band manager to raise the MiniPump V3 to the next level and, then, to the maximum grade of intensity. Susan wickedly smiled with Fiona taking and screaming due to the dildo playing with her inner walls.

“MOTHERFUCKING SHITE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAHHHHHHHHH!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

The Scotswoman scholar didn’t know until where the vibrator could take her. Maybe an orgasm could happen, but even she wanted more. She wanted a little bit more of the piece, and even give the same pleasure Susan was distributing.

“When I am going to have my piece on you?”  
“Soon, baby, very soon!”

Susan wanted to see Fiona fell the intensity a little more before she reduced the levels to the third one. Meanwhile, she leaped onto bed where Fiona tasted her went pussy and played with an anal plug she had on hers.

“Ahhhh.., yeah, Fiona! Go like that! Ahhhhh!”

The Scotswoman’s tongue travelled into the friendly and damp surrounds of Mrs. Dimwiddle’s slit, giving back the fun that until a certain time was just with her. She could have her thoughts in order since she didn’t had to cope with a vibrator going nuts inside her pussy, and all of them, the night was divine.

“I think I am going to come over here more”

“You are always my guest, darling… Ohhhh…”

The short-haired blonde had lots of fun caused by the gentle and nasty pussylicking from the hatted professor. Kind of fun that wasn’t denied to Fiona, since MiniPump V3 was at full strength giving pleasing shivers to the Scotswoman.

“Ahhhh! You filthy fucking slut from Scotland! Yeahhhh!”

“American fucking pussy lovin’ lesbo! Yeahhhhhhhh! Ohhh!”

Fiona Pernbrooke felt she needed something else to finish her up and she was keen to get what she wanted to cum good and safe.

“Can you lick me until you make me cum, Susan? Can you do it?”

“Why? Don’t you like my baby anymore?”

“I do! But I want to finish by your touch, sweetheart!”

Despite feeling a bit disappointed about MiniPump V3 not going until the end with the Scotswoman, she realized the vibrator was perfect doing its job and needed a deserved recharge for the day.

“I hope you liked my new friend, and I know you still like the old ones”

Susan’s tongue met with Fiona’s awesomely stimulated pussy in a moment after she pronounced those words. The blonde band manager liked what she saw and engaged on give her friend from overseas a good climax for a crazy night like that.

“Will you cum in my mouth, Fiona?”

“Yes! I’ll do it! I’ll cum in your mouth!”

“Cum for me, baby! Cum for me!”

Susan licked Fiona for at least 15 minutes until the Scotslady finally reached to the point every woman wants to go.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am Fucking Cummming! SHITEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!“

Susan felt the torrent of girlcum arrive into her lips, tasting all the delicious things the hatted professor let from her mouth, from first to last drop. Fiona watched her American lover give everything she could to make the ultimate pleasure last enough for her to have everything on her lips.

“Ahhhhhh! Yeahhhhhh! I love to cum for a horny slut! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

After Fiona’s orgasm finished, she decided to return the favor to Susan, even resorting to use her own medicine to make the band manager go to the Sexual Paradise.

“Want me to use a little your little baby here? Don’t answer, because I will”

The Scotswoman put the vibrator inside Susan’s pussy and turned to the last available level. She watched with some ‘good sadism’ the blonde mother scream of pleasure as the dildo rocked her inner walls and produced a wave of pleasure inside her dirty mind.

“What are you… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Mrs. Dimwiddle cursed, called dirty names on Fiona, herself and the world, almost losing her mind while her fake cock went full throttle inside her genitalia, for the pleasure of her Scottish lover, just watching and betting to herself when she would give up.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Uhmmmmmmmmnnnnn! Holy Mother of God!”

Susan held her orgasm for a few minutes, maybe nearly five. But when a girl needs to go, she needs to. And she went there. Many times.

“I ammmmmmmmmmmmm cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmingggggggggggggg!”

The vibrator helped to extend a little Susan’s climax. When she recovered herself from it, she took of the toy from her pussy with a proud smile in her face.

“My God! It does work! It’s amazing!”

“I will have to admit that little thing you own does miracles!” commented Fiona.

”Girl, I am so worn out that I think I won’t have energy to get my kids back at my brother’s”, replied the blonde band manager.

“I think you should call them and say you are going to be a little late…”

“That’s what I am going to do now… by the way, let’s repeat it again, right?”

“Sure, but next time it’s my turn to show what I own”, stated the Scotswoman.  
“Deal”

The two women shared a brief and passionate kiss before lying close to each other at Susan’s bed, taking a brief rest before anything they could do later.

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	16. Four Lesbians and Their Sex Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four women that want to have sex and know what they are doing it

Chapter 15 – Four Lesbians and Their Sex Drive  
(Featuring Velma Dinkley, Lindsay Pagano, Miyumi and Lena Dupree)

 

“You are a very good kisser, Velma”

“Jinkies, Lindsay… you don’t even need to point that out”

Lindsay Pagano and Velma Dinkley making out at Lindsay’s couch wasn’t something that just happened out in the blue. It was the consequence of a night powered by alcoholic beverages, snacks and nasty sex talk.

What really happened? The singer invited a few friends for a ‘girl’s night in’ at her place. Along with Velma, Lena Dupree and Miyumi came to the assignment, hoping to catch up on latest gossip and stuff.

Snacks and drinks were available for all and they powered the party, especially the drinking part. It seemed to be just a regular gathering of girlfriends for a pleasant and friendly night, but nothing is what it seems…

When Miyumi and Lena left the living room to refill the drinks, Lindsay and Velma were left alone, and the talk was, obviously, sex directed. 

“Do you think the girls will get horny by 11?”, asked Lindsay.

“I don’t know about them, but I am surely am horny as hell!”, replied the brown haired nerd.

“Well, if you are horny, why don’t we do something about it?”

“Jinkies… Lindsay…”

The result of the short seduction display was the aforementioned kiss, which went on for a while, with Lindsay gently pushing Velma’s back to the couch and the other girl wrapping her hands around the pop artist’s shoulders.

“Hmmm… Ohhhh….”

When both Miyumi and Lena returned to the room, they weren’t much surprised to see what was going on there.

“It looks like you two know how to do something without us, huh?”, Miyumi questioned with a tone of sarcastic wickedness.

“Are you going to do something against that?”

“Well… I didn’t came to criticize you, Linds…”

“Miyumi, please… let them kiss! We are interrupting the happy couple!” Lena interrupted.

“I think I don’t mind to see that couple growing a little. Do you, Lindsay?”, Velma suggested, now licking her girlfriend’s neck.

“Ahhh… Only if they want…”

Right after Miss Pagano said that, the other two ladies joined the frey, as they went to the other side of the couch, repeating the same gesture the first couple had, turning the rendez-vous into a gorgeous kissing party.

“Hhmmmm… Hmmmm…”

“God, what about those hot lips!”

From each side of the couch spectrum, Lindsay/Velma and Miyumi/Lena showed how much they are adept of the lesbian caresses, with lots of kissing, licking and touching on their bodies.

“This is so good! Oh My God, Lena!”

“Miyumi… hmmmmm….”

“Ohhhhh… Velma!”

“Jinkies!”

The make out session could last for hours or even years, but the girls had better stuff to do. Quickly they removed their clothes, piece by piece, and their intentions were to be fulfilled.

“What are we going to do now?”, asked Lena

“FUCK!”, the other three answered in unison.

Velma then was gently ‘pushed’ to the couch, with Lena and Miyumi going at her breasts and Lindsay enjoying her pussy. The brunette nerd didn’t know why they decided to start with her, but who can complain with three hot tongues working on her.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The brunette’s body felt the pleasure her lovers were giving to her, moaning for more. But she wasn’t ready for what Miyumi planned to do with her tender body.

“I think it’s time to add a new flavor to it”

She left the foursome and returned with a full bottle of vodka and aiming to spill the content on Velma’s body, not surprising everyone but the nerdy girl.

“Wait! What are you doing?! Don’t you tell me you are going to spill that on me?”

“Sorry, Velma, but I saw lots of videos and now I found it’s the perfect time for it”

Without further explanation, part of a bottle of vodka showered Miss Dinkey’s body. Lena was the first to celebrate the action, licking and kissing wherever the alcoholic liquid from Russia was on, soon joined by the Japanese girl.

“Jinkies! Ahhhhh!”

“Dammit! Her body is so hot with vodka!”

“Let’s do it again! We have many drinks to spill on”

Almost unbeknownst of the two other girls’ actions, Lindsay used her tongue to tease and please Velma in all ways she found possible to do it. She knew all the good and the wicked oral sex tricks and she used them the best.

“Your taste is amazing, Velma. With a bit of vodka… yummy!”

And more vodka came as the rest of that bottle came again right to fall at Velma’s gorgeous figure. Both brunettes licked and kissed the nerd’s and whatever ran through the body, it went right to Lindsay’s throat.

“Drinks and sex, the best combination ever”, said a wickedly cheerful Miyumi

“I am so horny for that! I think I could cum just to see a bottle of champagne”, replied Lena.

It wasn’t needed for that kind of orgasm or any kind of orgasm by then. The three girls left Velma’s body and decided to have other thoughts about what to do, and Velma wanted to take some charge on the moment.

“I am crazy to make some Southerner ass rise to me”, she said, eyeing Lena Dupree.

The dark-haired former werecat shared a brief kiss with Velma before she knelt on the couch, her ass in the air and Velma planting her head at her buttocks. Without a second of wait, Lena let the first moan flow from her mouth, as the nerdy detective licked her cunt for the first time that night.

“Ohhhh! Velma! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Miyumi shared a beer bottle during a hot kiss between them. Miss Pagano then laid on the floor and had her legs apart, waiting for the Japanese fighter to come over and give pleasure.

“If it’s that what you want, I am totally in!”

The two couples then dedicated themselves to the delights of cunnilingus. Miyumi and Velma showed how much they cared about their girls giving all the best of their tongue moves in order to satisfy their sexual urges.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Velma!”

“Motherfucking Fuck! Miyumi! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh”!”

The fucking action lasted for minutes before they again decided to try other stuff. And it looked like the bottles were about to join the fun, or at least, the liquid content inside them

“I think I deserve to party like the rock stars”, said Lindsay, right before engaging herself in a triple tongue-fight with Velma and Lena while their mouths and bodies received the content of a lager can, and Miyumi licking whatever dropped on them.

The scenes involving lesbian sex and drinks were many, as every girl had their bodies semi-covered in alcohol and lust. And many of them had the mouth as the main body part involved in action.

“This party is so awesome!”, yelled Lena.

“Indeed!”, added Miyumi.

Lindsay inebriated herself with the Japanese’s pussy at some point of the party, tasting all over of her hot cunny while Velma licked her asscrack and Lena fingered the nerd girl’s holes.

“What a delicious tongue… Now I know why you are a pop star, Linds”

“You cannot survive this industry with a weak tongue, baby”

“So do I, Lindsay honey…”, added Lena Dupree.

The pop singer was also the receiving end of a double oral action with Lena and Miyumi eating her together and in a very amazing teamwork. Velma took the matters on the other end, sucking Lindsay’s nipples and having a carnival of Sapphic kisses…

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That is so great! My God!” 

And there were toys as usual. Lena used anal beads and a dildo to do Miyumi’s ass while Velma was getting drilled by Lindsay, both couples occupying both ends of the couch. 

“Damn fuck! Ah yessssssss! Fuck me! Ahhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhh! Jinkies! Uhhhhhhhh!”

“My goodness, what an ass! Fuck!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Whatever non-violent means the foursome found to make the night amazing they tried. Velma, as an example, had all of her holes and boobs filled with sex toys, from dildos to vibrators, sporting an amazing endurance while moaning and asking for more, which her three lovers felt they needed to do it.

Lindsay also sang her best sexy songs during a session of double penetration with large dildoes, used by Miyumi and Velma. The two women loved to see the longhaired singer show her delight with the action, even more when she told Lena to put her pussy at her face and the Southerner felt Miss Pagano’s tongue do its job.

“Uhhhhhh! Lindsay! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Christ, Lindsay! You fuck awesome!”

No hole or lady was barred on being filled. Almost everything they had in mind they did. And, as usual, the best orgasms a woman can have they brought into the mix.

“Fucking Shit! I am gonnna…”

“Jinkies! Me too…”

“Let’s do it together, girls!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And it happened…

“Cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmminggggggggggggggg!”

They didn’t come together at all, but that wasn’t to bother any of them. At all. Even when they stopped, trying to avoid future hangover feelings.

“Girl… I think it was the wildest party ever!”, commented Lena.

“I agree… In Japan, nobody would let me do what I did tonight”, said Miyumi.

“God in Heaven… whatta party! I think I will feel bad later but I can’t regret nothing!”, added Velma.

“Me too… but all I want is do it again…”, thought Lindsay “How about nexy Saturday? And try to bring the other girls…”

“Don’t worry… next Saturday, tonight will be like a small church gathering”

THE END (of this chapter)


	17. The Sixty-Niner Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone get the reference? Anyway...

Chapter 16 – The Sixty-Niner Observation  
(Featuring Janet Lawrence and Joan Goodfew)

 

“Janet! It’s been a while!”

“It is always good to see you, Joan!”

This is was how Joan Goodfew (Zoology) and Janet Lawrence (Astronomy), two well-accomplished scientists at their each research field, greeted each other as they met during a convention for women in science at Berkley, where the two were scheduled as panelists.

“How you’ve been, Jan? I’ve not heard news from you since two months ago”, asked the blonde zoologist.

“Well, times have been rough to me. You know, money cutting, revaluation of resources, this whole budgetary thing…” explained the African-American scientist.

“That’s tough, sweetie… I’ve been through all this for a while, but it seems Zoology became trendy again among the science circles and my latest study had brought me enough funding for my African activities”

“Lucky you, Joan!” cheerfully commented Janet. “You are very lucky that you are on this nature stuff people now all care about. You won’t get too bored”

“It’s not like I am enjoying it 100%. I do like getting my studies and my projects getting funded and stuff, but sometimes I wished to get more free time. It looks boring sometimes taking care of endangered species 24/7”, replied Joan, while getting a few sips at her coffee cup, the same happening with Janet.

“I understand, it must be very hard for you to keep all your studies and also the park deal”, commented Janet.

“Now I am getting on track, I am getting help for that…”

“And what kind of help?”

“They called a few people in the administrational level to help me. You know, they handle the day-by-day issues and I am free to be outsides and keep my research open”, explained Joan Goodfew.

“I must say again how lucky you are, Joan… at my place, they are so wacky with all changes and the money issue. I am just getting upset with all this!”.

“Maybe it’s a good time to change your subject of research. You know, try a new field, another company…” suggested the zoologist.

“Do you think?” the dark-haired woman questioned.

“Why not? You still have many years to spend into scientific research and given what are you doing at Astronomics isn’t giving you what you want, maybe it’s better to find something else to do that can allow you to have the necessary funding to go further with your Studies, Jan”

“You might me right, Joan. But I don’t know what else I can do. I spent so many years doing studies for NASA and helping their space program. I don’t know what to do if I am out if it!”

“I don’t know… I guess we could talk after the convention day is over, maybe for a dinner or something else. In which hotel you are?”

“I am at Florida Star”

“Really? Me too!”, Joan was surprised to know that Janet was in the same hotel as her “How we didn’t saw each other earlier?”

“I arrived four days ago and spent the entire day with the convention’s board…” replied Janet.

“I see… I just came here yesterday… Anyway, let’s hangout somewhere, talk about stuff that ain’t science”

“And perhaps, something more…”, said the black woman, approaching the zoologist with a suggestive look in her face and rubbing her arm against Joan’s.

“Oh, you dirty rascal… You are still the same!”

“I can be upset because of my work, but you know that sex always raises my mood”

“And do you think it was supposed to not raise any mood, baby?”, wickedly remarked Joan.

****

 

Joan and Janet attended their respective panels and, as planned, took a deserved break from that Women Scientist Convention. The night, that started with a dinner and a stop at a bar, was about to finish at Janet’s bedroom at Florida Star Hotel, where the two women drank champagne on the bed while chatting.

“That Annie Fleming is a jerk! How could she think she can rewrite the entire Astrophysics story with her lame paper!”, Janet complained while remembering a panel she attended earlier in the day.

“If you were into nature stuff, you would feel bored. Every day, someone is trying to rewrite anything or anywhere”, replied Joan.

“But that bitch pisses me off a lot with that look of ‘oh-my-God-I-am-the-best-female-scientist-ever-I-am-so-perfect-than-thou’… that fucking annoying tramp!”

“If you’d ever seen Eileen Johnson in person, you would think that Annie Fleming is a saint close to her… God, how I despise that woman!”, complained the blonde zoologist.

“See you are at the same boat as I, correct?”

“For me, I would need a boat just to load how I hate her! She thinks all her field studies are better than anyone’s and wants to make rules about research behavior! What an asshole!”

“I guess we just need to think that, while they are all showing their arrogance to the highest scientific circles, we are enjoying a good night of fun here”, Janet remaked, sipping her champagne glass and patting Joan’s shoulder.

“I think you are right, Janet. We shouldn’t be thinking about general assholeness from other people”, said Joan. “Let’s think about other less annoying stuff…”

“And I think I know something for us to do…”, said the ebony scientist.

“What it is?” the blonde questioned, having guesses due to Janet’s slightly wicked smile. “Do you have any idea?“

“ I think we could do a study right here on this bedroom”

“About what?”

“The effects of lesbian sex on two horny scientists in need”

“Oh, quite interesting… and do you have the two subjects?”

“It just depends on you, sweetheart…”

It was kind of a cheap attempt, indeed, but it was enough for them to kiss each other and take their girls’ night out to another station. After all the day listening and taking part of speeches and stuff, the two ladies really needed some time to refresh them. Better if it was through the delights of lesbianism.

“How do you want to proceed with this study, Jan?”

“How about we get naked and then we can see what can happen?”

Joan giggled as they kissed each other again, now with more passion at their lips and tongues. Meanwhile, their clothes were starting to leave their bodies and, as soon as they started, they found the state of nakedness.

“So, how do you we can go through with this study, Doctor Goodfew?”

“Maybe you need to show all your skills here, Doctor Lawrence…”  
The African-American scientist quickly found her groove, first stopping by Joan’s boobs. Janet’s tongue got to work right on track, tasting the zoologist’s nipples, who could only moan with her gentle touch.

“Ohhhh… That’s so good! My God! Ohhh”

Being a fan of ol’ ‘switcheroo’ tactics, Janet spent her time splitting between each breast, licking and sucking the way it deserves. And the ebony astronomy specialist started to gather her findings about the subject.

“Hmmm… seems the subject answers very well when stimulate through oral actions at bosom level…”

“Maybe you should try to see downstairs, baby”

The dark-haired woman didn’t obeyed Miss Goodfew’s wishes yet, taking a few minutes more of nipple sucking, before she went downstairs. Joan made her legs wide open enough to Janet make the appropriate findings about her pussy.

“I think I should use my fingers first. Let’s taste temperature and fluid stimulation”

One finger was enough for her to make a preliminary verification of the blonde’s cunt, and it was enough for her lover to demonstrate her love through moaning and fluidal presence. Janet alternated between one and two fingers to pick her best opinions before the oral sex.

“Vaginal juices seems normal, no hypersensitivity or internal bruises… I guess I am going at it!”

Without even asking Joan, Janet placed her head at the blonde zoologist’s crotch and continued her ‘studies’ with her mouth, licking part of her lover’s outer lips and trying to find a way to make an early stimulation of her clitoris.

Soon, everything became normal and Janet licked Joan’s as a lesbian deserves. The African-American’s tongue travelled all over the blonde’s cunny, revealing to her the places where she could give more pleasure to her lover, to the well-known results.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh My God, Janet! Keep that mouth at my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhhh!”

“Seems the preliminary results are going well, right doc?”

Janet Lawrence continued to explore her friend’s intimate places, not just for some ‘scientific curiosity’, of course. At the boredom that sometimes might seem for some people science-themed conventions, they were an excellent way to meet people and perhaps even score a lay. For her and Joan, it was pretty much the thrills of no commitment lesbian sex that held them into it.

“My God! Fuck Damn! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Janeeeeeeeeeettttt!”

The ‘data collection’ continued for some time, with the short-haired ebony giving all that Joan could handle, licking, eating and sucking her pussy, playing with her clit, having fun with her lips and also tasting some of the blonde’s own production of sexual fluids, the best taste a woman could have at her ‘playground’.

“So, experience giving the expected results. Now, let’s check the subject’s interaction with the scientist”

It was time for Joan to show her skills to Janet and the blonde scientist opted to only check the luscious forms of the African-American’s booty. Asking the spacecraft specialist to be on all fours, the zoologist went behind her and the oral games could restart again, with same actors but at different occupations.

“I will make you get an A+ with your thesis, Janet honey”

“Give me that A+! And even more than that, sweetheart!”

The blonde’s tongue landed at Janet’s pussy and started to make her work. Her early licking was capable to make the desirable and expected moaning to happen. A sign that everything was about to follow the plan.

“Looks like subject is responding good to an initial use of tongue at her erogenous zones”

“Uhhhh…. Ohhh…. Lick that pussy, baby girl!”

The NASA scientist continued to show how pleased she was with Joan’s soft and accurate pussylicking on her. Soon, Joan stretched her field to the ebony woman’s ass, and the possibilities of the ‘study’ were doubled. And the pleasure noises went louder.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Switching between one and the other hole, the zoologist proceeded with her ‘oral research’, trying to know the Professor’s most pleasurably sensitive spots at both ends. It was music for her ears know how much she was giving good feelings to her dark-skinned lover.

“Perfect! The results are what I predicted they were!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhh! Lick me all! Taste my crack and my cunny, Joan!”

Miss Goodfew ‘obeyed’ Janet’s instructions for a while, knowing her stimulation was able to give what her lover needed. But the study needed to get into another field.

“Let’s change positions, Jan?”

“Sure… what do you recommend for?”

“I think we can close off our studies checking if we can get along if we get sexually stimulated at the same time”  
“I think if you just said to try a 69 it could be easier to understand…”

“Har Har Har… you’re so funny…”

Janet was at Joan’s bottom and as quick as they laid in sixty-niner form, they resumed their sex, with both women eating each other. Their legs were spread enough to allow them to have a better eye and mouth contact to their subjects.

“Ohhhh… Janet… that tongue of yours is amazing!”

“And what I can say of yours, Joan… It’s divine!”

The interracial lovemaking built into a crescendo of pleasure and satisfaction, leaving behind the worries about conventions or their own scientific researches. The only thing that mattered to both women was the simple things of life and how much pleasure they could extract on their ‘studies’.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My God!”

“Yeahhhhhhhh! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!”

Both mouths worked for a while and soon, they were joined by sex toys. Two vibrators, that Janet took with her luggage for any ‘personal matters’, went inside the ladies’ slits, and their hands got into the dirty work.

“Let’s see how much we can hold with those”, said Janet.

“I don’t know how much, but I think we might be cumming very soon”, replied Joan.

The couple licked and fucked each other as the toys buzzed inside their creamy and juicy cunts, producing an special and interesting combination of natural and artificial work increased the scent of lust inside that hotel room.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Delicious! Divine!”

“Keep fucking me, Janet! Keep it! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The buzzing, the pussylicking and the will to reach the top of sexual pleasure guided them to reach the final hurdle before orgasm. Moaning, screaming and dirty words only helped to make that moment close to happen.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shit! I am close! I am going to cum!”

“Me too! Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The two women took it until there wasn’t no reason to hold any orgasm. They tried to find a way to make their sex last longer, but sometimes is impossible to keep those feelings all to yourself.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! That’s it! We found it!”

They didn’t had enough time to process the ‘results’ during the orgasm and the minutes after it ended. It was only when they found themselves under the sheets, kissing and hugging each other, they could ‘publish’ those results.

“What did you found about our little studies, honey?” Joan whispered at Susan’s ears.

“Well, I discovered that our study confirmed that two women can feel lot of pleasure during lesbian sex”, answered the ebony woman.

“It seems that our little test confirmed my suspects, but I think we should try a few more tests to see if they can back up our findings?”

“This convention will last a week… plenty of time for us to put to test a few other stuff…”

“I really think you should consider change your field to sexuality based one, Janet. You would be very successful on it”, commented the blonde woman.

“You got me now thinking about that, Joan… Maybe I can put it on my list”, replied Janet.

“If you change, please tell me so I can collaborate with your papers…”

“Don’t worry. You will be the first to know…”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	18. Camp P****eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camp that many want to go and enjoy... and they did it a lot

Chapter 18 – Camp Pussyeaters  
(featuring Daphne Blake and Penelope Bailey)

 

Early June. The spring starts to give its seat for the summer. Nice weathers arrive to the places where the sun is expected to shine all day, bringing the expectations of good days and cool nights for anyone to experiment leaving their houses to enjoy the pleasures of outdoor life.

A lifestyle that Penelope Bailey and Daphne Blake were keen to enjoy. At an ordinary early June day, they decided to do camping, just the two of them. As they decided to try some kind of relationship between them, nothing better than leaving the comforts of the big city and rush into the forest nearby for an entire day enjoying the nature and its features.

They settled their camp about 200 miles from the big city, at a secluded camping ground Daphne’s family used to go when she was a kid. A place full of trees, a pond and plenty of space for their ‘love tent’, as the trip wasn’t just two girlfriends going to see fishes and birds.

“This place is wonderful, Daphne! Everything you said about it was truth!”, said Penelope while pouring a glass of wine to the cups they were to use.

“I told you it would be good for us to camp. Just the two of us, no worries, no people to bug you…” replied Daphne while receiving her glass for a toast.

“Indeed… I just camped once or twice in my life and now I feel the urge to do it more”

“It’s been a while since the last time I came here. All this chase for mysteries and thrills kinda kept me away from enjoying the nature”

“Sometimes I can’t believe you are a ‘nature girl’, Daph… you seem always the kind of girl who drives away from stuff like that”, the brunette commented.

“There are many stuff people don’t know about, Penelope. If only they knew, there would be surprise on their faces”, replied the redhead amateur detective.

“But now I think I would like to know if you are able to make a toast in the moonlight”

“I am! To us, to this marvelous place and to this wonderful sight”

The girls made their toast, drunk the usual first sip of wine and then engaged on a brief French kiss. Definitely that evening was about to be the perfect time for enhancing relationships.

“Do you think the girls can be mad at us because we went on a trip without them?”

“Why this is a matter for worries, Penn? They already know that we are in some kind of ‘together’ and we want to spend that time to know each other better”

“I don’t know. You know how sometimes they are… they would complain about us not letting them join our fun and that stuff…” explained Penelope before Daphne interrupted.

“As much as we bother them for not letting us join their playtime. It’s totally natural, sometimes we need some time for ourselves to do our stuff without people telling us what to do and stuff. Just try to relax and think about pleasant stuff”

“Like… you?” winked Penelope in Daphne’s direction.

“I thought you would never mention it”, giggled the redhead.

“I waited for you to bring the subject, but you didn’t… I wondered if we would ever fuck here”

“Better if we just shut our mouths and did it?”

With a nod Penelope agreed with Daphne and another kiss, this time plus hugging and body-touching, formed itself. Overlooked by a paradise landscape, the couple was about to make ‘sweet love’ for the stars to witness.

“Are you game on doing right here, right now, Daph?”

“Penelope, you know I am always game”

As anything in the nature calls, clothes were out the way quickly and the nature heaven blessed the two bodies standing up and embracing on the early pleasures of lesbianism, which was about to get into the main event.

“Can we move to the things we should be doing now?”, asked Daphne.

“You are the one call the shots here, darling…”

With both fully naked, Daphne used a checkered blanket to cover the ground and avoid the nature dirt to make contact to their bodies. The redhead laid on it and spread her legs waiting for her lover to come and take her body as hers.

“I really love how much you know that I like to be the ‘top’ for the start”

Penelope’s head went to Daphne’s crotch and, within seconds, she found herself in the position to ‘charge the mound’, as the brunette sometimes called oral sex. And her tongue, of course, started to make its job. 

“Never done this kind of thing before… well, at least, with someone not called Velma Dinkley”

“Then I am glad to break your ‘cherry’, dear”  
Daphne wasn’t used to do it out in the wild, but girl-girl love was something familiar to her and she enjoyed the first takes of tongue-lapping she received from Penelope. Closing her eyes, she couldn’t see much of the starts at first, but when they were open, the sky was only the limit for her moans.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Penelope! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The snack factory heiress kept her slow pace as Daphne demanded her to explore the tender lips of her snatch from top to bottom, wishing her lover to taste whichever places she could touch with her mouth and bringing her the delightful feelings reserved only for the lovemaking lust.

“I will eat you until you are dry, Daphne!”

“Please, do it! Make me cum good!”

It wasn’t yet the time for the orgasm but Penelope was keen to give her redhead girlfriend the climax she wanted. But that wouldn’t come out easily… to reach the top of the mountain, you must climb it and the brunette heiress wanted to make Daphne do the whole distance on it.

“That’s good… keep licking my pussy… ahhh… yeahhhh…”

Daphne’s hands nearly spread themselves to the ground, almost taking with her hands grass and dirt, as her head nodded during the brunette’s showcase of cunnilingual skills. Her loud moaning showed how she was getting pleased by the Scooby Snack heiress, the way she wished to get.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh… make me cum, Penn! Make it! I think I am close!”

“Already? Girl, you really get into it when you want to fuck, huh?”

Daphne didn’t cared about her lover’s remark, since all she wished for was an orgasm, and Penelope took her tongue deep to places she knew the redhead liked to get stimulated. Every minute of their sex was one minute away from the peak.

“Ahhhhhhh Yeah! Yes! Eat my pussy! Lick it, Penelope!”

The moon was high in the sky and watched the couple find the ultimate moment of pleasure, which Daphne was about to reach in a moment or two…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am going to! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhh!”

“Come on, cum Daph! Cum now, dammit! I’ll lick your cum dry!”

Daphne came soon after, letting the nature know in loud sound the way a woman reaches the orgasm. Not that the entire world heard it, but they could ‘smell’ the delight.

“Dear Lord! Oh Yess! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yess! Ahhhhhhhhhh”

Penelope Bailey drank the tasteful juice flowing from her redhead lover’s pussy, indicating how much pleased she was. She didn’t took the ‘eat till dry’ to the bone, but it didn’t stopped her to suck it all.

“You are amazing, Penn! My goodness…”

“See you liked my mouthful approach… I think I refined my own skills lately”

“I saw it… been a while I didn’t feel such cumming… I think my body just spread it all over the forest after that… let me see if I feel my legs”, said Daphne while recovering herself.

“Let me help you to get up”, the brunette lend a hand to her lover, who pushed herself to standing up again and, as anyone can guess, gave a ‘thank you’ kiss on the heiress lips and cheeks.

“Did I was that great? Gee, Daph… I am so proud”

“You were, and I want to show you how grateful I am by returning you the whole licking and stuff”

“I think that would happen anyway… but how do you want me to be for you?”, Penelope asked.

“Let me see... how about you putting our hands and knees at the blanket and I might drop by your butt”, the redhead suggested.

“That’s the good ol’ Daphne Blake speaking now”, smiled the brunette when turning herself in all fours, pushing her ass in fair vision for Daphne to bring herself close to. The amateur detective, schooled on such affairs, examined first the place before the tip of her tongue touched the outer lips of her rich friend.

“Let’s do it in Daphne Blake style, dear”

“Please, come with all that you can bring. I want to cum as good as you did”

Not the one who couldn’t deliver such promises (and the kind of girl who the words ‘fail’ and ‘sex’ where pretty much unknown to be used in the same sentence), the longhaired redhead displayed right from the start how much skilled she was with her tongue, licking and playing with Penelope’s outer lips as her lips sucked them to take first impressions before they went the full distance.

“As usual, you seem pretty delicious, Penn. I think I would eat you off every day!”

The brunette adjusted her positioning to make her ass high enough for Daphne to access it. As soon as the redhead made herself home at her mound, the same noises were heard again, now by the part of the snack heiress.

“Fucking shit, Daphne… Lick that way! Come on! Eat me like that!”

Those demands were easy do fulfill and it was what Daphne did, putting her tongue to work all over Penelope’s pussy, from the outer lips to occasional visits to the brunette’s clitoris, already making her lover excited at the pictorial landscape they were.

“Hmmm…. Amazing pussy… oh my Lord… hmmmmm”

Daphne’s praises only helped the heiress to feel more confident on letting her body cope with the joy her redhead sweetheart gave to her. She moaned and moaned, sometimes biting her lips with the excitement to see another girl lick her pussy, and a girl like Daphne Blake, who liked to give her girlfriends the best feelings ever.

The redhead even let a finger slip into that snatch once in a while to add something else to the action. Everything in order to make Penelope get pleased and their night in the wild become finally something that they can be proud of.

“Keep licking me, Daphne! Please, make me cum like I did to you!”

All the tricks Daphne knew to make girls delighted the Mystery Inc. member used on Penelope, including those all lovely tongue tricks that girls do to play with their ‘prey’. Everything non-harmful to make her lover to cum good.

“Darn Lord! Whatta pussy you have! My Lord…”

Having her grip at the brunette’s ass, the redhead detective licked and licked that pussy the best she could, using her tongue to touch and play on every place she knew that could deliver sexual fulfillment to her lover. Penelope moaned and squealed with delight with every brush, every kiss and every juice tasting moment she allowed Daphne to have with her. Nothing else mattered for both beside good ol’ lesbian sex in the wild, the way God (or any other non-evil entity) wants to be.

“I think I am getting there… ooohhhh… ahhh… yeah….”

“I will make you go there, sweetheart! I will make you cum just like you made me!”

“Oh yes! Oh yes! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

The heiress wiggled her ass while being eaten by Daphne, whispering in delight with her girlfriend’s skilled tongue. An orgasm wasn’t that far and her redhead bedfellow pushed her way to make that happen.

“Hmmmmph… ohhh… delicious…”

Daphne licked Penelope the way she wanted how she licked. The brunette heiress held herself the maximum possible to try to feel the best orgasm possible. But, when a woman needs to cum, she does need to.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I AM CUMMMMMMMMMMMINGHHHHHHHHHH!”

The loudest scream came right from the brunette’s throat, announcing to the world the climax. The biggest point of sexual satisfaction, the one every woman likes to feel or wants to. And through Daphne Blake’s diligent work, she found it, spreading all of her feelings and juice over her redhead lover.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhh! Oh Daphneeeeeeeeeeee!”

Calling her trip mate’s name was one of the many words the brunette said while coping with the moment and also she enjoyed how Daphne ensured that moment would last keeping her tongue at her extremely wet cunt until she knew it was enough.

“Oh Yeah! That is so good! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!”

When fully recovered from her orgasm, she brought Daphne back to the blanket, lying her lover on top of her, completing the lovemaking with a long embrace and a very tempting and passionate French kiss.

“You were amazing, Daphne! Thanks for bringing me to this place”, said the brunette.

“You don’t need to thank me about it, Penelope. I think we were going to do that here sooner or later”, replied the redhead.

“I think that… wow, how much did we scream during the sex? Hope no one else comes to complain about us…”

“Don’t think the animals and the trees are able to tell us that we were too loud”

“This trip was amazing. Can’t hardly wait for the next one…”, whispered Penelope, already missing the moments she shared with Daphne that night.

“We will only leave early in the morning… I think we can do it one more time. Or even two. It only depends on you”, said Daphne, putting her hand at Penelope’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should take a bath in the lake first and then eat before we can do it again. I think I need to take all this sweat from my body”

“Now that you mentioned… let’s make a bet: the last one there will clean the dishes!”

“Ditto!”

The two naked ladies rushed into the water to wash themselves from all the energy spent on doing it. But the night was about to reserve a few other stuff to them…

That, however, is something for another chapter… or not?

THE END (of this chapter)


	19. (Don’t You) Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget about those girls, or you'll see what they will do if you don't remember them

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 17 – (Don’t You) Forget About Me  
(Featuring Trudy Lowe, Lorelei Leland and Lt. Keiko Tanaka)

“How dare they! Not calling us for their ‘special parties’… those fucking bitches! Grrr….”

That angry remark was made by a longhaired blonde woman named Lorelei Leland, who expressed her disappointment by not being invited to the meetings her friends, namely Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley, had with her other girlfriends during the last months.

The main and probable only reason for her disappointment was the fact that she wasn’t being able to get all the good ‘girl-girl fun’ the ladies enjoyed at those dates. A girl with sexual needs like her didn’t wanted to be out of any display of lesbianism with her galpals. Or even having sex with a guy. Just being there, sitting at a restaurant’s table, drinking coffee, shouldn’t be the best of the feelings.

But the salvation was about to come. And her ‘angels of redemption’ were across the street as they spotted Lorelei’s lonely rant. Their names were Trudy Lowe and Keiko Tanaka.

“Look, isn’t Lorelei there?” pointed Keiko to the restaurant’s window.

“Yeah, it’s her. What is she doing there all alone?” said Trudy.

“I don’t know… she looks angry with something. Maybe we should go there and talk to her?”

“I guess it won’t hurt to talk to her. She doesn’t seem too busy”

The two women went to the restaurant and saw Lorelei at her table. The blonde girl got surprised to see Trudy and Keiko around.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We saw you by the window and we wanted to say hi, Lorelei”, answered the long brown-haired.

“I don’t know if I am fit to say hi to anyone”, replied the Leland Gables manager.

“Why? What is going on? Is something bothering you?” questioned the Japanese police officer.

“It’s nothing… it’s just… arghhh…”

“Mind if we sit with you? We can take some to eat and put our subjects up to date”, suggested Trudy.

“Why not… It’s depressing to be alone here anyway…”

The two girls joined Lorelei at the restaurant and learned the reasons of her bad mood. They related to the blonde woman since they felt as well left behind by the other ladies as well.

“So, I am not the only one to feel the odd girl out by Daphne and Velma, huh?” the house guest manager remarked.

“I cannot believe no one calls me to those parties! Am I not attractive? Am I am not good on bed? Give me a break!” complained Keiko, followed by Trudy.

“We are all attractive! We are all hot! Then why they don’t invite us then?”

“I think they are all in love by those ones that always come to their place and end up forgetting about us…”, said Lorelei.

“That is so unfair! They shouldn’t forget about us!”, the Japanese muttered.

The girls complained about their situation for a while, not hiding any disappointment about having their sexual desires not being addressed by the other ladies. Everything powered by coffee and sandwiches, the meal of champions. 

Disappointment and anger were the main climate over that table, but soon Trudy would show the perfect answer for all their problems. The only thing that could make them stop feeling like losers at the Sapphic games.

“I think we should stop complaining and go to my apartment for a little ‘private party’ between us”

“You mean just the three of us?”, asked Lorelei.

“Yeah, just the three of us, me, you and Keiko. We can have all the sex we want to have. And without people leaving us behind”

“I think it’s an okay idea. We cannot be here talking like if we were losers of some sort”, Keiko seemed inclined to accept the proposal. “What do you think, Lei?”

“I don’t see a reason to say no… anyway, you two are hot as well and I would like to take a licking on you…”

“Me too! Well, how about we pay the bill and then he hit the hay?”

“Sure!”

****

The bill was paid and the three girls left the restaurant straight to Miss Lowe’s apartment. Replacing the coffee by a handful of beer cans, the girls extended their meeting, which soon would start to be ‘hot and heavy’  
Already at the bedroom, Keiko and Trudy exchanged kisses with the police woman’s uniform unbuttoned. Lorelei freed the Japanese girl’s breasts to the world before starting to suck them.

“That feels so good… finally, I will be able to enjoy true girl-girl love”, said Keiko.

“Only you?”, remarked Trudy, feeling herself getting wet as her tongue involved itself in games with the officer’s and her hand cupped the boob Lorelei wasn’t sucking and her lower intimacies as well.

Soon, both girls freed the police officer of her pants and underwear and she was naked for them to enjoy. While Lorelei decided to stay upstairs for a while, Trudy went deep into licking the Asian’s pussy.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!”

With delicate and accurate tongues, Miss Lowe and Miss Leland gave sexual bliss to the Japanese woman, hearing the moans and the pleasure words at her language that helped them to make that scene spicy inside Trudy’s bedroom.

“Did I ever said how delightful is your pussy, Keiko?” the former burglar questioned

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!” it was how the policewoman answered.

“I think I’ll take it as a ‘yes’ then”

Lorelei Leland kept sucking Tanaka’s boobs for a while but she also eyed to join Trudy at her vaginal expedition, something that wouldn’t be delayed too much.

“Can you find room for one more?”

“Sure, why not”

Like anything in life, both girls found a way to put their heads to the job, with Trudy licking the upper part of Keiko’s pussy, mostly around the clit and Lorelei enjoy the remaining parts. Two mouths getting the best of the fun were enough to give the policewoman new thoughts about life and sex in general.

“Oh My God! That’s so good! Two on my pussy! Ahhhhhhhhhh”

It wasn’t easy for both women to eat Keiko, given they had to avoid bumping into each other if they wished to get through with their act. It did take some time for them to bring up the perfect way for them to keep distance of each other and keep their mouths where they were needed. And, like Keiko, they couldn’t complain of what they were getting in return.

“Are you sure we can still do that without bumping our heads?” Lorelei asked.

“I trained a lot with my roommates to perfect that art. Believe me, it’s totally safe”, answered the longhaired brunette.

 

Safe it was, as Trudy avoided the maximum to hit her friend’s head without losing sight of Keiko’s pussy. Lorelei, not being a professional on those acts, tried to follow the brunette’s lead on eating Keiko.

Next, they abandoned that position and Keiko sat at Lorelei’s face, which quickly answered by using her tongue to lick the Asian. Meanwhile, standing in front of the police officer, Trudy demanded she had to do ‘something’ with hers.

“No problem. I can get this perfectly”

The ladies carried the threesome again as they didn’t stopped, with the tongues resuming their diligent work on pleasing the ladies they were supposed to. Always expressing their feelings about these acts with the best they could keep for it.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lick my pussy, Lorelei! Ahhhhhhhhhh! That’s so good!”

“Hmmmm… ohhhhhhhh… what a delicious piece of cunt you have!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don’t stop! Eat me! Eat my cunny! Ahhhhhhhh!”

The three girls licked and ate each other as usual, and there were lots of ways they did it. Keiko extended her moment to give oral pleasures, with her putting Trudy to the test with her Asian bed martial arts skills as she fingered and licked the brunette’s and watching Lorelei having her payback with a dildo at her lovehole.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Please, Lorelei! Please, Keep it going!”

“It’s so beautiful to make a girl feeling something ‘dicky’ inside her pussy… next, will be my turn”

It would take longer for the blonde guest manager to have her turn, since she enjoyed sticking the rubber dick inside the tender Japanese specimen of pussy in front of her. And even more pleasurable was watch from the front seat Trudy’s face while the police officer gave her which many could say ‘the best oral ever… so far’.

“Oh Fuck! Keiko, you are amazing… please, keep licking that hole… ohhhhhhhhhh!”

The Asian officer licked and licked the former burglar until she decided to turn around and offer the same services to Lorelei, now adding another dildo to the game, since Lorelei dropped that one for later instead opting to taste the delicacies of Trudy Lowe’s slit.

“That’s so amazing! Fucking a hot blonde slut like Lorelei Leland! Gosh, I am dripping for that!” commented Keiko.

“You can enjoy as long as you want, baby girl”, replied the American manager.  
And she did enjoy the games. Keiko watched with wicked smiles Lorelei’s reactions while being nailed by the Asian policewoman. For someone that complained about being ditched by other ladies, it was enough reward for a day or more.

“Uhhh… God, Lorelei… uhhhhhhhhhh… fuck!”

Keiko fucked Lorelei until she decided she needed to have something and then allowed Trudy to do her with that toy, which happened pretty soon. Lorelei moved to allow Miss Lowe to enjoy her body as best as she could.

“Ahhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhh… yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Trudy!”

The three girls tried a few other positions soon, but they opted to finish that night with a daisy chain triangle, with Keiko going on Lorelei, the blonde going into Trudy and the brunette enjoying the Asian. The frenzy licking was how they wanted to find the orgasm road.

“Hmmm… ohhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Yeahhhh… lick my pussy… ohhhhhhhhhhhh…”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh… yeahhhhhhhhh… fuck yeah!”

Moaning, screaming and other noises made room between the licking and the sucking, They took their oral abilities to where they wanted to be, and thus cumming was about to come.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… So Close! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!’

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

It didn’t take longer for them to orgasm. Finally, they had the opportunity to kill days and weeks of frustration for being away of the parties the other girls attended. That day, everything happened the way they wanted, without bothering or disappointment.

“I think we should do more these parties between us”, commented Trudy.

“Just the three of us? We aren’t going to invite the other girls?” questioned Lorelei.

“Let them eat cake! We are going to eat pussy now! And they won’t bother if we miss a few parties more”, laughed Keiko.

“Indeed”

The girls made a high-five before taking a brief and needed rest due to their sex activities.

THE END (of this chapter)


	20. Red is the New Red (For the Ass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your butts warmed up. Because these ladies are really ready to make it happen and make asses be red with their hands

Chapter 19 – Red is the New Red (For the Ass)  
(featuring Miyumi, Sgt. Linda Rauch and Sunny St. Cloud)

 

“Let’s call it a threesome!”

It was Sunny St. Cloud yelling at her apartment between her two friends Miyumi and Linda Rauch. It could be noticed right from the start how carried away the blonde cruise manager was with her own horniness.

“Already? It’s been like fifteen minutes we are here”, replied Miyumi, surprised with how soon her friend was eager to have sex.

“And why take time with all that shit of never ending chatting and babbling around if we can jump onto ourselves and get drunk of pussy?”

“Girl, I think you are going crazy”, commented Linda. “Have you been into a dry spell lately?”

“Depends of the point of view. I consider myself with two months without having the proper sex”, the blonde explained.

“Wait a minute! You? Two months without sex? I see you every day with a different girl or guy”, replied Sgt. Rauch.

“I just don’t go with much hunger to the plate, Linda. I masturbate, get the intimate meeting but going further at it, I’ve been away of any contact that involve, you know, the ‘big touch’”

“I think you should take a cold shower yourself”, remarked the Japanese.

“And that would help me how? I need to have sex. I need to suck boobs, lick pussy, do all those things with my friends dammit!” unloaded Sunny.

“I understand that you are in need of getting it and, believe me, we would be very happy to help you to make that problem go away…”, said Linda before the brunette Asian interrupted.

“I guess you were to talk that you seem too enthusiastic over it than the usual, right Linda?”

“Thanks to reminding me of that, Miyumi”

“You’re welcome! Anyway, we would like to enjoy a little jiggy with you, Sunny. Really… but I guess now you should relax before you make any further move”, completed the Japanese.

“You two think that I am some kind of sick? Am I one of those women that people think that are insane in the brain? Give me a break! I am just horny and want to fuck, for God’s sake!” protested the cruise planning manager.

“Calm down Sunny! We are going to help you, but first you gotta breathe! It’s just a small amount of time without sex, dammit!”, said Linda, trying to put her friend’s mind into the correct patch.

“The only thing that will help me is anyone to fuck with me at this very moment!”

“Just cool down yourself… don’t boil down over it, please”, said Miyumi at her attempt to make her friend not to go crazy with her dry spell.

“I can cool down myself and I know you two will help me with this”, replied Sunny as she went behind the Japanese girl and started to kiss and seductively whisper at her neck.

“What are you… ahhh…. My God! What the…”, Miyumi reacted to the blonde girl’s initiative.

“You two will give me the relief I need. I want to end tonight this dry spell for good!”

“You mean you called us only for fucking with you? Why didn’t you told us early?”

“I was lost in my burn that I completely forgot”, explained the cruise planner before returning to give Miyumi the proper teasing, which she replied with moaning and allowed without protesting.

“Seems… ohh… reasonable”

Linda just watched the two women at first but soon the brown-haired Army sergeant joined the couple, being behind Sunny and matching what the blonde did at the Asian’s neck at the blonde’s. And the ‘train’ quickly was about to ‘depart’ to somewhere…

“My God… Sunny!”

“Ohhhh.. Ahhhhh…”

“Why don’t we go to the room already?”

“Let me enjoy you two first and then we can get all the nookie me and you two deserve”, said Sunny as they kissed and fondled each other for a while before the home owner took by her hands her two lovers to the chambers, where the sexual gratification awaited for them.

“I am so lucky! Two hot women, all ready to finish my dry spell! I think God really loves me!” the blonde told to herself without even hiding a big smile.

 

***  
Already at the bedroom, the girls continued to tease each other with all they could bring, especially their mouths and hands. As much as they build a crescendo that only could lead to the sex itself, their clothes were quickly off their bodies and all over the floor.

“Any of you two wants to be the first to get the St. Cloud treatment?”, asked Sunny with a wicked look.

“Me! After all, I am the youngest of us three and I live far away from you all”, Miyumi was the first to announce herself as a nominee, the only one by the way. 

As soon as Sunny laid the Japanese girl on the bedroom, Linda just watched and waited the moment that the blonde’s ass could be raised enough for her to make her moves. But it all would depend on how she would lick Miyumi.

“I know you were in a dry spell and I want you to eat my pussy like you were thirsty in the middle of the Sahara”, demanded the pigtailed brunette.

Being herself a woman who couldn’t refuse her friends’ demands, even the ones that involved erotic actions, Sunny right from the very first second her mouth touched the Asian’s tender and young pussy, used all of her tricks she knew. And the results were as quick as she predicted.

“Holy Mother of God! What a tongue you have! You were really in need of that!”

The blonde cruise manager really gave her best without even making that little acclimatization session that everyone does, even the experienced, at anyone’s genitals. The time without the proper sexual intercourse was too much for her to bear and Sunny wanted to enjoy it without wasting time.

“Hhmmmm… how I missed the taste of pussy… hmmmm”

Her tongue work made Miyumi feel the pleasure and answer with the usual moaning and requests for more. However, there was something bothering her as she moved her back on the bed, something picking on her.

“What the hell! That thing poking my back… I can’t feel pleasure if that shit is getting behind me!”

When the Japanese girl finally found what was bothering her during the sex, a secret was about to be revealed… the naughty kind of secret!

“What the hell is this? Is this a paddle?”

“What! What the fuck!”

“Why something like this was doing at your bed, Sunny? Is that some new kinky stuff that you were trying?”

“Dammit! Give it to me!”, Sunny quickly retrieved the paddle thing from the brunette’s hands, pretty much between anger and shame after that kind of thing were revealed to be at her bedroom and with her two lovers puzzled with such scene. 

“Are you a fan of spanking, Sunny?”, Linda questioned. “I mean, you do enjoy someone making your ass crimson red with that?”

“It’s not of your business if I like it or not!”

“Now it is! We found it and I think you owe us an explanation on that… was this ‘dry spell thing’ real or it was some kind of lie you invented to take us to the bed and use that on us?”, questioned Miyumi.

“No! I was in a dry spell! It’s… well… it’s just… is something I tried with a former boyfriend of mine”, the blonde answered.

“Really? Our Sunny St. Cloud is getting into the kinkydom? That’s different, even coming from someone like you”, the sergeant commented.

“Was that redhead guy? Or the French one? Or that captain from that Caribbean cruise?” Miyumi pushed to find the ‘chosen one’.

“None of them! It was a former colleague, Steve… you don’t know him. Well, we worked together for a while and we dated each other sometimes. Once, after a weekend in Cabo, we started talking about fetishes and he told me he liked the spanking thing. This was how it started…”, the blonde cruise started to spill her story.

“And I believe this paddle belongs to him, right?” questioned the brown-haired girl.

“It’s mine indeed. We did try a few sessions during our dating time and I liked. I am not a kinky girl to the bone but I am, as every person, allowed to have my own dirty little secrets, or am I wrong?”

“We are not to judge you, Sunny. We are not saints on this matter as well… it’s just the general feeling is that you are the usual ‘vanilla’ girl”, pointed Miyumi.

“I can be that girl you mentioned, but I like to spice up the things sometimes with someone that understands what I want”

“And what do you want right now, Sunny?” asked Linda.

“Oh, that is so weird…”, the blonde planner whispered before giving her choice to her friends. “But I think the two of you can play with my paddles”

“Paddles? There are more of these?”

“I keep them in my closet; it’s just four or five of them. Just in case one breaks and stuff”

Linda went to the close and found a box where the spanking paddles were revealed to the world. Not ashamed of what she liked, Sunny started to see that those artifacts could be useful to their action. And the other ladies started to find the same answer.

“I think that we found a new friend… maybe we can use a few of those or the one already at your hands, Sunny”, said the sergeant.

“Only if you are the one who hits me, Linda”, replied the blonde planner.

Dared by Sunny’s wished, she grabbed the paddle from her friend’s hands and told her to return to licking Miyumi, but making sure that the cruise manager’s ass would be raised enough to take the punishment needed.

“I think I am at the same time afraid and eager to see what’s coming on”, whispered Miyumi.

Miss St. Cloud continued to lick Miyumi’s pussy but she wasn’t ready for the first strike of the spanking device.

*WHACK*

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The reaction was immediate. A moan mixed with a scream of pain, the exact junction between both sides of feeling spectre, the one that every spanking fan needs to feel in order to turn him or her into the action.

“Wow! My God! Linda… you know how to hit her!”

“Being a table tennis champion during my teens helped me to have the proper grip”

The sergeant waited a while for the next strike, now a little stronger than the earlier, and Sunny’s answer was louder. And also the Japanese’s moaning through pussyeating.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So Great!”

Boldness grew into the head of the army lady and a few more strokes came over to make Sunny know that it was serious the attempt to make spanking the subject to be that night. The blonde’s ass was already getting a shade of red characteristical of that action.

“Licking a pussy and being spanked! What a night!” yelled Sunny.

“You tell me! Keep it licking it dammit! Show you are the naughty girl here!” replied Miyumi.

The cruise planner was the naughty girl there and she got paddled a few times during the action, while trying to hold her screaming with Miyumi’s wet pussy. Three women getting what they wanted and they didn’t wanted to stop there.

“Watching your ass go red makes me feel needy of getting mine as well!”

“Then you’ll be the next, Linda! And I shall be my revenge!”

With her knees on the mattress, Linda allowed the Asian girl to have fun with her pussy and now Sunny was the one behind her with the paddle twirling in her hand. Before any further sex action could be done, a payback was to be done

*WHACK!!*

“Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Feeling the pain that comes with pleasure, the sergeant allowed the blonde cruise planner to slap her ass cheeks twice with the spanking thing, giving a little sneak peek of the things about to come. The brown-haired lady didn’t had time to cope with the fact of a ‘butthurt’, as Miyumi quickly planted her face at her crotch and didn’t lost any time on tasting Miss Rauch’s delicious slit.

“That is lovely. I am giving a red ass to you and you might have a dry pussy as well, Linda”

“Shut up and just do it you two! Give me all what you have!”

Sunny didn’t waste much time on watching something exciting and again used her paddle to bring crimson color to her friend’s ass.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I see you like it! And I am the freak for getting spanked here, huh?”

Another strike came and another scream of ‘pleasured pain’ could be heard. Linda begged for Sunny to ‘keep it cool’ and not push too hard on the spanking. The blonde really wanted to take to that point, but due to respect to two ‘rookies’, she did the ‘regular job’.

Between tender pleasure and the scorching pain, there was Linda Rauch, a woman trained for everything by the Army, a fearless lady who had lived a while at Antarctica suffering with stunning cold and now being licked by a young and hot Asian girl and at same time spanked by a cruise planner in her ass with a paddle. She loved everything of it and wanted the best.

“Come on! Like me more and spank me more! Damn, I need it so much!”

Tongues and paddles worked until the point they pleased Linda enough and there was still an ass to get the red color and didn’t had sported the toy by herself. 

“I didn’t spank anyone and I want to get it! So many choices here!”

“Well, I think we can do a little thing to make you meet both ends without worry too much”, said the blonde woman.  
The solution found by both was that Miyumi had herself in all fours with Linda going for her pussy and Sunny for the girl’s asshole. With the paddle, Miyumi found herself in the position to deliver herself her own punishment.

“I don’t know if I can do it the good way. I need you two let room for the paddle to hit my butt”

“We are going to try, sweetheart!”

She waited for the other two ladies to start to suck her loveholes to make any further movement towards her buttcheeks. The first strikes were slow but enough to bring a small tear and the usual pain to her face.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Miyumi already had experiences with someone putting the heavy hand at her butt, but with a toy designed for that goal, it was the first time. The early hits were to know how she could spank herself without feeling too much pain and ruining the night. And her friends were there to help her on that.

“Calm down, Miyumi! Take it easy…” said Sunny

“Just go slow and tackle it hard when you feel it’s okay to do it”, added Linda.

Following her lovers’ advice, the pigtailed Asian decided to keep it safe with spanking her own butt, trying to do it the less hard she could to not harm herself and also avoiding hitting Sunny and Linda’s faces with it. It was a hard task but her skills on fighting could help her to find a balance between both ends.

“That is so funny! I never did it to myself apart slapping my butt in the shower”

“Let’s hope no one gets hurt with that”, said Sunny.

With much effort, the Japanese found the right way to paddle her butthole and keep her two lovers working well at their holes. The moans helped to make the experience even better.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!”

“That is different, but still awesome! I want to do more!”

“Me too! I want to do it again!”

They did it and did it again, putting their asses to the test a few more times with those paddles as much as they did with their genitals. The obvious things were two: orgasms and three crimson red asses up in the air.

After the threesome, the ladies laid on bed, all with their butts to the ceiling and reminding about their night.

“That was great! We should do it again!”, said Sunny.

“When our asses aren’t painful anymore, I am totally into it”, replied Miyumi.

“I think I am going to buy a paddle for myself. It will be useful when I call the girls home”, added Linda.

“That would be great, Linda. I can lend you some of mine if you want”

“Don’t worry, Sunny. I can deal with this… but now, someone can give me the soothing lotion. Or I am going to get crazy with the pain”

“Here”, the blonde cruise planner handed the lotion to the sergeant. “I guess you two are going to stay tonight with me”

“I don’t think our butts are enough ready to get dressed with clothes and allowing us to leave yet”, the Japanese mentioned.

“Well, and maybe we can try something else here to spend the time. Our asses can hurt, but other parts of our body are available”, said Linda.

“I think we can work out with something… but by now, let’s talk about our dates!”, stated Sunny as they engaged on a long chat before another attempt to have a sexy night, even with their butts red.

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	21. Five Girls, Two Scenes by the Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two scenes with lesbian sex featuring five ladies. Which one is the best of them?

Chapter 20 – Five Girls, Two Scenes by the Poolside  
(featuring Miss Morimoto, Alexandra Viggi, Chris, Shannon Blake and Susie Smythe)

 

“What was the problem with that restaurant? Isn’t a special day and it took almost two hours to get a table!” complained Miss Morimoto as she walked inside Susie Smythe’s house, with the aforementioned woman and Alexandra Viggi as partners.

“And I can’t believe they still charged us for all the drinks!”, added Alexandra.

“Please, you are making a storm in a teacup!”, Susie said as she removed her coat to put at the hanger. “Gelderon’s is always like that any time of the year. Maybe it’s one of their squeaky promotions to get people there”

“Next time, take us to a place that isn’t that crowed”, the Italian said putting her back against the wall, recovering her energies. “I don’t like to wait even fifteen minutes to eat anything”

“Stop you two! You must thank me for taking you to a nice and fancy place. Finally I am getting paid the way I deserve by that TV channel!”

“You surely scored nice when that channel approached you for a reality about your adventures with Lysander Demas, Susie”, pointed the Japanese martial arts mistress.

“It was the best thing that happened in my life. Traveling the world, being after the relics that everyone wants to find and being paid and videotaped for that! This is the job of my dreams! Without it, I couldn’t even pay 10% of this house!”, said a fired up redhead.

“And don’t forget calling your friends for a dinner and fully paying for it”, added Alexandra.

“What else can I do? As long as I am getting paid, I am allowed to do a few treats to the people I like”

“Guess next time you can get us to somewhere we can’t wait that long”, Morimoto commented.

“Are you still complaining about it, Morimoto?”

“I am just making a comment. And I got tired of waiting a table, just that. It’s not what I am used in Japan”

“Oh, forgive me Miss ‘I am an Asian badass and they only close the place when I want to’”, the blonde Italian taunted the brunette Japanese woman, who only replied it with gestures.

“Stop you two! We didn’t came here to argue with each other. We came here to drink, take off our clothes and have the lesbian sex!”, said Susie.

“Finally someone said something useful! Let’s do it here or at your bedroom, Susie?”

“To the bedroom, of course. And well, we can drink something after the sex. I am getting so horny that I don’t want to delay anything”, the explorer answered.

“Fuck yeah Susie Smythe!”, Alexandra yelled as she quickly ran upstairs to Susie’s bedroom. Looking with a mild shock the two other women soon followed afterwards the blonde tour guide for what they were intended to do that night.

“And I promise I won’t leave you waiting on anything, girls”

 

***

“Come on! You don’t need to be shy, come over”, Chris whispered as her hands carried Shannon Blake to inside the Thrill Ride Park headquarters, after a night where the two had a romantic rendezvous. Just the two of them, together, without any disturbance to hinder them.

“ My Goodness! That is a really neat place!”, the shorthaired Scottish shouted as she looked the room. “In my thoughts it is a different kind of thing”

“It’s not the fanciest place in the world, but it’s where I control the things here”

“You do have a quite gorgeous theme park, Chris. And the park has a very beautiful owner as well”, Shannon said only to make the short-haired girl uncharacteralistically blush.

“Oh Shannon… I must say that Scotland did a good job by having you as an inhabitant”, replied the theme park owner before the couple sit at a couch nearby.

“I need to thank you for the invitation to be at your park tonight. I never thought how beautiful this place by the moonlight is”

“I like to do that with special people, and you are special for me”, Chris said with her eyes at Shannon’s, showing how bonded she was with her foreign guest.

“And you are as special as you can be for me, Chris”, the redhead replied before an unavoidable French kiss between the two young ladies at the couch. A kiss between two girls in love with each other and ready to give each other whatever things they could do together.

“Is that your invitation leading to other things that you did not told me, Chris?”

“I don’t know. Is there anything that you don’t want to do with me, Shannon?”

“I take it you want to make love with me in your headquarters, don’t you?”, the Scotsgirl asked.

“I am not a huge fan of doing it outdoors and I don’t want anyone to spot us”, the tri-colored hair girl answered.

Again, Chris and Shannon kissed each other, this time a longer kiss coupled with an embrace and small body rubbing. As soon as they got the ‘hots’ for each other, the ride creator made her proposal.

“Mind if we do it on the rug?”

“I am not much a fan of shagging at the cold floor, so…”

Chris smiled as both women moved from the couch to the rug, her on top of the European girl, both taking off their tees and warming it up for a good girls love.

 

****

At Susie Smythe’s bedroom, the ponytailed redhead was in the middle of something. That something was licking Miss Morimoto’s pussy with the Japanese woman’s legs spread wide and watching at her backside Alexandra Viggi eating the American girl’s snatch with amazing skills.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Oh Yessssssss! Amazinggggggggggggggghhhhhhhh!”

“You do scream a lot, huh? Come over and bury yourself into Asian sex food”

Morimoto’s words were followed by her hand gently pulling Susie’s head to her crotch, watching the reality show star eat her pussy. With a wicked smile, she moaned as the redhead gave all she knew on female oral pleasure.

Meanwhile, it was Alexandra who took most of the fun on the threesome. Behind Susie, her mouth had fun by licking and sucking the redhead, as she could feel the juices come over from the girls cunt.

“Beware of slippery roads back there. And they will get even more slippery”

Between two lovers, Susie had most of her moaning muffled by the Asian woman’s pussy, but she voiced her pleasure with all what she could, asking for them to keep up with the oral enjoyment.

“That is so awesome! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I love it a lot!”

“I hope we can have something as well. I just want to get licked as well”, said Alexandra.

“Just let me finish here and then I will be at your back, darling”

For minutes the positioning settled with Susie in the middle of her two lovers, tasting Asian pussy and getting tasted by Italian tongue. A prize for the patience the trio had on waiting for a table to eat a well-deserved dinner.

“Hmmmmm! Ohhhhhhhh! That’s so delicious!”

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Keep it going! Please! Ohhhhhhhh!”

“Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Soon, a train formed and Alexandra climbed on the bed as Susie planted her face behind the Italian’s and returned the favor with her mouth now giving pleasure to the blonde. Susie, on the other hand, found herself again in the middle of the thing as, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, Miss Morimoto had full access for eating the redhead’s slit.

“Susie, your pussy smells delicious. Alexandra did a great job down there!”

“Guess it’s your time to keep up with her. You are the most experienced of us all”

Despite an age-based remark, Morimoto didn’t get offended by that, the pleasure always trumps everything bad in the world. Everything the three ladies wanted was to have their throats full of female snatch beverage.

“Eat my pussy, Susie! Come on! Mio dio!”

“My God! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“What the fuck? That pussy is amazing! Hmmmmmmmmmmmm!”

For a good time, the ‘lesbian train’ took the full throttle and didn’t seem nor wanted to wreck. The tongues worked the best they could to deliver the pleasure each one of them wanted that night.

“Come on, girls! Let’s make each other cum a lot tonight!”

“Of course!”

“I Agree!”

***

Not feeling the rugged floor pick onto her back, Shannon Blake was taken by delight with the way how Chris did her job between her legs. The short-haired girl quickly lapped the Scotswoman’s pussy, not losing any time with the oral action as the short-haired redhead’s mind was filled by pleasure.

“Oh Lord! Chris, that is so great! Awesome! Lick my pussy! Shag me!”

“Is this better than any ride in my park, Shannon?”

“You are the best ride I ever took in your park!”

The delicious bitter-sweet taste of female juice poured over the young ride designer’s lips, enticing her to get her tongue deep on the Scotsgirl, and the result also gave her excitement down there.

“Please, Chrissy darling! Give pleasure to your little Shanny! Please, make me cum!”

Chris, on the other hand, didn’t want to feel alone and without asking, laid on top of her girlfriend. Without any exchange of words, a 69 formed, with both ladies tasting each other’s and diving into their own gratification.

“That is so hot! Hmmmmmmm! Come on, lick my pussy!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh God!”

Took a while, but the redhead found her pace to match the tri-color haired girl’s tongue lapping. Not that she wasn’t experienced on lesbianism, but Chris was known to be a girl, under her seemingly annoyed and less cheerful looks, was a woman hungry to please the ones of the same gender and liked to do it in a frenzy way.

“I hope our relationship can grow well because I do not want to miss anything about your tongue!”

“Surely you won’t miss anything about me, my tongue and my toys”

“Oh… do you have toys? Interesting…”

Chris didn’t answered that question right way, totally focused on licking Shannon but after around 15 minutes of 69, she left her lover laid on the floor for a next stage of their sexual intercourse.

“Where are you going?”

“I will be back. Just stay there beautiful and horny”, said Chris as she went inside a room.

****

Now, Susie had her crotch on Miss Morimoto’s face, as she moaned with the Asian’s oral action with her cunny and saw Alexandra having fun with her boobs, in another threesome positioning time.

“You two are incredible with your mouths. You should make a team!”

“I don’t know. Me and Alexandra live far away from each other, but we can give it a try”

“Well, American women always can be a good target for us, right Miss?”

“Aham!”

Wickedly sucking nipples and clits, both women enjoyed how much fun they had with Susie Smythe, a woman used to explore the thrills of the world’s most dangerous places to search ancient and rare relics for the delight of the TV viewer. And now, in live action, being ‘tamed’ by two women only interested in her lesbian skills and nothing else.

“Now I wonder why I didn’t pitch to the guys a show about me having sex with girls! It would go marvelously at the ratings”

“If you get successful with your show, maybe they can give you money for your own thing”, replied Alexandra.

“And I will hire you as my assistants!”

The talk made Susie and her two lovers totally horny. Alexandra took her time at the redhead’s boobs, sucking and leaking the nipples with skills that could be matched only by the most experienced porn actresses in the world. Everything added with Morimoto’s diligent work with her tongue, lapping the moisten labia and dampen inner walls from the American explorer’s cunt.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You two are awesome! Ohhhhhhhh!”

“Thank you very much, ma’am! But I think we can do more”, said the brunette martial arts instructor.

“What do you mean?”

“I think there is something missing here, but I don’t know what it is…”, replied Alexandra.

“I guess I know what you two are talking about, but let’s keep doing like that for a while before the next step”, explained Susie between moans.

Until the aforementioned step, the Italian and the Japanese licked both ends of the American for a long time, enjoying every little second of the action as they planned what else was on line for the lustful ladies’ trio.

***

“Why are you taking so long? I don’t know if I can keep touching myself anymore”, Shannon complained lying on the rugged floor of Thrill Ride Park headquarters, left there as Chris walked to a room to pick something to spice their night of love making.

“Just a minute! I will be ready very soon!”, the tri-color haired girl yelled from behind the door.

The Scotsgirl waited for Chris for that minute and more. When she thought to stand up and go after her girlfriend, the redhead noticed a shadow around the back of her head.  
“Kneel before Zod!”

When she looked the shadow, it was her American young lover, wearing nothing than a strap-on dildo, putting a hand at her hip and making a domme-like wicked smile to Shannon.

“Bloody Hell! What is this, for Pete’s sake?”

“Like it?”, giggled the ride designer as she moved her body to highlight the sextoy for her foreign guest. “It’s my new toy, which I named Zod… yes; it’s because of that Superman movie…”

Shannon just looked for a minute or two to the device, a leather-padded black ‘trunk’, covering most of her waistline, hips and part of her thighs and buttocks. Plugged to the ‘strap’, a small black support to a 7-inch silver finished dildo and balls. A small opening for the pussy and the ass crack was the only part not covered by the toy.

“Well… it’s different… I never saw such strap-on like that in my life”

“My sex shop warned me of that when they released it. I just bought right on spot”, said Chris.

“And I will be the first one who you will get fucked by that?”, asked the redhead Scotswoman.

“I already used it, but I only save it for girls that deserve it… and it’s your lucky day, ma’am”

“That is an honour for me, Chris…”

“Save your words for later, because I think I told you to be on your knees, sweetheart”, the short-haired girl said with a demanding tone of voice.

Eager to check out Chris’ new device, Shannon quickly bound to her knees and took most of the toy’s length into her mouth. Without hesitating or teasing-like moves, the European girl got her blowjob skills to the test right away, like she was doing a real one.

“That’s what I am talking about! I always knew you were a cocksucker by heart!”

“It’s a feature all my boyfriends highlighted from me… and they just keep coming and coming”

Chris watched pleased as much with Miss Blake’s oral skills, watching her suck the rubber toy. However, she thought she could be even more delighted if she introduced the short-haired redhead another reason for loving the strap-on.

“Wanna see something funny?”

Shannon nodded for yes while still sucking the fake cock. When the young park owner asked her to take it off, something happened that almost made the Scotswoman fall on her behind.

“What the hell!? My Dear Lord!”

“This is the real reason why I bought Zod. Isn’t it amazing how it goes?”

The fact was that, at Chris’ hand, a small wireless device who controlled through buttons many features of the strap-on dildo and the one Chris pressed made the cock vibrate like an electric toothbrush.

“My God! That is so amazing! A strap-on vibrator… those fellows know how to make technology improve”, Shannon praised.

“But technology is nothing if you don’t put it to the test, baby girl”, replied Chris.

Getting to where her girlfriend was intending to go, Shannon resumed her blowjob, and when the cock found itself again inside the redhead’s mouth, the tri-colored haired girl pressed again the button and her mouth quickly felt the fake dick vibrate inside. Something new and thrilling to have.

“Hmmmmpphhhh… awesome… mmpphhhhh!”

Even with the buzz, the Scotsgirl didn’t stop a second on sucking the battery-driven dildo. Like she was sucking one of her exes, Shannon Blake sucked, licked, kissed and even deep throated the vibrating thing with wonderful display of skills. She even allowed Chris to hit the fake cock at her own face. Even the most romantic dates have their kinky side.

“This is so hot! I am already in love with that cock! It’s gorgeously great!”

“Seems you loved it, huh? But I think you will like to see how it goes while fucking you… on doggy style, now!”

The redhead Scotsgirl took the position quickly and even lifted her ass a little more to make her she could enjoy the strap-on thing the best. Chris approached the redhead’s butt and made her pick about the hole of choice.

“I think we licked each other a lot and the only logical hole that remains untouched by me is your bunghole”, said Chris.

“You know how much I can take well in my ass… go ahead! Enjoy!”

The short-haired American fixed her place behind Shannon Blake’s butt, using the natural lube left by the redhead to ease the entry at the small hole. With everything in place, the ride designer’s plan was about to go.

“Are you ready?”

“For what?”

“For this!”

With another button being pressed, the cock started to go in and out Shannon’s asshole. Amazed with what was going on back there, the Scotsgirl moaned a wonderful surprising shot.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is this? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Isn’t that wonderful? It’s another trick of my lil’ Zod here… it fucks without you make any effort… like it?”

There wasn’t any need of a proper answer. The redhead’s loud delightful noises were enough testimony to the surprise Chris still had for her lover. Only needing to hold the grip at the foreign woman’s hips, the toy did the job all by itself, not needing any different kind of work.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Where did you got this? It’s sublime! Divine!”

“I will give the name of where I bought it after we do it. You will fall in love with what they have there.”

“I am… ahhhhhhhh… already in love… uhhhhhhhhh… with it!”

Chris controlled with another switch the speed and pace of the fucking and played with it, but without exaggerating to not hurt that sensitive place. Despite not being the sadist, the young girl had that kind of smile listening how Shannon whispered and squealed with the toy’s automatic pumping.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck my arse! Fuck my fucking bloody arse, you American slut!”

***

“Let me control it for you, miss”, said Morimoto after filling her ass with a sleek pink strap-on dildo Susie sported at her waistline. With the redhead’s aid to keep the Japanese’s balance, another action piece started with the martial arts instructor swiftly riding the toy.

Alexandra wasn’t left behind in pleasuring. She helped her Asian friend to keep her butthole close to the fake cock, should the instrument would leave the hole. The blonde Italian tour guide watched Miss Morimoto masturbate herself a little during the first ‘stabs’ before legs were wide enough to make room for clit-licking.

“I love to get my both holes treated that way! How I wished to get all day this sort of stuff…”

“Would be easier if you moved to the US”, said Susie.

“And leave the kids of the academy alone? Never! I prefer to enjoy that once in a while and keep my pupils as well”

Holding the brunette’s ass, the reality show star managed to keep her Eastern lover humping herself into her dildo, feeling how her body answered with that toy inside her backdoor and added to a divine intervention of Alexandra’s tongue at her lovehole.

“That’s it! I love it! Keep eating my pussy, sweetheart!”, Miss Morimoto said while patting the Italian’s head.

“Don’t forget my turn, Susie!”

“I won’t. Just let her finish her anal pleasure and yours is next”

Until where she could find energies to keep up, the brunette Japanese managed to last many good minutes of anal delight. When she felt she needed a rest she gave way to Miss Viggi, to replaced Morimoto and allowed Susie to stick the strap-on at the same hole, but with a request.

“She did all the job, but I like when the dick does the job!”

The ponytailed redhead had her legs open wide as Alexandra got the reverse cowgirl stance, same position Morimoto used for herself, but the tour guide arched her legs somehow bent and allowed Susie to take the control of the action. Doesn’t need to be something like a sex guru to know where they were about to go.

“That’ s so good! It’s so great! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

For some people, sexual pleasure isn‘t where they could show a large vocabulary but it didn’t mattered to Alexandra, as the only thing she wanted is to get filled in her butthole by a hot girl like Susie. And returning the gesture she did to her in the previous action, Miss Morimoto gave her head assistance to the young European’s wet crotch.

“Your pussy is tender and wonderful to lick, Alexandra”, said the Japanese.

Susie went gentle with the Italian’s backdoor entrance for a while before going the distance and giving that hole the pounding it deserved. And the reply satisfied her.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck Me! Fuck Me!”

For the same time amount that Morimoto enjoyed the fake cock going inside her ass, Alexandra was fucked by a hardworking Susie Smythe, that always put the best of her effort to make her girlfriends delightful with her fucking skills.

“I think I went straight to heaven and its filled with lesbian sex! Ooohhh…”

***

“Ahhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! My God! It will ever end?”, shouted Shannon, still feeling how Chris’ high tech sex toy was still going at it after many minutes of anal sex.  
“Why you would want to end this? It should be the best thing ever!”

“I am not complaining about it! I am just wondering to where this thing will lead!”

Such rhetorical question shouldn’t be done in the middle of sex. It would lead until it would be over, but who knew when that would end?

Chris moved herself to put her legs around Shannon’s thighs, making herself above the redhead’s butt. There, she could have whole control of the Scotsgirl’s backyard and even apply a few domme attempts at Miss Blake’s request, like grabbing her hair without any kind of unnecessary roughness and hold it as the sex toy made its job.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! God Dammit! My Lord! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Do you like it? Like when I fuck you hard? Like it, huh?”

“Yessssssssssss! Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss!”

“Take it then!”

The dildo fucked Shannon the highest speed it could without bringing any harm to her ass. Totally dominated by a young and energetic horny top and loving every single screwing of her rectum, the European girl only could expect for the best to happen.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh!”

Surprising both ladies, the unavoidable happened. And happened like one of the rarest ways that a woman can lead herself to the highest place of all of the pleasurable lands. Yes, Shannon Blake had an orgasm through her anal screwing.

“WHAT IS IT? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Holy Fuck! I am making you orgasm in your butt!”

The dildo was still turned on, but Chris just stood still watching what happened in front of her eyes. Of course she knew anal stimulation could bring to situations like that but it was the first time that she witnessed that happen while having sex with another girl. It was shockingly amazing that the wheel spun in her direction and God allowed something like that.

“Ahh! Wonderful! Gorgeous! Ohhhhhh!”

The tri-colored hair girl took her strap-on out of Shannon’s ass and mounted on her, but to give a short kiss at her neck.

“How could I do that? It… it was… my Lord! I cannot even explain it!”

“No need to thank me, just thank my dear Zod here…”

***  
After hours of pleasing, Alexandra, Morimoto and Susie decided to finish the night by doing themselves their own job, using dildos to fuck each other’s pussies and make the orgasm fast.

“What a night! Fucked by two vixens and now this!”

“Now I wish to have this all the time!”

“Yeah, me too”

With sleek toys for them, the Japanese using a black one, Alexandra a blue one and the orange for Susie, they did each other mostly rubbing their clitoris to rush the climax.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am so close!”

“Me too! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

See the other two girls get at it as well made easier for each girl to find the pace to match them. The intention was for them to cum together, without even a second of two of delay between a girl and the other. Those girls really enjoyed to share that fun.

“I am getting there! Yesss! Yesss!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!”

They spent most of their energy on their threesome and the reward came the way they wished. A three-way orgasm, all shared and in a harmonic unison.

“I AM CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINGGGGGGGG!”

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

***

“This night was wonderful! I think I am falling in love with you, Chris”, said Shannon, being on top of Chris and after sharing a passionate kiss with the Thrill Ride Park half-owner.

“Do you think you are the only one falling in love with someone here?” the ride designer replied with a blushing smile.

“How gracious you are!”

“I must confess that being with you makes me feel more open about myself. Never felt something for someone like I feel for you”

“Better not rushing with that. We are friends first but we still need to see how we can be besides that”, said the Scotswoman.

“I am not asking to marry you, Shannon. We are friends and lovers and I intend to keep this relationship like that… but I wonder to where we will take our bond”, Chris thought.

“I think we can take our time to build something”

“We have all the time of the world for that”

After a brief talk, the couple kissed each other again and rested on the rugged floor. Of course, they left the headquarters before the park opened again and finished their night with a quickie at the hotel room.

***

Susie Smythe, Miss Morimoto and Alexandra Viggi finished their sex and, still naked, gathered on the bed to watch episodes from Miss Smythe’s reality show.

“I love this episode. Seeing you in a bikini at the Great Coral Reef always turns me on, Susie!”, said Morimoto.

“Lysander and the producers were doubtful to add those, but I managed to convince them it was good for the episode”, the redhead explained.

“If they cut those scenes, men and women would feel robbed from your gracious body”, added Alexandra.

“In the next season I will give the producers more hints about going to places like that and adding more scenes with a bikini. Hope they accept it very well”

“I would! In Japan, your show is one of the top rated. Everyone wants to know when you are going to see our ruins, temples and natural beauties”, the brunette said.

“Wait till season finale. We are going to tape there in the next month! I hope you can be there to be a guest, but only if you want”

“I would love it! And I would let you shoot scenes at the school… “

“When you went to Pompeii, I had to beg your director to be in it, and just for a few seconds”, the blonde remarked with annoyance.

“Next time, you will get the full picture, but now let’s enjoy these episodes and look at our hot naked bodies close to each other”, said Susie.

“We need to have sex between each other more times”

“Maybe after the episode shooting ends, we can meet at somewhere and we can engage on a threesome again! But this time, I will pick a better restaurant for us to go. Agree?”

“Agreed!”

The three girls smiled to each other as they remained without their clothes and saw as many episodes of Susie’s series as possible for them before they left in the morning ready for new adventures. And, perhaps, the opportunity of a new threesome…

THE END (of this episode)


	22. Summer Slackin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime fun for the girls who love fun in the summer

Chapter 21 – Summer Slackin’  
(featuring Velma Dinkley and Honey Hunsecker)

 

“Jinkies! Why this damn thong can’t get straight!”, Velma Dinkley complained as she fixed the orange-colored thong she was wearing to not bury itself into her ass crack. It was the first time she wore it to someone else and she was bothered by her small bathsuit.

“Let it go, Velma! It’s not bad sometimes let your thong go all in! It can be sexy form some”, said that somebody who she wore that piece of clothing. That somebody was Honey Hunsecker, who invited the geek detective to a summer afternoon at her new pool.

“But I am used to thongs! They just keep going deep into my ass crack!”

“You just need to get used into it, just like I did”, said the light brownhaired girl, sporting a two piece white bikini bra and thong which fit exactly her body measures and her build.

“It’s easy for you that have the perfect body… everything suits you perfectly!”, Velma muttered.

“Don’t put yourself down; you have a great and nice body as well, Velma. You just need to get a bit loose and show it to the world”

“I don’t know. I am the kind of girl that can get comfortable with just a tee and shorts”

“And waste such body like yours? Here, let me help you”, the former poacher offered herself to help the brunette, as she used her skills to fix the thong problem. In less than a minute, her magic hands worked and the summer underwear soon stopped to bother Velma’s crack.

“Here! Now it must hang on for a big while”

“What?”, Velma looked the result and amazed herself with what her friend did “Oh My God! Jinkies! But, it fits good!”

“See, I know what I am talking about. You just need to get used to it”, said Honey.

“It was amazing, Honey! Thanks for the help!” Velma cheered only to feel Honey’s hand slapping her buttcheeks out of nowhere.

“Thank me later!” The light brownhaired girl whispered at the nerd’s ear.

Velma looked at Honey who replied with a wicked smile. The Mystery Inc. member realized that she would get something that afternoon. And the setting was proper for love by the pool.  
The two women took a swim and then laid themselves to have a good suntan. As usual when this kind of stuff happens, they poured lotion on each other and that helped to build an excitement climate around the pool.

“Since you got released from jail and got your act straight, your life became interesting, Honey. A big house, a good car, this wonderful pool… I just wish you ain’t taking the ‘evil’ road again to get all those…”

“I just had the luck to find the right people that helped me to know I was doing something really bad. I must admit that my old poaching actions kind of ‘pushed’ me to my current job, but I am straying away of what’s illegal”

“Good for you! You look a good person and I still think you shouldn’t had listen to your husband”, said Velma.

“Sometimes I do give reason to you, Velma. But now, past is past and we cannot change it. Let’s just enjoy the present and prepare ourselves for the future”, replied Honey.

“You are right! And it’s better when you are living with people you like, huh?”

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Well, you did slap my ass and now I am earning my comeback, sweetheart”, the nerdy girl played.

“Do I notice a spicy tone on each word you said now?”

“I don’t know. How much spicy do you think I am now?”

Kissing Velma was the appropriate answer Honey found to solve the brunette’s doubt. The summer heat was able to increase the amount of horniness being built, as obvious it was that they would do it sooner or later.

“That answers your question?”

“Jinkies! You know how to make a girl blush!”

“I know how to make a girl do other stuff, if you know what I mean…” hinted Honey to Velma’s giggling.

“So why don’t you show me what you know about it…”, suggested Velma;

Velma laid on the chair, with Mrs. Hunsecker going on top of her, as their mouths rejoined on that kiss. Knowing they were alone and the sun was shining at the top of the sky, both ladies touched each other and their minds wondered if that afternoon was going to be as pleasant as it supposed to be.

“I must say that your kiss is in the top of game”, said the nerdy brunette.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet. But let’s go to somewhere the sun can’t bother us first”  
The couple walked to a hut the Hunseckers built to reunite their guests during pool parties. It was something of a ‘kiosk’, with typical straw-like roof, chairs and a bar counter. Honey brought with her one a few towels and covered the cold floor with them.

“Now I feel like this place is a resort or something!”

“We spent a lot of money to build that and we don’t like to waste resources by not using it”

Honey laid Velma on the towel ‘bed’ and freed her from the bikini top as they shared a brief passionate kiss. Quickly, the former poacher kissed went downhill and the detective’s breasts were the destination.

“Hmmm… that’s it! Keep going it! Ahhhhh!”

Honey Hunsecker didn’t spent much time at Velma’s titties, but she made her best impression on them, sucking and kissing the nipples and twisting them once in a while to provide the best answer she could hear from the Mystery Inc. member. For a while, her chest actions entertained Miss Dinkley like it should.

“Ahhhhhh… suck my titties, Honey! Go for it! Jinkies…”

Both breasts were used for Honey’s amusement, switching from one to another as much as the situation needed. But the former poacher needed more and then her index and her middle finger joined the party, sliding themselves into the brunette nerd’s pussy and feeling how wet she was for the main event.

“It’s good, but I don’t think you are yet into the boiling point”

Without proper announcement, her fingers got faster inside Velma’s and the moaning soon went loud. Mrs. Hunsecker watched her lover’s reaction with her fingerfucking, delighting herself with the nerdy girl’s squeals and occasional light trashing as she noticed how moist that cunt was going to get.

“Uhhhh… your fingers are so damn good, Honey! Please, keep doing it!”

The light brownhaired women took her time to explore the geek investigator’s slit with her two fingers, sliding in and out from it and getting advantage from the moisten labia to have a better trip into the girl’s mound. She did only stop the sticking when she felt it was okay enough to use something more flexible.

“Now you are ready! Spread your legs and make room for Honey Hunsecker!”

“Don’t need even to ask me for that!”

Velma’s legs quickly went apart and Honey’s head filled the space, not hesitating to start to eat the nerd’s pussy when the opportunity appeared. Not a woman who wastes something like that, her tongue just showed what it was capable right from the start.

“God, this pussy is so hot! So juicy and wet!”

“Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh! Yeahhhhh!”

The former poacher employed alternation between quick and slow lapping, using the brunette’s feedback to know if she was going hard too soon or if she needed to get ‘less’ slow. And Velma liked the approach very well.

“I have to state that you are a hell of a pussylicker, Honey!”

“It’s not my first, nor the last I will be licking”

The only thing Miss Dinkley could do was show how much she loved being orally pleasured by Mrs. Hunsecker. And in a loud fashion, she did voiced her liking.

“Ooohhh! Keep doing it with my pussy! Keep it! Oh My Lord! Ahhhh!”

For Honey, it was enough satisfying and pushed her to keep her approach, but she decided to apply more of the faster moves and ditch some of the slow as she could hear Velma was already into the whole thing. All in a manageable way to do the job.

“Like what I am giving to you, Velma? Do you like how I lick your pussy?”

“Yes! Yes! Your tongue is magic! Where did you learn all those tricks?”

“I would like to keep my secrets intact, darling”

“I understand, but next will be my turn and I would like to show mine as well”

Noticing that her guest also wanted a part of the play, Honey did her job until she found it was enough for the time being and told Velma it was her turn. Now, the girls changed positions and then it was Mrs. Hunsecker with her legs spread apart and Velma softly feeling the warm wetness of the older woman’s cunt.

“Now I see why you got such a man like Henry… oohhh…”

“Forgive me, but now I wonder why you are still single… ahhh…”

“I am young and want to live my life before settling down with someone else”

The Mystery Inc. member did a conservative approach, getting slow at the start but soon getting the firm grip with quick and paced lapping. Like it happened when she was the ‘bottom’, the brunette gave all what she could do to make Honey moan. And that happened much often that afternoon.

“Uhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmm… spicy and tasty… hmmmmm…”

Honey’s mind raced on her own pleasure with the nerdy girl’s tongue licking her snatch in a tender and swift way. She loved to see how much Velma engaged herself to do it and the amount of delight she was getting from it.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yessssssssssss! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The two lovers did tried some stuff as well, as Honey returned to give pleasure to Velma, but the geek detective now was standing up while Mrs. Hunsecker crouched in front of her her mouth was again doing the job. Against a pillar, Miss Dinkley allowed the house owner to do whatever she wanted to her.

“That’s it! Oooohhh! Like this! Yeahhhh! Ahhhhh!”

Honey had also her attempt on going against that pillar with Velma serving her a cunnilingus, but she also added a few fingers in it, just to spice up the act and give the former poacher something to think about it.

“Your fingers… your mouth… uhhhhhhhhhhh… it’s so great!”

They extended their oral actions for a while until they positioned themselves to engage into tribadism. As both women were ready, a festival of lesbian semi-wrestling started with the two girls rubbing each other’s until the win.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

“Let’s go dammit! Let’s cum that way!”

The couple began gently the rubbing, but the arousal and the heat only made them go into full mode. It looked like Honey and Velma fought for something if anyone saw them doing it. Well, they did fought for pleasure and the orgasm, but one could think that they were engaging into hatefuck.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Honeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

“Oh, Veeeeeeeeeeeelmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

Curse words, namedropping and moaning where all what their throats could let go during that scissoring section. Both girls tried to go in a pace that they could match, but the entire quest for the ultimate pleasure made them sometimes go faster than they could wonder. But that wouldn’t pose as a problem to any of them.

“I am getting so close! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Me too!”

“Let’s cum together!”

“I want to cum together!”

After changing twice their positioning, trying to find one where their clits could fully touch each other without much nuisance, Velma and Honey returned to their act and pushed the scissoring until the unavoidable happened.

“Oh God! I AM CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINGHH!”

“Me too! I am cummmmmmmmmmmmminggggggg!”

The orgasmic torrent was sudden and somewhat brief, but it was enough for them to make that whole afternoon worth. Until their bodies gave up on energy, they kept doing their job only to make that cum mean more than it had to be.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My God! It’s so good!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

****

Later that afternoon…

“This afternoon was wonderful! I think I should come here more often!” remarked Velma.

“Maybe I can try to invite the girls for a pool party if the summer keeps going as hot as it can be”, replied Honey.

“If you do that, please invite me. I would love to see what you can do with everyone watching…”

“Well, only if you promise that you will come again wearing your thong”

“I will! And be sure that I am looking for you if I have another wardrobe malfunction”, said Velma with a hint of kinkiness as it was her turn to slap Honey’s ass, only to make the former poacher blush as they left the pool and went back to her house…

THE END (of this chapter)


	23. Make it Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauna sex? Sauna sex! And this is what you need to know

Chapter 22 – Make it Sweat  
(featuring Heather Lane, Miss Morimoto and Sunny St. Cloud )

There was a new spa/beauty center in town. All kinds of women and some men ran to the place to see the news and to check if that center could help them to keep themselves beautiful, healthy and in shape. Everything one can need to keep him or herself fine was there, from treatments to a gym, from massages to yoga… well, everything.

And there was a sauna too, the place where steam was the one who could give people what they needed to relax their minds and be in peace with themselves, feeling the heat sweating all the problems away.

But one particular day, the sauna room was part of a different kind of relaxation. And, thanks to three ladies, that room wouldn’t be the same after what happened there… Here is how it happened…

***  
“This place is so awesome! I couldn’t believe when Sunny told me about it!”, said an ecstatic Heather Lane, as she walked a corridor wearing a white robe with the beauty center’s logo in it. With her, also with robes covering their bodies, were two of her friends, Miss Morimoto and Sunny St. Cloud.

“I told you this place is incredible! Since I found this center, everything I need to keep me beautiful is here. There’s everything you want here!”, replied Sunny.

“I am not too used to go to such places, but I think we need something like this in Japan sometimes. Would keep me very busy”, added Miss Morimoto, visiting again America to see her friends.

“Maybe you should leave more the temple and see what the surrounding towns can give you of good, Morimoto”

“Well, maybe I should. But with new class graduation coming soon, there is no much time for me to enjoy myself. I got lucky that I found time to come here and see you…”

“Just think that will refresh your body before you put all those kids to the test”, the blonde cruise planner remarked.

“Anyway, what we are going to do now? I think we done a lot here for today”, asked Heather.

“How about the sauna? I think there is no one there so we can relax without people bugging us”, Sunny suggested.

“Sauna? Really?”, asked an seemingly annoyed Morimoto.

“Is there any problem with the sauna, Mori?”

“Well, not, I do like to go sometimes… but I kinda feel ill when there is too much hot. I don’t know if I can’t take the steam or something but it still makes me sick when it’s too hot and steamy”, the Japanese lady explained.

“Don’t worry, Mori”, Sunny patted her Asian friend’s shoulder with her signature smile. “The sauna here has a regulation system that you can work out from inside the room. You can control heat, steam and whatever else”

“If there is a way for me to not feel sick, I think I can take it. It won’t hurt to share a sauna with you two”

“If it’s like that, let’s go to the sauna!”, Heather announced.

With Morimoto easily convinced by Sunny, the three women walked into the sauna room, where their robes were partly down, covering still the lower parts of their bodies and within a small amount of heat temperature, to ensure Morimoto wouldn’t pass out.

***

“So, anyone has news to tell? Like, you know…”, Sunny tried to start a conversation at the sauna room with her friends.

“Want to talk about guys, Sunny?”, Heather questioned.

“I was going to get to that part, Heather!”

“Well, if that is the subject you want to talk, I must tell you that I don’t have anything in the horizon now, but if Rick starts to notice me, surely something will approach very soon…”

“Oh, so you are going to see that guy you met at Lindsay’s birthday?”, questioned the blonde.

“You mean, the nerdy one?”, added Miss Morimoto.

“We’ve been chatting online for a while and meeting each other in real life as well. We didn’t step into pursuing a relationship, but I am sure that will come out soon, if the gods of love help me with that”, the brunette student told to her friends.

“I can talk for Mori on this so we both wish you the best for you and your probable boyfriend”

“Thanks and I wish you two the same… well, by the way, and how about your little thing with Miyumi, Mori?”

“You mean my arrangement with her? Well, it’s going well, as usual…”

“And you two are going to pursue something else, like a real relationship?”. Sunny asked to the Japanese woman.

“It’s not that easy, Sunny. I would love to have a real, long-term relationship with someone, regardless of gender. But what I have with Miyumi is special and different. It’s more like a deal or something else, hard to explain to anyone who can’t understand the terms and the meaning of our relationship. We can still see other people but we always come back to each other. That’s the thing between us”, said Morimoto.

“You took all these words to explain that you two are into an open relationship? Why you didn’t said it so?”, asked a eyebrow-raised Heather.

“It’s not like any other open relationship. It’s more like a ‘master-student’ thing with benefits and without the bondage tone”

“I have to admit your thing you with her is something really different. I must wish you two all the best as well”, cheered Sunny.

“Me too!”

“But let’s now talk about Ms. St. Cloud here. Do you have someone to tell us about it?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know if and when I will ride again the love boat”, the blonde cruise planner replied with a saddened tone in her voice.

“I don’t know what to say about that other then wish you good luck on trying to take over that boat, Sunny”, replied Heather.

”Since me and Stephen broke up, I kept myself away of the relationship pool for a while, but now I am trying to return into the game. But don’t know if I will find a fit for me”

“You must know that everyone does find his or her fit. I know a portion of Japanese proverbs that can help you to ponder about it”, added Morimoto.

“Thanks girls, but I need to find my own way. I am just tired to see only jerks come after me… geeze…”

“Maybe you should stop going to places where only these jerks go”, pointed Heather.

“I feel sometimes is that I am the one who attracts them than otherwise… but it’s a good piece of advice anyway”, the blonde replied.

“I could remind of a nice proverb about that, but I do not want now to think too much. Just want to relax and enjoy my friends”

“Talking about enjoying friends, I don’t know about you too but I think this sauna thing is making me horny”, Sunny confessed with a embarrassed smile to her friends.

“Horny? Why? What the hell?”, both girls asked with surprise on their faces.

“I guess seeing you girls with these robes and the bare chest… I don’t know, it completely turns me on. I know it’s odd, but…”

“I never heard that you could feel horny going to a sauna”, said Heather. “I mean, it’s not like I can imagine a sauna as a place to have sexual stuff in it”

“I don’t know about you Heather, but I am having a few ideas about that”, the Asian woman wickedly suggested to her partner.

“What are you trying to get me into, Mori?”

“Well, do you allow us to come closer to you, Sunny?”

“What do you two want with me? Do it here? Now?”

Heather and Morimoto only traded facial expressions as they quickly clicked on what the martial arts instructor was about to do. They went to the wooden bench where Sunny was and both sat beside the blonde, Morimoto picking her right side and Heather the left one.

“Before we are going, I need to tell you that we like you and we want the best for you, and that’s what I am giving to you, Sunny St. Cloud”

The cruise planner didn’t have any kind of reply with it and quickly her bare and mildly sweaty breasts were cupped by her hands. The blonde women let a brief whisper come from her mouth with the feeling of two women having her chests all for them to enjoy.

“I don’t know why, but I feel like one of those old queens from the movies with you feeling my boobs like this”, Sunny remarked.

“Bet those queens never got what we are planning for you”

The blonde didn’t had time or even bothered to ask what the duo planned for her, because in a blink of an eye, Morimoto and Heather went to suck her chest, both occupying the respective breast they were already assigned to do, using their tongues to the playing job.

“Oh My God! You girls! That’s why I love you both!”

“So do us!” Heather said between tonguelaps.

The ship cruise manager did allowed her lovers to have all they could handle with her boobs, while having her legs inches apart, still having her robe covering her intimacies. But, as excitement never ends for a horny girl, Sunny went to play with herself in order to complete the sexual delight at the sauna.

“Ohhh… uhhh… keep going, suck my titties… ahhhh… that’s it!”

Despite the steam, Heather and Miss Morimoto followed on with their oral treat at Sunny’s juggs, licking and sucking nipples and what else was available for them at the blonde’s upper part. However, paradise also lied underneath that robe and soon the duo would show how that partnership was tuned to the moment.  
“What do you think to take a play downstairs, Heather?”

“I would love it to see how her playground is going…”

Simultaneously, they left the blonde woman’s boobs and went ‘downstairs’, where a wet pussy was there for them to have. And tongues returned to work in time to give their lover a piece of the action.

“Oh My Goodness! Two! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

It’s not every day that two women engaged in a double job at oral sex and Sunny was the lucky one that way. Arousingly dizzy by the steam and the sweat, the blonde woman let herself go as her lovers did the job to taste her wet and inviting vagina.

“Still with all the steam, you still can get hot?”, questioned the Japanese.

“Just lick me, okay! I need to cum! I want to fuck now!”

Miss Morimoto knew that, sometimes, sexual excitement can get anyone at anywhere, and even on the sauna, a lady like Sunny could release the tension on not finding a suitable man to fill her needs. And she, along with Heather, had to give her something for her to forget the outside problems.

“Fuck! You two have amazing tongues! I don’t want this to stop ever!”

Sometime that would stop, but that blonde was enjoying the fun too she didn’t wanted that be halted, even if she knew it would be somehow. Feeling and touching her own boobs as Heather and Morimoto kept with their tongues in check just added the right spice to the steamy dessert.

“All this sweat and this juice… Why I never had lesbian sex in a sauna before?”, the long-haired brunette questioned to herself, maybe to never find an answer.

Sunny moaned with both ladies giving her proper oral action and watched them do it without even bump their heads in the halfway, pretty much knowing where to stand and how to make a women find her own pleasure through good ol’ lesbian sex. But there was more to come, and Sunny soon had an idea.

“How about we get some towels and get a little better deal here?”

They went to pick those towels and spread all over the wooden-like floor and Miss Morimoto laid on those with her legs spread and Heather putting her head between then, quickly arranging herself to lick the martial arts teacher’s pussy. Not wishing to be without a tongue at her crotch, the blonde put herself close to the Asian’s head, who knew exactly what to do when that cunt lowered to her head.

“Ahhh! That’s so great! Don’t stop, Mori! Don’t stop!”

“Hmmmm… yeah…. Hmmmmmpphh…”

Sunny managed to make herself comfortable enough on the Japanese’s head to avoid her to get suffocated with her crotch and at same time allow her to have easy access to the blonde hairpatch covered snatch of hers, always delicious for a woman with lust for a fellow lady.

And Heather? The student was going well, thanks for asking, as she gave an oral feast to Morimoto’s pussy the way her lover wanted. She didn’t pay much attention to what happened in front of her, entertained she was with her own licking. But she knew the martial artist was enjoying it.

“Oh yeah! Oh yesssssssssss! Ahhhh!”

With the double duty of giving and receiving pleasure, the Japanese brunette had both ways to enjoy that moment. Even if her moans weren’t as louder as if the blonde cruise planner wasn’t onto her face, the semi-muffled sounds were enough to know how much Miss Morimoto engaged herself to the sex.

“It seems that jetlag made you very horny, Mori”

“Shut up and keep it going!”

For a while the Asian kept going until she decided they could enjoy a better position and soon Sunny and Heather traded places, with the young girl sitting with the legs apart and allowing the brunette to lick her as the blonde went behind the Japanese to give her oral.

“Now, I will give you all the ancient arts of Japanese lesbian sex, Miss Lane”

“I am sure that I will enjoy it, Miss Morimoto”

“While you two have our sexual martial arts, I will take my friend from the Far East to places where she would like to live forever”

They resumed their lesbian threesome with none of their lust from earlier moments going vanished. Everything went like they wanted to be, smooth, juicy and sexy, with ta hot and stunning Japanese lady between two horny Americans, giving and talking all she could get from them for free.

“Oh Yeah! Oh God! That tongue! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck! What a pussy! It’s so wet, it’s so tempting, I want to eat it all now!”

Heather felt waves of pleasure with Morimoto’s tongue and lips giving her the best work they could do at her pussy. Her body slightly trashed while getting eaten by her Asian lover, rubbing her back against the towel bed they made at the sauna and inebriating herself with the sweat and the mild steam, a situation also present with the other two women.

“I love to be in the middle of two beautiful women like you!”

“I think I need to say that we love you being between us, Mori!”

The three ladies enjoyed the work, with Heather and Morimoto, being the ones who received the licking, answering with the usual moans. Sunny, who already got her oral, enjoyed her position behind the brunette Asian, but her own cunt ‘begged’ to return into action the sooner.

That happened when they returned Sunny returned to the beach and Heather snuck between her legs, with ass up in the air and Miss Morimoto putting herself behind the student to return the delightful eating she gave to her early. Back to the place where the fun begun, the blonde could feel again familiar arousal.

“Ohhh… Mori… you are eating my pussy so good…”

“I am not just a martial artist, sweetheart…”

The cruise entertainment planner allowed Morimoto to take advantage of her wet and sweaty cunt and bring her enjoyable moments inside that steamy room. Her eyes rolled and her mind ran with naughty thoughts during the minutes where her genitalia being serviced by a kinky Japanese woman.

But the blonde wasn’t the only one getting anything sexually, as Morimoto found herself caught with moans and noises as Heather used all her young energy and stamina to deliver what she was slated to. Using a finger or two to make the pleasure louder, the student pushed herself to give the foreigner amazing pictures in her mind.

“Do you like it, Mori? Like what I am doing to you?”

“Yes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please, don’t stop! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Everyone else got a piece of the action afterwards; with a few other moves before they decided they wanted to make each other climax. And the best way they found in a sweaty sauna was to return to what originally made them hot for each other: double oral sex.

First one was Sunny, with Heather and Morimoto putting their heads to the job licking and eating the burning pussy of the blonde, who didn’t took much longer to find herself into her climax.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!”

The other two girls delighted themselves as they drank the juicy result of Sunny’s orgasm, eager to get there in return. Next one was Heather, who also held herself some minutes of licking before she gave in.

“I am cumming! I AM CUMMING! AH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The scene repeated itself with Morimoto to be the final lady to be serviced. Her orgasm took longer to happen, as Sunny and Heather needed more of their service to eat the Asian. But when it happened, she did used her first language to show how much she loved it.

“Iku! Iku! Ohhhhhhhhh! Watashi wa isshokenmei kamingu wo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Somehow listening Japanese sexual swearing added something for the moment, as her orgasm was a bit more intense than the other two, maybe the jetlag helped her to allow something repressed to flow while cumming.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Girls! Uhhhh!”

***

“That was so good! I never knew we could fuck so good in a sauna!”, said Heather with a big smile.

“I am happy because I survived an orgasm at a steamy room”, added Morimoto. “And I am feeling very well after all this”

“We need to come back and do it again. What do you think, girls?”, suggested Sunny.

“I will spend a few more days in America, so why not?”

“Friday is okay with you two?”

“We will see”

THE END (of this chapter)


	24. Daphne the Strap-On Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne Blake is a seductress woman and she knows howm to bend men and women to her will. And you will learn a bit of that

Chapter 23 – Daphne the Strap-On Queen  
(featuring Daphne Blake, Trudy Lowe, Susie Smythe and Lindsay Pagano)

“Ta-Da! How do you like, huh ladies?”, Daphne Blake announced before walking out of her bathroom, where an audience composed of Trudy Lowe, Lindsay Pagano and Susie Smythe awaited for her to show for them the new stuff she just bought, a brand new strap-on dildo, pink colored from the strap to the tip.

“Wait a minute… it’s all pink!?”, shockingly remarked Lindsay.

“What’s the problem of my new straps being fully in pink, Lindsay?”

“Well… it’s… you know… it’s totally something you would buy, Daph”

“Hey!”, the redhead protested. “It was the most beautiful I found at the online store. And it didn’t cost that much, if you should learn that!”

“I think she did mean that buying a pink dildo would be something fitting from you, given you are, how can I put in words, the most ‘feminine’ of us all”, explained Susie.

“I cannot be guilty of liking to own pretty stuff!”

“Please, Daphne! Can’t you see the girls are picking on you?”, remarked Trudy. “You know how Linds and Susie are…”

“Oh”, Daphne said with an upset tone before quickly regaining her mood. “But I won’t let you spoil my afternoon of fun!”

“And who said we were to spoil it? We just came here to see what you’ve got and you’ve got a beautiful thing…”

“It’s that we know you and we cannot allow us to spend the day without making the remark about the color of your sex toy, sweetie… it’s not even personal”

“I know, but I just wished you didn’t made all those mean remarks about my choices on liking something pretty”

“And we do like something pretty as you, but… ok, right, I think I got it! I am sorry, Daph!”, Lindsay walked to her redhead friend to hug her, keeping a distance from the sex toy as she patted her back and kissed her cheeks.

“You have nothing to apologize about it, Lindsay… well, except because I will have to test my toy on you, baby girl…” said Daphne with a wicked voice tone and smile.

“Really?”, the singer said while stroking the rubber penis and seductively winking to the redhead sleuth. “I would love to, sweetheart…”

Daphne stood in silence as Lindsay looked at her with a willing smile, and the other two stunned to see such scene. But they knew the fun was about to begin inside that bedroom.

“Well, if you want it that much, who am I to say no to a beautiful girl like you?”

Without taking her hand from the toy, Lindsay got herself tangled into kissing with Daphne. Envy of being left out, Trudy and Susie also found themselves exchanging kisses with each other as well and anticipating the action about to happen.

“Three hot ladies for me to test my new toy. How lucky am I?”, thought the redhead while kissing the brunette singer, who quickly removed her jacked and dropped her knees on the floor and took the fake cock inside her mouth without even saying a word.

“I think you are in a hurry today, aren’t you Linds?”

“I don’t want to let this cock get out of my sight without enjoying it, pal”

Lindsay kissed and licked the dildo before taking it inside her mouth, only to repeat the ritual again before she felt herself that it needed the ‘full’ blowjob. Excited and with eagerness, Daphne just watched the lustful eyes from her singer friend looking at her as she sucked that rubber penis, not even paying attention to the scene in front of her, with Susie removing Trudy’s top and sucking the longhaired girl’s tits.

“I always knew you could handle a microphone very well…” jokingly remarked the redhead sleuth as she removed her shirt and her bra, getting herself ready. “But soon I would like to see if you can take it plugged on you”

“I would love to, Daphne… I know you can do it…”

Lindsay sooner removed the rest of her clothes and now she sucked Daphne naked, making the redhead get nude as well, bar the strap-on. The other two ladies did also joined in nakedness and kissed the brunette singer’s neck and back, only to make Miss Pagano shiver in pleasure.

“It looks like we are all ready to fuck each other…”, said Daphne with a wicked smile in her pretty face.

****

Now at the bed, the foursome started with Daphne behind Lindsay and using her strap-on cock to fuck the brunette’s drenching pussy and having her asshole fingered and licked by Trudy. Susie had her legs apart in front of the singer and having her pussy licked by Miss Pagano. Don’t ask how they did, but guess when you are horny, you can do everything, or almost…

“Oh, Daphne! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! That’s so good! You fuck so great!”

“It’s not my first time being ‘the man’, darling. And I have incredible teachers in boyfriends”

Would be an overstatement to compare Miss Blake’s skills with a guy’s ones, since they have the cock for themselves all the time and she ain’t, but the skill set is the same no matter who were the ‘top’, and Daphne knew how to do it and she did the best she could, and how!

“Shit! Fucking a girl and having my ass fingered by other at the same time is the best thing ever! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

“And I am not done with your bunghole, ma’am”, said Trudy.

Moaning and screaming, these four ladies enjoyed the sex they had and Lindsay seemed to love the action she was locked into, feeling her pussy getting filled by the fake cock and lapping Susie’s cunt in return, which the former culprit enjoyed as well.

“Keep licking it, Linds. Keep licking, keep it… eat my pussy dry!”

Almost like it was logical, the action of one pushed the other to do it and so on, with Trudy Lowe using Daphne’s ass for her entertainment and the redhead banging Lindsay’s slit while the singer used her mouth for something else than music with Susie’s pussy. Too much moaning that is impossible to write it all at once.

But it’s possible to write on how Daphne felt being the ‘commander’ of the pumping action. Like she ‘owned’ Lindsay, she took the rules of the action and fucked the young artist the hardest she could, always avoiding to hurt her friend. She resorted even to things like spanking and hair-pulling, all in a gentle way.

“Do you like it, Lindsay? Like how I am taking you, dirty whore!”

“Yeah! I love when you treat me like that! Fuck your dirty whore, Daphne!”

Those words only added to make the climate naughty and Daphne go hard on her brunette friend, but soon her eyes wanted to taste other waters through her strap-on.

“I am going to fuck you hard and then I will go to the next one”

“As long as I want to get the fun, it’s fine for me”

Daphne worked on Lindsay until she found out she had enough with her and took the fake cock off the singer’s pussy and waited for the next step of the party.

“Ok, who is next?”

“Me! Me!”, said Trudy

“Well, guess you need to taste it before you get it!”

The longhaired lady went to suck the fake cock, mixed with Lindsay’s juices while preparing her own cunt with the hand. Meanwhile, Lindsay put Susie in all fours and went to service the explorer’s pussy.  
“Yeah… come on… show me what you’ve got, Trudy!”

Trudy did show what she got by giving Daphne a well deserved blowjob, even if it was a non-real dick. The fact she got woman’s juice at her mouth as well only excited herself about what the redhead detective would bring to her in the pounding moment.

By their side, Susie Smythe enjoyed her own freeway of love, but it was through Lindsay’s well-versed tongue, quickly lapping her drenched slit and giving her the needed sexual bliss.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh… Lindsay… Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

As Daphne guided Trudy to suck her rubber dick, Susie helped Lindsay to have a full control of her ass by letting the brunette singer see the holes and enjoy them in complete view. And when the redhead sleuth finally made her move, making Trudy sit on her and get her turn, things again got steamier inside that bedroom.

“Can you let me control it this time, Trudy?”

“Do whatever you want, ma’am!”

Arching the longhaired woman’s legs and with the cock inside her pussy, Daphne pumped the dildo inside the wet spot, first in a slow rate and then finding her pace within time. Trudy Lowe didn’t wait any moment to sound her love for the sex.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yessssssssss! Daphneeeeeeeeeeee!”

Soon she was joined by Susie, who went for the longhaired’s boob to suck it, still with Lindsay servicing her behind and now taking her time between the ponytailed redhead’s pussy and asscrack. Nobody wanted to be or feel left behind in the sex frenzy moment.

“Shit! You two… my God! This fucking is so awesome!”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, baby!”

When Daphne decided to go a little bit deeper into Trudy’s, that’s where the brunette went far into pleasure. She loved when anyone got deep into her holes, regardless of gender, and having a hot redhead banging her hard only made her get into the heaven’s doors.

“Fuck me Daphne! Fuck me hard! Oh Yes! Oh Yes!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… it’s so good! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

The other two girls only could watch and amazed themselves on how Daphne controlled the situation and knew the exact amount of energy to spend into fucking Trudy. As Lindsay already tasted and approved that, only Susie remained to be still discovered, and that wouldn’t last that long.

“After I finish her, I am going for your ass, Susie!”  
“Unless you don’t tear my body apart, I am ready for it, miss”

Susie continued to get licked by Lindsay, but soon Daphne drafted the other redhead close to her, as she finished her job with Trudy, who was sweating a river after the redhead did her. And the action would restart with an anal exploring Miss Smythe deserved to get.

“Lay on bed, Susie, and I will go with my ‘examination’”

The explored lied at the bed and Daphne made her legs open wide to find a way to get closer to the girl’s butthole. Without much to hesitate, she inserted the toy inside and started to fuck Susie.

“I love when someone hot fuck me in the ass, Daphne! Please, fuck my ass!”

“Your wish is my command, madam”

While Daphne got the grip into Susie’s ass, Lindsay and Trudy joined the scene by taking their time with licking the ponytailed girl’s pussy. At first, it was hard to keep up, but when Daphne made it easier for them to get going, the things started to feel better for Miss Smythe.

“I am being fucked and eaten at the same time! That’s Incredible! Ohhhh!”

With her two holes being used by three gorgeous women, the redhead explorer just watched the moment with a joyful expression, moaning and screaming as Daphne controlled her rear end with magnificent skills, knowing exactly how and where to fuck her ass. The fun was complete with two hot ladies giving her shivers with their tongues working at full rate on her cunt.

“I think I’ve never fucked an ass like this before! I feel like I am Freddie!”

“So I think I can feel like you, Daph!”

Lindsay and Trudy just didn’t mind much for the anal happening and kept their interest at the redhead’s pussy, moving all over the place to give their lover impressive moments of sexual gratification. Often their tongues touched each other and invited for lesbian oral caresses between each other.

“Oh Yessssssssssssss! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck Me! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Susie Smythe moaned her lungs off with the threesome doing their job and pleasing her at her both holes. But when it seemed she would give up, Daphne withdrew the strap-on from her and suggested the party could last a bit longer.

“Not yet, baby. We’ve got more work to do before cumming”

And so it did happen, with Daphne fucking again not only Susie but the other two women, who pleased themselves as well with tongues, hands and whatever else they could find available and that wasn’t weird. The Mystery Inc. member gave to Trudy and Lindsay the same anal treatment Susie enjoyed earlier and Miss Smythe was gracious to eat their pussies as they got fucked at their behinds. Even Daphne herself got penetrated with Trudy’s smart fingers while she pumped at Lindsay’s asshole, demonstrating that she wouldn’t be out of fun as well.

The all fucking, licking and stuff show had to end, and Daphne found a perfect way to give them the orgasm: a game where the three girls lined in front of her, in all fours. The redhead took turns on each girl’s holes and the first who came had to leave and allow the other two to lick her and so on.

Maybe it was the eagerness of youth, but Lindsay was the first one who gave up, cumming within a few minutes of game and loving how Daphne pumped her lovely and drenched slit. She quickly went to make her pussy face both Trudy and Susie and they had lots of fun with the singer while Daphne banged the other two females.

Susie was the second to ‘lose’, but she held up for a long time before giving in. Now, with Trudy the only remaining, Daphne had the other two girls to help in making her get the orgasm soon. And as much as she wanted, Miss Lowe gave up easily.

After the sex, Daphne sat on the bed, still with her pink toy and the other three girls collapsed tired and smiling with joy after a great afternoon of hot lesbian action.

“Daphne, you are the best! You are the strap-on queen!”, said Trudy.

“For sure she is! She can fuck us all the day and I would love it”, added Lindsay.

“Indeed”, whispered Susie.

“I am glad that you three liked my skills and my new toy. I appreciate how much you loved me fucking you all”, wickedly smiled Daphne. “But I do want my turn. I won’t go without having my share of the fun as well”

“Don’t worry”, Susie turned to the other redhead. “When we get fresh from this one, you are the next. And no hole will be safe”

“Get warmed up for lots of action, Daph!”, warned Trudy.

“And I predict we are going to eat and fill you out”, added Lindsay. “Just like you did, my queen…”

Maybe a next time we can tell what happened with Daphne and the three ladies, but I must say it was pleasurable as ever, just the way God intended.

THE END (of this chapter)


	25. Sex is a Serious Matter (But it’s still fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching young women about sex might be a complicated thing, but it's even better if you show it how it's done properly

Chapter 24 – Sex is a Serious Matter (But it’s still fun)

(Featuring Dr. Joan Goodfew, Chris and Simone Lenoire)

“Did you called me, Dr. Goodfew?”, asked a brownhaired girl with two streaks of green and pink called Chris as she entered into the room where the aforementioned woman, Dr. Joan Goodfew, was with another woman, Simone Lenoire.

“Yes, Chris. Please, come and have a seat”, Joan said as she and Simone watched the young girl come between the two ladies for something she was eager and anxious to know, even if they didn’t said when they called her on the phone the subject of their talk.

“When you two told that wanted to talk with me, I was worried. Is there something that I should know?”

“Oui, chérie… But it’s not that important, ma belle Chris”, said Simone in her usual Cajun accent with French words.

“It’s not that bad. We just wanted to talk with you about some stuff you should learn about it”, added the blonde zoologist.

“And what is this so important thing that I must hear from you?”, Chris questioned.

“Well…”, Joan whispered before she moved onto her subject. “How are you doing these days? Are you being fine?”

“Er… I think I am fine… thanks for asking”

“Is there anything happening with you these days?”

“Not that much. I am trying to develop a new ride I’ve in my mind for the park. I don’t know how I am doing it and I need to secure the funding for it”

“Ze think its great news, Chris. Nice to see you improve”, the blonde former werecat commented.

“Thanks, Simone… it’s really nice indeed. We are trying to employ a few things of ‘fake zero gravity’ and light rail energy in it. If we get the money and the time to build up the idea, will be a hit at the next summer!”, said an ecstatic ride park builder.

“I am glad to see things are going well for you at professional level. But what about the personal one?”, asked Joan.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just wanted to ask what’s going on with this little heart of yours. If its being carefully taken care”  
“Remind that nothing iz more important than a well-cared heart, ma jeune”

“I don’t understand what you two are talking about… are you talking about my personal life?”

“Let’s say we are interested to see if there is someone else within this heart of yours”, said the blonde scholar, while fixing her glasses.

“At the moment, there is no one in my heart and I am not rushing myself to pursue a relationship, if this is what you two want to hear”, explained the brown-haired girl.

“That iz a shame, petite! You are a very pretty, pretty girl! You deserve someone else to be with you”, replied the blonde French original, patting Chris’ head.

“It’s not a problem being alone! I am good this way!”, the young girl argued. “It’s not like I am needy or desperate to find someone. I just need time for myself, for my projects…”

“We both understand your option for not pursuing a significant other for this moment, Chrissy, and we think you are right. We just wanted to talk with you about those things that happen with relationships”

“That means…”

“Sex, mon amour”

“Sex? What’s so important about sex that you two need so bad to tell me about it?” questioned a puzzled Chris.

“Well, we must ensure that you are enjoying a healthy sexual life and do want to know how serious this matter is”, answered the zoologist.

“I do not really understand what the two of you want from me on that?”

“Look, petite... it’s not something bad. We just want to talk about it with you and how you’re going on it”

“I don’t really think my sex life is something that needs attention from you both, ladies”, the young engineering genius tried to evade the issue, to no avail from the older girls.

“We don’t want to know everything about it. Just want to know if you know that sex is a serious thing and must be done correctly”, pointed Joan

“Indeed”, added Simone. “We just want to see if you’re doing it correctly”

“It’s none of your business, but I can say I am not doing any creepy or bad stuff in it…”

“A girl like you has to know how to do it safely and not only that, it must know that you have to do it with love and passion and with someone that must care for it with good intention”, said the blonde zoologist.

“Joan iz right, mon petite. You are a young girl and needs to know that you must take sexual matters with a firm hand”, again added Simone.

“And you, even if you are still young, you do have a long life in front of your eyes and many things to do, including finding someone who you can love, care about and even sleep with”

“And I already said you are a very pretty girl, Chris. I know you can find someone that can be of your liking, mon amour. I wonder how many people would love to be with you in this very moment”

“I think what are you two up to…”, Chris said rolling her eyes with Simone and Joan’s talk.

“Really? Er… and what do you think we want from you, dear?”

“Don’t come again with this bullshit, Dr. Goodfew. I know you two brought me here only because you are horny and needed sex! Don’t even lie to me! I know this bullshit very well!”

Caught on their own game, Joan and Simone blushed to see how the young ride park builder unmasked their seduction game under some crappy talk about sex. Without any escape, they had to reveal their intentions to the brown-haired girl.

“Damn… it’s really hard to hide anything from you…”

“Don’t worry you two. I am not chastising you for that. I think it’s a great idea calling me if you wanted to spice your night”

“You mean you want to join with uz tonight, darling?”

“If I am not being a nuisance”, said Chris with a willing wink and placing her hands at both ladies’ thighs, seeing if they would react to her action. “I would love to join you in your action”

“You are really wild, aren’t you little girl?” questioned Simone.

“I am a young woman and I do need to live. And there is nothing better at this time than giving two experienced women the lovemaking they wish to engage on”

Almost like a sparkled chain reaction, the two women put their hands on Chris’ own and smiled as the ride park part-owner looked at them with high anticipation. Soon, the two women bent close to Chris and kissed her with passion.

The brown-haired girl gave equal attention to both blondes, kissing them as the other could caress her neck and face. The hands that were at the thigh line moved up fast, now touching the young lady’s tits. And the answer was a brief but expected moan, somehow muffled by the kissing.

“You two are really hot! I am going to enjoy you two so much!”

****

Now we move to minutes after the kissing, where everybody is naked and Dr. Joan Goodfew is playing doggy style at the floor, feeling Chris munch her inviting and juicy cunny, while she leveled her had to eat Simone, which stood up in front of the zoologist in order to enjoy the fun.

“Ahhhhh! Chris! You are awesome! You lick so fine!”

“I love old snatch, if I am not being offensive to you, doc!”

If did mattered for Joan, it could be an offensive remark, but it wasn’t in the case of a hot lover like the ride builder, even taking it lightly as a sign that she hadn’t lost any of her charms with the process of getting older. And she didn’t lose even the capacity of being pleased, feeling and answering with the noisy screams of love the fast and accurate lapping from the wild girl, being watched by Simone on her own delight as well.

“Mon dieu, Joan. You are such a loud woman!”

“I am sorry for being a vocal person about my realizations, good and bad ones”

The argument did stop there as Joan licked the former werecat with the skills God gave to her in lesbian sex. Her tongue touched and lapped the blonde’s slit and played with that clit and labia. The only thing that could happen was to her to sing ‘pleasure songs’, the ones with ‘oohs’ and ‘uhhs’.

If Joan was giving the pleasure, she was the receiver at her own end, with Chris using fingers and tongue to take the zoologist’s to the pleasuredome. Sometimes a finger or a tongue slipped into the blonde lady’s ass to engage on a little game.

“What a delicious bum you have, Doctor Goodfew! Damn, you are so hot!”

“Thanks… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Yeahhhhhhhh… you are so good Chrissy!”

Sandwiched between youth and experience, Joan had the best of her time licking and being licked, getting the taste and letting her own taste flow. The three women were really engaged on what they were doing there.

“I am going crazy with all this action! This pussy and this girl! Oh Yeah!”

“I hope when our turn comes, it will be as fantastic as you’re feeling now”

“Get ready young lady, but soon I will be over you for good!”

Some minutes later, the sandwich was over and the two women carried Chris to the couch, the young girl’s legs spread over. Joan knelt in front of the theme park part-owner and now it was the blonde zoologist to use her tongue for the greater lesbian good, lapping the wet snatch of her lover, gently and sweet.

“Ohhhh.. It’s already good… I love when you lick my pussy…”

Simone saw how the young girl moaned with her blonde friend’s oral action, but quickly she wanted to be part of the deal, putting her mouth at the brown-haired girl’s boobs for a while, sucking them to add spice to the moment.

“Hmmmm… Uhh… you two… ohh…”

Between boob sucking sessions, the Southerner kissed Chris with the lust and passion of lovers, which the young girl replied with engagement with the mouth-with-mouth action. However, Miss Lenoire was interested in other stuff when her lips moved away from the youngster’s mouth and replaced by her pussy.

“I hope ze is not posing as a nuisance to you, belle”

“Not at all! Just put your pussy here, babe!”

Chris’ tongue quickly made a statement when she started to lap the blonde werecat’s cunt, making her whisper in pleasure, sometimes muffling her own moaning with Joan’s mouth and fingers going around her slit. Now it was the youth who got between the experiences of two horny bisexual ladies in need of sex.

“This pussy is making me so horny that I don’t even know if I am going to stop licking her”, said Joan Goodfew while eating the theme park owner.

Chris would like to reply to the blonde scholar’s remark, but she didn’t want to stop her licking of Simone’s to say words. The young lady wanted to have fun and not care about other issues at that moment. And her two lovers would agree with her, if asked.

“Hmmmm… ohhhhhhhh…”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yahhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhh… très bien! Très bien! Ohhhh!”

After nearly 15 minutes like that, they moved on to the next formation. Simone laid on the floor and received with legs apart Joan’s head between them for another session of oral sex, but the Southerner wouldn’t be the only one to get it, since Chris opted to have a little ‘payback’ as sat at Miss Lenoire’s face and demand to return the lapping she gave her earlier.

“Mon Dieu! Did I die and went to heeven? Ohhhhh…”

 

Alive she was and how alive! A woman known for moaning somewhat louder, Simone Lenoire did voiced her pleasure with a streak of good screams, but many of them were mixed with her mouth sucking the juices coming from her brown-haired lover’s slit. Chris loved to see how much she dedicated herself to taste someone who was around the end of her teens, maybe trying to relearn how youth pussy was. But that dedication wouldn’t surpass the same dedication to feel and allow Joan Goodfew to eat her own pussy, lapping at a decent pace and also having to deal with the spicy juice of hers.

“Dr. Goodfew! This woman is definitely the kind of lady I love!”

“The horny sluts are my favorite. They always are willing to do it and they know how to fuck”

‘Slut’ wasn’t an offense to Simone here, she always said that it didn’t hurt being ‘one of them’ given the fact she always engaged herself good into sexual action with anyone she liked. No need to say that, in this case, the word fit her perfectly.

“Oh… Miss Lenoire… Simoneeeeee… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Uhhhhh… mphhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Yesssssssssssssss! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

There was room for more stuff and they engaged again in other position, with the remaining piece of the puzzle being mounted: Simone finally tasting Joan’s pussy while the zoologist stood up on the floor, and Chris now enjoying Dr. Goodfew’s behind with gusto.

“Golly, two at the same time! You two are really rascals”

Her hands ran through her own body, coping with what her two lovers were doing to her, kissing and licking her holes and buttocks, caressing her intimate places with accuracy and tenderness. The sweet and swift balance of lovemaking took over head with every move from Chris and Simone.

“Joan, you are delicious! You are awesome! I want to fuck you every day!”

“Oui, ma jeune! She is très tasteful. I would love to have my sexual appetite flamed by her”

The blonde zoologist loved the entire action and knew she would be a few steps away from an orgasm, then trying to take from the ladies the best she could in pleasure moments. And both her lovers were keen to bring Joan Goodfew to something she would never forget.

“I want to cum, cum hard! Make me cum ladies! Please…”

“We’re going to make you cum hard, Dr. Goodfew”

“Oui! You are going to cum buckets, doctor!”  
The two women went hard with their licking, kissing and eating and Joan answered with with loud moans and her body trembling with the incoming pleasure. To have an orgasm, just a small step was needed.

“Oh Yes! Oh Yes! OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!”

Joan came on Simone’ face, which didn’t shy herself to drink all the result of her climax. Chris also got hers, but only after she finished with the zoologist’s buttocks. Soon, the vision of two women having her pussy to herself encouraged the scholar to enjoy even more what they were doing to her.

“Oh God! I love it! Have my pussy, ladies!”

When they thought Joan was done, Simone and Chris again had a tongue affair between them, sharing Joan’s vaginal juices to each other. But since they weren’t done, they lined up a 69, where mouths and mostly fingers went to the field. The other part of the triangle just watched in delight to see how the other two would go.

Like it was a challenge, the voodoo-interested werecat and the young ride park planner took their job seriously, fingering themselves fast and resorting to some clitorial licking. The result wouldn’t be other than the two ladies cumming together.

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!”

“Mon Dieu! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Joan even took a pic of their orgasm to remember it someday. She loved to watch those two cum in front of her and scream words of joy and delight in the many languages they knew.

“I am loving to watch you cum, girls! Keep going…”

***

“You know that next time when you need me to release your sexual burning, you just need to call me, ok?”, Chris announced as she was putting again her clothes, leaving Simone and Joan sitting in the nude at the couch.

“Expect soon for a call, baby! You rock!”, remarked the zoologist while pointing to the girl with a smile.

“Next time, I will call you to my place so you can give me and Lena loving too!”, added Simone.

“Be sure I will be there when you call… now I am going to check if other people need me to do them. You two can have it again later if you want”

“Be sure I am going to try Dr. Goodfew tonight, mon amour”

“Je’t aime, darling!”, the blonde scholar said before she kissed the werecat as Chris left the place to move on with her day.

THE END (of this chapter)


	26. With Our Own Hands (And Tongues and Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tales of two women that like to have all the sex and use all they wish to to enjoy that

Chapter 25 - With Our Own Hands (And Tongues and Toys)  
(Featuring Honey Hunsecker and Velma Dinkley)

 

“Are you enjoying our romantic evening, my baby?”, it was the question of a woman named Honey Hunsecker to her lover, Velma Dinkley, as they faced each other by dim lights of the Hunsecker estate’s window, reflecting the moon and the light of candles. The two women were at the bed, together, having an affair and enjoying the best of it.

“Jinkies… well, never knew that you would be capable to seduce a woman like you did...” said a still shy yet eager Velma.

“I didn’t get married for a long time because only Henry had the skills…”

“But I think your skills actually kept him with you, Honey”

“Well, let’s say that a woman must do what she can do keep her man. Or woman”, said the brown-haired lady.

“You surely know how to keep’em very easy, ma’am”, smiled Velma with that wicked tone of lovers.

“Well, and you will know very well how I am going to do with you”, Honey smiled back as both ladies kissed each other, embracing their already naked bodies with their arms and wrapping their souls into a romantic scent of arousal.

“Jinkies… what a good kisser you are…”

“And it’s just the beginning, my dear…”

Their nipples rubbed against each other for a while when their bodies got closer to each other through the hug. The two women allowed their minds to produce enough arousal to make themselves wet and ready for the show they were about to do on that bed.

Honey Hunsecker brought herself to lie on her bed, with Velma on her top and still kissing the nerdy girl. Her arms were around the brunette’s back, pushing it closer to hers and also opening a way for her to breathe between the kisses and the tongue playing. When they stopped making out, Velma slipped herself down to the former culprit’s breasts, plugging her lips and tongue to it.

“Ohhhh… Uhhhhhh… Velma…”

The light brown-haired woman brushed her lover’s hair with her hands gently feeling the sweetness of her nipple-sucking give shivers on herself. Mostly going for the right breast but sometimes going after the left one, Miss Dinkley got her job done in the way lesbian sex deserves to have.

“You have so delicious breasts… hmmm… would love to suck them all the time!”  
Mrs. Hunsecker could answer it with the usual and polite ‘thank you’, but instead, a loud moan was the way she found (by accident) to present her thankfulness to Velma, who kept enjoying those ‘fruits’ for a good while before she went deep down again on her lover’s body.

Honey didn’t wait much to open her legs, so as the nerd sleuth to stick a finger into her mildly damp pussy. Soon, it wasn’t just one finger, but two and sometimes even three she used to test the ‘temperature’ right there.

“Hmmmm… it seems you are getting very horny here, madam”

“Uhhhh… those fingers! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhh Yeah!”

“Yes, come on! Moan for me, baby… say you want me to lick my pussy”

“Yeahhh… please… I want it… lick my pussy”

The amateur detective didn’t gave in her lesbian lover’s request that easily, even if was her wish as well. She just wanted to tease Honey the maximum she could before she could take orally her girlfriend, warm her up for the next section of games they were slated to play.

“Ohhhhhhh… Jinkies, Honey! You are so hot, you are so… my God!”

The nerdy girl didn’t waste any more time and planted her head between Honey’s wide open legs. Her tongue got to work very quickly and she could smell and taste the exciting scent of female genitalia right away, and even more when Honey wrapped her legs around her back and tried to push her closer to her body until a point that ‘lock’ didn’t hurt the young lady.

“I love when you lick my pussy that way, Velma. I always wondered how Daphne is a lucky woman to be with you”

“Any woman is a lucky woman when she in bed with me, dear”

It wasn’t anything new for Honey Hunsecker or any other woman to know how much Velma was a skilled person in oral sex and how much please she could deliver. The whole figure of the always shy and unassuming woman she played all those years hid behind those glasses or sweater a wild woman that could perform anything to bring her significant other to an orgasm. A woman that loves sex and wanted to do it the best way possible.

And that night, she was displaying one of her performances as her tongue and mouth tackled the former poacher’s slit with something they always save for hot women like her. Honey tried to hold her body while Velma licked her but she couldn’t that much, rubbing her back against the sheets as she coped with the nerdy girl’s tongue-playing down there.

“Ohhhh… Velma… yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Oh My God! You are so good!”

Miss Dinkley kept doing her job for about 40 minutes of almost non-stop cunnilingus, holding herself for a while sometimes to not push ‘too hard’ on her lover, making Honey moan the loudest she could. Next, it was her turn to get eaten by an older lusty lady.

“Can you give me the same amount of pleasure that I gave you?”

“I don’t know. Guess you should lie down and let me do my job”

Velma lied right away on the bed, legs as far as she could from each other, watching Honey go on top of her, to give nearly the same treatment she gave to her, but Honey was a woman who liked to go straight to the point. Not that she didn’t cared about foreplay, but her game was mostly the main one. The ‘lick a girl’s pussy’ one.

“I am a woman who loves to go right to the special meal of the day”

And what special meal that was! After spending a few minutes kissing and sucking Velma’s breasts, her tongue went right to her pussy, targeting the nerdy girl’s intimate erogenous zones to give her an upstart moment of pleasure as she got to get early oral contact.

“Oh, Honey! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I love it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The brunette couldn’t resist on how the former poacher’s tongue ran through her pussy, from her swollen clit to her inner walls. Almost like she was starving for sex, the older lady munched her lover the way she always wanted to, making Velma yell a few ‘jinkies’ between loud moaning.

“You have the most delicious pussy ever, girl!”

“Jinkies! Thanks! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Honey Hunsecker spread Velma’s pussy lips for a while as her tongue went deep into the geek sleuth’s territory and tasting her pie, feeling that marvelous juice around her tongue and lips, which made the horniest ever to get more and even think about doing many stuff with her after the cunnilingus.

“Velma… I want you… I want to make you cum hard. Right now!”

“Ohhhh! Please, make me cum! Do me like you want, Honey!”

Honey didn’t want to make her young girlfriend cum that soon, but it would happen sooner or later. That moment, what she wanted was to give pleasure to Velma and sometimes even receive it as well, and her cunteating was something that served to the first intention of hers.

“Want me to add something to spice up the things?”

“If you want so…”

After eating Miss Dinkley’s for nearly the same amount of time she spent with her, Honey introduced a dildo to the game, sticking it inside the young girl’s pussy and a finger into her ass. Without even hesitating, Mrs. Hunsecker fucked Velma with one of her hands, but going as well-paced as she could, not wishing to lose time as she had double duty at both of her holes.

“Like to take in your pussy and ass, Velma? I know you do!”

“Yes! I like it I like it a lot!”

“Bet you had taken lot of cock here and there!”

“Yess! Yesss! But now shut up and fuck me!”

Honey got herself at work, pushing her sex toy and fingers inside her lover wonderfully, watching the pleasure noises and faces the sleuth did while the former poacher proceeded her lovemaking skills.

However, she did wished to have a sample of it as well and picked to herself a pink vibrator to stick into her pussy. Turned to the ‘medium’ speed, Honey returned to please Velma as her own body tickled with the toy vibrating inside her slit

“That is so good! Something fucking me as I fuck you! Ohhhh!”

The light brown haired woman couldn’t talk that much, having to bear with the vibrator going all in her cunt and using her energies to screw her lover. She knew how to deal with it and there was no problem on going forward with it.

“Oh Yes! Oh My God! Jinkies!”

“It’s so gooooooooood! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

But there was something else to do, and they decided to try other stuff. Still with the dildo inside her pussy, now Honey had another dildo, a sleek rubber red one inside her ass and Velma, now behind the former poacher’s, had a good look of her ass and fucked her lover with the awesome skills she was known for. Now it was her turn to make her lover enjoy it.

“Bet your husband fucks you in the ass all the time!”

“He does! And I love it! And I want you to fuck my ass like he does!”

Honey Hunsecker moaned with Miss Dinkley’s intrusion of her butthole, a welcome and gentle one. Her body trembled with the delightful moment she had with her lover, filled by two sex toys that did their job the best they could. The night was romantic and full of debauchery at the same time.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhh….”

Next, the two women laid beside each others, both with a dildo on their hands and filling their respective cunnies with it and kissing each other during their self-fucking sessions. Definitely there was no way you couldn’t say there wasn’t any romance in that bedroom.

“I want to say again that you are hot, Mrs. Hunsecker!”

“I am not the only one who is hot here, Miss Dinkley!”

Horny as one or more women could be, the women fucked their own pussies on a frenzy that not many people would follow without cumming in the halfway. But they knew their limits and wished to go to the orgasm when they were finally pleased with their own sexual appetite. That was about to happen but not that soon…

Honey and Velma wanted to try some other stuff before they orgasmed, and they of course tried. After using their own hands to stick dildoes inside their pussies, they went back to stick into each other, rubbing the toys against their lover’s labia. Almost ‘blind’ of lust, they did everything to ensure they would enjoy the result of that night of lovemaking.

Toys, hands, tongues… every weapon they found useful for lesbian sex they used and they used the way it should be used, to bring pleasure and delight to their significant other. They spent nearly three hours almost tirelessly engaged on Sapphic love and had not one, but three orgasms! And all simultaneous! What a night!

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Goddddddddddddddddd!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My Goddddddddddddddddd!”

****

After the sex, Honey and Velma found themselves cuddling by the moonlight from late night, recovering their energies from an amazing date and hoping another could be on the line very soon.

“This night was gorgeous… I never thought you could be that kinky, Velma!”, praised the former poacher.

“There is a list of things not many people know about me, sweetheart”, wickedly replied the nerdy girl.

“I would like to see if any of these things could be useful for me at some point”

“Depends on how you behave with me. If you promise to not do any shit, I can give you something that might interest you a lot”, said Velma.

“Really? I am right here waiting for that, sweetheart…”, eagerly smiled Honey.

“Well, by the way… when you husband is coming back from his trip?”

“Next week… but why are you interested on it?”

“Well, maybe if we need of a third person…”

“Henry just mentioned he wished to do a threesome with another woman! Girl, you are a mind reader!”

“Is that an ‘yes’ or…?”

“We can talk more the next days. We would be glad to have you to share again our bed, darling…”

“Jinkies, I am so interested on it!”

They giggled afterwards and kissed each other as they embraced their bodies to finally rest and think about a lovely tomorrow for both of them.

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	27. The ‘Ooopsie’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what actually happens when you take too long to bring stuff... you'll have to have sex with your horny gal pals

Chapter 26 - The ‘Ooopsie’  
(Featuring Fiona Penbrooke, Penelope Bailey and Capt. Corniva Cloyd)

 

“Well, please tell us Fiona, why you called us to your place to ‘celebrate’?”, asked Penelope Bailey, who came with her friend, Capt. Corniva Cloyd, to visit their scholar pal, Fiona Penbrooke, who called them to make an important announcement on her life.

“Don’t leave us here waiting, girl. I want to know why you want so much to talk with us? Is it a new boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Or...”, added the blonde airplane pilot named Corniva.

“I called you, my dearest friends, to make an announcement of something that might completely change my life”, said Fiona, standing in front of both ladies, who were sitting on the couch.

“Wow, so it seems a serious matter for you, Fiona”

“And it is. Do you two remember that paper I wrote about proposing a new way to study and evaluate ancient legends on academic side?”

“Yes, I think… Well, was that one we helped you to research about?”, asked Corniva.

“That one! Yesterday, an university board called me and did an invitation for me to talk about my paper and maybe they have a place for me to teach a chair at Ancient Legends Studies”, the British lady explained.

“That is fantastic, Fiona! It’s amazing! You really deserve it!”, cheered Penelope.

“Wonderful! This is the greatest news I’ve heard this week! I am so happy for you…”, added the blonde Captain.

“Thank you my friends, but nothing is really set between me and the university. I will talk to them before I have my decision, but I am too much interested on that occupation and I want to fill it”

“You should go for it. It’s what you like and you will be a perfect scholar on legends and stuff”, said the snack heiress.

“This decision I will only have when they tell me what they want from me. The only thing I should worry tonight is that I want to celebrate my victory with the two people that helped me the most with my research”

“And well, what do you want to do with us? Take us to a dinner? A trip?”

“I thought eating and drinking at home would be fantastic. Just a celebration before I really get what I am requesting the most”

Corniva and Penelope found the idea okay and Fiona went to her kitchen to see if she had enough provisions for the night, but when checking it, she didn’t found much,

“Bugger! Nothing here! I think I am out of drinks and snacks!”

“Is there any problem, Fiona?”

“I think I do not have food and beverage for us to enjoy our little party”, the hatted scholar explained.

“Oh, don’t worry”, Penelope replied. “We can do this another time”

“You do not need to worry about that, Penelope dear. I can go out to buy it. It’s not a problem at all”

Quickly Fiona went to get her purse and keys as she left her place to buy the beverage and snacks needed for them. She told Corniva and Penelope to stay there and not leave that she wouldn’t take longer to come back with the provisions.

****

Twenty five minutes past and no sign of Fiona coming back home. Corniva did texted her British friend but no answer. Both ladies were worried with what happened to Ms. Penbrooke.

“Why Fiona didn’t came back yet? I am starting to think she got into trouble”, said Corniva Cloyd.

“Relax, she might be lost somewhere else or she found other stuff to buy. You know her”, replied Penelope Bailey.

“You might be right. But soon it will be thirty minutes she isn’t here. I am starting to get anxious and bored. There is nothing to do!”

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe we could find something to do while Fiona isn’t back”, suggested the brunette.

“What? What’s on your mind, Pee?”

The heiress didn’t said a word as her hand placed on the captain’s thigh and body, that action talking more than thousands of words she could say. Corniva replied with surprise and a not so contained wicked grin

“Already? But we didn’t even start to drink or even party?”

“What the hell?! I am bored here and the only thing I know that I could make with you right now is to fuck you… and you know that we would end up fucking anyway?”, said a bit bothered yet aroused Penelope.

“I am not here to say no, I would go willing, but what about Fiona?”, the blonde pilot asked.

“I think she will be away for a while. She won’t bother if we start without her”

It was enough to convince Corniva, who French kissed and hugged her friend after a while trading thigh handrubbing. Soon, the brunette heiress suggested them to go to Fiona’s room, where the action could happen without any nuisance, mostly if Fiona got them in the act.

*****

“Never thought that doing it in someone else’s bed without the owner could be so exciting”, stated Corniva, after kissing Penelope for the umpteenth time, as the two were naked on Fiona’s bed, and the aforementioned person still wasn’t seen in the place until that moment.

“I had my experiences, but they are long stories and I don’t want to cut the mood for that”, said Penelope. “Let’s keep going on…”

“If you say so…”, the blonde pilot stood up in front of Penelope and the brunette didn’t wait any order from her lover to plant her mouth on Ms. Cloyd’s pussy and start to have fun with it.

“Ohhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The captain quickly felt herself being pleased by Penelope’s tongue moving around her vagina, putting herself closer to her to make better for the brunette to work. That position was perfect for her if she wanted to ‘tame’ a little Ms. Bailey’s sexual drive.

“I love to suck a pussy like yours, Corniva. You have a hot and juicy hole with you”

“Thanks! It’s so… ohhhhhhhhhh… good to hear that! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

They didn’t need to put hands on each other to make sure one wouldn’t leave the other in the cold. Both women were experienced to do it on that positioning and knew exactly how to use their balance to keep position and allow the pleasure moves to happen easily.

“Oh God! Penelope! Please, lick me dry! Oh my God, I want it so much!”

“Hmmmm… hmmmmphh… ohh… keep saying it! Say it! Say you want it!”

“I want it! I want you to lick my pussy! I so want it!”

Both women’s sexual appetite went to the roof as Penelope didn’t give up on eating an amazingly horny Corniva. Even if the place and the situation wasn’t the most appropriate for them to engage in sex, they were the kind of people that would keep doing it even if they fucked each other at the Central Park with everyone watching it.

Maybe it wasn’t the Central Park, but they were so engaged on their act that both forgot they were doing it at someone else’s house and the owner wasn’t around when they started their sexual action. Their engagement was so strong that they wouldn’t even notice if Fiona dropped by the bedroom.

And it was exactly what happened. She came back home apologizing for her late arrival, but did not saw anyone there, but apparently heard noises from her bedroom and went there just to get the two women lezzing in front of her. They didn’t notice right from the start her watching them so Fiona made her presence to be heard.

“Ahem!”

Two ‘ahems’ were enough for Corniva and Penelope to stop what they were doing and see Fiona, crossed arms and a ‘not impressed’ smile on her face, pretty much enjoying the surprise on both women as they saw her standing there.

“Oh… Fiona… well… you were late and we were bored so…”

“I only got that late because I stopped in another store to buy a British snack I know they sold there and it was far from the other markets. But I am amused to see that you don’t even lose time to entertain each other”, Corniva explained to Fiona.

“I bet it was your idea, Miss Cloyd. Or maybe it’s Penelope the person behind that… well, it doesn’t matter… I am not here to interrupt your fun with silly questioning”

Right after she said that, she became undressed, bar her beanie-like hat, and the other two ladies only watching it, relieved that Fiona didn’t resorted to reprieve them for starting the sex without her, on her own bed.

“We can eat and drink later. But, for now, I demand you two to give me all the love I need and I do not like to be outside of it”

The scholar got between the two women, standing up with Penelope facing her pussy and Corniva her butt. Soon, the brunette heiress returned to her oral job, but now with a different woman and the blonde pilot got to give pleasure to the foreign lady, kissing and squeezing her buttocks.

“That’s it! Give all the love two American ladies can give it to me! Let’s shag good!”

Penelope got Fiona’s legs a bit apart, positioning her better on licking her lover’s cunt, a movement who also helped Corniva’s backdoor game, with the blonde now having those cheeks apart and licking and fingering the ‘rear’ pussy and her butthole.

“Ohhhh! Dear Lord! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You two are so stunning!”

“Thanks, sweetheart! But we can do better, right Pee?”

“Hmmmmm… yes!”

And they indeed did it better, as Fiona got herself mesmerized as being tongued at both sides of her body, feeling her two lovers eating and tasting both pussy and bunghole. Not many people try that positioning in lesbian sex and the British scholar could call herself ‘fortunate’ to have a situation like that.

“I never tasted such a delicious ass like yours, Fiona”

“Maybe it’s the European flavor, as they say. They all have this ‘liberated’ energy on them, I guess”

The scholar enjoyed how the two ladies liked her holes, but soon grew on her what every woman feels when engaged into lesbian moresomes: The will to have the taste of someone else.

Penelope lay on the bed and Fiona went down to lick her saved pussy, like those romantic movies with lesbian tone. Corniva didn’t want to fall behind on it and went to find a position to lick the Britishwoman’s cunt.

“Oh, Fiona! Your tongue is so gorgeous! Ohhh… yes…”

The Scooby snack heiress watched carefully Ms. Penbrooke’s sexual job on her, slowly licking her wet snatch like a painter doing a major opus. Whispering her delight, her hands traveled around her body in order to touch her erogenous places and release the pleasure feelings every woman is entitled to.

“Marvellous! Fantastic! I don’t want you to stop!”

Working at now somewhat behind of Fiona, Corniva lapped pussy and ass, not caring about the difference of taste at both places, but loving the fact she was having sex with a gorgeous female from another country. Maybe it wasn’t the best angle she could work with, but the pilot wasn’t a woman to complain while having the sex.

“You have divine holes, Fiona! They are so tasty!”

“You won’t be the first or the last to say that, darling”

Capt. Cloyd got more room for her as Fiona allowed her face to be below the British’s crotch; despite she missed to have fun with her crack. Now, three pussies were being licked, and nobody wanted to stop the fun that quick.

“Ohhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh My God!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My Lord! That is so good!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Three tireless tongues like theirs wouldn’t feel pleased if they only did one kind of job. The ladies got on that position for a while, but then it was turn to the hatted lady to eat Corniva’s pussy and Penelope payback the tongue play her cunt was the main target. The pilot stood up again and Fiona bent on her knees, with room for Penelope to be below her and use her mouth. And there is no need to say that the sex continued right from the part where they stopped.

“It’s not possible that I only discovered today that I like to be eaten on this position!”

Corniva caressed the beanie-like headgear the scholar wore, the only piece of clothing the threesome had on during sex, as the blonde was a fetishist for hats and tried to keep the Britishwoman at her cunt. She really enjoyed that ‘dominant’ position and wondered if that couldn’t be part of some kinky ideas on her front.

If one thought of a new role on her sexual life, Penelope loved the role that she was doing with Fiona. One could think her foreign lover was trying some version of ‘face sitting’ on her, but she had plenty of room to breathe and moan. And she could try to see sometimes how her tongue could reach to touch that cunt.

For one who watched the scene, it might feel a bit awkward they doing it like that, but when someone is horny, nothing can be a barrier that they can’t trespass. They were used to stuff like that and loved to maximize the opportunities to enjoy pleasurable moments with each other.

“Hmmmmm! Oh Yes! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!” 

“Oh my God! Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

To close the action and ensure everyone would find their climax in a good way, the women decided to go to a ‘triangle formation’, or like many people call it, a daisy chain. Penelope went to lick Corniva’s, the blonde went to Fiona and the scholar enjoyed the heiress’ pussy.

They took all the time in the world to please each other, using their mouths to the taste the delicious juice coming from their lovepots. The way the three ladies were ‘chained’ into a pleasure train that only could be broken (if it could) with an awesome orgasm.

“Hmmmmm… hmmmmphhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

The three girls called each other’s names and moaned for a long time as their mouths and tongues worked hard to make them reach to the ultimate pleasure, and their mission was definitely accomplished as they felt that coming close to them.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It’s so close! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeah, me too! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I want to cum so hard! Ahhh yes! Yessssssssssss! Ohhhhhh!”

About five minutes after the pre-orgasm feelings started, they finally reached the peak. Fiona was actually the first lady to cum, and it helped her two lovers to feel that their time was due.  
“I am cumming! I am cumming! I love getting an orgasm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh God!”

Penelope and Corniva came nearly together, with the blonde winning the ‘brawl’ by a few seconds. Their pleasure screams were as loud as Fiona’s, creating a symphony of lust and desire inside that bedroom.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

“I am cumming! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“It’s so good! I want more! Uhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

***

After their threesome, the three women went to the living room, still naked, drinking and eating snacks, as they were intended to do earlier if wasn’t by Fiona’s late arrival to her home.

“I believe you will be the ‘queen’ of legendary studies, Fiona. You are the best I ever met”, Corniva said.

“I wish to reach that point someday, but I will only know it when I meet the board”, replied the scholar.

“You gotta take Corniva’s words as a push for you to go there and get that job. You know that it’s all written in your name there”, commented Penelope.

“I want to wait and see. Do not want to feed false hopes before I go there and chat with those people”

“Hope this wait really worth, Fi. I wish you all the luck and I bet Penelope does the same”, said the blonde pilot in a ‘toast mode’, followed by a positive nod from the brunette.

The three women made a toast for Fiona and her opportunity right after. They spent the night drinking, eating and talking, making plans for the next week to meet each other again and do it all again, except this time, Fiona will come home right on time to join.

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	28. Ricardo, the Sex Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, sex toys are way advanced that ours in West. And this is a perfect example of that

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 27 - Ricardo, the Sex Toy  
(Featuring Miyumi, Chris, Lena Dupree and Mei Ling)

 

There was this warehouse place, where three women stood waiting for a presentation. What they would see might not change the world, but surely will bring enormous moments of pleasure to when they need it. And everything thanks to ‘Ricardo’...

Who is he? Well, time to get aboard our story of today then to know everything about it…

****

Miyumi brought three of her friends, Chris, Mei Ling and Lena Dupree to a warehouse just outside Tokyo to present what she told them ‘the biggest marvel in technology for the next years’. With something like that, everyone would expect something like a new cell phone or even one of those things Japanese people like to create and sell over the world.

The three girls waited for Miyumi to talk about it for nearly 30 minutes and the anxiety grew in all of them as the pigtailed brunette didn’t went to the subject right away.

“Please, Miyumi! Stop holding us here like we have our entire lives to wait about this new ‘technologic thing’ you want to show us!”, said a bothered Chris, anxious about the whole issue.

“I think you might not have anything to show us and this is an excuse for a stunt of yours”, commented Lena.

“Girls, calm down, please. I am going to show you all what I have to offer for you here”, replied Miyumi as she looked to the white box she put at an improvised stage for the ‘presentation’.

“Better this be good or I will not allow that to be sold in any store I own at Hong Kong”, warned Mei Ling.

“Ok, please. Let me try to start here, okay? Well… I brought you girls here because I want to share with you something that might change the world in the next decades. Something I had the pleasure to collaborate with”

“And what it is?”

“Well, before I show you the contents on this box, I must tell you three are the first people, beside me of course, that will see this marvelous thing come outside. And I want you that test it and tell me if you did liked or not”

“Sure, sure… but less talking and more action, please!”

“I know that I am holding you too much but I want to make sure you all will not feel uneasy or something like that to see what I have here”

“We are going to feel uneasy, but with you if we don’t see what this box has that is so important”

“I won’t hold back any words. Well, here it is. Let me introduce you, for the first time after it came out of the factory… ladies of all ages, Ricardo!”

When the box opened, the three women did not believe on what their eyes were seeing. With a remote control, Miyumi brought to the world something that resembled a robot and an inflatable doll, completely naked and even with his ‘penis’ giggling for the ladies to see it. ‘He’ walked a few steps before stopping, showing his artificial sex to everyone appreciate.

“What the—“

“Oh My God!”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Officially we call it SXT-M1, or SexToy-Male 1. But I named him Ricardo because I felt it was a cute name that fit him perfectly”, Miyumi explained.

“I can’t believe it! You spent a lot of money to do a male sex doll!?”, said an astonished Lena.

“I know it’s not something that a girl like me usually invests, but I want to make my monetary sources diverse and don’t want to rely only in paychecks and acting/fighting contracts, so…”

“It’s insane, Miyumi!”, said Mei. “It’s… I can’t say anything about that… it’s too weird!”

“If I wasn’t as interested in sex as everyone of you are! I know people might not think it’s something I would do, but I trusted on the guys project and I helped them to finance it and I brought Ricardo for you to try and give a look on it before we can ship to the stores”

“But he is… huge! It’s like you’ve brought a real man!”, pointed Chris.

“That’s the intention, Chrissy. SXT-M1 is a real size male sex toy built to give to desire to anyone who uses that. And it has everything a woman or even a man needs to get aroused”, the Japanese girl replied

“I cannot believe on what you are telling us, Miyumi! It’s a robot! It seems like a gigantic dildo for me”, said Lena.

“It might be something like a giant dildo, but I assure that’s not the case”

“And I assume you had tried it earlier, right?” wickedly questioned Mei Ling.

“I funded the creation, so I must know what I am talking about. But how about you all test it for me today?”

As Miyumi suggested one of the three ladies to come over and check Ricardo for the first time, no one put herself on the line to fulfill the pigtailed girl’s request. So, she had to pick anyone of the ‘audience’ to prove her latest investment and after thinking about, Chris was the first nominee for her plan.

“Chrissy, please come over to the stage”

“Er, me? Do you want me to be there with this thing of yours?”, the ride park designer questioned.

“Yes, I am calling you. Don’t complain and come here, please!”

The triple-colored haired girl didn’t had much to deny the offer and stepped into the stage, as she faced the sex doll, looking with a strange smile at his face and his short black hair. It was creepy at some point for her, but she was brought to face that moment and a girl got to do what she has to do.

“Tell me, how you like Ricardo, now that you see it téte-a-téte”

“I don’t know. He looks like one of those movie robots for me”

“Would you like to take a closer look?”

The shorthaired girl stepped into close range of Ricardo’s, facing the toy eye to eye, trying to notice anything on that thing to comment or even mock. But Miyumi had other plans for the American teen.

“Ricardo, can you please identify the lady for me?”, ordered the brunette.

“The girl in front of me is Chris. Identification folder found and accessing it!”, said the sex toy, with a partially robotic-like voice.

“What the hell! How did he know my name?”, the brash park heiress dropped her chin in surprise.

“I installed information about me and every girl in his HDD. He knows everything about you and anyone else in this place and can access the information in less than a minute”

Taken by the sudden surprise, Chris looked even closer to Ricardo, feeling his torax and abdomen, touching him and all places, even touching his intimate and erogenous places. This was the natural human curiosity blossoming.

“It’s… so… real! I mean… it feels like it’s really a guy! The skin… the muscles…”, admired the girl as the other two ladies looked at it without making a sound.  
“The plan was to do the toys to be almost like they were human beings, to make their actions look as real as you if you were having sex with a man made of flesh and blood”, Miyumi explained.

“I see… it’s so real… it’s a great job! I think I feel bad to try to mock you earlier, pal”

“Want to see something good?”, asked the Asian lady before she turned again to her voice controlling pad. “Ricardo. Get hard now!

Instantaneously, the toy’s dick became erect. Chris almost gasped in awe seeing that happen in front of her. And even better amazement happened and she and the other two women noticed that Ricardo came with nearly nine inches of artificial cock. And enough thick to be used as its original plan. Not oddly, the four women noticed an early arousement at them.

“Oh my God! What is it? I never saw a cock like that in my entire life! And I am not the one who had many boyfriends”

“This is actually the highest size we managed to do. It can go from five to nine inches, as the client requests”

Chris didn’t lose any opportunity to stroke that cock with her right hand. Suddenly, it wasn’t any weird for her to touch the ‘tech inflatable doll’ down there. It was almost like if she touched the penis of any of her boyfriends. Well, not as real as them, but the texture and hardness was so human-like that her mind became occupied with ideas on what she could do with that cock.

And to highlight that, Ricardo was also human-like in other aspects, as he let an small moan come from his mouth and even said that ‘it was so good’ for him to have her stroking it.

“It’awesome… I want so much to have it… oh my God! May I?”

“You are my guest, Chrissy”

Horny girls are alike everywhere and Chris put herself on her knees and took that dick inside her mouth. She took the enough she could to not get any throat problems but she went with hunger to suck Ricardo, as Mei Ling and Lena watched the scene like they saw a sex ed. Class.

“Hmmmm… it’s great… Oh My! Hmmmmm…”

Chris could not stop sucking the sexbot, intrigued with how natural it was, even licking his artificial balls like if she did with a real man. It was like some kind of addiction, she couldn’t stop to have Ricardo’s dick inside her mouth. It felt like she took a lollipop and didn’t want to let it go easily.

Mei Ling and Lena went horny as they saw the blowjob happen and Miyumi as well. The Hong Kong acrobat touched herself through her pants, trying to make herself even more wet than she was. Meanwhile, Miss Dupree fondled her breasts and thigh, wishing to join the other two ladies on stage.

“Enough of playing with him just for yourself, Chris! I want to have Ricardo too!”

Mei Ling jumped from her chair and joined the ride park designer, now with both women sharing the toy’s dick. Chris didn’t mind to have another girl to share, and that added another realistic piece of action to the robotic dildo. Lena, on her turn, didn’t care much to make it three, as she fondled under Miyumi’s skirt to spark a hot lesbian French kiss.

“Why bother with a toy if I can play with the creator?”

As Chris and Mei Ling entertained themselves with Ricardo’s cock, the other two brunettes made out, but Miyumi kept a grip on the remote control to not let the wrong button being pressed and ruining her job to showcase SXT-M1 to a privileged audience. As the heat begun to get higher, she realized she needed to show other features of the toy.

“I think it’s enough of blowjobs for now. Now I gotta show how he can fuck”

She put Ricardo lying on its back, his cock still hard as the erection could last for nearly 48 hours at a maximum time, if the customer wished that. Chris, now completely naked, sit on the artificial penis, leaving Mei Ling apparently without a place to play.

“And I just sit here and wait her turn finish?”

“Sit on his face and I will show you something”

The Hong Kong lady did what she was told; hoping that Miyumi didn’t applied any trick on her as she wished to be at Chris’ place. Next, the Japanese brunette got her mouth again close to the control speaker and gave another instruction to Ricardo.

“Ricardo. Give oral to Mei Ling, please”

When Mei felt something resembling a tongue gently play with her pussy, she almost jumped of so astonished that was. Ricardo was licking her cunt, the way any human do and it felt like if any of the girls gave her head. Something that definitely convinced her about how Miyumi’s creation was for real.

“What it is this? Is he licking me? Ohhhhh…”

“See, SXT-M1 is not just a walking dildo. He performs virtually everything a man can do in sex. This includes, as you see, that he has oral abilities that match any of the best pussylickers you ever saw in the world, Mei sweetie”

“Really? Oh… ohhhhh… God, how he eats pussy good… uhhhh…”

As she watched the artist to feel that robotic tongue playing with her pussy, she went to show Chris another important feature Ricardo had. She whispered on her ear to keep herself in position and another instruction came from her mouth to the speaker device.

“Ricardo, I want you to fuck Chris. Fuck her really well”

And Ricardo penetration skills started right away to being shown, as the ride designer instantaneously got her pussy filled by a slow and deep coitus action made by the sex toy. Next, lustful amazement took over her mind with how that sex bot did its job.

“What the-! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! He fucks really great!”

Chris moaning as being penetrated by the ‘dildo’ was enough for Miyumi to get satisfied about her investment. Both women got quickly on hook with Ricardo’s features and were convinced that, at least for them, it would be a hit at the market.

But the Japanese lady wasn’t to be away of any pleasure that day. Lena knelt in front of the fighter and gave her a good oral display, bringing the pigtailed lady to equal the state of delight Chris and Mei Ling were at that moment.

“Wow, Lena! You really know how to surprise a woman…”

“And I would let you escape from this without getting what you deserve? No way!”

Then, it was no surprise that lesbian sex would happen at that warehouse, with Miyumi allowing Lena to have a full view and access to her cunt, while still having eyes to Chris and Mei Ling enjoying Ricardo’s features at their crotches. One aroused the other and the circle completed pretty much as wished.

Chris amazed herself even more while Miyumi used the control to make the fucking speed get faster. She took it easily the cock going hard and deep inside her body, sometimes touching her own hips, having a closer feeling on what got hold of her.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh! Fuck yeah! I want it all! Baby, it’s so great!”

Soon, it was Mei’s turn to feel the same way at her end, as the licking pace got as faster as her partner got fucked. The control allowed freedom to dictate speed and pace for each end of the toy making easier for threesomes to happen and everyone feel the same pleasure at the same tone, without pushing too much. The two girls got themselves hooked on Ricardo and also on each other, trading kissed and nipple rubbing action.

The pigtailed delighted herself with her investment creation pleasing two of her friends and also with Lena offering her skills at lesbian cunnilingus to the Japanese. Naughty words, keep up demands and general moaning were heard all over the warehouse and would dominate the landscape there.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yeah! I love this toy!”

“Yeah! Me too! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmm… yeahhh keep licking it! Uhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmmm… it’s so hot, sweetheart! I want to lick you dry!”

They spent like that for a while but Miyumi wished to show Ricardo could perform well in other positions. Now, he was fucking Mei Ling in all fours, doing it the same way it was pounding Chris’ pussy, now being eaten by the Hong Kong girl. Which left again Lena again on the outside, but not for long.

“Bend over, Lena, please. I have to show you something”

The brunette Bayou girl obeyed the fighter and made the traditional ‘dat ass’ pose. Miyumi, once more, turned to the remote control and decided to show that SXT-M1 got some skills left with him.

“Ricardo. Show hand and finger action now”

Ricardo placed one of his hands at Lena’s ass, without losing grip on doing Mei Ling, only needing to stretch it for a while. She felt that artificially made thing touched and groped her ass, surprising Miss Dupree in a way she didn’t expect, but it was great for her to finally have a sample of the robot’s sexual heat.

“Holy cow! His hands… are wonderful! Oh God… look the way he gropes me!”

“He is a complete toy and any part of his body is ready to take part at any kind of sexual action that isn’t against any law”

“That’s awesome! Ohhhh… how I want it right now!”

“Well, you can’t have his cock, but I do have something else spared for you, Lena”

Another button was pressed and one of the fingers went inside the brunette’s asshole, without any announcement or something. She quickly noticed the fingers were made to act as dildoes too, easily replacing the penis if needed or even adding a new perspective of pleasure for the customer to use. And Lena Dupree was the right person to test-drive that feature.

“Son of a bitch! Ahhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhh! It’s so good!”

“Glad you liked, and I have something for you as well…”

Lena thought she would get another sample of Ricardo’s sex proneness, but instead of a robot, it was given from a flesh and blood woman. As it happened with her earlier, Miyumi decided to give it back what Lena did to her and went to lick the Bayou girl’s pussy without any hesitation on it. And the both ends delight became reality for her.

“Ahhhh fuck… ohhhh…”

They didn’t bother much with Mei Ling and Chris fun, but it wasn’t something for them to show any concern. Ricardo banged the Asian woman’s ass the way she wished to and she was happy to get that pleasure and use her mouthful ways to make the American designer to get sexual joy as well.

“This robot is a fucking dream! I cannot believe he can fuck like that!”

“Trust me; what you are getting is not even the beginning, Mei”

Fun happened in all ways possible, with Ricardo serving in both sides with his cock into Mei Ling’s pussy and fingering Lena’s ass. Even before one asked about how much that toy would last, Miyumi explained them the batteries can last even one week after recharging, something relieving for such sexually demanding women that her friends were.

On Lena and Miyumi’s side, or ‘hand’, everything went under the unplanned ‘plan’. The sexbot’s finger showed in many ways that was possible to fuck like a sybian, doing the American brunette’s ass the way she liked. Meanwhile, the pigtailed Japanese had her own fun licking her pussy and sometimes kissing and tongue playing with Miss Durpree, enjoying the naughty faces from her.

“My God! He is fucking my ass better than any boyfriend I had! I love him!”

“I knew you would love it. You are the completely kind of ‘anal lady’ I love”

And there was the other side of the ball, as Mei Ling was completely taken by Ricardo, not wasting any moment to voice her love for the sex machine.

“This motherfucking bot is so hot! My God! I want to fuck him all the time!”

“Stop talking and come to lick my pussy… I don’t want to get neglected here”

The Hong Kong girl had no will to neglect any lesbian stuff at Chris and she kept doing it between moaning and requests for more. For like 45 minutes, the four girls spent like that, but more was to come for them, since other people would love to get a test with the toy’s cock.

“I guess Lena had something with his finger, but I want her to see how Ricardo’s penis can fuck her ass better than a hand”

At spoons position, Miyumi pushed the buttons and made the right instructions for the sex toy to get into Miss Dupree’s ass. When things got ready, the Bayou girl butthole got filled by Ricardo and her dreams finally became reality.

“I cannot believe! He is fucking my ass! Oh Lord!”

She couldn’t believe but it was real. Its fingers were good, but Lena had another example that the best could be saved for the last while that fake cock went further inside her rear end amusing the other three women.

“Oh yesss! Oh Yes! It’s soo goooood! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The other three women weren’t shy to try to have fun between each other. Chris and Mei Ling laid Miyumi on the stage and while the young theme park heiress got to suck her breasts, the Hong Kong girl went to please her fellow Asian mate through licking her snatch.

“Even after being fucked by Ricardo, you two didn’t lost any heat, huh?”

“And why we would lose our heat, Miyumi?”

“Now we need to take care of the money girl and make her feel very pleased”

Everyone got cared the right way there. Lena’s body pleasurably trembled with Ricardo’s anal screwing of her, as she wondered if the sexbot would see its energy expire or he could last for a great length of time. But soon those questions would leave her mind without an answer, mostly because she didn’t want to find them.

“Oh Yeahhh! Fuck my ass Ricardo! Fuck me hard! Put it all in my asshole!”

The other three girls got into their own fun, but didn’t ignore Lena’s anal fun that much. Miyumi enjoyed how Mei Ling and Chris had her tits and pussy and also gave her own input to the scene, licking both ladies good as they switched positions for a while. And they eyed a way to take Ricardo for more spins that night.

“Ohhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Being the main investor, Miyumi was the last one to have a turn with the toy, but she had to ride him on his lap to get it, with Lena and Mei at her aid to soon going to suck the Japanese’s tits. Chris was there too, helping the toy to switch holes as she used her mouth give another taste of hotness to the moment.

The pigtailed brunette, being the one who backed up SXT-M1, already tested it and approved, but she only used to do it alone, where she could have full control of the device and enjoy every feature all by herself. But now she was sharing that with other people, with different desires and feelings on it. And they were also great lovers of lesbian sex, therefore letting everything they could do, legally of course, to happen. And that was a differential on testing Ricardo with more people.

“That’s insane! I never thought this showcase would be so good! Ahhhhhh!”

Ricardo lasted a few more hours, as each girl had a second turn; just check other features, as his hands and mouth. Wonderfully, every one of the four ladies present at that place loved all the things the sex toy had to offer. Ricardo wasn’t just a ‘walking dildo’, as they regarded when it was presented to them. It could be part of their lives if nobody was there to give them good sex.

After the sex and the various orgasms the foursome got with the bot, Miyumi told her friends to lay on stage and wait for Ricardo to finish the night showing another human-life feature of his.

“Just keep yourselves quiet and Ricardo will show you something for you, ladies”  
They stood still for a while until his robotic voice said ‘I am gonna cum’, and almost immediately, without even Miyumi to press any button or give any vocal order, SXT-M1 came on them. It’s not any expression, he really came on them, actually a liquid made to look, smell and taste like male sperm, spilling over them in equal amount, pouring on their faces and bodies, closing the showcase.

“Oh Goodness! What is this? Is he cumming?”

“Yeah! He is! And it’s so good!”

His ‘jizz’ shower lasted longer than a human guy would and the quantity of cum dropping on them was even bigger than many men they did. Completely tired and ‘refreshed’ after Ricardo’s finishing touch, the girls cleaned each other just to taste how that cum was.

“Gee, it’s like a real guy’s cum!”, said Lena.

“I still can’t believe that a robot like him can cum like a man!”, added Mei Ling.

“You must believe, girls… he does everything like a man do, and sometimes even better…”, said Miyumi before she stood up and turned Ricardo off. “But anyway, how do you girls liked him?”

“We loved it!”, the three women said in loud and stereo unison, smiling as looking to the naked sex bot, now getting his penis to retreat to the ‘non-erect’ pose.

“I can’t wait to order mine! I am so in love with him right now”, smiled Chris.

“I will order two!”, announced Lena Dupree.

“Every one of you will get a Ricardo for free. I will have to show it to the other girls before I ship it to the stores, but I want to see first if everyone will like it”, the pigtailed girl explained.

“Really? Thanks, Miyumi! I will love to give Ricardo the love he needs”, said Mei Ling.

“You don’t need to thank me. The only one that needs any celebration here is the SXT-M1. Now I see that he will be a major success this year”

“If you bank everything at horny women and some men, you will be rich by selling these…”, replied the ride park designer.

“And I didn’t even got to plan the female version of it…”

 

THE END (of this episode)


	29. The Mother Who Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing a MILF is always good, but when it's a Mystery Inc. standout doing one it's even better!

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 28 - The Mother Who Came

(Featuring Velma Dinkley and Susan Dimwiddle)

 

“Been years I enjoyed a night like this one. Just me, a good friend, some drinks and no worries”, smiled Susan Dimwiddle as she took a sip of her beer bottle and sharing a good evening with friend Velma Dinkley.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t go deep on those bottles…”, warned Velma, noticing how Susan wanted to enjoy their rendezvous with some excess.

“I don’t give a damn, Velma! I am entitled to that! I worked my ass to raise two beautiful kids and get a career and now I cannot enjoy drinking with a friend… please!”

“I am not saying you can’t. It’s… well, you are a mother. And I don’t want to see you being drunk in front of your children…”

“You won’t need to worry about that since they are sleeping with their grandparents. Tonight, it’s only you and me, darling and this wonderful bar”, said Susan.

“I think I deserved a night for myself. It’s been a while that I don’t go out without the gang being with me. And thank you for accepting my invitation, Susan”, commented the nerdy brunette.

“Oh, but I am the one who needs to thank you for inviting me for a night at this pub. I have been so much buried in my job, seeing those bands and artists and then my family… I think I deserve a night for myself”

“We do deserve it!”

The two ladies used their bottles for a cheerful toast before they returned to their chat, covering all the issues two ladies like them could. All with laughter and smiles and whatever they could think to strengthen their bond, like they were friends for years.

Around 11PM, the two women had exhausted their ‘maximum level’ of alcoholic presence in their bodies. They weren’t exactly drunk, but their minds were different from when they arrived. And it was time for them to go somewhere else.

“It’s getting late… well, tomorrow is Saturday, but I need to go home right now!”, muttered the blonde music agent.

“You are right, Susan. I need to go too… I will spend all the afternoon with the gang visiting another town.”, replied Velma.

“How about we split a cab? You can spend the night in my place if it’s too hard for you to go to yours”

“It’s not a bad idea… I would love to spend the night with the company of a gorgeous lady like you”

“Look at you! I knew you sometimes liked to hit on people, but never witnessed such thing. Is Velma Dinkley feeling already the effects of the booze?”

“Well, part of me might be, but the other part really wants to sleep with a MILF like Susan Dimwiddle”

Being called a ‘MILF’ always caught the agent on the good side. She loved that people thought she was sexy even after bearing her two kids, Andy and Mandy. The label is not something that many women would confess their feelings in public, bur for Susan Dimwiddle, it meant that she could give younger ones a run for their money.

Inside that cab, they didn’t resort to any demonstration of lesbian love, except their hands touching each other’s thighs and the blonde woman slipping hers underneath the sleuth’s skirt. They laughed and laughed and remembered the good moments they spent together inside the pub.

At Susan’s home, the owner that small trouble to find the keys, but Velma was there to help her. Inside the estate, the two women knew their night was only in the beginning…

“It seems different since the last time I was here… you did any renovations here?”, the brunette asked.

“Not that much. I replaced some furniture, repainted with other colors and fixed a few stuff”

“Still a good job, Susan! This place really looks fantastic!”

“It’s only fantastic when people like you say it… and gets even better when they are here with me”

Velma blushed with the blonde’s affirmation, but there was no place for that, as they shared a brief but lustful French kiss. They wanted to do that at the pub or inside that cab, but those places weren’t perfect to spark a lesbian one-night stand.

“So, this was the booze or you really wanted to fuck me that bad?”, questioned Velma.

“I guess I am not drunk, but I am horny as fuck, sweetie!” replied Susan with a wink. “But I don’t want to talk. I want to play”

Susan then kissed Velma again before her hands found out underneath the amateur detective’s skirt, roaming around her thigh and close to the groin. The brunette did let escape a moan and her usual ‘jinkies’ line while the mother played with her lower areas, trying to reach the boiling point.

The sleuth got exactly what Mrs. Dimwiddle really wanted as Susan removed her skirt and panties and told her to sit on the couch. Making an adjustment to her sweater, she had the nerdy girl’s pussy all by herself. With a small patch of hair and everything.

“Decided to grow back hair down there?”

“I was tired of doing the Brazilian wax. It’s been a while that I don’t feel the nature doing its job down there”

Susan was a fan of somehow hairy pussies, as her being a good example of that. Bending in front of the nerd, she got her legs as wide as she could and her head went instantaneously between them. Soon, Velma let another moan come from her mouth, but this time, it was due to the blonde’s gentle ‘tongue intrusion’ at her slit.

“Already going to the main plate… you never change, Susan!”

“And why I would?”

The music agent did not hesitate to go with her own rhythm while eating Velma’s. Going slow but sometimes raising the speed, her tongue played with the nerdy girl’s wet snatch, the clitoris being the most liked part of the tour. She was the kind of woman who couldn’t resist to a hot pussy in front of her, even better if it’s from a hot girl like the brunette she was doing.

“Oh, Susan… oh, your tongue… uhhhh…”

The sleuth quickly felt the heat take over her body and her signature orange sweater was off, and her bra as well. Naked unless by shoes and socks, Miss Dinkley cupped her breasts while the blonde mother licked her cunt, arousing herself with the touch and trying to hit the waves of pleasure inside herself.

Susan was still dressed, but that wouldn’t take longer to happen. For that moment, she just wanted to eat her girlfriend’s pussy, hear how she liked it and put her to the point as she expected to have her turn later.

“Who knew a mother could lick pussy that well…”

“That’s what there high school and college are for, Velma”

The brunette sleuth’s mind now had visions of a young Susan Dimwiddle having sex with other girls in her teens. That really spiced even more the setting for the night, to see how far she got to still having her knack with the ladies even after having two children.

“Ohhhh… yeahhh… your tongue is so good! Please, lick my pussy! Ohhh…”

The blonde woman took care of the business very well, handling the duty of giving heads to Velma and honing her skills at lesbianism. But when she thought she gave enough to the young girl, she decided that her time was due and stopped to eat the sleuth before getting naked and sitting by her side on the couch.

“I think now someone needs to give this old woman a favor”

“Jinkies!”

Velma laid the blonde MILF at the couch and put her legs apart. As it happened with her previously, it was the amateur investigator’s turn to get her head between the legs of another woman. Right away, she showed all her skills on pleasing females.

“Oh… Velma… ahhhhhhhh… yeah… like that!”

The nerdy girl wasn’t a girl to waste time with ‘meaningless foreplay’ if she had her turn to enjoy saucy woman pussy right from the start. Her tongue ran through the clit and the outer lips with delicacy and soft strength, enough to enhance the arousal of Susan’s lady parts.

“Every guy in school told about the mother of somebody else. And now, I am fucking actually a real mom! Yay!”

Velma used some time to get her lips to the job, sucking the juices coming from Susan Dimwiddle’s cunny. The MILF took her time on giving the usual pleasure noises and imagining lots of kinky stuff about her and the sleuth, of course enjoying the work the young lady did with her.

“Eat my pussy! Keep that tongue in it! Don’t even get away from it!”

Maybe it was a bit of fear that it would end up much soon, but Velma wasn’t keen to make her oral sex time a brief adventure. The brunette intensified her work licking as deep as she could Susan’s cunt, lapping it in a way that she couldn’t have any second to wonder about anything else than that.

“Ahhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Velma!”

“Hmmm.. Jinkies! It’s so good! Ohhh… I love your pussy, Susan!”

“I love yours too, Velma!”

Susan then proposed to her guest to try something different, which the sleuth willingly agreed. They were now performing the classic 69 position, the brunette underneath the blonde, and both ladies using their mouths to give each other the best pleasure ever. Or before they decided to do other stuff later.

“Licking pussy while getting licked at the same time is the best feeling ever”, said the artistic agent.

“Indeed”

Fingers were also welcomed into the action as well, with both ladies using them to help each other to find delightful feelings in addition to the expected tongue action. There wasn’t words that expressed how much hot they were for each other, except for the usual ones.

“Ohhhhhhh… Susan! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Velma!”

Those two dirty minds didn’t have any reason to stop going on at each other, with every heartbeat allowing them to get further into their sexual rendezvous. And, during the 69, they really imagined if their ‘date’ wasn’t destined to end with two naked women eating themselves at a couch,

“Ohhhh… lick my pussy, Velma! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Jinkies! Go for it Susan! Fuck me! Lick me! Do me!”

They did it for a while, but the blonde agent is the kind of woman that always wants to keep it going for a little bit. They withdraw the position and Susan went to bring two of those vibrating massagers to use on them. And soon what it could a championship of who gets licked better became something like who can get better pleased by those devices.

“If you told me we were going to use this tonight, I would have brought mine!”

“I have fifteen of them… don’t worry, I have plenty for a night”

They turned the toys on and allowed them to massage their respective lips and clit. Both women were experienced on that and knew their good spots and kept the device massaging them closely, as they watched each other’s way to handle it.

“Fucking hell! This is so good! I love when I use those!”

“Yeah! Me too! Those massagers are wonderful!”

With the device in one of the hands, the other served sometimes to keep their pussy lips open and allow the vibrating toy to get its grip on them. Already mastering the thing, they did a few tricks in order to bring more pleasure to the couch.

“I remember when I used that on Lindsay after a show I made with her. I am still appalled that no one realized that I was with her on that closet”

“Last time I used with Daphne, that redhead… Jinkies… She already moans pretty loud, but that day…”

It doesn’t need any extended explanation nor would the situation allow it to happen. The two women just satisfied themselves with enjoying that moment enfolding their bodies and minds into the pleasures and joys of no strings attached lesbian sex. There wasn’t any way those women would leave that room without being one hundred percent fulfilled on their sexual gratification.

The buzzing noises helped the ladies to feel the intensity of the erotic massage on their bodies and wonder if they would like to finish that soon or not. For a moment, all what Susan and Velma wanted to do was to relax and think about what they did that night and whisper with the pleasure they gave to themselves.  
“It feels I am at some kind of sex spa… if they exist”

“If they don’t, might be a good idea for me to make one”

“Invite me for the opening, please!”

“Well, the only opening you will have for now is of your legs, nerdy hottie!”

“Jinkies!”

Velma quickly got the message and stopped to use the massager she had on her pussy. The two women sit in front of each other and used the vibrating devices they got on their hands with each other, just to make a different way to have an orgasm.

“I never tried to do that in my life! I already love your touch, Susan”

“Sometimes I like to give pleasure and take it with those toys…”

The blonde music agent seemed to be the most experienced on the act of giving another lady a pussy massage, using it on the places she knew women would get aroused, hearing how Velma moaned with her skills and having some difficulty at the start to get the grip on returning the favor to Mrs. Dimwiddle.

“Oh my God! Shit… ohhhhhh… yeahhhh…”

Susan stopped to ‘torture’ Velma with the massaging device and soon both could give each other the same amount of delight as they felt the climax reaching to them. Both women knew that no second that to be wasted if they wanted to cum good that night.

“You are making me get there! I feel it!”

“Yeah! Me Too! I am so close! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

Both women took fifteen minutes, which seemed so long for them, but also so few, to make the device relieve the tensions of their lives and give them sexual bliss. Until the moment they found together, like they were giving hands, the paradise.

“I am… ohhhhhhhhhhh yeah… I am!”

“Me too! Ohhhhhhhh… Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Harmonically, the two girls chanted their orgasm in the only sound they knew and they wished to. They called for God, Jesus, for their lives and wanted that night wouldn’t stop that soon. In the end, going out helped Susan to find a great opportunity to sleep with a hot girl like the sleuth.

“Maybe we should get out more… what do you think, Susan?”

“Well, I don’t know. I am busy the next days, but maybe next weekend I can open a place in my book and we can hang out again”  
“Would you like to be just the two of us again?”

“Could be good, but would love to see more of our friends attending. It’s been a while I don’t go to an orgy”

“Oh Susan! Only you!”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	30. Deep on D.P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what 'D.P.' means, you only need to read it

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 29 - Deep on D.P.

(Featuring Lindsay Pagano, Janet Lawrence and Autumn Summerfield)

 

“Can we talk about something today? This silence is killing me”

“I don’t know anything else we can talk. My days has been boring as hell”

“Yeah, mine too… I can’t even think about staying inside a studio for one day more!”

“But we need to talk. I hate when our conversations become something lackluster in issues”

“Well, there is always a subject that looks good on times like these”

“You and your sex talk! Always bringing it up that!”

“Why? Since when talking about sex isn’t any good?”

“I am not saying that isn’t good. I am just saying that every time we meet, we end up talking about sex, just that”

“Shut up you two! If you want to talk about sex, let’s talk about sex then, dammit!”

This dialogue above happened at a Sunday afternoon in Lindsay Pagano’s place where the young singer met her manager, Autumn Summerfield and her good friend Janet Lawrence for a pleasant ladies chat. But it seemed by that point all their subjects were wasted earlier than they thought.

“Seems you are eager to talk about that isn’t Janet?” questioned Lindsay

“I am eager to discuss anything that is useful for the society or that it’s fun to deal with. Since sex might fall at each of those options…” answered Janet.

“If we are going to talk about sex, so we might talk about stuff we would like to do with our partners, huh?”, Autumn suggested.

“Seems a great idea… but who will start the talk?”

“Me!” Janet raised her hand, as the other two ladies looked to the African-American scientist as the usual suspect for that.

“Ok, Janet. You won… what do you have for us today?”

“Well, nothing much… just I was being very horny these weeks and did wanted to try something… let me see… different…”

“Different as?”

“Well, you know anything we don’t do often in bed. At least not with our partners”, explained Janet.

“I don’t know why we should discuss that”, pointed Autumn “Well, there is nothing much new to try, except for those bizarre stuff that I don’t want to”

“I am not talking about trying new stuff, Autumn. I am talking about doing stuff you don’t usually do in bed, just to try to spice up things”

“Well if you want to talk about that, it’s been a while that I don’t have sex with a man. Not that I am complaining about doing only women, but I need to feel a man’s touch sometimes”, said Lindsay.

“Come on, Linds! You are a popstar and I know there is no shortage of guys drooling for you and getting the boners and stuff”, replied a shocked Janet,

“But tell me how to find a man who fits it? It’s like the ones I meet are only trying to get on top of me because I am famous”

“I don’t see why you are complaining about that”, said Autumn. “I’ve told you many times about that, you should relax…”

“With all the stuff I am doing for the new record? I am only having this day off because I told them I would get into a meltdown if I spent one more day inside that fucking studio!”

“Think that after you are done with the recordings, you will enjoy all the time you need to have escapades and stuff… but I know what you mean, it’s been hard to find a man to fill your needs, or even more than one”, the artistic and sporting manager explained.

“More than one? What do you mean, Autumn Summerfield?”, the dark-haired scientist asked.

“Well, it’s been a while that no one performs the good ol’DP with me…”

“DP as in ‘Double Penetration’?” Lindsay questioned.

“Attagirl!”

“Wow, girl! I know you are up to many stuff, but in my book you didn’t seem too much the lady who could take two at once”, Janet made a remark.

“And since when I cannot take them? Do you really know me, sweetie?”

“I know who you are, it’s that… well, you rarely mention your penchant for getting filled in the holes”

“Maybe because no one in that baseball team is giving a damn about using their bats to bang her”, said Lindsay, almost triggering an angry reaction from Autumn.

“What are you trying to talk, girl? I am very able to get all those guys to do me but now it’s offseason and I can’t get them all for that”

“Easy, girls… please… there is no reason for fighting… and this confession from our friend gave me a good idea…”, Janet Lawrence said.

“Which is?” Autumn asked.

“Since we don’t have much to do right now, how about me and Lindsay help our friend here to enjoy herself a good time today”, replied the ebony lady

“Are you suggesting we should give Autumn a double penetration?”, Lindsay Pagano asked.

“I think you are old enough to know what I mean, darling…”

“Can you two do that for me?”, the agent asked.

“I don’t know. Linds, what do you think about that?”

“I think it’s a good way to spend the day with a hot woman like her, Janet”

The two women looked at each other and then eyed with burning lust the auburn haired woman, already wondering on how they could fuck her. Miss Summerfield just stood there, looking her friends ogle at her while patiently waiting for them to take a stance.

“What do you think about that, girls? Are you two fit to do me like men would?”

“We aren’t men, but… I think we can give you something to think about, darling”

Lindsay and Janet circled around Autumn’s before their hands were all over her body, mostly at her boobs, legs and ass. The ponytailed talent agent loved how her body was being worshipped by her friends, getting her mind aroused with images of events she would love to enjoy that sunny afternoon.

“You two, touching me like that… I am saying you I am getting very wet right now”

Lindsay smiled as she kissed the auburn haired woman’s cheeks and then, her mouth. It was with big passion the meeting of their lips, like two girlfriends celebrating their everlasting love. All this happened with Janet Lawrence watching closely the action, holding her front row seat and waiting for her turn to prove her love for Autumn.

“It’s so good… It’s been a while nobody kisses me like that!”

“Would you wait spring training to get something in your lips?”

“Well…”  
Next, the two ladies went all over the agent’s lips at the same time. Autumn wasn’t used to get kisses like that, but seeing that Janet and Lindsay were eager to give her what she desired and they needed her to get warmed up to the upcoming action.

“Oh God, Oh My Dear Lord! That’s going to be so awesome…”

“How about we take you to the bedroom to have more privacy?”, suggested Lindsay.

“That would be fantastic…”

“Save your words to when we finish with you… now, just be quiet and enjoy the ballgame”, whispered Janet.

***

At Lindsay’s suite, we find Autumn Summerfield being ‘prepared’ by the other two ladies. Miss Pagano was underneath the auburn-haired agent licking her pussy and Janet Lawrence took her job to soak her asshole with saliva, making her ready for the main event.

“Two tongues in my holes! Did I die and went to heaven?”

“I don’t think you would enjoy that in heaven. Or hell, if I can speak”

It wasn’t the proper time and place for them to discuss spiritual matters as what they wanted was the purest form of earthly carnal interaction. The ponytailed girl just wanted to allow them to eat the whole of her love zones before they fucked her the way she deserved to.

“It’s been a while no one does it like that… Uhhhh… it’s so good”

Carefully Lindsay and Janet excited and aroused her lover the way she wished to make her wet and lubed enough for them to use the strap-ons. Also, orally stimulating Autumn was enough for them to enjoy some of the action before the artificial dicks took the stage.

“It’s going to be so fucking fun… well, the fucking will be already fun”

“Lindsay… I think you should focus more in your music and less in your comedical skills”

“You say like you don’t appreciate how I like to add some ‘extra fun’ to the moment, Jan”

“The only extra fun we need is to give Autumn a good banging”

After they finished with the preparation, both ladies checked the ponytailed agent’s ass, squeezing and slapping her buttocks before they went to get their ‘tools’. Autumn told them to find a black box inside her closed where most of her sex toys were. When she turned around, Janet and Lindsay were ready for the job.  
“Seeing you like that reminds me of the last time I had two men at the same time”, said the auburn haired girl.

Janet wore a sand-colored rubber strap-on, the standard size and format, while Lindsay got a black-strapped dildo to herself. Both were roughly at the same size (7 inches), perfect for a all-inclusive double penetration.

“Are you ready to take your little ‘punishment’, Miss Summerfield?”

“Are you two capable to ‘punish’ me the way I deserve?”

“We are going to show you that, ma’am”

The ladies retained their original positions from the oral stimulation. Autumn allowed the brunette singer to be again underneath her, inserting the cock inside her moist cunt. Meanwhile, Janet put her dildo inside the talent agent’s asshole with relative easiness, result of the prior lubing.

“On your marks… ready… set… GO!”

When the ebony space scientist shouted the ‘Go’ word, her and Lindsay started to make her job as the ‘tops’ of the threesome, slowly pushing the fake dicks inside Autumn’s both holes. The ponytailed girl felt the sex toys going in and out of herself at the same time, giving her the exact amount of pleasure she deserved from that action.

“Oh my God! Isn’t even begun yet and it’s so hot! Ahhhh!”

Miss Summerfield got her ass in perfect position for her two lovers to enjoy, with Janet pushing with gentle moves her strap-on dildo inside the ponytailed chick’s tight butthole and Lindsay doing the same, but trying to keep her toy ‘s straps under the control of her waist and hips.

“I am still not yet used to do a girl like that. Usually they are the ones who do the entire job”, the pop singer remarked.

“Just take some time and you will improve on controlling your own hips”

The longhaired girl heard her partner’s advice and did her best to control the pussyfucking, holding her lover’s thighs to ensure she would keep herself close enough to get properly nailed. Sometimes Janet did the same, grabbing the agent’s ass to allow a better anal action.

“This is the kind of butt I love to fuck: so tight and nice to spank!”

Autumn wanted more and more of that action, moaning and praising her lovers’ effort to fuck her holes the way she wished, but she wanted to try something else for the sake of it.

“How about we change positions then?”

“No problem with that. Which one do you want?”

Into spoons position, both women remained with their original holes, but now Lindsay got really close to the talent agent on her pussy fucking and Janet didn’t had much of an advantage to slap her ass, but could get on her turn a good way to maintain the grip on her lover.

“This is so great! I think I want to get a DP from women all the time!”

The new adjustment took a few minutes to work out the good way, with both ‘tops’ trying to keep them pushing each other’s dildo inside the auburn haired girl’s holes, trying to not get tangled with the agent’s legs or to each other’s.

“I thought that only could be possible in the porn movies… it’s amazing!”

The closure was enough for Autumn to exchange some kissing with Lindsay, in a relationship that everyone knew that crossed the agent-client line. Once in a while, she turned to Janet and showed her passion for the ebony lady with her lips as well. One should not be spared of the fun others are getting into.

“Do you think that getting drilled by two women would not be good, Autumn?”, Janet questioned.

“Stop asking those questions and fuck me!”

Lindsay Pagano and Janet Lawrence took a great effort to do Autumn on that position, not that it was hard, but each sexual structure always ensures that a certain group of skills are called to the game and in that position, keeping the legs in check was something that everyone has to do to avoid constraints.

But as much as they liked to do it that way, there was something else in the horizon for Lindsay, and the singer voiced her wishes.

“This pussy is so good, but I want to fuck her ass so much…”

“Do you want to come and bang her butt? Just wait a minute and we switch again”

“Ok, take your time. But don’t take so long on doing it”

Janet had Autumn’s ass for all the time she could, but she wouldn’t resist to the thought about fucking a tight pussy like the talent agent. Then, the African-American shorthaired told Lindsay to sit on the bed, Autumn sitting on her, but allowing her strap-on to fill her asshole. When things were done, it was her turn to make the ponytailed woman’s legs apart enough for her to pick up from where the singer left at her slit.

“I never got fucked in such position by two men ever! It’s so different!”

It was different and yet amazing for Autumn to get screwed like that. The only early problems were that her attempts to ‘lead’ the anal sex nearly disrupted Janet’s fucking, so Lindsay told her agent to let her do the job, so the ebony scientist could have all access to screw pussy.

“You don’t need to move. Let us do the job and just be here moaning and stuff”

And it was what Miss Summerfield did. The baseball offseason cut the time she spent with her managed ballplayers and thus curtailed the opportunities to enjoy sex with the single ones or the married that didn’t cared about cheating their wives with the agent. And when she didn’t have anything with males, there were her girlfriends always there to give her a piece of good ol’ love.

And both Janet and Lindsay were dutiful on giving the auburn haired woman the pleasure she needed. They quickly overcame during the way the ‘disadvantages’ of having to deal with using fake cocks to do the threesome, as women are enough skilled and capable to imitate and even give a proper input to the coitus. Nothing awkward for women used to do anything good.

“I don’t remember to do something like that in my entire life! And it feels so good!”

“We’re glad to do it for you, sweetheart…”

The agent even helped the case for both ladies, making her position better for both of her lovers to fuck her the proper way. All that Autumn Summerfield could do was to ‘oohh’ and ‘ahh’ and say words that are common during sex.

“God, if I was a man, I would say I am going to cum right now!”, said Lindsay.

“Right now? Maybe you can spare sometime to do it more, baby”

The agent nearly rubbed her body against Janet and Lindsay’s to increase the pace of her delight. Moments put her apart from a very good orgasm. And the other the women were willing to fuck her brains off.

“Oh God! Ahhhhhhhhh! I think I am going to cum very soon!”

Just to mention her orgasm was enough for her lovers to make the fucking even harder and deeper, always without harming their girlfriend. They were tireless on banging the ponytailed agent, driving each other crazy in pleasure as much as Autumn was getting at her side.

“Fuck my pussy! Fuck my ass! My Goodness! I think I am going to cum!”

“Cum for us, darling! Cum for us!”

“Go on, Autumn! Fuckin’ cummin’ right now!”

It wasn’t immediate, but indeed Autumn got her orgasm. And the women just watched her getting creamed by a lesbian double penetration act, something that isn’t that seen usually by the corner. The auburn haired woman thanked all the gods, angels, saints and whoever names her mind remembered for being allowed to enjoy two poles doing her.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Lord! That’s how I like it! I love you girls!”

Lindsay and Janet were satisfied to allow their friend to cum and they made the maximum effort to ensure she enjoyed it the best. After the orgasm, they even allowed the agent to make a ‘play’ with them, by sucking their ‘cocks’ at the same time. Even if they couldn’t feel it, it was something worthy to do for them.

“Girls, you were amazing! Thanks for helping me with my sexual issue…”, the agent said.

“It’s always good to help a friend. Specially a friend that is horny as hell like you”, replied Janet.

“Now I feel much relieved. It’s good to have a treat before spring training comes”

“And I think that also gave me back some inspiration on returning to studio tomorrow”, Lindsay pointed.

“I want to thank you girls for doing this enormous favor to me… I wish to repay that someday”

“Well… how about… now”, the ebony scientist said as she removed her and Miss Pagano’s strap-ons of their bodies. “We won’t leave this place without getting something in return for fucking you like insane”

“Hmm… I think I know what I am going to do with you, ladies…”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	31. Jungle Rendezvous Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ladies of 'Safari so Goodie' episode returned to the jungle to rekindle their relationship. And how...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 30 - Jungle Rendezvous Revisited

(Featuring Honey Hunsecker and Dr. Joan Goodfew)

 

Mwarati Preservation Park, Zambia. A place made in heaven for the ones who love to be in contact with the nature and its creatures. To witness the paradise in front of your own eyes, see the animals roam around the jungle without being teased or hunted. Where God put his hands on to make the life grow.

Dr. Joan Goodfew and Honey Hunsecker were there as well. Not as part of the local nature but as observers. The zoologist went to that reserve to check her work as the caretaker of the place, who was founded a few years ago. Honey followed her friend to help her on whatever she needed.

Well, it’s a half-truth here. There was more than meets the eye on that.

“My Goodness, it’s a beautiful place! Millions of times better than Hatari!”, said an ecstatic Honey.

“Actually it’s even better than there because it’s not open for visitors. I like to keep the animals with themselves and away of any human interference. It’s better this way”, replied Joan.

“I understand your point, but a place like this shouldn’t be hidden from the world”

“I do see your point, but after what happened with you and your husband at Hatari, would be better for me to engage in a project where the animals can’t be bothered”

“You don’t need to bring that up everytime we see each other”

“Sorry, but I think you should still remember of what you and your husband did to not do it again, Honey”

The former plunderer had all the reasons to feel upset on how Joan brought up the time where she almost ran away unscathed from stealing animals from the reserve, but it was for a good reason and that should not stop her to enjoy the trip.

“Anyway, I do not want to talk about that. Just want to enjoy this heavenly place with someone like you Joan”, said Honey.

“Thanks…” the blonde zoologist blushed while giggling.

“Sometimes I would love to get out of the big city and live in a place like this. It’s so calm, quiet, inviting to spend the day watching the nature happen in front of you”

“Me too, but it’s what they say. We love the country life, but all of our friends live in the city”  
The two giggled as they walked around the place, talking about the jungle and showing happiness by being there, the species freely roaming around the place while not bothering to approach them.

They took a jeep and went to a road which ended up at the top of a rocky cliff. There, they saw the bright sun over the skies warming the nature and spreading live through the African woods.

“Here the view is even better! You did a great job Joan!”, the brown-haired poacher praised.

“It wasn’t me. It was the Nature, my dear. Can you see how wonders can be made without any external disturbance to stop them?” replied Joan.

“But without you gathering the right things to put it forward, nothing would be done”

“I think you underestimate too much the power of nature”, said the blonde scientist before she picked a long-range binoculars from the bag at the backseat of the car. “You must see it close to learn that sometimes, things can be done without much harassment”

Honey picked the binoculars from her trip partner’s hand and went to watch with her own eyes how magnanimous the jungle was. From the cliff she was, she could see the march of the elephants, the lions waiting to jump on a prey, the monkeys climbing from tree to tree…

“You are right! From there, the things are even better! It’s gorgeous!”

As the former animal poacher turned her binoculars around the place, there was one scene that caught her attention. Just the most wonderful and simple expression of the synergy between a male and a female from a species of gazelle.

“Oh My… that’s not what I expected to see here…”

“What?”, asked a curious Dr. Goodfew.

“I think I caught two gazelles trying to make some babies there”, Honey said as she pointed her eyes and made the goggles closer to the sexual intercourse between those animals, something that happens every day but not many are made to be seen by the random bystander.

“Really? Let me see that! I like to watch animals humping each other!”

“Wow… who knew, Dr. Joan Goodfew, a perfect example of ecologist, getting turned on by gazelles fucking!”

“Come on! I just don’t see that much happening! Please, let me see…”

It took a while before Joan got her binoculars back as Honey amused herself with the gazelle sex. When the blonde lady saw the scene, curiosity and seriousness clashed about the screwing. Her mind wanted to dismiss that as ‘foolish’ and that it was just two animals of the reserve getting it on but the scene is so rare to anyone to pick that she did actually enjoyed to see that happen in front of her eyes.

“Oh, look at this… those gazelles are fucking really hard…”, whispered Joan.

“I never saw any animal doing it in the jungle before. Today must be our lucky day”, commented Honey.

“Indeed”

The zoologist put her binoculars lens closer to the action, trying to also study the intercourse of those creatures. A scene like that had to be watched with the eyes of a curious person and the mind of a scientist and maybe she could find a way to even beat species extinction at some point.

“That’s really interesting. Maybe the mating season started earlier this year or those two couldn’t hold out anymore”

The interest on the scene grew as the blonde woman kept her attention on it, but soon a pair of hands would distract her a little from her target.

“What are you doing, Honey?”

“Well, the scene is so good that it made me think about some stuff here”

“Don’t you tell me that you get turned on by animals having sex?”, the blonde woman questioned.

“It’s not them! It’s about the whole situation… them having sex and we watching it, and the two of us are all alone in this immense jungle”, the brown haired lady explained as her body got closer to the zoologist’s and her chin rested at Joan’s shoulder.

“I think you have a valid point in this, Honey. They are doing it all by themselves in this entire jungle yet we are the only ones who can notice and enjoy that”

“Don’t you think we should ‘join’ them?” proposed the former poacher before kissing and whispering at the blonde’s neck.

“I don’t think we should disrupt their intercourse, Mrs. Hunsecker. But, if you want, I know a place that we can see if we can match them”

“Really?, Oh, as usual… so naughty of you!”

“I love when naughty girls give some good love to a lonely woman like me… even better if it’s an outlaw lady like you, Honey Hunsecker”, Joan smiled as she allowed the brown-haired lady to work on her seductive skills before they got engaged into a brief and passionate kiss.

“Should we leave the gazelles alone now?”

“I think they will get along without us”

***

Under an oppressive heat, or not so much, there were Honey and Joan, now fully naked bar their hats, kissing each other at a field close to the park’s headquarters. With a bed sheet putting them apart from the ground and their bodies covered with some lotion and repellent, they were ready to spend a glorious afternoon of lesbian lovemaking.

“I don’t know why but this makes me remember the first time Henry and I made love here in Africa”, said Honey.

“And why a kiss with another woman made you remind of something like that?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s because we did it on a sunny day like this”

“I think I can share your view on it. Everything here seems so set for romance”, pointed Joan.

“Maybe people just get the ‘jungle fever’ here and like to get it on”, the former poacher said only to make her friend giggle.

“You are right on spot, Honey! It seems here has a different atmosphere. I don’t know if it’s the quietness, the animals or the fact or being in a place people would call exotic”, replied the zoologist.

“I do wonder if we can use these days to check out the exoticness of this place”

“What about we do it now?”

Again both women laughed before they returned to exchange passionate Sapphic kisses, which were again briefly interrupted when the brown haired lady noticed a picnic basket close to the bed sheet they were on.

“Did you bring that basket here? Are we going to eat something?”

“Well, the plan it’s not to eat stuff from there right now. Later I’ll show you”

Joan wickedly smiled to her lover and used one of her index fingers at the poacher’s mouth. Honey sucked it for a while before her blonde lover decided to use it to roam all over her body, teasing her breasts, nipples and making her neck shiver in anticipated pleasure.

“Ohhhh… it feels so good!”

But the good could get better, and so it did when that same finger went inside Honey’s drenched pussy. Her body jumped right after that finger went it as the brown haired woman watched the zoologist use it to fuck her and tease her as well before she got into the ‘main show’.

“Ahhhh… Joan! I love when you use your fingers with me!”

“But I know something you love it most when I use it”

Honey already knew the answer, but Joan decided to only employ her fingers for an amount of minutes. She wanted to make her love partner really into the heat to take part on a sexual rendezvous at a heated African jungle.

“Yeahhh! Come one, sweetie! Fuck me with those fingers!”

Sometimes, the blonde zoologist did used two of her fingers, index and middle one, to explore the inner walls of her lover’s slit. The wicked smile appeared on her face again as she used her fingertips contact to bring moments of delight to Mrs. Hunsecker.

“Seems you are getting really warmed up for what I’ll make you get next, darling”

When fingers weren’t enough to make Honey moan, the blonde woman’s tongue joined the action touching and lapping her clit. The combo of diligent fingers thoroughly fucking with a well-needed licking added another layer of pleasure.

“Ohhhhh! My God! Just lick my clit, Joan! My Goodness!”

As the zoologist’s tongue worked around the swollen clit of her lover, Joan’s fingers halted their fucking for a while before they returned for another round of tease fucking, but that same spell wasn’t longer, since Dr. Goodfew decided to withdraw her fingers and only use her best weapon to please her lesbian lover: the mouth.

“I love when you eat my pussy like that girl… ahhhh…”

Honey put her legs apart enough for the blonde lady to do her job well. Her sweaty body, covered with sun lotion and repellent, craved for such pleasure when she accepted the invitation for a jungle trip and surely she was getting what she desired.

“There wasn’t one day since you left the jail that I wanted to do you. And everytime I fuck you, I feel more tied to your pussy, Honey”

“Thanks… your tongue is really a gift from goddesses”

Going top to bottom, from clit to the area surrounding the ass, Dr. Goodfew was a lover of the oral acts, she claimed it was one the most important if not the most important part of the whole sex and used her knowledge to spread her mouth all over her target in order to deliver pleasure.

“Licking a pussy here in the jungle never fails on turning me on”

With her hand at her crotch, the brown haired former poacher helped her lover to find better spaces to eat her pussy. Joan was all around over Honey’s cunt, licking her clit, kissing her inner walls and sucking the tasty juice coming from her outer lips. It felt like someone glued the blonde’s mouth to that snatch.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhh! Oh Joan! Keep going!”

Mrs. Hunsecker’s screams in the wild might not had interrupted any activity from the local environment, but surely made it noticed by Dr. Goodfew, who pushed further her licking to go faster as she could. The only thing her brown haired lover deserved was to get an orgasm at the jungle.

“Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Make me cum, Joan! I am getting so close!”

“I can feel it! The taste is awesome! Oh My God!”

As Honey was feeling herself closer to the climax, Joan decided to employ the best techniques she knew to bring her to the desired point. Her whole mouth, mostly lips and tongue were involved themselves in the action, touching and pleasing the brown haired woman until the moment of truth happened.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can’t hold it anymore! I am going to cum! Oh Yeahhh!”

Still not giving up on orally pleasing her lover, Joan watched how Honey got her orgasm, a deserved prize for being with her at that warm day in the reserve. The former culprit screamed her lungs and allowed the delightful feelings to rule her body.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It’s good! Ohhhhhhhhhhh! My God!”

The zoologist’s face withdrew from her lover’s pussy when she realized her job was done with her by now. She watched Honey’s last movements from her cumming and then helped her friend to regain the energies with another kiss.

“Joan, you were divine today! I cannot believe you never lose pace with your tongue”

“Why I would? When I love to do something, I just press myself to be the best in it. Have you seen this park yet?”

The former poacher smiled with the blonde woman’s assurance on her skills, the ones who brought her to the knees minutes before. The two ladies touched each other, gazing themselves with lust and desire and waiting for the next step of their steamy relationship.

“You are so lovely, Joan Goodfew… I want so much to give pleasure to you right now”

“And there is anything stopping you from that?”

“Just let me get my stamina back and I’ll show you of what I am capable to do”

It didn’t took more than two minutes for Honey Hunsecker to fully find herself ready for taking the lead in the action. With eyes eager to get into the game, she gave another kiss to Joan and gave her instructions at her ear.

“How about you get the doggy way for me, sweet bums”

The zoologist dutifully followed the instructions and put herself in all fours, ass up in the air and a wet and delicious vagina waiting for someone to enjoy. Honey then put her hands at the blonde woman’s buttcheeks and squeezed them for a while before her tongue made its first lapping moves that Dr. Goodfew’s slit.

“Ohhh… yeah… you really know how to make a woman feel good, Mrs. Hunsecker”

Without the benefit of starting with her fingers, Honey decided to go in slow pace first and then do the usual crescendo of speed until she could have the whole mouth working on it. But it wasn’t a burden to the brown-haired woman, since that was enough to make the blonde scientist moan.

“Uhhhh… you lick pussy so good…”

“Thanks, but this is only the beginning”

Dr. Goodfew helped her girlfriend by assure her buttocks to be spread enough to allow the poacher to roam her tongue all over her cunt. Her eyes opened and closed as her mouth let moaning and words of delight come out with the brown haired lady using her God-given skills to lap that slit and do the job as it demanded.

“Who knew that a woman that seems so serious is so kinky, Joan”

“Do you mean that I don’t look kinky, Honey?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend. But guess is the general look of some”

“Ah, no problem. I know what you mean. In fact, it’s kind of fun trick people with my scholar and workaholic mood to then show that I can be hot as hell!”

“And I know you are!”

Now Honey’s tongue found out enough pace to keep going with the oral action, lapping Joan fast enough to make her feel the same way the former poacher felt when it was her turn to get licked. The blonde lady’s body held itself in delight with her spine shivering as the brown haired lady tasted the most intimate point of her body.

Sometimes the tip of Mrs. Hunsecker’s fingers made a cameo to the action, rubbing the moisten lips of Joan’s cunt before another round of women oral delight. Sticking those aforementioned fingers was also something she did once in a while, but the main artist of the moment was the brown haired woman’s mouth.

“Ohhh… lick my pussy harder, Honey! Oh God! You’re going to make me cum!”

“And where this isn’t the reason we are here for?”

Joan’s remark was a sign that, soon, herself would find the same fate Honey had to deal minutes earlier. Then it was time for her to do her best job at oral sex, employing a quick pace as she wanted to bring the blonde zoologist to the ‘boiling point’.

“Oh Yesss! Oh Yes! I am getting close! Keep doing it! Ahhh!”

Fingers were now bigger participants in the action, going as fast as they could without posing as a nuisance. Each second the zoologist got closer to the orgasm, Honey made sure that she was getting the best available treatment.

“Pussy is so delicious when it’s about to cum. Looks like the juices are all pushing themselves to be released”

Of course that made the brown haired woman keeps her deal with the blonde one, licking her until there wasn’t 6PM that day. And only one thing could be delivered through that…

“Ohhh… Ahhhhhh… I am going to cummmmmmmm… cummming!”

It was a bit more intense that Honey’s orgasm, but their feelings were alike as the former poacher kept enjoying the prizes she got from the woman’s cumming. Her mouth soaked herself with the thirst caused by the female wine coming from her lover, tasting it all the way and trying to increased a little the way Dr. Goodfew could feel pleased.

“Ahhhhhh! Yeahhhhhh! Oh God!”

The brown haired lady licked Joan until she allowed her to enjoy the pleasure by herself. The zoologist woman smiled as she watched how Honey Hunsecker felt herself satisfied by bringing her to delightful points.

“Honey, you are amazing. I never knew anyone who could lick me that way… and that even adds the guys I’ve dated”

“I am not exactly a queen on cunnilingus, but I only do what my lovers always need”, the poacher replied, licking her lips.

“Don’t underestimate yourself. I know bad girls are the ones who can give us good ladies all we can handle in sex”, Joan commented.

“And I believe the good girl might have an explanation about the contents of this picnic basket here…”

Honey held up the basket’s grip, showing it to her blonde girlfriend. Joan realized she had to reveal the secrets kept inside that box and when she let the entire content go to the bedsheet, the former poacher was amazed with what he saw.

“Oh My God! You must really be horny to bring all those!”

A great number of sex toys, all of them being dildoes or playthings of that sort appeared in front of both lesbian lovers. Many shapes and colors and sizes to make everyone feel bold to use one or even more than those.

“And that’s why I didn’t brought the strap-ons or the vibrators”, stated the zoologist.  
“If you were to bring up a few dildoes, you could tell me. I would love to use those on us”

A transparent toy of average size was the one Mrs. Hunsecker got on her hand. As every woman that knew all the things erotica, she admired the toy before she sucked it for a few seconds like she was taking her husband’s rod inside her throat. Then, she offered the dildo to Joan, who did the same thing her lover.

“I think this is the closet of a cock we are going to get these days, Joan”

“You mean just only one cock?”

Another kiss got between them, now marked by more tongue action before the brown haired woman used that same dildo to make Dr. Goodfew blowjob it again. Next, a purple dildo nearly 6.5 inch of size, was being rubbed by the blonde scientist at the culprit’s nipples.

“I think I am getting turned on again…”

“Well, if we are still here, why not cum again? We are here for this anyway”

With a smile, Honey told Joan to stand up and a black cylindrical toy became the weapon of choice as it went nearly halfway into the blonde zoologist’s pussy before she started to pump the device inside and outside Dr. Goodfew, who whispered with bliss as the dildo got itself to the job.

“Uhhhh… it’s so good… fuck me with that dildo, please!”

The brown haired lady watched with eagerness the whispers and now soft moaning her lover had while she gently screwed her cunt. To help her to feel even better, she kissed both clit and crotch while sticking the black fake cock into Joan.

“A toy like this makes me remember some stuff… oh my God, I love how I feel naughty while I have sex!”

The zoologist enjoyed the best of her girlfriend being naughty at the receiving end of the rubber sex toy’s action. Honey did not wished to push her too far this time, just wishing to enjoy the slow pace she used with Joan Goodfew.

“I don’t want to make you cum now. I want to have fun with you, Joan”

“I just want to have the same with you, Honey”

“SO, what about both of us having that together then?”

It wasn’t something that Dr. Goodfew would not agree and then both ladies, with the sun still up in the air, allowed the heavenly bless of the sunny weather as they started to fuck each other with sex toys, Joan still getting banged by the black one and a 7-inch slim blue one going inside the brown haired woman’s snatch.

“I love to have sex with a woman who understands what I need!”

“So do I, darling…”

The toy pumping started in frenzy, but still steady pace, as the ladies did wanted to extend the fun for a longer time than the oral section. Both women moaned, whispered and said words to show how much they enjoyed being together, doing each other in the wilderness of Africa without a single soul, human or animal, to bother them or make them stop their Sapphic train of thought.

“Ohhhh…Honey…”

“Ahhhh… Joan!”

The two women explored themselves with lust and happiness during the moment they fucked each other with the toys. They rubbed their sweaty bodies coping with the immense delight they were experiencing that night. Their moisten pussies played at the same melody, following the lines of fine lesbian lovemaking and allowing the dildoes to reach as far as they could, like obedient pets they were.

“Fucking me like this only make me feel hot!”

“Do you want us to cum together?”

“If you are up to, I am always into”

The two ladies took their pace out in a same rhythm, dictated by their own pleasure and will to get a second orgasm. Kissing, moaning, touching and whatever else they found to enhance and bring the ultimate moment of delight was done, and done the right way. In minutes, the unison song of sex would be heard through the jungle.

“Oh Yesss! Yesss! Ohhh Jesus! I am cumming!”

“Yeahhhh! Me too! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

They quickly halted the process of sticking the sex toys on each other when the orgasm arrived. With arms wrapped around their shoulders, both lovers looked at each other and contemplated what they just did in the jungle, the bed sheet damp with lady creams and their minds satisfied with their job.

“If I wasn’t married I would love to say that I love you, Joan Goodfew”

“I think I can understand, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t love each other as lovers, dear”

“You know, being here with you makes me feel that life is really worth living. I spent time in the jail trying to realize if I could overcome what I did at Hatari, but now I know that I am different woman now”, said Mrs. Hunsecker.

“And I wonder if I am part of this epiphany?” Joan questioned.  
“Well, we will stay here for days, so guess you will have plenty of time to find out…”

The two women smiled at each other before kissing again. They spent a few hours there, still naked on top of the bedsheet, just enjoying each other before going back to the HQs to spend the night and attempt a second round of sexual bliss.

Because is that what lovers do…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	32. Daphne, Velma and their Two Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Velma love their lovers, and why shouldn't they?

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 31 - Daphne, Velma and their Two Lovers

(Featuring Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Lt. Keiko Tanaka and Sunny St. Cloud)

“Here, Ladies… you are now into Daphne’s ‘maison’”, said Daphne as she walked inside her apartment with the companion of her Mystery Inc. mate Velma Dinkley and her two guests for the next, Keiko Tanaka and Sunny St. Cloud.

“My Lord! This apartment is so chic! Really something up to the standards of Daphne Blake!”, praised Sunny.

“You guys like to spend a lot of money here in America for your house. In Japan, some people are just satisfied with something like a cubicle”, commented Keiko.

“But in a cubicle you cannot add sophistication and fashion and all those things every apartment needs, like this very stylish vase from Northern Belgium…”

“Ok, Daphne. Enough with TLC talk”, Velma interrupted her redhead friend. “They didn’t came here for this, you know”

“Aww, Velma. Don’t be a buzzcut! How can I teach those women valuable lessons of style if you always come to interrupt me”, Miss Blake argued

“I think I’ll pass your lessons, Daph”, the blonde cruise manager replied. “Right now I am the least interested to know about the carpet and where did you got your couch”

“Sunny is right. We did came for other things and you know very well which things are these, Daphne”, added the Japanese police officer, with a naught smirk.

“B-But r-right now? Are you not sure that you don’t want to see my beautiful collection of porcelain? Or… see the videos from my latest trip to Australia?”

“Oh Daphne… don’t try to be like one of those uptight ladies. Of course you brought us all to your apartment not for showing off reasons”, said Velma.

“But I am trying to be friendly here… and well; I feel that we need to build a proper environment before we get to have sex with each other, Velma”

“Fuck, Daphne… Like the whole hour you made us wait for you to find an ‘appropriate’ dress, plus the time we spent waiting for a table at the restaurant and the whole silly talk we engaged since there isn’t a proper environment to cut the crap off and get jiggy”, the brunette geek pointed, wishing to see her best friend to be less lengthy with her ‘seduction’ skills.

“As usual, Velma is the voice of reason here”, stated Sunny.

“Please! It’s not like I do not want to have sex with you, well I would be the stupidest person on Earth to deny pleasure from such nice ladies like you. It’s just I wanted to show you a bit of my new fancy ‘shack’ for you”, Daphne replied.

“You don’t need to show paintings or really tacky stuff to take any of us to the bed. You are the reason enough we want your pussy”, whispered Keiko as she walked closely to Daphne and put her hand to her body, using her finger to tease the redhead and smiling with that wicked touch she knew very well.

“I will only forgive you for calling my art pieces tacky because you are a very pretty lady, Miss Tanaka”

“Who cares about these things, when we have four women that want to get their cunnies licked and whatever else do be done with them”

“Oh… what a rascal! Always knew Japanese people had something under this quiet nature of yours”

The redhead placed one of her hands at the police officer’s ass, much to her delight. Soon, it was Velma’s hand at Keiko’s remaining butt cheek, and then, there was no hand that wasn’t onto someone else’s body.

“Seeing this reminds me of a movie I watched… or would be of my sophomore year in college? Maybe both!”, Sunny remarked.

“Jinkies… all these hands on our asses… it’s not hard to be turned on by that”, added the geek sleuth.

“And why someone would be turned off by that? Well… never mind”, replied Daphne.

“I think this scene needs an upgrade”, Keiko suggested. “Maybe to something more active, you know”

“And how active do you want us to be, Lt. Tanaka?”

“Depends on how you want to be active… maybe if we did something like this…”

The famous lesbian French kiss happened between Keiko and Daphne, with the Asian girl being the kickstarter of that moment, which the redhead jumped more than just willing. Without a meaningful excuse to be apart, Sunny and Velma quickly engaged on their own Sapphic snogging.

“This is so good… I love kissing hot American women!”

“And how about doing with hot American women as well?”

“Well, if you show me how capable you are…”

“Oh, Daphne… you never change!”

****

“Guess this couch doesn’t seem tacky as I thought. Agree with me, Keiko?”

“Let me stay here for a while before I… ahhhhhh… answer you, Sunny”

Sunny St. Cloud and Keiko Tanaka were sitting at Daphne’s couch, with legs apart and being orally served by the Mystery Inc. ladies. Miss Blake went to lick the Japanese and Velma, on her turn, ate the blonde’s pussy.

The two women enjoyed their companion’s oral skills and commented nearly everything of their effort only to build on them the stamina to get deeper into their pussy licking skills and make them love it.

“Come on, Daphne! Keep doing it! I know that you are capable to do it! Lick my pussy!”

“Ohhh… Velma… you are so dirty! Eat my pussy wild, you naughty geek girl!”

“Seems your couch is a good place for lovemaking, Daph!”

“I knew it when I bought it! And it’s even better because I used extra protection on the fabric!”

The two pleasure-giving women were different at their approach to taste their lovers. Daphne was quick and fast paced, almost like she wouldn’t lick pussy for long, trying to taste the best she could and make Keiko scream of joy. On other hand, Velma decided to go patient with Sunny. Knowing the cruise planner enjoyed some special tricks of her own, the sleuth used them at her favor, going slow on the blonde and using the tongue tricks she loved to help her to find a large amount of pleasure. None of these approaches were wrong; they only were different on reaching to the same goal.

“I always knew nerdy girls were kinky as hell! Ohh!”

“You don’t know anything about nerdy girls, Sunny…”

“I don’t care. As long as they keep eating my cunny, they can do anything!”

Sunny loved how Velma treated well her pussy and Keiko wasn’t far behind at thanking heavens for letting Daphne taste her Asian slit. The two sleuths took their time to enjoy their lovers vaginas, but soon their own were about to burn needing to feel the same pleasure they were giving.

“Ohhhhh… I love to lick pussy, but I want to get mine licked!”

“Soon we are going to return the favor… but first, keep up giving us what we need!”

Daphne and Velma went with their presentation until their tongues got tired and needed some rest. They brought enough pleasure to their lovers, who enjoyed a lot their mouths going all over their cunts, moaning and screaming for more and more. But, then, they needed to have their turn to satisfy the young mystery chasers.

And that turn happened very soon. Daphne crawled to the couch and put her ass up in the air so Keiko could plug her mouth into the redhead’s wet slit. On the floor, Velma laid with her legs wide apart, with Sunny’s blonde head between them to make the needed service.

“Uhhh… Keiko… you are doing so very well… ohhh…”

“I have to serve well to the ones who served me well, ma’am”

“Want to talk about her only, Daph? You should see what Sunny is doing with me here… junkies!”

Now being at the receiving end of the oral action, the two sleuths were at the top of their feelings, being overwhelmed by their two girlfriends. Not that Keiko and Sunny were strange to lesbian affairs, but sometimes a woman can forget to feel amazed if too used to girl-girl kind of action.

“Not even in Japanese porn they do something like this!” said ecstatically the Asian policewoman.

“Well, then you need to get into that industry”, replied Daphne.

Instead of going just fast or just slow, the brunette Asian decided to use a mixed rhythm to eat the redhead’s cunt. Alternating the speed between licks was the better way she found out to dictate the pace that she would make Miss Blake moan. If she went too fast, it could deliver louder moans but also cumming that soon wouldn’t be the desired effect. Then, she stopped once in a while to breath and diminish the speed of her tongue, finding the exact places around her clit and labia for erotic shivering reasons.

It wasn’t the same thing Sunny had for Velma at her end. She decided to go at the ‘medium’ speed, not going too slowly but also not too fast. The blonde cruise planner got quickly the exact amount of energy to employ with the nerdy’s cunt, as a good student of the Sapphic arts, knowing what and where to put her tongue on.

“If I knew that geeky girls were so hot, I would have done many of them back in the college!”

“I don’t think you should worry about geek girls you lost at college if they are all around the globe”

“Now I just need to worry about only one right now, Velma”

The sex went on as planned, with the guests taking their time to lick their lover’s pussies, doing whatever they were intended to do in order to make both amateur detectives pleased. Both Mystery Inc. women more than just loved what Keiko and Sunny were doing to them with their mouths, and wanted the night to never end. Or only end when it was definitely over.

“You two! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh My God! Sunny, you are so hot! Ooohhhh!”

Next step involved the use of other things than just their tongues or even hands. Still on the couch, but in another position that allowed her to be with her butt to the select audience, she saw Keiko hold her prized pink dildo and wiggle it in front of her, before teasing the redhead sleuth by rubbing it at her crack. Wickedly listening to her delight deep breathing, the Japanese law enforcement lady lubed the sex toy with Miss Blake’s juices before her asscheeks got open and the thing went inside her ass.

“Oughhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhh… Delicious!”

Sunny and Velma just watched for a while as Keiko slowly pushed the pink rubber toy inside her lover’s butt. Daphne whispered deeply while the Asian girl did her job, coping with the sensations of that thing going inside her rear end, sometimes being interrupted as the police officer removed the toy and used her own saliva to make things slid better on her asshole.

“Watching this shit makes me feel like I am watching someone fucking one of those tramps of the porn flicks”, the blonde commented.

“Please, Sunny… I am a tramp of respect!”, Daphne replied. “I do not do such stuff with anyone in the street”

Sunny and Velma enjoyed the action but wanted to keep having theirs as well. And Miss Dinkley decided to step into a not much explored yet different kind of delight as she laid Sunny at the floor again, also with her legs apart but, instead of fingers, her entire hand went inside the blonde cruise planner’s slit, in perhaps the most ‘different’ thing she did at her vast sexual life.

“What the hell are you doing, Velma?”

“I saw at some European movie. You cannot believe how they seem to do it a lot there”

Well, she was right, as fisting being somewhat common at some European erotic movie companies. It wasn’t the thing she most desired to do but the situation was enough for her to try it and see if it can fit or not her needs for next dates. Even Keiko, who was busy sticking a fake cock inside Daphne’s asshole couldn’t notice herself watching the brunette girl with her whole hand going at it.

The sleuth’s fingers went in and out, sometimes going outside for complete before going in and even sometimes not going inside fully. Velma did not wanted to let Sunny’s pussy to be a lunar crater and that action was the best option to ensure the cruise manager could live with her snatch intact and ready for action with men and women.

“I cannot believe that I am feeling pleased by the fist of another woman!”

“I am the one that cannot believe that I am using my own fist in another woman!”

“My God, Velma! Never knew you were capable to do that?”

“Neither did I!”

While Velma kept doing her fisting session for a moment, Keiko’s dildo went all inside Daphne’s butthole, now with the Japanese police officer going really deep with that pink toy at the redhead’s ass. The American sleuth moaned like she was feeling pleasures that always were denied or were foreign to her, not used to see someone else getting that hard and good with a dildo like the brunette Asian did.

Kinkiness was the word of choice at that living room, with the two ladies enjoying themselves very well at their sex. Velma kept doing Sunny with her first, but soon decided to only employ her fingers for a while before she mounted the blonde lady, pussy with pussy.

“Want to play little, Miss St. Cloud?”

“If you allow me to join you, Miss Dinkley…”

Velma and Sunny quickly went to scissor each other, but not in the traditional tribadistic position, but with Velma using her balance to keep herself above Sunny and controlling her weight to not bring pain instead of pleasure to her blonde lover. The ship cruise manager helped as well, by positioning her body in a way Velma could not escape and give her also full control of the action.

Daphne, now watching the scene as well after Keiko decided to halt her dildo fucking, got excited and suggested to the Japanese policewoman if they could something of that kind together.

“Should we join them as well, Keiko?”

“I don’t know. I think I have a better idea”

“Tell me then what your idea, Lt. Tanaka”

The Asian woman whispered at the redhead’s ears and Daphne only could giggle and mention how her lover was a nasty woman. Soon, the couple decided to go at a simple and regular sixty-nine position, Miss Blake at the bottom and the Japanese law enforcement girl on top.

“I love when women like you take the control of the action, Keiko”

“Well, people assume my people is shy and discrete, but many of us aren’t in the end”

It was a great way for them to keep their night going using their skills to please each other without leaving themselves without having it. At Velma and Sunny’s end, both ladies managed to find the perfect formation for their tribadism session, now allowing each other to rub cunts and watching their own delight given by the naughty action they chose to perform.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sunny!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Velma! Yesssssssssss!”

Meanwhile, the same could be said from Daphne and Keiko, but instead of rubbing each other’s pussies, they were eating them.

“I think I will need many words in Japanese to say how much is awesome to each an American cunt!”

“If you know some, please teach me. I am going to visit Japan at the fall and need to get some chicks there”

Even with different ends being touched at different ways, the four women found a way to synchronize the action between vaginas and make everything feel like they planned it earlier. It looked like Daphne and Keiko licked each other the same pace as Velma and Sunny had to rub each other. A typical case of ‘we want to get pleased, but I don’t to fall behind from your action’ kind of thing.

“Lick that pussy, Keiko! Lick like a woman like you can!”

“Ohhh… Daphne… please… eat my cunny… eat it!”

“Jinkies! Your slit is so hot even rubbing mine with it, Sunny!”

“It’s just yours? You need to ask me how mine feels, darling”

The foursome licked and rubbed like there wasn’t sunrise or even the next hour. It was a very naughty and freaky night for them, but despite their efforts to make them feel pleased, they didn’t wanted to cap that night like that, especially Sunny St. Cloud.

“What do you think of all of us cum together tonight?”

“Great idea! Tell me when you want to cum that we follow from here”

“I think I have a different idea of how I want to us to have orgasm”

“Really? And how?”

The blonde woman voiced her suggestion, which every one of the other three accepted easily. They finished their action and went to the couch, where they masturbated themselves with their hands and the available gear.

“How do we know that we are about to cum? And how do we warn the others?”

“Easy. Whoever moans the loudest, is the one we will pick to follow”

At first, the four women tried to find the right rhythm to follow if they wanted to orgasm in a loud and harmonically. But, it was Velma who got to moan the loudest, really into the hook to cum, and soon the other three lesbians decided to follow her lead.

“Ahhhhhh! Jinkies! I think I am getting close!”

“Please, Velma! Let us follow you! We want to cum all together, remember?”

“It’s not my fault that I am very horny at this moment, Daph”

Paying attention to the brunette nerd’s touching and her loud screaming, the other three were capable to find out how to do it to be the perfect companion for their not so solitary chase for the climax. It didn’t last more than ten minutes for them to reach the boiling point and throw themselves physically and mentally to the orgasms.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yessssssssssss! I am cumming!”

“Me too! Oh My Lord! I love to cum!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Me too! I want to cum all the day like this!”

“It is the best orgasm I had today!”

****

After their wild night of lesbian sex, we find out Daphne and Velma resting at the couching, sitting on it as they had the heads of Keiko and Sunny at their lap, brushing and caressing their hair.

“Dear Jesus Christ! You two were awesome tonight”, praised the blonde woman.

“We are the ones that need to thank you for being our lovers tonight, Sunny”, the redhead replied.

“It feels like every time we fuck with you two, you learn something new. You two are a never ending source of sexual gratification”, commented Keiko.

“Maybe because you two are excellent lovers and you allowed us to reach the maximum potential”, pointed Velma. “But you aren’t the only ones who can say something like this”

“Velma is right. You two really know how to please a woman. My pussy still tingling from my Asian darling’s tongue and my ass cannot let me forget of that dildo”

“And what can I say about that fisting? I always thought it was something weird to do, but it seems I am willing to try it again”

“Next week perhaps, sweetheart?”, the nerdy sleuth asked to her blonde girlfriend.

“I am free the entire week. Well, except Thursday, because I am going out with Lindsay and Friday, because I am going to visit a few relatives”

“I will stay around in America for a few more days, but need to visit Joan, Lorelei and Penelope. They still owe me a fuck”

“Saturday is good for you? At 7?”

“Seven is good! We will be around for you, sweeties! Our pussies are already craving for that”

“Ours too!”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	33. Troia, Yariman, Sl*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amateur lesbian porn? If it's made with the International blend, there is nothing that can happen to destroy it...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 32 - Troia, Yariman, Slut

(Featuring Alexandra Viggi, Miss Morimoto, Celia Clyde )

“How about we do a video of amateur lesbian porn?”

This is a question it’s not what most people expect to hear from the mouth of an FBI agent. But we are talking about Celia Clyde, a woman that wasn’t simply the regular law enforcement employee people expect her to be. A question like that explains for itself that she was another ball game.

And for people like Miss Morimoto and Alexandra Viggi, the question wasn’t something too strange for them, but they never knew what the brown-haired American would say sometimes. And it was time for the foreign visitors to know the reasons of such request.

“Uhh… what the fuck do you mean, Celia?”, Morimoto, the oldest of the threesome, was the one who expressed her mild disbelief.

“What the fuck I mean… you know what the fuck I mean! The possibility for the three of us star in a porn video made by the three of us. No pros, just us”

“Is this any attempt of a joke?”, questioned Alexandra. “Are you trying to play a prank on us?”

“Lexie, darling… you really disappoints me with this kind of remark. I am the most serious that I can be, and you know the kind of work I am into”, the FBI agent said,

“Well, it’s not that we expect someone to tell us to take part in a porno flick”

“Me either, but I got myself thinking about the opportunity after I browsed the Internet last night and spent some time watching those videos couples film of themselves doing it”

“It seems you have a nice way to spend your free time, Celia”, jokingly pointed Morimoto. “But I hope you did not botch your job due to that”

“I keep my personal and professional life under a tight limit, galpal…”

“But, now that I wondering about it, it’s not a bad idea”, pointed Alexandra.

“Of course isn’t! It will be very great. We are going to teach those pros who really fuck for real here”, said the brown haired woman.

“I am not against it, I always had the curiosity to take my own sex, but you know that we all have reputations here to keep them untainted. What if someone finds out that we are the stars of the video?”

“Don’t worry, Mori. I know how to blur faces and I’ll edit it to make sure no one will realize who we are”

“I would not have a trouble if someone finds out I am doing amateur porn”, said the blonde Italian tour guide,

“I wouldn’t expect different from a woman who loves to share pics of herself in bikini acting like you are a swimsuit model”, replied the Japanese.

”Some people just like to share their treats to the world, Miss Morimoto. And you know I am not the only one who does that…”

“Er… Well… never mind then… you caught me in the act, Lexie”

“Anyways, are you two game with my idea?”, the agent questioned to her two friends, who positively nodded to agree with Celia’s erotic movie venture, pretty much not hiding how eager they were now to star their own lesbian flick.

“I see… already imagined that you two were hot for that, but you couldn’t admit it”

“It’s not everyday that someone says that we are prone to act in a lesbian porno movie, you know it very well Celia…”

“Believe me. I was doubtful as well when I got the idea, but found out it was the best thing I could do for my life at the moment”

“And if we can get pleased by that and do not get in trouble, we will be gladly happy to star in more, Celia”

****

It was at her living room, the couch being the main setting of the action. Celia grabbed several video cameras she had and started to sort them around the room, trying to create different settings to tape the entire action. One of them was a handycam, that would be the ‘POV cam’, working closely to the action.

When Alexandra and Morimoto saw the results, their jaws dropped, surprised that Celia could arrange in a small amount of minutes a very simple yet with professional tone stage for them to fuck.

“So, how do you like our movie set?”

“Can I ask how you assembled that in just a few minutes?” asked Alexandra.

“Let’s say my expertise gave me the skills I needed to set the scenario. Isn’t it begging for us to act in it?”

“Better that there are only the three of us here. I would have stage fright if I acted in front of a bigger audience”, said the blonde tour guide.

“A girl who lives through showing other people the cool places? Give me a break! I would act naked even in front of the Emperor of Japan”, replied Morimoto.

“I am not that shy. It’s… you know… I am not used to people to watch me having sex”

“Well, Lexie, you don’t need to worry about that. We all are going to take part in and one who holds the camera will be a full part in the action as well”, the agent explained.

“If you say so, I think I cannot back off”

Celia told the other two women to be at the couch, looking as natural as they could before she set the last arrangements before they could start to shoot their flick. When the FBI woman was finally over with the preparation, she put the camera toward her two friends and shouted:

“ACTION!!”

Caught by surprise, Morimoto and Alexandra did looked at each other before Celia Clyde had the camera close to them and started to talk with the couple, concealing from the rest of the world their identities. 

“This is the first movie that we are doing with these gorgeous ladies, let’s call them Miss M. and Miss A. Miss M is from Japan and Miss A comes from the gorgeous land of Italy…”

“Are you the director and the narrator of this crap?” asked Morimoto.

“I am part of the action, sweetheart”

“If you are really part of the action why don’t you come over here and join us?”

“Sorry, but the first act only belongs to both of you, ladies. And you shall not waste any time with lousy chit chatting”, said the agent.

“And what you want us to do?”, asked Alexandra.

“You know what I want to see you doing. It’s a porno flick, dammit!”

“If you say so…”

Alexandra and Morimoto started to make naughty looks and faces to the camera in order to piss Celia a little and also to build the needed momentum for the scene they would star on. Without sharing a single word between each other, the two foreign women started to kiss each other.

“Yes! That’s it! That’s what I am looking for!”

It was a passionate yet artful kiss between the brunette and the blonde. The two ladies tried not look at the camera, but they didn’t resist showing some look as their lips and tongues danced the magic melody of lesbian sex.  
“Is that what you wanted, director?”

”I know you two can do better!”

They indeed did better, but only to tease even more Celia they looked at the camera like those girls at their innocent selfies, trying to seduce the lens and upgrade their ‘talent for the viewer to enjoy them. After the kiss, Miss Morimoto wanted to know what Celia had for them.

“Is this movie has any plot or we can whatever we want?”

“Would be awesome if some sex could happen right now?”, said the brown-haired woman, behind the handycam.

“So, you want sex, Miss Director?” questioned Alexandra.

“You know it’s an obvious question, Miss A.”

“But we would like to know how you want us to perform the scene. You are the one who is shooting it…”

“You two are the artists and you have total freedom to pursue what you want to do”

“If you are speaking that…”

The two foreign women went quickly only down to their own bodies, exposing their nudeness to the camera. Both sported a small patch of her covering their pussies, giving an air of ‘real life’ to the action that not many big companies use. With their hair down, both women were now eager and shy over what to do next.

“How do you want me to start?” questioned Morimoto.

“How about Miss M come and give me a treat in my gorgeous pussy”, replied Alexandra as her hands touched her aroused slit.

With her camera ready to film the action, Celia helped Italian tour guide to lay at the couch, legs open wide and taped right from the start the dark-haired Japanese plant her face at the blonde’s crotch and lapping the aforementioned slit. And with the action, the moaning soundtrack kicked in.

“Yes… that’s it… Japanese woman eating an Italian meal… and we are seeing it happen in front of our eyes”

Celia was excited as well for the scene, but she kept some ‘professionalism’ at that point and just filmed Morimoto lick Alexandra. The camera’s lens moved between the center of the action and the Italian’s face, to see her reactions.

“Oh God! My God! Dio Mio! She licks damn good! Ohhh…”

The shyness by being on camera’s sight suddenly disappeared for both women. The lesbian couple quickly gave in and released their best ‘acting’ to Celia’s lens. Alexandra moaned the loudest as she could, mixing English and Italian as Miss Morimoto buried her mouth to please her girlfriend.

“It’s even better than the pro flicks! It’s natural, it’s authentic…”

Miss Clyde’s excitement was very real and she put herself in a angle where she could see ‘Miss A’ receive the oral action, paying attention to how her legs and hips moved as Morimoto, aka ‘Miss M’, ate her cunny, even using some of the camera’s resources to add something else to the taped action.

“Ahhhhh… uhhhh…”

“Good! That’s it! So natural! Real pleasure here!”

Next, the two ladies traded places and now, at the other corner of the couch, Alexandra went to give head to Morimoto. The cameras were now focused at the Italian girl’s oral action, showing how much she was experienced at those acts even being younger than his lover.

“Ohh my Good… Alex… I mean… Miss A!”

Now used to the fact a camera filmed their intimacy, the two women did not shy to show their feelings, with Alexandra talking some nasty stuff in her language and Miss Morimoto doing the same in Japanese. And the FBI agent did not held anymore her own, as she quickly undressed herself without taking the camera out of her friend’s action and discretely started to masturbate herself with one hand while keeping the camera at the other one.

The quantity of things to pay attention and highlight was so much that sometimes even Celia did not knew to here point the camera, since she needed to show to the future audience both sides of the pleasure spectrum and also give the best angle to the point where the main action happened. It wasn’t easy, but if there was no attempt, the brown-haired woman wouldn’t get the results she desired.

“Ohhhhh… ohh… yeahhhh!”

“Yeah! Keep going gals! Keep it going on!”

Morimoto moaned loud as she felt the blonde Mediterranean girl brush her moisten pussy top to bottom, from the outer lips to inner walls, from the clit to the asscrack surrounding areas. Alexandra did not want to leave any place of her Asian lover’s slit without receiving the proper care, to her was a shame not giving someone else the pleasure she wouldn’t deny to herself not even at her naughtiest dreams.

Watching that scene, Celia could only touch herself while taping that marvelous scene, but she wanted to be part of the movie as well and requested her friends to play a good chunk of the plot.

“Now it’s my turn! Come over girls and eat my pussy”

The FBI officer climbed at the couch, standing with her legs wide and both foreigners surrounding her. Still with the handycam on her hands, she focused on Mirimoto and Alexandra double teaming her shaved pussy, setting another good scene for their amateur lesbian flick,

“Ahhhh… Oh My God! Oh Yesssssssssss!”

It was hard for her to keep her focus at the action and cope with the pleasure the two tongues were giving to her, but Celia was the director and she had the most important role of the threesome. She used her best balance and attention to show how much her lovers were doing her good, mostly when she pointed the camera to her face.

“This is what two women can do to one another, my sweethearts…”

She whispered nasty words as she licked and kissed and made sensual gestures with her lips and tongue, also making sure that the audience could see how pleased she was with the oral sex. And also Celia decided to ask to the other two women how they felt about the whole scene.

“This is so great… it’s really good to eat a hot woman like you, Miss C”

“I ate lot of pussy in my entire life, but yours is number one!”

Maybe those lines were just acting, but even an amateur movie like that could use that for a while just to build some needed comic relief. And the flick was going very well, judging by how Celia moaned as both women shared their moment with her cunt.

“You two… ahhhhhhh… uhhhhhhhhhhh… I am going to make you famous!”

They could manage to keep doing it until the sunrise, but Celia wanted to add a few other scenes, including the always needed one with toys. For that role, a strap-on dildo joined the cast as Alexandra pounded Morimoto with that, as the agent’s camera focusing the action from the start.

“Look at that! Miss A. loves to be the one who rules the relationship here”

The camera focused at the toy going inside and outside the Japanese dark haired’s cunt and taped every reaction she got from the frenzy fucking, listening her moaning and her Eastern screams wishing that night would not finish.

“I love to be a porn star! I want to be a porn star if I get tired of my job!”

The two women took turns on that toy, only changing something of a position as they had to let Celia tape the entire action for the Web audience to see. When Miss Morimoto was the one to be the ‘man’, she went deep and hard at the blonde’s slit, showing experience matters on that case.

“My Goodness! You two are fucking wild! Mother of God!”  
Celia also got her turn, being fucked by the Asian woman while Alexandra used her boobs as her playground. In fact, both ladies enjoyed to screw the FBI agent’s love hole at their manner, with the ‘third wheel’ girl holding the camera replacing in temporary form the main director of the show.

“Ohhhhhhh… Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The two women fucked Celia and also fucked each other again and again until they finally found they were done. The cameras taped them cumming two or three times and it was very luck that the batteries didn’t went off during the whole action.

“Aaaand CUT! Beautiful my ladies! It was wonderful! It will be the hit of the millennium!”

****

“Okay, I edited and made the blurring at our faces. The movie is already ready to be sent online”, said Celia a few days later, as Alexandra and Miss Morimoto wanted to see their creation get life at the virtual world.

“Do you have a name for our little flick?”, asked Miss Morimoto.

“I don’t know… guess it should point out our origins, like some international piece or something”

“Well, I think we should name it using words at our languages that might mean something like ‘slut’ or something”, Alexandra suggested.

“Good idea! Well, in English, the only appropriated word for that is ‘slut’ anyway”, pointed Celia.

“In Italian, Troia is one of the words we use as a meaning for what you call in America a ‘slut’”

“Let me see… in Japanese, there is a word that has the same meaning… yariman”

“Then, we’ve got the name of our first flick: Troia, Yariman, Slut: The Saga of an International Lesbian Threesome”

After the three girls watched the final result and approved it, the video was uploaded to an adult video website. In a few hours, the number of visitors was pretty much better than what they predicted. Some days later, their sexual adventure was one the most watched, rated and commented of the place.

Well, they tried again their hand in other amateur productions, with each other and other ladies, but that will be saved for an appropriate situation, where we can explain better what happened

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	34. Farm Sex (Like A Movie Told Me So)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to perform a sexual relationship in a farm? Ask to these two beauties...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 33 - Farm Sex (Like A Movie Told Me So)

(Featuring Daphne Blake and Fiona Penbrooke)

 

Daphne Blake and Fiona Penbrooke were strolling around a farm located closely to the border between England and Scotland. It was the scholar’s new ‘resting place’ for the weekends and she called her American friend for visit and to show the redhead the beauties of farm life.

“I must admit the country life is not the one who fits me the most, but I have to admit that you had a great job buying this place, Fiona”

“I do not think you should thank me for that, Daphne. I have to thank the help of a gentleman like Dr. I.C. Noggle to help me to buy this farm in partnership status”, replied the British woman.

“You really must be very thankful for him. This place it’s like a piece of Heaven on Earth”, praised the American redhead.

“It’s not that easy to enlist the help of a former boyfriend on that, but since the both of us are good friends still, it wasn’t a problem for him to help me to buy this manor”

“If all my ex-boyfriends were as caring as yours…”

“Let’s not remind of the past if it is harmful to our minds, Miss Blake. Let’s just enjoy the pleasant silence of the weather and the ordinary life of the living beings that surround the place”

Not with the farm life at her genes, Daphne did hesitate to visit Fiona but she couldn’t deny a good friend a chance to enjoy a good company for the weekend and, after many weeks of investigating and disguised fake ghost chasing, she really needed to enjoy a deserved rest at somewhere she couldn’t be bothered by any sort of supernatural creature.

“Are you planning to raise any cattle here, Fiona?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have the needed funds to raise animals and so far it’s not my interest. Maybe one day I could, but I would love to enjoy the beauty of the nature before I decide about it”, Fiona explained.

“I don’t see you as a cattle queen, with all respect. You seem to have the posture of those rich women from those British TV series”, said Daphne.

“Life is not any Downton Abbey, my dear. Of course I have the smarts in me and the elegance but I don’t know if I could be like those ladies from television”

The two women stopped at what seemed an abandoned house and barn, not so far from the farmhouse. In fact, it was the American who stopped there and decided to walk in, as the brown-haired Scotswoman got curious to see why Daphne wanted to see there.

“My God… it’s here! It’s here! I know it was here! I recognize it!”

“What do you recognize, Daphne? Have you been there and you did not tell me?”, the writer questioned.

“No! It’s that I saw this place on TV! Well, not on TV, but on Internet… it’s exactly the same place I saw on that movie!”, replied Daphne.

“Movie? Dr. Noggle never told me that they shot movies here…”

“Well, I don’t know if this is exactly the place, but looks like the same set they used for a movie I saw, ‘Euro Farm Bangers’”

“Euro Farm Bangers? Do you mean that porno flick that everyone was talking about? Here?”, Fiona was astonished with Daphne’s ‘discovery’

“I said that I don’t know if it was here, but the house, that barn… really resembles of the one I saw in the movie”

“I remember the movie was set in Germany so definitely no way this home and barn could have been used at the shag flick”, the scholar pointed while fixing her glasses.

“That’s why I said that it seems that was the one at the movie. But, it really does look like it!”, said Daphne.

The house was made apparently by a mixture of brick and rocks, seeming that someone did not lived there for ages. The barn, already rusty and somewhat decaying due to the lack of maintenance, seemed to pass the test of time without feeling bothered with a possible incoming destiny. Not the place a porn producer would want to shoot a movie, but sometimes those are the places needed for that.

But the destiny wanted them to remain there. The movie images came at both ladies minds, the scenes of men and women having sex by the farm outdoors, enjoying their moment of nastiness without barriers, only sweaty bodies grinding against each other… and one idea sparked by Fiona’s mind.

”It might not be the correct location for a porno, but maybe is for two horny ladies like us!”

With a wicked grin, Daphne quickly realized Ms. Penbrooke’s intentions and she wasn’t shy to give the British woman what she needed.

“As I said, I might not be a woman used to the farm things, but I am used to the sexual ones”

With the hatted lady back against the wall of the forgotten home, the two women kissed, their arms around their bodies but with their hands playing with each others through the fabric of their clothes. It was romantic but at most it was the thing they might have seen at ‘Euro Farm Bangers’ scenes.

Their bodies grinded against each other, trying to build their own story and their path to pleasure. Daphne helped Fiona to get rid of her clothes, except for her hat and soon the scholar did the same with the overseas redhead. Soon, Daphne was on her knees, keeping some distance of the ground and her head between Miss Penbrooke’s legs.

“I remember of that blonde doing that to the farm lady on the movie… Will you do it like her?”

“I am better than that actress. I do it for real, darling!”

The back against the wall was enough for Fiona to keep the balance as Daphne ate the British woman’s pussy. With moaning and smiles, she watched the redhead American give her head with the skills that only a member of the venerable Blake family would apply to someone else, man or woman.

“I want to eat that pussy really good!”

Daphne pushed her mouth to do the job, with the tongue travelling to the all known pleasuring places, making some stops at the clitoris to make the needed stimulation of that zone. Quickly, both women went to revisit one of the movie’s hottest scenes.

“Ohhhhhhh Daphne! I want so much to shag deliciously with you!” Ohhh!”

Fiona was a loud moaner during sex and this was the right venue where a woman could scream her lungs and no one else could complain about the noise or think it was someone dying. Daphne was totally proud to be the source of her screams and all of them told that she was a great lover and she should eat more of her cunt.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh yessssssss! Oh Yess!”

The American sleuth rubbed some of her hands at the wet snatch of her lover before the oral fun resumed. Fiona’s back rubbed against the rough walls of the abandoned house, while her right hand tried to make the inner walls of her pussy visible and available to Daphne’s lustful tongue-trashing.

“You really like when they lick your pussy, right?”

“I would love to show you how I love to lick pussy as well, dear”

The redhead smiled with the scholar’s suggestion and even didn’t mind to lie at the ground as Fiona moved onto her and cupped her breasts for a while before she made a small showcase of her nipple sucking skills. During that exhibition, two fingers of the British woman’s hand went inside Daphne’s eager slit.

“You are so wet, Daphne! You are such a horny slut!”  
“Look who is talking… the slut of the sluts…”

Ms. Penbrooke did not go easy at Daphne’s pussy, fucking it with the best she could employ with her fingers. And the only thing her American lover could do was to show to the world how much she was thankful for that.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Come on, you fuck British Slut! Fuck your American tramp! Ohhh!”

Daphne even sucked her fingers to bear the pleasure she got from Fiona’s smart fingers. She loved that mature women like the European lady weren’t shy, on or off screen, to give her the exact amount of fun during sex. And Fiona wasn’t a woman to let a friend suffer without feeling any sexual gratification.

Fingers were soon gone and were replaced by Fiona’s mouth. Daphne had to open her legs a little wider and get somehow sideways to allow the writer to have full access to her cunt. But the pleasure wasn’t diminished at all.

“I feel like I am at the movie! Uhh yes!”

‘Euro Farm Bangers’ featured a lot of action, but the real-life stuff was even better. Being the intellectual woman she is, Fiona Penbrooke knew the secrets of female sexuality and used her knowledge to make her lover squirm with the delightful dance happening at her slit. The redhead pretty much helped herself with that by touching her sweaty body, making her upper erogenous zones excited, to allow the pleasure to be felt 100%.

But her hands decided to give Fiona assistance at her needs and a few of Daphne’s fingers went inside the scholar’s holes. It was enough for her to cry with delight by the actions of the redhead American.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Daphneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Both ladies now moaned with the pleasure they received at their love holes. Sweat mixed itself with the dirt and the grass, making a very interesting picture at that farm, driven by two horny as ever females. And ones that wished to do more.

“That is so good! Ah yes! Fuck me Daphne!”

“Oh yesssssss! Eat my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

Ms. Penbrooke stopped for a while to give head to Daphne as she just wanted to see her foreign lover to probe her fingers inside her pussy and ass. Whispering and moaning, she smiled and licked her lips at the redhead’s direction, much to her delight. And Daphne also used the best of her stamina to please the hatted lady.

“This is so much better than in the movie, Daphne…”

“It is because it’s real, sweetheart…”

The two women kissed each other before they rolled into a 69, with the Scottish lady on top. Their bodies again grinded against each other as their mouths went to do the job to please them until the end. Or until they got bored of that. But Fiona and Daphne were so hungry for pussy that even they couldn’t knew if they could get bored of anything.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hmmmmmmmmmmmm!”

“Hmmmmmmmmm! Delicious! Heavenly! Ohhhh!”

Juices were all around their cunts, all ready for the lesbian ladies to taste. Their tongues were tireless and didn’t seem that they were getting exhausted soon. The only thing they needed to do is keep eating each other, nothing that they weren’t aware about it.

They rolled once or twice on the ground before they stood sideways but still licking each other’s pussies. Sometimes, they used their hands to add a new perspective to the game as both holes were not at their full view or somewhere like that. Who knew what they were prone to do next?

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Yesssssssss!”

“My Lord! Ohhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

And everything was in place for them to reach a beautiful orgasm. And that’s what they found at the rough ground of British borderland, while their bodies were soaked of dirt and sweat and their pleasure noises were louder than they were minutes before. And this time, they could say that they were the real deal and not taken as fake like that movie they saw.

“I am going to cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh yesssssssss! Me too!”

They did not choose to cum together, as Fiona was the first one to reach her own peak, being the oldest of them all. Daphne came three minutes after her lover, but the only thing she needed to know was that the orgasm was made of the same amount of delight, not sparing any of the ladies to feel what they wished to.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! I am cumming!”

“My Lord! That is an marvelous orgasm!”

English and American accents could be heard pointing the delightful moments they lived at that rough floor. After the orgasm was done, they again kissed each other and looked to the sky for a moment, to then wash themselves at a nearby pond.

“It was even better than the movie, Daphne!”

“I agree one hundred percent, Fiona! We should do it more!”

“Maybe that little house can be our little ‘love shack’ if you want. It will be forever ‘tainted’ by our sexual juices”

“And I wonder if that will be the only ‘love shack’ we’re going to have here”

“Well, maybe this weekend might tell you the answer, Ms. Blake. But we shall return to the manor now. I am hungry and need to eat”

“Me too! I am starving here! And what about watching ‘Euro Farm Bangers’ again to see if we can get inspiration to another scene?”

“That’s a wonderful idea! And I heard they released ‘Euro Farm Bangers 2’. We could check it out as well”

“I hope they had shot great scenes for this second part”

“Me too”

The two women walked with her arms around each other’s back and laughing about their outdoor experience… that would be repeated during that weekend in large numbers…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	35. Every Girl Needs Help (from other Girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed help and got it. But not in the way you are thinking about

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 34 - Every Girl Needs Help (from other Girls)

(Featuring Cpt. Corniva Cloyd, Chris and Honey Hunsecker)

 

“Arrrrrrrgg! That bitch! Why she keeps playing those things with me? If I wasn’t her sister…”

That was the angry voice and mind of Chris, who came back from a business meeting at the Thrill Ride Park, the amusement park that she co-owns with her sister Terry, being her the reason of the rage she had when she arrived home.

“She is always ruining everything! When she will learn? Dammit, she makes me so angry!”

The subject that enraged Chris, also a ride designer, was the fact that Terry made a few changes at the park’s directing board and also several upgrades and changes to the location itself without telling her about it. As the relationship of the two sisters can be sometimes rocky, sparkles flew and the two had a heavy argument that only made the tri-colored hair girl get steamy with her own sister.

Already at her place, the ride designer only wanted to forget the meeting and the desire of repeatedly punch Terry’s face. She knew that intra family fighting would be patched during the days and she needed to relax, starting with a well-deserved beer and a place at her beloved couch.

“Maybe I just needed to have time for myself. Gosh, I really need it!”

With beer on her hands, she found out the remote control and went to surf between the TV channels. Nothing interesting at that time for her, not even at the adult channelsphere something picked her interest. After turning off the TV, she turned to her Iphone, but nothing worthy of attention at the social media.

Completely burned off by the stress of the earlier meeting, Chris was tired but not enough to attempt to take a nap. She did want to do something to forget what happened and make her body relieved. But nothing came at her mind for a start.

“I am so fucking tired! I need to do something, but what?”

Without clear ideas on her mind, she felt herself exhausted and trying to recover the lost energy. When Chris found her hand placed at her belly, closer to the crotch, the young woman realized that her problems could be away of her mind.

“Well, it’s just me and I then… I think I can relax a while with myself”

The ride designer rubbed her hand and fingers for while through her jeans to see if she could find some excitement to begin with. She did once, twice and when she could muster a breath of pleasure, the short-haired girl knew that could help her to forget her problems and probably make her cum good.

“I am single anyway… there is no problem with me having a one-woman party where”

Chris removed her jeans and soon her white cotton panties, making them go to her ankles. Her legs weren’t spread eagle but allowed the girl to have enough room for her right hand to use. At first, she gently patted her pussy with the tip of her fingers and the palm of her hands, just to build a way that she could find pleasure in a constant pace.

Next, her index, middle and ring fingers started to fiddle with her shaved cunt. Gently and with slow and paced strokes, the ride park half-owner started to feel something shiver at her body, replacing inside her mind all the trouble and the stress she endured during the business meeting. Nothing better than touching yourself to make problems go away.

“Ohhh… hmmm… yes… it’s so good.. ahhh… delicious”

Her pussy wasn’t totally ‘ready’ when she started to masturbate herself, but the lubrication went frenzy right after her fingers became the welcome visitors of the place. Chris whispered and gave soft moans as her pussy started to get interested into getting played.

“Motherfucking hot! Hmmmm…”

At first, she masturbated herself for nothing in particular, just for the pleasure of feeling the touch of her fingers at her cunny. But as her mind was enough aroused to find out ways to get delighted with, many images came to give her another depth of stuff that she could enjoy.

“Ohhh… ahhh… yeahhhhhh”

The first images were visions of boys and girls naked or doing it, mostly random stuff, just to set a mood where Chris could finger herself into orgasm. A bunch of scenes and things going on without any kind of reason to be into a linear story that, later, became something else as other sexy thought entered in her mind,

It was mostly the ride designer remembering of the hot moments she had with her friends and even her sister! She didn’t know why Terry appeared sexy in her mind but she didn’t care, as her other hand squeezed and teased her boobs and body through her t-shirt.

“Ohh… Terry… ahhhh… uhhh…”

Chris wouldn’t find a reason to answer why she could get excited by a girl who is, besides her family, one that pretty much give her a lot of pain of ass and is the one with who she spends days squabbling about stuff from the park. But whatever reason Terry was on her mind during masturbation, the shorthaired girl wasn’t keen to have constraints over touching herself for it.

Already with her mind focused on to what she wished to masturbate, Chris let herself go and allowed her fingers to have freedom to touch and get themselves into wherever place of her pussy she wanted to. Her body was already getting relaxed and the memories of the rotten day were shelved in a box to not being touched for the time being.

“Ohhhhh yes! Yes! Ahhhhhhh… Ohhhhhh… This is what I needed!”

Her total focus at the masturbatory scene, and the fact she closed her eyes or turned her attention to her crotch during most of time, not allowed her to notice that someone opened the door and walked into her place. A thief could make a party with that setting, as she wouldn’t even notice a nuclear bomb exploding within walking distance. But her visitors weren’t after her possessions or cash.

And Chris didn’t notice anything about them for the time she played with herself, being close to get a deserved orgasm. But, when her eyes opened as instinctive measure, the amusement park heiress wasn’t ready to what expected her.

“Ahhh… ohhh… WHAT! WHAT THE-! What are you two doing here?”

With a cushion covering the lower part of body, Chris noticed the smiles of Honey Hunsecker and Cpt. Corniva Cloyd, the visitors for the days. She wasn’t ready to notice that the two women caught her into self-gratification and when she did, it was a shock.

“Calm down, Chris… Sorry for interrupting your little lonesome fun”, said Honey.

“We didn’t meant to make you stop to do yourself, darling”, added Corniva.

“B-But you should have warned me that you were here!”, a confused Chris said, pretty much embarrassed with the whole thing.

“We yelled your name outside the building, but you didn’t answered and then we found out your door was open. Well, someone could invade your house and you wouldn’t even realize it”

“Now are you telling me that it’s my fault? And what about you? For how long you two were seeing me taking… er… ‘time off?”, the young girl questioned

“I don’t know, but it was time enough to see why we love you Chrissy”, pointed the blonde pilot.

“You don’t need to get ashamed of yourself… we know that you had done stuff ‘worse’, sometimes with us in it… We apologize that we watched you fingering yourself and we didn’t even said hi”, said the former poacher.

“I am not ashamed, is that I didn’t expect you two coming over today”

“Neither did us! We were having coffee nearby and Corniva decided it was good to say hi to you and see if you wanted to do something, but I see you were busy today”

“I had a rough day at the park today; my sister totally makes me pissed off. When I came home, there wasn’t anything else to do other than to play with myself…” Chris explained.

“I don’t see any problem with that. If I had to get in trouble because of all the times that I had to resort to myself because I had arguments with Henry, I would be doing life sentence”, said Honey.

“There is nothing wrong on letting yourself go as you want to relax over the burden of a day of hardship. Like you and Honey, sometimes the gentle touch of ourselves is the only thing we have to make those problems go away”, added Corniva.

“Well, maybe I am overreacting because you two caught me here masturbating”, thought the young heiress before she put the cushion aside and her body was again to be seen by both ladies. “And because my sister is a fucking bitch! Fucking pisses me off!”

“I saw you calling her name a few times, so I guess she doesn’t piss you off that much”, the brown-haired woman pointed.

“I don’t want to discuss about that anymore… I just want to relax and you two just cut off the mood for my orgasm”

“Again, we are sorry… we didn’t know that you were doing that…”

“There is no need to apologies, you two did nothing wrong. It’s just me that need a free day of family and business bullshit”

“If you need some help, I think we can give you something that you might like”, Honey said with a partly wicked tone of voice as her hand started to touch the young girl’s leg.

“Something you want to say, Mrs. Hunsecker? Ms. Cloyd?”

“Since you want to do something to relax and me and Honey don’t have anything to do right now, maybe we should help you with that department”, the blonde suggested.

“And what you two want to do with me?”, questioned an aroused Chris.

Without saying much, Honey put the short-haired girl’s legs apart and called Corniva to join her as they got in all fours in front of the young ride designer and went to give orally what Chris’ hands couldn’t give to her due to their intervention.

“If you want to cum, we are making you cum, sweetie!”

“Yes! I would love to cum with you two tasting my pussy…”

Chris only job now was to watch and admire the work the two older ladies were doing at her. It was even more blissful to feel pleasure while the tongues of the two women brushed around her sex, touching wherever they could and even touching each other in the process. Even if that job needed an extra effort to avoid head-bumping issues, it worth every second of it.  
“Ahhhh yes! Yes! That way! Lick my pussy! Ohhhhh!”

Since all what the ride designer could do was moan, Corniva and Honey decided to give all of that effort to please the young lady and make her forget of her daily squabble, licking the best they could and wait for her galpal to get the deserved orgasm. And the shorthaired heiress was about to find the amazing place she wished.

“Ahhhhhh! Keep licking my pussy! You two are making me get close to it again!”

“Cum for us, sweetheart! You deserve the best orgasm ever!”

Not that Chris wanted to cum faster, but she didn’t want to wait anymore to feel the ultimate pleasure arrive to her body and mind. Of course her mature lovers knew about it and were willing to do whatever they could do make Chris orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yesssssssssss! Ohhhhhhhh!”

For some time, the two tongues played at the same time with the young lady’s clit and that was a well done tease to Chris, which saw her pleasure increase with that. It was just a matter of when she would cum on both women’s faces.

“I think I about to… ohhhhhhhhhh yes! YES! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

When Chris thought she was close, in reality she really had hit the jackpot. A torrent of female juice went all over Corniva and Honey faces to be drunk by them. Their little game with the young amusement park part-owner ended with awesome results as they could hear her cum with loud pleasure screams.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I am cumming! I love to cum!”

“Keep cumming, young lady!”

The pun was totally intended by Mrs. Hunsecker, one of the benefitted by the ride designer’s orgasm. And nothing better than a silly pun to bring some giggles to the most erotic of the acts.

“Ahhhhh… that was so good… oh My God! Thank you girls for the help…”

“You are more than welcome, Chrissy. You know that we are always here for a friend in need”, said Corniva. “In your case, you were into a very deep need”

“Maybe you need to forget your sister for a while and try to do more stuff that please you”, added Honey.

“You are so right, ma’am. And I do know what I am going to do to pursue that”

The triple-colored hair girl smiled at them before she used some of the energy she regained from the orgasm to kiss both ladies and touch their bodies. Corniva and Honey quickly realized the will of power of the ride park heiress about finishing what she started and they resumed.  
“We don’t have anything to do today, so why not have a threesome with a gentle girl like you?” Mrs, Hunsecker suggested.

“It’s your choice, Honey. Do you follow her suggestion, Captain Cloyd?”

“Who am I to deny a lesbian threesome?”

****

Now totally naked of anything bar lust, the three women involved themselves fully into their sexual meeting. Chris wasn’t being pleased that moment, but now she was giving oral action by behind of a doggystyled Honey, who in her turn tasted the delightful cunt from her blonde friend, who stood up in front of her.

“Finally, real sex! This is the best option for days where everyone seems to piss you off!”

It was the first step for them to enjoy a nice and delicious act of lesbian love and Honey was now getting the benefits from Chris’ young and tireless tongue at her cunny and asshole. After all, she had her own fun earlier and now it was her turn to give back to the ones who helped her in such pleasurable moment. 

“Ohhh… Chrissy… ahh… I love when a horny woman licks my holes!”

“Hope she is just getting warmed up because next is my turn to get eaten by that young vixen”

While she waited for her time to get oral sex from the ride designer, the former wildlife poacher was the one who was giving her head. Honey was surely one of the women that most loved to lick pussy from all Ms. Cloyd’s friends, even being still a married lady with her beloved one Henry. Since the couple loved to enjoy different stuff, she had a knack to fulfill her wishes of engaging into lesbianism.

“Ahhhhh! Honey! Keep licking my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

The three women were willing to have their fun with each other for the time being. Next, they laid Chris back at the couch and Honey used one of the girl’s dildos to stick it inside her ass. Meanwhile, Corniva touched her pussy and shared kissing with the shorthaired female’s mouth and tits.

“I love that you two were willing to help me in such moment”

“We are all friends and this is what friends do, Chrissy”

The young lady loved to be again the center of the attention and also enjoyed now how her ass became part of the action. The only thing Chris did want was to never stop that fun too early, since sometimes you need to get all the fun to enjoy that.

“Ohhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh! Fuck my ass like that! Ahhhh!”

Honey amused herself to put that toy into the butthole of the ride designer and make her scream of pleasure, but she eyed other prizes as well. Pretty much next it was her turn to get both holes fucked by the two other ladies.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Honey must be the dirtiest woman in bed that I ever know”

The three women had their steps into doing each other, with Chris also serving Corniva’s pussy with her tongue while Mrs. Hunsecker fucked the blonde with another dildo of the park heiress’ own collection. No one was safe from getting their holes licked or drilled by sex toys that afternoon, and in the end, not only Chris but also her two lovers were able to forget the troubles of the daily life with sexual pleasure and orgasms.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes!”

 

***

After the sex was over, the three ladies shared a naked rest at the couch, thinking about what happened that day and how spectacular it was.

“Thank you ladies for helping me… I really needed something like that”

“You are welcome, Chrissy. You know that anytime we will be here to help you”, said Corniva.

“We are always here to help a friend in need you know”, added Honey.

“It will be so bad that soon I will have to call Terry and try to patch up things with her, as it always happen”, sighed Chris.

“We can be around when you call her and if anything goes wrong, you know exactly what we can do to cheer you up”, the blonde pilot encouraged the young girl.

“Guess I am going to request more of that from you the next days, girls”

“And we will be willing to give you all the help you need to forget the bitching your sister do with you”, replied Honey.

“Maybe you will have to move on with me, because… Terry and I have some rocky times with each other”

“Don’t worry… perhaps we can even call her for some family session”

“Maybe, but now let’s keep this as our thing, right ladies?”

“Yep”  
THE END (of this chapter)


	36. Fists of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ever saw some European adult movies, you know what I mean

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 35 - Fists of Pleasure

(Featuring Velma Dinkley, Lindsay Pagano, Susie Smythe and Penelope Bailey )

 

(If you are following this lesbian anthology series, fisting as a sexual thing was first included at 31st chapter, where Velma decided to employ her full hand as part of the erotic game. Now, you will see what happens when she decides to introduce other women to the pleasures of their own fists…)

***

“If you allow me, can I ask a favor to you, Velma?”, Penelope Bailey asked to the nerdy brunette as she did her first steps at Miss Dinkley’s place, where she found out her host had two other friends with her, Lindsay Pagano and Susie Smythe, probably enjoying a friendly chat on a Sunday afternoon.

“Sure, Penelope, What is it?”

“Well, is that I will host a couple friend of mine at my house next weekend and will need something to entertain them during their stay, so I went here to ask you if you have a few movies to borrow me”

“I don’t really know if I could borrow… don’t you have movies with you at your place? You have the money and stuff”, pointed Velma.

“Let’s say that the kind of movie that I need is the kind that only YOU can have, Velma”, the Scooby snack heiress replied with emphasis at the need of Velma’s help.

“What do you mean? You mean that you want…”

“Yes. I need one or some of your immense collection of porn flicks”

“Shhhhhhh… they don’t know about that, remember!” the amateur sleuth tried to keep her secret porn stash out of the attention of her guests. “And why Penelope Bailey is interested to get movies from me?”

“Please, help me. I am trying to sleep with them for a long time and this is the perfect opportunity to have them at my bed to myself. And I need some push for them to get, you know…”, the dark-haired girl answered.

“Can’t you rent one or go to the Internet and find some?” Velma asked with something of a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t feel that Internet can give the proper effect on them and I am a bit shy when I got to a porno movie rental”

“And then I was your logical choice, I presume…”  
“This shows why you are a very good detective… please, Velma, we are friends and they help each other. You know about that”

“Penelope, you know that I am very careful with that collection. Took years to get a sizeable number of movies and I don’t want to lose them”

“And why do you think I will lose them? Please… let me have one of your movies, I need it so much!”

“What’s that noise over here? Oh, hi Penelope! What’s going on?”, Susie went to check the noise at the other room with Lindsay by her side, finding out the not so much heated talk between Miss Bailey and Velma.

“Hey girls! Didn’t see you there… well, we are talking about nothing, just asking a favor to Velma”

“Yeah…”, added an seemingly embarrassed Velma. “Just a silly favor, nothing than that”

“But why I heard a ‘shhh’ coming from you Velma? Then it must be something else than just a ‘silly favor’”, pointed Lindsay.

“It’s nothing, nothing that you should worry about, Linds. Just Penelope asking me to borrow her a few movies”, the nerdy investigator explained, again trying to hide the real deal from her guests.

“I bet those are really prized movies, since you are trying to add secrecy to them”, said Susie.

“It’s nothing, please! It’s just Penelope trying to get some movies from me and I am going to give them, just that”

“Velma, please. Don’t lie to your friends, tell them the truth! They will love to know”, commented Penelope.

“Is there anything behind those movies that you want to talk about?”

The two women turned to Velma, who tried to not feel ashamed about the situation. Being the woman she was, the brunette had to swallow her pride and finally tell them the real deal.

“Okay, the thing is that… Penelope came here to ask me if I had some porno movies to lend her for a deal with a couple she will host. That’s it! I do have a stash full of pornographic movies at my bedroom and I have no shame to talk about it”

Which followed her wasn’t looks of disapproval or shame for a girl owning erotic flicks or something like that. But Susie and Lindsay burst in laughter with Velma’s revelation.

“What? Is that are you trying to hide from us? Oh, my poor little…”, joked Susie.

“I guess then the rumors were truth then… So Velma really has a porn stash”, added Lindsay.

“Wait a minute… how do you…”

“Everyone talks about that, pal. All the girls know about that story of the porn stash, but no one could prove it. And now, we finally know that Velma Dinkley, the innocent and pure girl, likes to enjoy erotic flicks”, the pop singer explains.

“I told you they would understand that issue! You shouldn’t feel ashamed about that!” said Penelope.

“We all have our stuff to enjoy each other during times we cannot have someone else by our side. Myself have loads of DVDs burned with Internet porn”, added Susie,

Velma heard quiet all the confessions and statements the three other women did to her. It wasn’t a shame for her to own pornographic movies, but her usual demeanor disallowed her to talk about that. But when faced that other ladies possessed the same things as she did, the shame quietly waned.

“I don’t know… well, you know me well… it’s not like people would believe that I like to see my movies”

“And why we wouldn’t? We would love to watch some with you…” said Lindsay

“I know you have gems with you and I want to see if you really have them”, added Penelope.

“We won’t tell the other girls about it! Please, let us see them!”, begged Susie.

“Alright! Please, follow me, but this is a thing that dies here. One word outside this place and…”, said Velma with a mild threatening tone, but as a joke, when she took the three guests to her bedroom, where the goldmine of porn awaited for them. Which kind of a surprise they would find there?

 

***

“Let me see… I’ll get this one and that one. Something softcore to build up the heat and another hardcore to really make sure of my intents”, said Penelope after she selected two DVDs to take home, both from the purest goldmine of American-made pornography.

“Thought you would go for something a little bit… risqué”, noticed Velma.

“I am a huge fan of the classics. ‘The Story of Me and Them’ is one of my favorite after midnight movies and ‘Busty Sluts 3’ is the kind of all-out fucking that I like. Therefore, I am getting them”

“You have a HUGE collection of movies, Velma! I cannot believe that you are the one who has all these and not Daphne”, said Susie.

“Believe me, she does have as well. But she is the one that this kind of thing is expected the most, so…”

“You have a huge variety of movies here; you should even start a blog to review them. I would visit it daily”, stated Lindsay.

“I don’t know… I feel kinda embarrassed even to talk about that with friends, let alone talking about them with total strangers from all around the world”

“You can always use a nickname to hide yourself in it. If you do it right, you can have tons of visitors and even earn some cash with it”, the treasure hunter in Miss Smythe suggested.

“I will think about it. But, for now, I will share my movies only with you, and not a word about them to anyone else, capice?” said the brunette geek.

The girls were introduced to the sleuth’s large collection of VHS and DVDs, with porn from all ages and places, old gems and instant classics. Some really rare ones were there and also favorites of the masses were there. Velma Dinkley had built in the last years something that would put to envy the most prolific collector of filmed erotica.

“You have everything that someone can have on porn! I want to know where do you got all these movies”, questioned a very enthusiastic Lindsay.

“I am sorry, but so far, this is classified information. But I recommend that you start with the classics, they always are needed at any collection”, replied Velma.

As the girls looked the DVDs and the VHS tapes, a mess formed at the floor of Velma’s bedroom. Every one of the chicks present there had the opportunity to see every single flick the brunette owned, and there were a few eyebrows of surprise when they saw a few titles present there.

But one of them would take the attention of the ladies. That happened when Susie browsed with her eyes the DVDs until one, in a foreign language and a rather striking imagery at the cover. 

“What’s that movie… Faust Hures in Aktion’… WHAT THE HELL!?”

The other three ladies found out the shock at the ponytailed redhead’s face by seeing the cover of that DVD. When Penelope and Lindsay found out, the astonishment was shared with them.

“Oh My God! What is this? What the fuck are they doing?”

When Velma went to see what the other three were seeing, she was as shocked as they were and took the DVD out from Susie’s hand, almost like if it was a product of criminal activity.  
“You shouldn’t be seeing that!”

“Why? Is there any problem with you liking a fisting movie?”

“Well…”

“Ah, please… well, I do admit is a tad shocking that stuff, but you must have greater reasons to have a movie like this at our stash”, said Penelope.

“But I don’t have a reason because I like them. I just saw them once, got turned on and then… well…”, replied Velma.

“Sometimes people don’t have their own reasons to like stuff. It just happens and we know it pretty well”, pointed Lindsay.

“I know, but the fact is that kind of thing turns me on and I cannot explain why. It just gets me excited, period”

“There is nothing to feel ashamed about that, Velma. I think most of the people, including the three of us here, might feel like that when liking stuff that most people wouldn’t. But the surprise here lies on the person who enjoys such thing”, stated Penelope. “It’s not like you are a freaking pervert, but just a person who likes what you should like”

“Maybe it’s because I am trying to portray a certain kind of girl that I feel like that when I am exposed to my turn-ons. I am sorry girls…”

“Why you should apologize to us if we can turn this into something very cool for us to do”, suggested Susie Smythe.

“Ah what?”

The three women looked to the DVD and a few others with the same content and looked at Velma with some kind of wicked smile at their faces. Being the smart girl she always was, the brunette sleuth knew they wanted to see if her hands could join that game.

“Wow… all of you? And I am the pervert one…”

“We all are, but we are the good kind of pervert, sweetie…”

***

“Oh my goodness! I cannot believe that I am getting horny by a fist in my pussy!”, yelled Penelope Bailey as Velma’s full hand was inside her slit, playing with her inner walls and stuff. Being the one who requested the movies, the dark-haired heiress was the logical choice to try out the hand-in-pussy action.

“I knew you would like it, Penny. You like everything!”, grinned Velma, who watched the wealthy girl burn in delight as her hand and fingers twisted inside her lover’s precious love hole. At first for her it was awkward, but when she learned it wasn’t worrisome, she gave in and got pleased by that.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

The other two ladies quickly amused themselves soon, as Lindsay sat at the heiress’ face and got her pussy treated with her tongue. Susie, meanwhile, feasted by trading kisses with Velma before she went to eat the geek girl’s cunt as well. The happy foursome was complete by now.

“I cannot believe that I am getting horny by seeing a woman getting fisted right in front of my eyes!”

“Maybe horniness doesn’t care about what you like in bed but in how much you are turned on right now”

The statement, made by Velma Dinkley, could be right or wrong depending of which set of opinions a person has. But it was undeniable that the awkward action was somewhat pleasurable for the ones who only watched and by the two ladies that actively took part of the intercourse, it was an amazing experience.

“It looks like a donkey’s dick is trying to fuck me. Please, Velma, don’t rip us off”

“Fortunately pussies are elastic enough to keep up with that. If you do it right, it won’t bring any harm to any of you”

Being experienced on the action, Velma knew how to make the dark-haired girl’s cunt not feel sore or too much stretched by her first, sometimes removing her hand and keeping a few fingers and even using her mouth to please her girlfriend before the hand returned to where it should to another session of pushing and touching.

“Darn fuck… what the hell is happening with me?”

“If you lick my pussy, you will get all the answers you want, pal”

Penelope then returned to eat Lindsay Pagano’s cunny, making the pop singer moan with delight as she was the front row witness of Velma’s fistful experience with the Scooby snack heiress. She was eager yet afraid to try to have a full hand going inside her pussy, wishing the experience but also wondering about backing off.

The only who, at that moment, did not care about those questions, was Susie. Mostly because she was doing all what she could to please Velma’s both holes with her hands and fingers. And also because herself decided to try her hand (no pun) with the nerdy girl, to the surprise of the rest of the ladies.

“Jinkies! Susie!”

“I am somewhat ‘evil’, miss. So let me show you how a woman like me fist fucks another girl!”

Now Velma was sandwiched between her own fisting of Penelope and the redhead’s handfucking. It was the unexpected of the surprises when she felt Miss Smythe’s fist going inside her cunt, but she wasn’t there to protest her friend’s choice to give her pleasure. She was there to enjoy the maximum of that.

“Motherfucking shit! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

That day, everything was different than just a regular lesbian foursome between friends. While Velma did her job on fucking a pussy-licking busy Penelope, her own lovehole was being used by Susie for her own pleasure with the ponytailed treasure hunter pumping her hand into the Mystery Inc. standout and making her scream louder during that. When the unpredictable happens, it does make something special out of it.

“This will be a hands-in day for all of us, gals”

At the next installment, Lindsay was the second ‘victim’ of Velma’s magic fists as her pussy now being filled by the right hand of the brunette geek. Being in all fours, the girl had all the attention given to her filled slit, and now it was Penelope to receive the grace of being pussylicked by the singer.

“It’s so new… it’s like I am into something really dirty and naughty”

She was indeed right and she moaned during Velma’s fist pumping in a way that she didn’t even with a male. It was odd for her to take part in such deviance from regular sexual activities she did, but that odd was a good ‘odd thing to do’ and the curiosity only pushed her to feel Velma’s hand inside her slit.

“It’s not like a dick, Linds. But it’s something different than just using the fingers”

And Susie? Well, she was again having her way with Velma’s behind, but she decided to test, at some point, the stretching of the amateur detective’s butt, by partially using her hand to fuck the nerdy girl there, but mostly using her fingers between turns on fisting the geek woman’s pussy.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! What the fuck, Susie! Yeahhhhhhhh!”

“I am going to make you feel all of my hands, Velma! I will make you walk funny tonight!”

The barely evil grin at the redhead’s voice marked her kinky intentions with her lover, to use her holes to her own delight, making Velma squirm a little as the brunette fucked Lindsay. Her pussy was still the most used target by the treasure hunter, but sometimes that asshole could be a nice way to give a new perspective for the night.

“Jinkies! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

Perversity and naughtiness dictated the sexual rhythm of the moment, as Lindsay buried her face at Penelope’s hot snatch during Velma’s hot fist pumping, entertaining herself with the dark-haired girl. The line of hand-fucking was also very delicious, with Velma and Susie putting all their effort to make that action be like something that movie could show.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

“It’s so good! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!”

When it came Susie’s turn to try the fisting, everyone was so teased by the action that the only way they could go was to do some kind of ‘fist train’, where Susie got Velma at her pussy, who in her turn had Lindsay and so as Penelope, who arranged a large pink rubber dildo from the sleuth’s own collection to play the role of ‘hand’ inside her cunt. The redhead, on her turn, used one of her fists to simulate the action with an invisible lover, as Velma did her job with her.

“I don’t know why, but I think I am going to start to love it!”

“Need to tell you that a pussy can stretch well, but if you do it all the time, it can ruin it or hurt you”

“Thanks for the advice, but now, let’s do it ladies!”

A frenzy moment for the ladies as their hands went in and out of their pussies nearly in simultaneous pace. Nobody thought about that thing anymore as something ‘sickening’ or ‘bizarre’ by that moment, being too much busy enjoying the new thing like they won the desired toy at Christmas. The moans got louder and minutes waned from the clock, meaning they would extend their fun until reaching the desired goal.

“Never knew I would love to get a full hand inside my pussy!”

Things like that happen and for each lady, even Velma, the discovery was something that triggered new thoughts at their minds. Experimenting is always good and if isn’t too disgusting or too offensive, it only lead to delightful feelings. And no one was willing to leave without putting their fists to the test of lust.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh My God!”

The train was in plain motion during most of the time and everyone had a piece of fun as the moment where they were about to cum approached. And the rather unorthodox action went on until the ‘sexual sunset’.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck it! I love it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Yeahhhhhh!”

Getting an orgasm through fisting (and a dildo) was a task they had to endure if they wished to cap that foursome with flying colors. The fisting ladies used the best of their strength to fuck harder their lovers and keep the train rolling until the final station. Their bodies were covered in sweat and delightfully gorgeous.

“I am going to cum!”

“Me too!”

“Let’s keep up girls!”

“Uhhhh Yeahh!”

All the last gasps of strength the four women had to keep up with their fun. They were so orgasmminded that nothing would make them stop before they were able to reach their goal. Fortunately for them the desire and the will to cum was bigger than any obstacle anyone would put in their way.

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I AM CUMMING!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“IT’S SO FUCKING GREAT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“FUCKKKKKKKKKKK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Still with hands and dildo inside their pussies, they felt the entire rush and fever before they withdrew their positions. It was unbelievable that a thing like fisting pussy could be as pleasurable at it was. And everything thanks to Velma’s DVD that she wouldn’t allow anyone to see.

“Mother of God, what I’ve done? I had a fist into my pussy… and I liked it!”, said an enthusiastic Lindsay

“I cannot believe that I did that. This wasn’t even in my deepest fantasies”, said Penelope.

“At least you did try. And you learned something new for the day”, replied Velma.

“For sure we did! I think I am going to try that once in a while when the mood sets”, announced Susie.

“Well, if you want to get some DVDs from me, I will be very grateful to give you ladies”

“I don’t really think that a DVD will be enough to keep us interested on that, Velma dear”

“We are going to try it again very soon, and hope you are prepared”

“I am always ready…”

The four girls giggled as they shared a big long kiss before they all took a rest to soon return to their daily chat, waiting for the next time they would do it again.

THE END (of this chapter)


	37. Chupando B****a no Rio (aka Licking P***y in Rio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way ever one found out to learn Portuguese

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 36 - Chupando Buceta no Rio (aka Licking Pussy in Rio)

(Featuring Daphne Blake, Lena Dupree and Mei Ling)

 

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. One of the most visited cities in the world, one of the sweethearts of tourist agents, airline groups and people that need the right place to enjoy sunny days and crazy nights.

Even the poverty, the violence and the cultural barriers aren’t stopping millions and millions of people, mostly ones from the Northern Hemisphere, to escape from what they deem as ‘bland summers’ and find out the exotic things that happen in the South. Like birds running from harsh winters, those people are in need of the sun on their bodies and adventure on their minds.

Among these people, three ladies were there to enjoy perhaps the best vacation of their lives, at least sexually speaking. Daphne Blake, one fifth of the world famous team of investigation named ‘Mystery Inc’, came to Rio for the first time to know the delights that the Brazilian city had for her. With her, the Southerner Lena Dupree and the Hong Kong-based Mei Ling as their ‘partners in crime’.

“I cannot believe that, in all these years, I never came to the Rio!”, said Daphne.

“It’s also fantastic. Well, you travelled all around the world, at least one creepy mystery could be hidden behind these mountains and the sand of the beaches”, replied Mei Ling.

“Maybe the Rio had nothing in mind to lure the gang for an adventure”

“Now you are here and you won’t need to get into tricky stuff to have fun, Daph”, pointed Lena.

“I am not even thinking about that! I am here just for the sun, the beaches and the fun I can have here”

“What do you plan to do first?”

“Well, first we need to take a little rest after the flight and then we can take over the streets and the beaches”

“And I can put to test all my knowledge at the local language”, pointed the Asian brunette.

“Do you know Portuguese, Mei?”, asked the redhead American.

“Well, I’ve been taking those online courses for the last months and also bought a few books to help me in the process. Even brought some of them to the trip and plus I downloaded an app that will allow me to have real-time translation of anything spoke to us”  
“This is something really 21st century, learning stuff through Internet”, smiled Daphne.

“But I don’t think that will actually replace the practice and learning a broader dictionary”, pointed Lena.

“There won’t be any problem with that, girls. I am reading a lot about new words and I think I can be capable to enjoy a good time in Rio using my skills at the native language”, explained Mei Ling.

“Guess we can try when we hit the streets. Want to see how much skilled you are in Portuguese”

“Você é uma mulher muito bonita, Daphne. Estas são as melhores férias da minha vida”

“Er... what?”

“It’s Portuguese for ‘You are a very beautiful woman, Daphne. This is the best vacation of my life’”

“Guess just something with the accent might give you as a foreigner but it seems something flawless… well, let’s see what the people outside will judge”

***

Luckily for the three foreign girls, Mei Ling’s Portuguese learning time was valuable for them. When they reached the Leblon beach, one of most known and high-class attended places from Rio, the three were mesmerized by what they saw, the view and the beauty from the mountains and the people around, both locals and visitors from other places were enough for them to fall in love with the city.

During the first sunny summer afternoons, the three ladies visited all the locations every tourist goes, such as the Pão de Açúcar, Morro da Urca and the Cristo Redentor, Rio’s trademark to the world. Famous beaches like Flamengo, Copacabana and Ipanema were also at their sight and were part of their visit to Brazil. 

As for Mei Ling’s language skills, they proved to be useful as she took the lead on talking with the local citizens about places to go and even on buying goods and services. Knowing that some people like to take advantage from the ‘gringoes’ to milk their money and make them pay more cash than the usual, the Hong Kong girl kept those away of her pocket, thanks also to a few apps and her acrobatic and fighting skills. Everthing to not be, like they say in Rio and at many other places, a mané. 

“This place is the best in the world! It’s like Heaven on Earth!”

“And it’s all for us to enjoy!”

***

Four days into the vacation, the three women were spending the night at the hotel suite they ordered, resting themselves after three full days of walking and sightseeing. They didn’t had checked what the place could offer and that time was perfect for that.

Daphne and Lena drank champagne and eat snacks at the bed as they saw a movie, while Mei Ling had her headphones plugged to her smartphone, taking another shot at her Portuguese classes, much to chagrin of her trip partners.

“Seems Mei is really keen to be proeficient in Portuguese language”, commented Daphne.

“Leave her alone. We didn’t stop all these three days and she needs a rest to keep her knowledge intact”, replied Lena.

“But I don’t know why she is studying even in Brazil…”

“She wants to learn the better Portuguese she can, so leave her. She will join us afterwards”

“I hope she does. This movie here is really amazing!”

“What are you two talking about? I heard something about me…”, the Asian questioned after she put the headphones away.

“Just talking about how much you are into these language classes”, pointed Lena.

“I cannot let my language proficiency get rust so I decided to have some training and got to learn some stuff that can be useful for tonight”

“Really? And where do you plan to test those things. Do we have something planned for tonight?”, asked a curious Daphne.

“Not yet, but after you two hear that we will have tons of ideas for tonight”

The two ladies had a puzzled look at Mei Ling, who quickly explained the meaning of those ‘plans’.

“Well, I had a quick recap of some stuff and finally got a hold of words that, you know, you cannot teach to your children”

“Which? The ones that you…”

”Exactly!”

“And in what that does have to do with what you want to do tonight?”, asked the longhaired former werecat.

“Guess you two need to learn those words if you want to know how Brazilians like to say it when they want to mean it nasty”

“As…”

“At first place, I present you the subject merda”

“Merda? What the hell is that word? It sounds like it’s something crappy”, commented Daphne.

“Points for you, my dear. Merda is how what they call here our beloved word ‘shit’”

“Too obvious! In French, it’s spoken merde”

“Well, both are languages that derive from latin, so it’s pretty much the same historical tree that they belong can make those words be almost the same”, the Hong Kong girl explained.

“And I never thought that I could learn valuable stuff in vacations”, the redhead joked.

“Well, there is another word they use for meaning shit, bosta, but merda has the same uses that we have for ‘shit’ back in US”

“In fact I love these words, seems funny to shout it loud in places that you shouldn’t”

“I know, but these aren’t the only ones… there is also another one, bunda”

“What the hell… booondah?”

“Speaks like that but it’s spelled B-U-N-D-A. It’s what we call in America butt or ass”

“It’s even better than what we have up there!”, said Lena. “Seems exciting and funny to say”

“Bunda is not exactly a dirty word here, at least in the recent times. It became some sort of word that kids and adults can say without any related guilt”, explained Mei Ling. “But the word they use for what we deem ‘asshole’ or even ‘ass’ is another story”

“And what is this word then?”

“Cu”

“What the…”

“Yes, just two letters, C and U. It’s kind funny that short words seem the norm to talk about our ‘in-out’ hole.

“Brazilians have such funny way to talk about those parts”

“They have also a lot of words for ass, but cu is definitely the number one they use for that”

“This is going to become so interesting… and how about, you know, words we use for our genitalia?”, Lena asked to her fellow ‘scholar.

“You mean dick and pussy? Well, there are a lot of words for that, but two I love the most are pau and buceta”

“And which is which?”, asked Daphne.

“Pau is for the ‘dick’ and buceta is what we call ‘the pussy’”

“I kinda like this word, buceta… sounds fucking dirty to speak, really like a thing you should not speak to anyone close”, pointed the Southerner.

“Indeed, it’s really something close to a forbidden word, but they say a lot when the situation approaches”

“This is making me so excited to learn! And there is a word they say for… you know…”, Daphne said as she made the gestures indicating the sexual intercourse.

“Well, they have a lot of words for that. Transar, meter, trepar, comer, but the word of choice here is foder”

“With an F? What a coincidence… just like ‘fuck’”

“And, as far as I know, it’s a trend also in other languages for a word beginning with ‘f’ to mean something related to sex”, pointed Mei Ling.

“Very interesting, you know…”, thought Lena. “And well, will be very useful for tonight and the other nights we will spend here”

“What do you mean Lena?”, Daphne asked with curiosity.

“I think I am finding the real reasons behind our little Eastern friend here to speak about dirty words with us…”

“And what it is?”, grinned the brunette with something seductive at her eyes.

“I must admit this is the most creative way that someone found to try to engage into sex that I ever saw. You are a genius, Mei”

“The classes game me the idea and what else is better than learning and fucking?”

“If you are learning how to fuck…” joked Daphne, making her friends giggle.

“Well, enough of classes and movies. Let’s do it! Vamos foder!”

“Yeah, whatever she said!”

Daphne and Lena surrounded Mei Ling at the bed and kissed the Hong Kong lady with passion, as they attempted to rip her clothes. But the language soon to be expert wasn’t keen to allow them to tear up her clothes and made the favor to remove them herself. Then, the two other ladies proceeded to do the same.

“If I ever done that after the classes…”, commented Daphne.

The three women kissed each other and their hands touched themselves to feel the soft touch of feminine skin, blessed by the tropical scent of Rio de Janeiro. Classes were over and now, they were about to something that could deliver to each at least four degrees at every top sexual university, if there was one.

“How do we can speak here about licking your pussy?”, the redhead sleuth asked.

“Well, the verb is not the correct one, but they might say eu quero chupar a sua buceta”

“If it’s like that, eu quero chupar a sua buceta, Mei Ling”

Within seconds, Daphne learned a valuable phrase in Portuguese that would set her life forever. Even if lick actually meant lamber and the right translation for chupar was ‘to suck’, it didn’t matter because who cares about correct language use in sex anyway?

Mei Ling found herself between two ladies as Daphne was between her legs and munching her delicious and exotic Asian scent of vagina and Lena sat her crotch on top of her demanding that brunette got everything she could to taste her. Since she was the one who teach them the words, she had now to endure the lessons of a lesbian threesome.

“It’s like we are doing it for less than a hour and it’s already awesome to have sex in a country like this!”

“Maybe are the tropical winds that are arousing to us”

Daphne, being the excellent pussylicker she was, did her job flawlessly and Mei Ling pretty much matched the redhead’s performance. The three women started to know why Rio was so exciting for the people and they didn’t even left the hotel room for that.

“Licking pussy in Rio is so good…”

“Yeahhh… lick my buceta! Yes! Lick it! Lick my buceta!” 

Lena was the first one to make use of dual-language moaning as she used her recently got knowledge at Brazilian sexual-based profanity to the regular English one, and she liked that pretty much. And it wasn’t too long for the other girls to follow her example and make use of that.

“Oh Yeahhh! Chupa! Chupa! Yeahhhhh! My pussy! My buceta!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!” 

The usual accent of the foreigners appeared as it should be, as any of the girls didn’t pronounced the word the way Brazilians do. But it was another thing that didn’t matter for them, and that subject wasn’t even noticed during their trip and for the rest of their lives as we can imagine.

“My God! My God! Ohhhhh!”

“That is so good! Ohhhhhhh Yeahhh!”

“Ai caralho! Yes! Yesss!”

A new word was introduced to the fray, as Mei Ling explained that caralho could mean a word for penis and also something they would say as an exclamation for something good, strange or bad. She also explained about porra, slang used for the same issues but also the word of choice for male cum. And more dirty vocabulary ensued as well. 

“Porra! Caralho! Puta que pariu!”

Apart from notorious looks and the accent, they would pass as Brazilians for some people due to their constant use of the language inside that bedroom. Mei Ling, between her travel partners, was more than satisfied to have provided the momentum they needed to engage into that intercourse.

And she was the next to get between the thighs of Daphne, as the threesome somewhat reversed the positions with now Lena going at the Hong Kong girl’s cunt. Being her the ‘language expert’ from the trio, it was obvious she could try what people who loves such puns call ‘cunning linguist’.

“Ohhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Mei Ling!”

“I never got those when I got my Japanese classes!”

“I didn’t even HAD one of those when I got my English classes!”

Daphne moaned as loud as she could as the words kept going off her mouth and all what she could speak was to tell Mei Ling to chupar her buceta. And Mei Ling did follow the same during Lena’s oral action. It wasn’t something they would like to stop at anytime soon.

“Ohhhh Yeahhhh! I love Rio!”

“Me too!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

Mei’s job was done with excellent skills, providing her redhead American pal a good display of the effort someone from Far Easy can employ during sex. She used all her knowledge at ‘sexual pressure points’ to find out where a woman can feel pleasure down there and put her tongue to work those places at the pussy, enabling then a torrent of delight for the one being serviced.

“I love to fuck with dirty sluts like you, Daphne”  
“Me too… but please, keep licking me!”

Her wish was the Asian’s command and there was also Lena, which kept herself somewhat quiet during the time, only paying attention to the pussy juices she tasted from Mei Ling’s slit. Perhaps she knew she was about to get hers pleased again as well and decided to focus her effort at doing her job the best.

“Uhhhh… ahhh… Lena… Caralho…”

But the undeniable question was: to where all that could lead? Well, the answer for that was only one: to where the ladies wished to go. Next, Lena received the caresses of Daphne’s finger and pussy and also was allowed to see her breasts getting the feeling by the gentle mouth of Mei Ling.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Miss Dupree surrendered herself to the delights of the horny redhead, having the dirtiest ideas with her eating her buceta, doing everything that was at her hand (and mouth) to allow the best experience for her lover. And nothing better than the sight of Rio de Janeiro skyline for that

“Chupa my pussy! Chupa! Ahhhhhh!”

“I will devour yours, sweetheart”

While she was off any pussy action, Mei Ling got another kind of fun as she pleased the upper parts of Lena’s body, mostly her boobs. And she had the front row position to see what kind of job Daphne was doing with the Southerner, watching how she brushed the gentle labia of the redhead in a way only the ones that understand lesbian sex can.

Hungry for buceta were them all and Lena was happy to satisfy her need for that with her mouth tasting the delicious cunt of the Mystery Inc. standout. And Mei Ling was about to get her turn to give back the pleasure she got minutes earlier from the once werecat.

“I am so horny right now…”

The redhead soon left the pussy and Mei Ling took her place at the pussy and Daphne laid Lena on the bed so now she was sitting herself at the long-haired woman’s face in order to get her part of the oral treatment. And, thus, there was another part of the threesome to cover before everything was over.

“I want to see you lick my pussy… I mean, buceta, Lena Dupree”

“At your service, Miss Blake!”

It was a nice and friendly game of master/servant that point as Lena went for good at the redhead sleuth’ pussy, who quickly moaned when the first tonguing went on. But soon, it was Miss Dupree to let words come out from her mouth with Mei sucking her delicious cunt.  
“Uhhh Yeahhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh My God!”

The three girls engaged themselves even more at Brazilian talk as they said a lot of the dirty words during their sex. Lena pretty much was the loudest of them all, even if partially ‘shut’ by Daphne’s pussy at her face. And the sleuth wasn’t also too far away from yelling those words for everyone to see.

“PUTA QUE PARIU! PORRA! CHUPA ESSA BUCETA!”

“Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Me chupa, caralho! Me chupa!”

People outside that room would think that something weird happened inside it, but I guess no one else cared that much neither the three foreigners did. It was a welcome nuisance for the place the sight that three girls were doing each other in a Rio hotel and not holding anything to let the tropical waves to make them feel pleased with their action.

“Uhhhh Yeah!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Caralho! Porra!”

Buceta was the word of choice there as the three girls got the taste of it, sometimes even two of them at once in a girl. With that scenario, it was easy for them to find the orgasm, that didn’t took that long to happen.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 

****

“So, how’d ya like the classes, girls?”, asked Mei Ling.

“I think I am going to take the same course as you someday”, replied Daphne.

“And I am going to do it as well”, added Lena.

“I am glad that I shared some knowledge with you. This vacation already is the best I ever had”

“Only because of that?”

“Well, not, but I am already enchanted by Rio that I want to come back more!”

“But first, we need to finish this vacation and perhaps I can teach you some lessons more in Portuguese coupled with some sex”

“We are totally on it, but we need to know if we might try different stuff later”

“Well, we are in Rio, so those things might happen naturally. But for now, let’s take a rest and tomorrow we are going to hit the streets again”

“Hope we can find nice boys and girls that we can tag along”

“But and what if we don’t?”

“We do have eachother, dammit!”

“At least we have two bucetas to enjoy”

“Indeed”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	38. Two Blondes in Love Part Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you love blondes? And blondes in love? This chapter is a microcosm of what they do when they are alone...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 37 - Two Blondes in Love Part Zero

(Featuring Lorelei Leland and Sunny St. Cloud)

Sunny St. Cloud looked impatient that afternoon. She looked to the door, then to her wristwatch and then to a big watch she had at the wall. Her feet banged like drums on the floor, as much as her fingers were at her thighs.

It looked like she was waiting for somebody, and probably she was. And it seemed to be important, given that her expressions weren’t of someone just there for boredom or some anxiety about what to do later. She was there for more than 30 minutes and the waiting was killing her.

But not for long… The doorbell rang and she went to the door, spying in the magic eye to see who was in the outside. When she recognized the face, a smile got on her face and her eyes gleamed of happiness.

“It’s her!”

Sunny opened the door and it was Lorelei Leland, the woman she was intended to wait. The curly haired stood there for a moment, looking to the eyes of the longhaired woman that was outside her apartment.

“You told me you wanted to talk with me…”

“Yes, I did. Please, Lori, come in because what I need to talk with you is of some sort of serious thing”

“Is really that important? Because… I guess you read my mind… and I want to speak something with you two, Sunny”

“What it is?”

“I want to hear from you first”

“Okay, so have a seat”

Both ladies went to the couch and the ship cruise planner tried to find a way to start the conversation but she didn’t found other way that not running away of what she planned to talk with Lorelei.

“I am not going to be too much verbose right now and skid away from what I want to talk with you, so here it goes. I called you here Lorelei because I want to talk about us. Yep, the two of us, me and you…”

“This is such another nice coincidence! I wanted to talk about the two of us as well! But I am going to let you finish”

“Well, back to the subject… you must remember that since that trip to the Carolinas last summer, we’ve been seeing each other for a while, and we said that we were just ‘fooling around’, like two friends trying to know each other’s better”

“It was you that told me that we should ‘date’ that way!”

“Yes, it was my idea and I do not regret anything about it, but in the last weeks, I started to think about it, about our relationship, about us… And I am not trying to hide anything that I want talk with you nor will do it today, so I am going to get straight to the point”

“And which point is this that you wanted so much to talk with me today?”

“Lorelei, I want to say that in the last weeks, I am beginning to have feelings for you that I never felt by anyone else in my whole life. The truth is that I am falling in love for you, Lorelei Leland…”

“What do you mean?”

“I am in love with you, Lori! I am! I cannot lie about it! I don’t know why I am feeling this but I know that I am having something deep growing inside me for you. I want to be close with you and see if we can get into the start of something good for us”

Lorelei paid attention to every world Sunny said to her and after the curly blonde confessed about her love, all what she could do was to smile at her and give a little giggle to her friend.

“Is this the way you answer my love confession? I opened my heart in front of you and all that you can do is to smile and giggle?”

“No, it’s nothing bad. I am shocked that you seemed to again read my mind as you spoke those kind words about me”

“Read your mind? I don’t really understand what you mean…”

“I was intended to talk with you about my feelings long time ago, but I never remembered or got the right opportunity for it. But now, you just said and I don’t need to talk anymore about it!”

“Really? Do you mean that you are also having feelings for me?”

“The last weeks were great and you are such great person, Sunny. I always think of you. Every day, when I wake up, when I go to bed, every time I wonder when I will see you again and touch your body, smell your scent, feel your skin, see your smile…”

“You are totally stealing the words from my mouth! I was about to say everyone of these words to you right now! And you just said it, but I am not angry about you since I feel the same, Lorelei. You are in my dreams, in my deepest thoughts and my body trembles when I am near you, just like I am”

“So, guess we are even now. I am in love with you and you are in love with me”

”I think that is very correct”

“So, guess there is nothing else that we can do other…”

The two women looked at each other’s eyes, gazing the passion burning inside the, before they engaged into the most lovely and erotic of the kisses they had with any man or woman they dated. It was something full of feelings, not just building something before a probable sexual relationship, but the ‘seal’ to the deal they were going to get a little bit serious on their thing.

“That means our affair is going to get a little bit different from now on?”

“We will see, but now I want to have you!”

“Then, have me! I am completely yours, Sunny St. Cloud”

The two blondes resumed their kiss, as now their hands where together at some kind of embrace, like a couple kissing by the first time in a romantic movie or novel. If they were at the bench of a playground or a park, people would look at them and make good or bad comments about their love. But the two were alone, at Sunny’s place, sharing their love only to each other and to the walls of that apartment.

“Do you mind if I ask you to go to my bedroom?”

“And you need my permission to take me to your bedroom?”

“I don’t know if you were keen to go through with that or just keep kissing me”

“Please, Sun. We are going to a different thing right now. We are now going to make love!”

The two women smiled as they went together, hand in hand, to Sunny’s bedroom, to seal with ‘romantic sex’ the begin of their serious relationship.

****

“Remember the first time we slept together at the Carolinas? It was pretty much the same way we are now”

“Yeah, I do remember. But there, we are in vacation and just meeting each other. Now, I just want to stay with you”

The blondes again kissed each other, with Sunny on top of Lorelei. The curly blonde used the tip of her fingers to touch a few of her girlfriend’s erogenous areas, only to hear the brief moaning of the longhaired girl. She smiled as the cruise planner was about to give a treat to her.

Slowly, Sunny kissed Lorelei’s body, spending time to excite her chest and belly before she found out the small patch of blonde hair at the New Orleans native’s pussy. The curly girl, who loved a few fur around the slit, grinned as her tongue slid through the mound and went to the place that it meant to be.

“Ohhhh! Sunny…”

Miss St. Cloud used the tip of her tongue to play with her lover’s clit first, making her burst in delight on the bed. Her body trembled as the pleasure traveled around her body and reached to her mind, where they gave her the naughtiest thoughts she could have.

“It’s just like the first time! Ahhhhh!”

“This is the first time of the rest of our lives, darling!”

The curly-haired woman teased the other lady’s clit before going all over her labia and inner walls, tasting the other parts of Miss Leland’s pussy. She always made trips back to the clitoris before she tried again to taste other regions of that genitalia, and Lorelei only could beg for more.

“You are taking me to heaven, Sunny!”

The bed sheets were getting marked by Lorelei’s body sweating with pleasure by Sunny’s oral action. The longhaired blonde’s mind running with ideas and remembering the good moments she had together with her girlfriend since that trip… Even if it wasn’t their first time, it looked like the first time they were sleeping together, with all the passion and the feeling they were discovering something new between them.

“I cannot believe that I am doing lesbian sex… I mean, it’s not like any sex I did… it’s different”

“It’s because it’s love!”

Love makes things different than just lust or look for the easy pleasure, it’s about feelings and stuff, and both ladies were learning about it in the best way possible. 

“Ohhh Yeahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“You are so good… but I don’t know if I should make you cum now”

“Let’s do it together! It’s love! Love is about us getting together!”

Sunny kept licking her girlfriend for a while but next it was her turn to get some good oral love, as she took her position and now Lorelei went to the same position she was, between the legs of the curly haired blonde, ready to enjoy the deliciousness of her cunt.

“I confess that I feel sad when I am not with you…”

“You don’t need to feel sad… I am here”

It was now Lorelei Leland to do the oral action and it wasn’t different from what she received from the cruise planner. She started by teasing the curly blonde’s clit before she went to other regions of her girlfriend’s pussy. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Lori!”

And for Sunny, it was her turn to rub her back against the sweaty sheets of her own bed, coping with the delight she was being offered by the other woman. She never wondered that the act of ‘making love’, as a way to seal a deeper bond with someone you deeply loves, was as good as it is, pretty much because it was a different way to make the sex.

It was like some sort of scene from a vintage porno movie, where the scent of ecstasy surrounded the place and gave a lustful and different look to the scene. Sunny moaned and licked her lips as the longhaired blonde got herself engaged on sex.

“Your pussy is even more divine than before, Sun!”

Lorelei’s tongue did the job that was needed, traveling around her girlfriend’s clitoris and labia, touching and playing with her genitals’ erogenous zones, feeling where Sunny could feel the most pleased and not. And the other woman answered with moans and the usual flow of female juices.

“Ahhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hmmmmm!”

Blissful was the vision of the entire action, if someone could see it. The lesbian love of the two women was saved for the couple itself and the girls were the only ones to enjoy every second of the action, as the day was made for that. Sunny let her pleasure be heard by Lorelei during the longhaired blonde’s oral action and it was answered with more tongue playing around her genitals.

“Why I feel so light right now? I mean, why my mind feels so light…

“It’s what they call ‘the feelings’, sweetheart”

Those feelings dictated the moment and ruled the mind of both blondes and would dictate more as Lorelei withdrew Sunny’s pussy and again laid on top of the curly blonde, where they kissed again, shared a little of their own juices with each other.

“I wish this day would never end. I want to say with you all the time”

“Well, we are going to be together all the time, Lori”

“If I could, I would stay forever in bed with you”

“Me too”

“Anyway, I want to cum together with you”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Does it need to be asked such question?”

Lorelei Leland then rolled until she took the scissor position, waiting for Sunny to get ready. When everything was set to happen, moisten pussies were rubbed and the moaning now was mutual.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Let’s do it! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

It was fast and slow at the same time, as they were intended to enjoy the maximum of it. The pace and rhythm was dictated first by Lorelei, the girl ‘on top’, but Miss St. Cloud kept the things on track and furiously matched it with the things she learned during her job as a cruise planner.

“Doing that, I am still asking why I didn’t tell you earlier I was in love with you. Sunny”

“Maybe we were too busy thinking on how fuck the each other brains out!”

They wished to fuck their brains out, but there was now another reason that pushed them to the action. And to prove that ‘other thing’ was the reason they were looking for, both blonde ladies did the best to do a good job a scissoring, doing it even better than the times they tried it during their Carolinas trip.

“I love it!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

They kept doing the tribadism and it went for minutes and minutes, all the time that they could handle on that position until their bodies and minds would give in. The couple moaned and screamed words of love and pleasure as they built the moment for when tey would reach the orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am so close!”

“Me too!”

Since they wanted to cum together in their first sexual relationship as a ‘real couple’, the girls took some time to try to hold back the climax for a while, but at a certain point, it was unavoidable.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I AM CUMMINNGGGGGGG! CUMMING!”

“ME TOO! I AM CUMMING TOO!”

“MAKE ME CUM!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And so that was their first relationship as a couple, Sunny St. Cloud and Lorelei Leland learning a new perspective on pleasure that did not only depended on’ fast delight needs’. Both ladies of blonde hair realized that, now, they shared a deep bond between each other and everything was to be different with them from that moment on. They would not look at each other at the same way as before nor would their relation.

“So, how do you feel now?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like the times we did sex. Well, we just did it but…”

“I know, it’s different. It’s different because we are in love!”

“So this is what love is actually? If it is, it’s the best thing ever!”

“And now, I just only want to be with you all the time, I don’t want never to get away from you”

“Me too… but what about the other girls?”

“What about them?”

“Well… you know that we do them sometimes and they still don’t know about us getting together”

“Don’t worry; I am going to send them a message later. And about us and them… I don’t know; let’s work it out between us before we can take it to another level. And anyway, us taking seriously our thing doesn’t mean we are totally exclusive…”

“I don’t want to think about that right now. I only want to be with you”

“Me too… I love you, Lorelei!”

“I love you too, Sunny!”

THE END (of this chapter)


	39. Just Your Regular Lesbian Sex Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I kinda ran out of ideas for some time and decided to do a 'regular lesbian sex fanfiction. And here is what I did

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 38 - Just Your Regular Lesbian Sex Fanfiction

(Featuring Chris, Lena Dupree and Dr. Joan Goodfew )

 

“What are you doing with this dildo on your hands, Chrissy?”, asked Lena Dupree by seeing the young girl hold an orange dildo while sitting at the couch.

“And may I ask why you are here and how did you entered?”, the ride park designer asked.

“I met Lena at the street and since we were close to your place, we decided to pay you a visit and you always leave the door open!” it wasn’t Lena who answered by the woman that was together with her, Dr. Joan Goodfew.

“I am very thankful for the kindness that you two had to come over here for whatever reason you got, but can you leave me alone?”

“Why we should leave you alone? We don’t have nothing to do and it’s always good to come to a friend’s place and see how he or she is going?”

“I don’t have nothing to do today and I don’t want to be buggered by anyone about anything!”, said an annoyed Chris.

“We didn’t came here to annoy you, darling”, replied Joan. “We just came here to see how you are doing…”

“I am doing it very well! And excuse me if I want to not be bothered today”, the tri-colored hair girl again tried to dismiss her guests, to no avail of them.

“Sorry, Chrissy honey. We won’t living here until putting a smile upon your face… and, by the way, you shouldn’t be working today?” questioned Lena.

“Today is some shitty board meeting my parents are doing there and I hate those meetings…”

“You aren’t the heiress of the ride park empire along with your sister? You should be part of those!”

“Hear a band of suits talk crap and more crap about numbers, profits, strategy and management? I had so many this year that I wanted to get out for a while of that shit. I didn’t even go to the drawing board today!”

“Gee, that must be really something to piss off you for not letting you have the time to design new rides and park attractions”, commented the blonde zoologist.

“I just hate when these distractions come into my mind! Every time my parents decide to do those meetings my head just goes boom and I can’t do anything! And I am so bored here…”

“You should not feel bored, especially that now we are here to make you some company”, pointed the brunette.

“I understand that you are worried about me girls, but I want to be bored with just myself and I am just holding this shit until I find something to do with…” said a frustrated Chris, still with that sex toy at her hands. “And before any of you ask, I just found out this somewhere in this couch. Perhaps I used it with someone or with myself and I forgot here afterwards…”

Lena and Joan stood close to the couch for a while, seeing how Chris was bored and annoyed by the situation. And they had the perfect solution to make the young girl to regain the happiness she lost with business life.

“I think you and the dildo might have some fun today, but only if you cooperate with us”, smiled Lena with a naughty tone on her voice.

“Are you trying to read my mind, Lena? Because I am thinking the same as you are!”, added Dr. Goodfew adding some wickedness to her face.

Chris was a bit ‘scared’ of the naughtiness both her guests carried on their faces, pretty much like she was a sheep corralled by wolves. But sex is always a valid option to keep moods up and since she had nothing to do that day…

“Well, I know you two won’t get away and I confess these smiles make me feel a bit interested so… I guess only fucking will save me from complete boredom”

“You’ve made the right choice, girl…”

“But also we need to do it because there is someone writing a story that lead us to a lesbian threesome!”

“Oh Yeah! I always forget about that!”, said a tad shocked Lena Dupree.

“But we need to satisfy the writer and the millions who read that, because the one who is behind this series is a fucking horny man and he loves to see us doing that”, pointed Joan Goodfew.

“He is on his right to write about us doing sex… and by the way, is the only way girls like us get the spotlight in erotica”, added Chris.

“And I don’t know why we complain about it! We just love to do that!”

“Well, but now stop talking… time to go to the action he and the world need to see!”

Joan and Lena sat at the couch, making Chris be between them. They looked to the short-haired girl with giant eagerness at her eyes, like kids ready to open their Christmas gifts. And the brunette Southerner was the first one to get the proper action as her tongue started to play with the young girl’s.

Their tongues danced before the two women went into a proper kiss, all with needed passion and lust. Joan just watched them do it, getting herself warmed up for her turn to the taste the lips of the rebel-like designer. Lena Dupree had one of her hands at the amusement park’s heiress shoulder and the other at Chris’ abdomen, having some difficult times to take off her shirt, but managing to pull it until a partial show of her bra, a turquoise colored cotton piece.

“It’s so good to kiss a hot woman like you!”

“My pleasure!”

Next, Chris turned to the blonde zoologist and the procedure was exactly the same, with the tongues doing the early job before they went to the proper lesbian smooch. Now ‘free’ of her duty, Lena managed to pull a little more of the young girl’s shirt, showing almost the entirety of her bra. Meanwhile, the brunette could use her hands to unbutton the tri-colored hair heiress’ pants and pull it until her knees, revealing a matching turquoise underwear.

While Joan and Chris kissed each other, Lena stood up and removed the bow-like strap that united the parts of her dress. Her red skirt was off in a second and revealed a cream-colored thong-like underwear, who exposed to the world some of her ‘forest’ of dark pubic her she owned.

The ride designer soon broke off the kiss and had her hands all over her two lovers, whispering saucy words about them. Chris then helped Dr. Goodfew to get rid of her pullover vest and shirt by holding the blonde’s hat and glasses before returning to their owner. Soon, the three girls were into removing their own clothes, as Chris was off her shirt and jeans and even her sneakers were off. Joan also removed her jeans, to reveal very sexy lingerie, all white, with garterbelts, panties and stockings. And Lena was the last to be without her daily oufit, taking off the upper part of her dress and show to the world her brasserie.

“How can you wear those with all this clothing underneath, Joanie?”, the brunette former werecat asked.

“It’s not hard to wear those. And by the way, the pantyhose is the only thing I need to figure out how to keep it without feeling weird to wear it with jeans”

“We can discuss that later… come over here gals and let’s see what we can do today”

Chris called her two friends to her couch where they kissed each other and cuddled with naughty sensuality for a while before they figured out what to do first. When that orange dildo was spotted by Miss Dupree, she had an idea that would spark a day of erotic lesbian fun.

****

Except by Joan, who tweaked her lingerie to keep the rest of the garment into her body, the women were all naked afterwards. Dr. Goodfew got herself in all fours at the floor rug, with Chris servicing her pussy with her tongue being in the same position the blonde was. Kneeling close to the short-haired girl, there was Lena, using that orange dildo at the ride park designer’s cunt.

“I knew the dildo would give me something to do, but only now I realized what!”, said Chris.

“You don’t need to be a genius or PhD like me to know about it”, answered Joan

Dr. Goodfew moaned with loud intentions with the young heiress’ tongue job at her. She knew that girls of her age were already with sex smarts and knew what to do, pretty much like her, a ‘proven slut’ as she liked to say at college. On other hand, Chris also showed her pleasure with Lena’s dildo action at her vagina. Surely a scene everyone who likes to read good fanfiction would love to enjoy.

“Ohhhh.. lick my pussy, my darling… you are so sweet and tender!”

“Hmmmmm! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Come on, Chrissy! I want to hear you moan! And do it loud!”

It didn’t took that much for Chris to realize that she skipped the park board meeting for a good reasons, which was having lesbian sex with two vixens like Joan and Lena. Being kind of ‘sandwiched’ by them was the perfect thing she expected to kickstart the threesome and she wondered if this was only the beginning for them.

“Ahhhh… Licking pussy and having a dildo into mine… God really loves me!”

“And why God should not love any of us?”, asked Lena.

It wasn’t a question that required an answer and Chris could keep her mind full of naughty ideas as her tongue lapped the drenched labia of the zoologist’s cunt. She wanted to do everything she wanted and was at her hand with Dr. Goodfew and it excited her a lot that a girl like her could bring an intellectual to her knees.

“I love to be on all fours. It makes me feel so horny!”

And Joan remained on all fours for a while, as Chris licked her pussy for a long time, but being next replaced by Lena, who wanted to have a turn to eat the hot cunt of the blonde zoologist. Chris received the soaked dildo from the brunette’s hands and went to the Southerner’s cunt, where the toy found a new home.

“I think I am no longer bored! I should do this more instead of fucking meetings!”

“Guess you need to put us at the board so we can replace them with orgies!”

The tri-colored hair girl giggled and even started to play with the idea given by Dr. Goodfew, but it wasn’t time for her to think about petty business troubles. It was time for her to fuck her two lovers and forget about any annoyance she would have if she spent the whole day alone at the couch and mumbling about how sucky the life might be.

“You two have so amazing tongues, Dear Lord… ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhh”

“We’re here to serve you, ma’am”

Lena Dupree decided to steer away a little bit from Chris’ previous approach and her mouth also found time to have some fun with the blonde woman’s asshole. Joan pretty much shivered with delight because of the brunette’s intrusions to her backdoor, something very welcome at times like these.

“It’s been a while that no one does that at my butt”

The brunette, used to do the same to another blonde who was her boss, Simone Lenoir, pretty much saw that as a ‘go’ order for her to keep up tasting both of Joan’s holes. But she had to deal too with Chris doing her slit with the fake cock, sometimes putting it almost the entirety of the toy inside the cunt and other times just the tip of the orange device.

It was a very immersive experience and everyone got what it deserved, but there was more into the action and they were keen to do whatever they wanted just for the pleasure of a lesbian threesome to be done right. And there were stuff they would love to do to keep the action hotter and hotter.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Then, it was Lena’s turn to be licked and Chris was the one to return the favor. Kneeling at the couch and facing the wall, the young heiress came underneath the brunette’s crotch and placed her face at her pussy. Dr. Goodfew got at the ride designer’s behind and went to eat her young adult cunt, with the dildo at her own pussy.

“It’s good to do something different once in a while… ohhh…”

The longhaired brunette could not resist to the shorthaired chick’s tongue manipulation of her precious snatch. The former werecat found herself all over places, as her hips danced with the lead of her lover and reminded in many ways of the lonely nights she offered her body to Simone Lenoire to appease her pleasure for hot human sex.

“I cannot believe that you once were someone who wanted to bring harm to humans, Lena!”

“I think people change and well… people that I like to fuck are at the last positions on my list”

And what about Joan? The blonde woman entertained herself by giving the treatment only grown-up people can give to Chris’ moisten slit. She could feel the young girl’s body tremble with satisfaction at watch flicking of her tongue with the clitoris and when her sensitive labia felt how Dr. Goodfew enjoyed them. The tri-colored hair girl was the filling of an erotic sandwich that day.

“Please, Dr. Goodfew! Enlighten me with your knowledge of lesbian sex…”

“This is something I am pleased to do, my dear Padawan”

The short-haired blonde loved to please ladies that were willing to her charms and Chris was the kind of girl that fit her sexual needs. Of course the amusement park heiress was quite satisfied to be on that position and wanted to take as much delight from Joan and also give pleasure to Lena Dupree.

“Oh… Chris…. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Uh…..”

“Oh My God! Fuck Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

It was Lena’s turn to feel the blonde lady’s tongue at her love holes next, Joan being in all fours and between the brunette’s legs. But Chris brought to the party a new toy, a silver and gold strap-on, roughly 7.5 inches of size and a very fine and classy strap, going in and out of the zoologist’s pussy with swiftness and gently strokes.

“Ohhhhh… Yeahhhh… Thanks for that, Chrissy! Been a while I haven’t a cock into my holes”

The longhaired brunette loved to watch how Chris grinned with satisfaction during her sessions of fucking with Joan, but she had also a share of the fun with Dr. Goodfew munching at her pussy. No one would leave the place without having their fair share of Sapphic fun.

“Lick my pussy, Joan! Please, do it! I want it so much, Dr. Goodfew!”

“I want to lick your pussy, Lena… and also want Chris to fuck me harder!”

“Your wish is a command, Dr. Goodfew!”

That scene was a perfect food for the pervert to feast with. Joan dove to Lena’s pussy like if her life depended on that (even if not, but just to make a mention to highlight how much she wanted to eat her vagina) and her pussy got filled as it can be by Chris’ strap-on. And since the three of them were a bit into sexual naughtiness side, they would love to wonder to where they would take the action next.

“Uhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Chris knew to make Joan moan like she was gangbanged and fucked the blonde’s pussy the way she knew men would do it with her. The moaning got louder and the shorthaired girl pushed her mind to do it more, now switching between pussy and ass.

“Chris! Oh My God! Fuck Me!”

“I know you are a great bitch, Joannie! And well, let me see if you are a great cocksucker too!”

Chris took the fake cock from the blonde’s pussy for a while and soon the young girl started to fuck the Dr. Goodfew’s mouth with the strap-on. Lena was there too, but now licking the ride park designer’s rear end.

“I knew it! You are a freakin’ cocksucker! And this is how you need to show me!”

Even without the large age experience Joan Goodfew had in sex, Chris had the knack to feel what a woman likes or not and gazed with pleasure as she went deep at the zoologist’s mouth and the blonde woman wasn’t bothered to have a rubber cock to blow.

“I love cock so much! Real or not, I do love them!”

“More than you like pussy?”

“Let’s call it 50/50 about this, baby!”

Lena was interested to know how Dr. Goodfew’s knack for dick was, but she had better intentions by kissing and playing with the little bunghole that belonged to Chris. The shorthaired girl moaned and shivered with each touch at her backdoor, sparking sensitive emotions that many keep locked into a box, but for them, anything related to anal sex was welcome to them, given that is consensual and not violent of any kind.

“Oh, that as… Chrissy… I would love to worship that ass!”

“You can do it right now, Lena… And anytime you want!”

Again between reciving pleasure from a hot brunette and giving to a stunning blonde, the park heiress threw out of her mind every single worry she had that day and the previous days. There weren’t any boring business meetings, or stupid boards trying to push stuff she wasn’t sure to do and not even the pestering of her sister to burden her ideas to build the next best thing at Thrill Ride Park. Her agenda had only one commitment to do: a lesbian threesome with two hot bombshells.

“This is the best day ever! Finally I have something to do when I don’t want to go to work!”

“We are glad to be part of this to help you, sweetheart…”

Later, it was Lena’s time to taste Chris’ powerful strap-on dildo while Joan got her business with the holes that remained available of each woman. And they did a few other things too, even with the orange dildo making a comeback to the action once in a while.

The day went and the threesome kept itself on trails for sometime and not even a series of large orgasms kept them from doing it. They got a small rest and then went again to have sex, this time until there was night… for even larger climaxes for each girl…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Oh Yessssssssssssss!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 

*****

“Thanks girls! Today was a fantastic day!”, cheered Chris when saying goodbye to both Lena and Joan.

“We are much glad to help you and remember to call us when those meetings come back”, suggested Dr. Goodfew.

“Be sure that I am going to call you!”

“And I have a feeling that you are going to call us pretty soon…”, pointed Lena Dupree.

“Well, only if the audience wants us to fuck again, and I guess it’s totally possible, but we will see… life is full of surprises”

“And today showed that it’s really full of them, am I right?”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	40. A Winter’s Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter... the cold, the snow... being at a hot house, with a hot woman... those two got freakin' lucky!

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 39 - A Winter’s Tail

(Featuring Celia Clyde and Amelia von Butch)

 

“Don’t you like the winter, the snow, the cold, those things that bring warmth to the people Amelia?” asked Celia Clyde to a mean-looking ponytailed blonde called Amelia von Butch, the worldwide famous treasure hunter and explorer.

“I hate winter! I hate snow!”, the blonde woman mumbled to the smiling posture of her brownhaired friend.

“You should see the good side of the life sometimes, ray of sunshine!”

“I don’t know why you keep yourself happy with the all this snow falling outdoor and us being stuck at this silly crappy cabin!”

“Please, Amelia! Can’t you appreciate the little things of life? Remember that you were the one who lobbied yourself to come here with me!”, the FBI agent pointed.

“That’s because I thought you would take me to some interesting place, the like Pacific ocean or the Caribbean or even Europe!”, replied the treasure hunter.

“Guess you didn’t got the memo, sweetie… I told you girls that I won a vacation week, but it doesn’t mean that it was to one of those fancy places you are used. And by the way, I don’t have the cash to go there”

“But at least you could pick a better place to go, darling”

“Excuse me, but Meridian Falls, New Hampshire, is the best hideout my money can pay and this is a place I like to spend my winters, so shut up and enjoy!”

As a prize for her outstanding job as an elite agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Celia got a few days of vacation to enjoy but she didn’t want to go alone. A lot of people attempted to convince her to take them to the trip, but it was Amelia, who thought the brown haired would take her to a fancy place, who won the ‘fight’. However, winter vacation at a small cabin in New Hampshire wasn’t her idea of having a list of days off her job. But it was for Celia and not even the complaints of a spoiled celebrity would ruin her moment of rest.

“How can I relax if we are stuck here with this snowfall…”, the blonde again complained.

“Stop with that, please! It’s not a snowstorm, it’s just snow falling outside…”, Celia rebutted her travelmate’s complaints.

“But we are stuck here! We cannot leave not even for a walk”

“And why you would walk alone outside at 11PM? Come over here and join me to enjoy this gorgeous fireplace!”

Amelia Von Butch, a woman with a pride and swagger that only could match with a desire for adventure and getting the most sought treasures of the world, wasn’t keen to join her guest to enjoy the warmth of a fireplace. She stood for a while looking at the window, thinking on how she regretted to be there, even more if the woman that was with her marked the perfect battle between joy and disappointment.

For nearly 30 minutes Celia was alone, taking a well needed rest and watching the fire burn the wood as her blonde friend still put herself far away from the warm. It was time for the FBI agent to tell her that she needed to change her approach.

“Looking through the window won’t send away the boredom, Amelia…”

“And watch this freakin’ fireplace like if it was a TV is better than that, Celia?”

“I am not telling that isn’t. I just think that it could be better for you if you come over here and take off this grumpy smile of yours”

“And why you think that coming to you will make me happy?”

“You will only know if you come…”

Celia smiled and extended her arms at Amelia’s direction, with the ponytailed explorer at first acting with scorn to the brownhaired’s altruistic act to make her guest feel warm on a winter night. Seeing that the agent would not go away with those arms and that smile, Miss Von Butch had to give up and quit her struggle to be friendly with the other woman.

Amelia stepped slowly toward Celia, who hugged the blonde woman and stroked her hair and face. The treasure hunter moved away from the FBI standout’s hand, still not giving up on cheers and smiles.

“I have to say that I am going to get sick with this face of yours”

“I think you are wrong. There is no way I am going to make you sick with my smile but I know there is something that I can do to take off this crappy face”

“Don’t you think that you are like those girls who think that can save the world with smiles and hugs?”

“Amelia, darling… I am not one of those girls. I am Celia Clyde and right now I am worried to save the world for only one person. And you know that you want to enjoy this vacation but you can’t admit”

“I could at least enjoy a little or even fake if we didn’t get stuck inside this cabin!”

“Well, I know a way that I can take off this frown from you…”

Then Amelia felt Celia getting too close of her, with her thighs nearly touching each other and their breasts pretty much a few inches from each other. The ponytailed blonde’s facial expression changed when she realized what the agent had inside her mind.

“If you think that having sex with me will make me change my mind…”

“I think the answer might surprise you, Amelia”

The stalemate lasted a few minutes, as the blonde struggled to realize she was into having sex with Celia but did not want to admit that the brown-haired girl was the one who won the contention. And the FBI woman wasn’t keen to give up that easily, given the fact that Amelia von Butch was known to be something that went beyond the definition of a ‘vixen on the bed’.

“On second thoughts, I think it wouldn’t be so bad to have you between my legs…”

“Only if I can shut your mouth if your head is between mine”

The struggle was over and now we could see Amelia and Celia touch each other’s crotches for a while, feeling something starting to burn down there as they finally settled their little dispute. They gazed each other with some kinky eyes and as fast they could think, a passionate French lesbian kiss just happened.

When the kiss happened, their thighs got to rub against each other and their tits as well. Underneath sweaters, pants and everything they used to protect their bodies from the chill and the cold temperatures, it was just two women burning for a night of relief through the sexy act of girl-girl love.

“Did you change your mind about our vacation?”

“Shut up and kiss me!”

Like if they wanted to hump with each other, the two ladies enjoyed the delights of a kiss between women and were eager to get into the real deal, but there was a sea of clothes stopping them to smell the scent of their sexes. And until they could break their kiss, their outfits would be the last thing standing between both women being nude.

“Shall we go on?”

“I don’t know… is this part of the plan to cheer me up?”

“I don’t know… time to see it…”

The next chapter of the ‘plan’ was to get themselves undressed and that happened with a quickness that you can only find parallel to anytime where two lovers were eager to see each other’s naked. But there was still room for surprises and there was one when Amelia put herself completely naked but saw Celia sport a corset without any bra or panties on it.

“And I was the one that hated to be stuck here!”

“I never thought it would snow tonight and perhaps I could find a fit for myself…”

“But I think that you just found yours, Celia Clyde”

The ponytailed blonde knelt in front of the brownhaired and without asking or saying a single ‘A’, buried her face between her legs and started her job to please her lover with her tongue. That act of boldness excited the FBI agent, who could only grin and moan because of that.

“See how it was easy to convince you that it would be to stay home with me?”

“Please, don’t even start with it again…”

Amelia’s tongue played with Celia’s clitoris like if it was licking an ice cream cone. It was so tender and delicious, the way that oral sex must be. Amelia could not stop looking to the blonde with amazement and excitement, moaning at each touch of her lover’s mouth to her most intimate areas of her body.

“You are really good at it, Amelia”

“You don’t know anything about me, darling”

Celia wasn’t there to challenge her knowledge about the relic hunter. She was there for a deserved rest and now for some high quality lesbian sex. And that what was the FBI standout woman was getting and nothing would stop her to have what she wanted.

“I need to admit that finally you did something good for us here”

At her knees, Amelia surrendered her desires to Celia’s, being there only to eat the moisten slit of her friend. It wasn’t her idea of ideal winter vacation but at least for her there was something that she could do to enjoy the cold night outside the cabin.

“My God! Ohhhh! You lick pussy so good!”

“And how’d ya think that I manage to keep so many partners by my side?”

The brownhaired FBI woman body trembled and shivered while she received the cunnilingus from the treasure hunter, but in a pleasurable way. The tender sweeps at her pussy and how the lips pressed against her genitalia gave to the act that something girls most needed to feel the sexual delight, as she pet the blonde woman’s head and caressed her hair and neck.

They stood on that position for some time, but Celia wanted to try something different as she wished Amelia to give that needed orgasm a woman has to be when she is without anything else good to do.

“Let’s try something else. I don’t want to get cramps or numb legs”

“And what we should do next?”

“Let me try something here for you”

Celia laid at the carpet and had her legs wide open. With her hands, she signaled for the treasure hunter to come between then and Amelia followed her instructions as she maintained her position and picked from where she left.

“Is this position good for you?”

“Now it’s better. Please don’t stop eating my slitty”

Celia found a way to put her hands to touch and caress the blonde woman’s head during her job to give her pleasure at that snowy night. It felt like a thank you in advance for being such a good woman and decided to put away the grumpiness and scorn to enjoy the fine assets of a lady.

“That’s it! Right there! Ahhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

Amelia’s mouth was all over the place, doing the job with extreme satisfaction and receiving each moan as a push for her to keep eating that delicious cunt. And that job would get a reward very soon.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… I think you are going to make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhh!”

Close to the orgasm, Celia just let her mind flow with images as she was completely bound to the desires of the blonde woman’s tongue. Not even a silly snowy night was obstacle for the brownhaired agent to feel what she was designed too.

“I am getting there…. Yes, I am! I am! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmmm…”

“I am going to… ohhhhhhhhh… cum!”

And so Celia Clyde came and the result of that climax went all on Amelia’s face. All the women juice Amelia could drink and feel. The moaning noises were the soundtrack the moment asked, one that wouldn’t happen if the FBI agent didn’t insist to bring the blonde treasure hunter to be at the side of the ones who would enjoy the trip to Meridian Falls.

“Ohhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! It’s so good!”

Her body enjoyed entirely the waves of pleasure and so was the brownhaired woman’s mind. When everything finished, she just pulled out from the carpet and French kissed Amelia von Butch like no one else in the world.

“Now are you convinced that coming with me was the best thing you ever done this week?”

“As I said, don’t even get me started! I don’t want to get angry now”

“You are right… you gave me pleasure and now is my turn to get your pussy licked”

“Okay, let me see how I can eat your pussy”

Celia decided to try something different. Amelia had her elbows at an armchair and her knees on two pillows the brown haired agent found out. With her ass up in the air and enough space below for a person to be, the FBI woman slid down the treasure hunter so her head could have room enough to stay and have easy access to the ponytailed woman’s pussy.

“Ready or not, here I go!”

Underneath Amelia, Celia Clyde began her pleasure-giving session, nearly burying her face at the blonde woman’s crotch. Without any other aids, her tongue took care of the job to explore the relic hunter’s intimate region and give to her what she received minutes earlier.

“This tongue… my God… your mouth is delicious!”

The work was slow and pleasurable, exploring with patience her lover’s erogenous zones. Meanwhile, one hand went to the brownhaired agent’s pussy, where she found a way to give some pleasure during the pussy eating moment.

“Oh, Amelia…”

The other hand cupped the blonde’s buttocks, feeling the round and firm configuration of Amelia von Butch’s ass, even if it was a task that demanded her coordination that only the ones that reigned at the sexual arts. Because of that, sometimes she had to use her two hands to feel her lover’s rear end and others leave it untouched altogether to pay attention at her own pleasure.

Amelia whispered and moaned, which was the exact action a woman being pleased was expected to do. And it wasn’t the only she did while her vagina was being eaten by Celia. She licked her fingers and even sucked on them, finding time as well to feel her breasts to cope with the sexual joy.

“This is so damn good! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

“Wait, it gets so much better”

Actually the blonde treasure hunter did not have to wait to feel things getting better as she was pretty much at the receiving end of the entire action. And the notion of ‘better’ didn’t mean that what she got wasn’t the good one, but there was more to come next.

“Do you like the way I am doing it?”

“Yes, I do…”

“Want to get more?”

“Why I wouldn’t?”

Still on that position, Amelia was ‘easy prey’ for Celia’s dashing tongue and lips. Like a fruit that was ready to be eaten, the blonde woman’s cunt was totally available for the FBI agent’s desires and she went through with that assignment, probably better than any she had at her official job.

“I love a good tasting pussy like yours”

“And I love when someone tells me that love to eat my pussy”

And now at the position of being surrendered to the lesbian desires was Amelia, feeling that mouth touch and taste her pussy the way she didn’t expect to happen until that moment. The feelings of a dull and idiotic trip were over and now the only idea at her mind was how to have more sex with her girlfriend.

“I think I want to change positions”

“Really? Want to do what and how?”

Amelia sat with her legs open at the armchair as Celia pretty much welcomed herself to be in all fours and find her head between the blonde’s legs and resume her pussylicking action. Like a queen, the treasure hunter could say that she had a FBI agent on her knees doing a great service to her.

“That’s it… ohh… that’s so good…”

Celia didn’t mind to be on such position, since she was the kind of woman that liked to give pleasure to a person without caring about petty issues over positions and other stuff that could ruin that night. And it wasn’t the kind of trouble a woman like was looking for that night.

“Feeling served?”

“Yes, I do! But I want more! I want you to make me cum”

Since she had to give back what she got earlier from the blonde, the FBI agent decided to make it worth and went deep at eating Amelia’s pussy. With that, the moaning got louder and the relic hunter was bold to speak her mind and demand Celia to go harder on her.

“Oh Yeahhhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmm… it’s so good! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

And a familiar environment came to Amelia. Now she was getting close to the orgasm, her body sending signs through the nerves and the cells. The ponytailed blonde was a woman that knew how to keep her cool even when confronted with the highest enemy but she wasn’t battle against anything nor wished to pursue a battle against her mind. She wished to give up and cum, but when?

“Ahhhhhhhh! I am so close! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Celia continued to eat and eat the blonde’s pussy, making that climax approach to get soon. The pleasure screams from her lover guided the FBI agent to keep doing her job until there was no escape from that.

“It’s there! I can feel! I am… ohhhhhhhhhh… cumming!”

“That’s it! Cum for me, darling! Cum for me!”

Amelia von Butch came a lot that night. Maybe because of all those repressed feelings that she harbored since she came to Meridian Falls with the brownhaired woman being finally released, but it might not be the exact answer for any question regarding that. The FBI standout was there to give pleasure to the treasure hunter and her mission was a huge success. And as a reward, she got to drink most of the girlcum her girlfriend gave to her face.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I love it! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The orgasm was delicious for Amelia and she took some time to recover from that. After her body recovered the energies, both ladies embraced at the carpet, kissing and looking at each other.

“So, I have to ask you again… regretting about our vacation?”

“And I will have to answer you again… do you want to start it all over again?”

“If that can make us have sex again, guess I am on it!”

“I am not too much in the mood for fighting. I don’t like to have arguments while I am naked”

“Me either. I am in ‘peace and love’ mode right now”

“Amelia von Butch is always a woman of peace and love. Unless you want to take a piece of me…”

“Glad we have a few days left of vacation, so we can do it much more”

“And do you have any idea of what we can do next?”

“Well, perhaps tomorrow, if the weather is alright, we can try to find a nice boy or girl and see if he or she can play with us. What do you think, Madame?”

“I would be delighted to join your party, Celia. But I guess if we can’t find him or her, the two of us can do it alright”

“Guess it’s what they say: nothing better than two women that know about each other…”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	41. Four for the 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual 40th chapter (but some reasons made it here to be the 41st. Well, don't bother about it, bother about not reading this fun again

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 40 - Four for the 40

(Featuring Velma Dinkley, Alexandra Viggi, Simone Lenoire and Miyumi)

 

“I didn’t know that we would reach to forty tales! Jinkies! I thought we would have stopped by the eleventh or somewhere like that”, said a very ecstatic and proud Velma Dinkley, while relaxing at the couch of a mansion she was.

“Eleven? I think we wouldn’t overcome the seventh! And not because I was too pessimistic over it”, added Alexandra Viggi, the one who partnered Velma at that couch.

The Scooby ladies were all invited to a party to celebrate the 40 chapters of the series they named as ‘Scoobyuri’. They went to a large mansion at some undisclosed point at the Pacific Coast, where they could all meet and talk about their lives, gossips and even resort to sexual activities. All the ladies dressed with scantily clad dresses or close to it.

As the other women were scattered around the house, Velma and Alexandra were at this couch at a big living room. The two were talking about various subjects and probably were about to jump to the favorite flavor they like to taste when together: sexual related stuff.

“I think I am glad we turned this series into this milestone. Shows how much our sex life is enduring and enjoyable for the audience”, pointed Alexandra.

“Judging that any of us have zillions of stories, I wondered why we did not reach that earlier! I guessed that, by that moment, we would be at 200 stories!” replied the Mystery Inc. member

“Writing takes time and mood and not all stories are the ones that can turn into something to excite the fans”

“I know, but sometimes is unfair to see some stories I heard to not become into stories!”

“Remember that doesn’t mean all those stories you are talking about won’t be turned into chapters”

“I know, but there are too many! I want them all to become tales!”

“Don’t worry, Lexie… they will be… anyway, I think it’s time for us to try to find something to relax”, Velma suggested.

“And do you have any idea? I don’t know if we can sneak into any bedroom… everyone I saw was full”, replied the Italian.

“There isn’t any empty?”

“I actually didn’t care about it. After I saw Honey sandwiched by Susan and Morimoto, I kinda just quit looking and went here to wait for someone to appear and you came, Lexie”, Miss Dinkley explained.

“Oh, what an honor!” the blonde Italian winked her eyes with some tease.

“Well, do you have any plans or we can just start to make out right here?”

“I don’t know. Now I have more interest on watching those two over there”

Alexandra pointed to a similar couch right in front of them, but at another corner of the room, where two women were already making out, both some age difference between them. They were Simone Lenoire and Miyumi, wearing really short see-through dresses and apparently nothing underneath it. A show ready for being watched by anyone interested.

“How come I didn’t noticed them going at it?” asked a mildly shocked amateur sleuth.

“Don’t look at me like that, Velma! I just noticed that a few minutes ago! I think they just got here when we were talking”

It was too much for anyone to ignore. But they didn’t notice the lesbian fun happening right in front of them at start. When they finally turned to see the other couple share kissing and touching each other with only that feeling two or more women can share. Alexandra and Velma pretty much forgot any intention to make another chat between them, as Simone and Miyumi were putting a lot of effort on their ‘foreplay’.

“Girl, those two are deep into it!”

“And wouldn’t they be?”

“I know! But I am the kind of the person that can get surprised with ease”

“And who isn’t, Lexie?”

“Knowing those two… being surprise is not something that you can write off their books, Velma”

The two women watched in silence, as the other two girls engaged into their Sapphic embrace like there was no next year, without feeling bothered or even notice that someone could be watching them. And being used to orgies and parties like every girl in that mansion was, complain about alleged ‘voyeurism’ would be pretty much a shameful thing to do.

“Don’t we think we should join them?”, Alexandra asked.

“For now not. Let’s give them sometime before showing that four is better than two!”, Velma replied.

And this is what happened. Miss Viggi and Miss Dinkley watched Simone and Miyumi have that hot making out session go for a while without their interference unless by watching it. They were getting pretty much horny and excited through their corsets and panties, all of them matching to the theme of that meeting. About five minutes they were just that, checking the things before they had too much and went there to try to join their fun.

Without being noticed by the blonde werecat and the Japanese warrior, Alexandra and Velma went until the couch they were. Seeing that just their presence wasn’t enough to make the couple notice the other, so the Italian tour guide and the American detective decided to use other weapons to call their attention.

** AHEM! AHEM **

Miyumi and Simone’s caresses were halted and they turned to see the raised eyebrows from Velma and Alexandra, looking at them with those faces that mean ‘oh, look who is here!’. Even if everyone knew and slept with each other more than thrice, it had some space for blushing and restrained embarrassment due to being cut from their erotic caress.

“Lexie… Velma… oh, hi… you were there all this time?”, asked Miyumi.

“No. For most of the time we saw you two having so much fun”, replied Velma with a hint of ‘saucy play’.

“Don’t you tell me that you don’t like it, ma chérie?”, it was Simone’s turn to question her.

“Everyone in this world knows that I like that more than just saying ‘pretty much’. But I think every day you discover a new thing…”

“Like none of you knew that me and her were dating… and I know both of you have footprints at social networks!”

“Never mind, Mi! It’s just us trying to joke about two women making out for us to watch”, said Alexandra.

“Did you like our little party?”

“We did… but I think it lacked something in it”

“What do you mean, exactly?”

“Let us show it…”

Velma went to Simone and gave that kind of kiss that you only do with someone else with passion. She leaned the way her lips could meet the blonde’s and give her the deserved treatment needed for that moment. It was the sign of the things to come between them.

Miyumi and Alexandra, on other hand, decided to go through another avenue. Alexandra got in front of the Japanese girl, on her knees close to the ‘doggy style’, and managed to pull away the see through until she had enough space to go down and eat her pussy. The blonde didn’t lost any second on performing the oral action.

“What… Lexie… AhhhhhhhhhhhMmmmmm!”

The Asian wasn’t about to protest, but she thought some kind of ‘foreplay’ would happen before she went at it. The Italian, however, had other ideas and that wasn’t a proper time to make any argument about it, it was the moment to put her legs wide and feel a woman’s tongue work at her.

Simone and Velma noticed what happened, but at first they let the two girls have their fun. Their kiss got more and more erotic with each second, tongues going all over it and so were their lips. Soon, Simone started to cup the sleuth’s breasts, even with her bending to kiss her. A good way to make things get heated between them.

“Uh la la…”

Soon, the Mystery Inc. standout joined the blonde werecat to the couch and the kiss got more personal and less straining to her back. Finding room as she had to ‘negotiate’ with Miyumi’s getting head, she enjoyed the older lady with passion and now both women started to feel each other’s bodies with their hands.

With two women kissing and other two having oral sex at the same couch, one could wonder if the four wouldn’t get into an orgy soon, but for that moment, it wasn’t the case, as Velma started to lick Simone Lenoire’s tits. The short haired lady moaned with Miss Dinkley’s tongue playing with her erect and excited nipples, pressing them against the mammarian muscles. The nerdy girl had everything that she could handle right in front of her, pretty much as her Asian girlfriend with her Italian lover.

“Seems Alexandra is loving do it, right?” asked Simone.

“I would drink that forever!” replied the blonde.

“Drink it for me, Lexie! Drink it! Make me cum!” screamed Miyumi.

Velma was the only one to not utter a single word, preferring to suck the blonde lady’s nipples, now switching between one and another breast. Simone was burning inside, now moaning louder as she really wanted the nerd female to go at it, taste the sweetness of her human bosom and make the lovely tongue play with her always ready for the action nipples.

But the detective had other ideas for the next step. She spent some time tasting her upper erogenous zones before she dropped down and, pretty much like her chat buddy, went between Simone’s legs to eat her pussy. Now, there were two women giving cunnilingus to the other two, and even a new kiss happened between Simone and Miyumi. The day was about the get fun.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhh Yeah!”  
“Oh! This tongue! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The two women squealed with the delight noises at each brush of Velma and Alexandra’s tongues at their slits, as pretty much every woman inside that mansion did that day. Nothing better than everyday pleasures to bring a smile and perhaps an orgasm to someone.

“Incroyable! C’est magnifique! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yesssssssssssss! Eat my pussy, you whore!”

The two girls who performed the oral action just felt encouraged by her lovers to keep going on and so they did, licking fast and slow, dictating the rhythm of the sensual song of pleasure. Clits were played the best they could deserve, with tongues and mouths all over the place, as any ordinary oral sex should be. Girl juices being drunk were the price to pay (and what delicious price was!) for having a good ol’ lesbian fun.

Soon, Alexandra and Miyumi changed places and now it was the blonde the one to be target of oral sex. She jumped onto the floor and squatted with ass up in the air. The Japanese got behind her and the Asian tongue started its job with the Italian tour guide’s pussy. 

“Now, I need to get my tongue rested. My turn to let someone give me what I am giving to you, Mi”

The pigtailed brunette warrior granted the ponytailed blonde would get ‘special treatment’. First, her tongue pleased her pussy with skills known by everyone at that place, feeling and darting the cunt. It was too much for someone to resist.

“Hmmmm… yeahhhhhh… My God! What a tongue!”

Miyumi got herself bolder enough and started to have oral fun with the blonde’s asscrack, even to the point to try to ‘do’ Alexandra’ with that! It was delightfully naughty!

“Hey! This is a tongue, not a dick! 

“I know, but it’s so good!”

The Asian girl did not care and just went with her pleasing job to give Miss Viggi what she deserved, even if that wasn’t a real protest but something people just say. And, with a seat at the court, Simone watched the two young ladies go at while she received a class of oral sex by Velma.

“Uhhhhhh… watching a woman do other woman while I am getting done… uhhh!”

At some point, the two ladies decided to have some interaction with each other. Simone Lenoire used one of her free hands to pet the young blonde’s smooth skin, looking with tempting eyes to the one she would love to have an intercourse later. On other hand, Alexandra put one of her fingers inside the older lady’s mouth, in another display of teasing.

It was so hot and so nasty that any idea could spark a thing for more to come. And, like that, the four ladies found themselves together into the sexual action. Velma was now sitting at the couch, with Simone licking her between her legs and Miyumi behind her performing the same task. Alexandra had her crotch at the sleuth’s head as she also gave her the head.

The foursome got quickly into frenzy oral action, with the tongues and lips working the hardest they could to please their respective lovers. Alexandra, the only one that wasn’t doing anything, pretty much was the ‘voice’ of the things that happened, moaning as loud as she could. The others squealed as well, but they were more interested on the oral sex that the Italian got the delicious burden to be loud.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Suck it! Lick my pussy! Yeah! That way! Right there!”

It was the right amount of delight for someone to bear and the four were top of the game on that. A hot trail of lesbian sex happening at that living room, without anything or anyone to bother them, taking the ‘train’ from station to station to a never-ending trip to the heaven. Well, almost never ending.

“Jinkies! This is so good! It’s so awesome! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Next, Simone went to eat Alexandra’s in all fours while a sixty-niner was formed by Velma and Miyumi. And the same dance was done and heard, the fun never to stop and so as the pleasure.

“Uhhhh… My God! Eat me, Madame Lenoire! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I will, I will! Ma Belle! Ma chérie!”

“Oh Velma!”

“Oh Miyumi!”

‘Pleasure’ was the world that dictated the level of the things that happened inside that mansion. Those four ladies fell in lust for each other for long and loved to show that every time they saw each other. Things that deserved each a tale and more of lesbian erotica to be shared with the world. And this one is the kind of the tale to be shared with many people needed.

“Ohhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yesss! Yesssssssssssss!”

They shifted positions as they please, going to one girl to another and the other and then back to the first one. The four girls sorted each other the way the things happened, not caring if they did each other once, twice or even 2394 times. And were many time the ones where the women enjoyed each other, riding to the sunset.

”Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yes! Yes! Yessssssssssssssssssss!”

“Oui! Oui! That way!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It’s so gooooooooooooooooood!”

As it happened or would happen with each woman inside that mansion, orgasm was just a matter of time. Some girls felt just one and it was a very strong one, while others came not once, but as many times as they could. For the foursome installed close to that couch, the number or the way didn’t matter. The only thing they needed to know was that the sex was good as always and a great story to be told.

“Fuck, that fuck was fantastic! I will lobby the writers to add this for the series!”, said Alexandra.

“You have my vote, Lexie”, replied Simone with a positive head nod.

“Count on me too, sis!”, added Miyumi.

“I don’t know, but I have the feeling this fuck will turn into a story anyway”, said Velma, while trying to regain energy by lying at the hardwood floor.

“Really? Is there any reason for your intuition sparkle, Velma?”

“I don’t know… guess is just a pervert’s feeling”

The four women giggled together before they kissed each other and went to see other girls around the mansion, wishing the possibility to watch and even join the action.

“Let’s hope forty more come and then forty more and then forty more and…”

“Just tell us you want this series to be eternal and you will save words, darling…”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	42. Ricardo, the Sex Toy, Goes to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo comes back! The favorite sex toy of them all makes a return and now hits the USA to find a new market and ladies in need to please each other with him. Will they buy one?

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 41 - Ricardo, the Sex Toy, Goes to America

(Featuring Mei Ling, Susan Dimwiddle and Sgt. Linda Rauch)

(I.E. – Ricardo, the Sex Toy, appears at the Chapter 27. Look there and see it)

***

“How about we go out and have some drinks?”

“Sorry Linda, I can’t. I called a friend home”

“A friend? You didn’t told me you had plans, Mei”

“I didn’t? Well, I am sorry, but I don’t have to say anything that happens in my life to you, Susan”

Mei Ling, Susan Dimwiddle and Sgt. Linda Rauch were at the Hong Kong girl’s American home, at a Friday evening meeting. Plans of going out and having some fun were on the table, but the Asian brunette pretty much refused them

“Who is this friend? Do we know him? Or her?”

“Well, it’s kinda tricky to explain. It’s not exactly a friend…” Mei Ling started to explain.

“Ya-ham…” both girls raised their eyebrows, as they realized the real reason behind Mei’s refusal to go out.

“And if it was that kind of thing you two are insinuating… is that a crime?”

“Not at all, darling…”, Susan tried to brush off any attempt to make that a big deal.

“So, who is this friend? Is someone that we know? Is a guy or a girl?”

“Actually, I think that it’s better if you two meet Ricardo to see it”

“Ricardo? Wow… looks like our Mei Ling got a Latin lover”, said Linda.

“Well, not exactly…”

“How ‘not exactly’?”

“I think it’s better if I show Ricardo to you two”

“Really? Will he come over here so we can meet the guy?”

“Actually, Ricardo is already here, in my bedroom”  
“Woohoo! You go girl!”

“In the bedroom? I wonder what kinds of stuff the two of you did inside there”

“Nothing that any of you two wouldn’t do”

“And he is good at the bed matters?”

“I think it’s better for you two to check that out. I’ll come back soon, girls”

The long chat finished when Mei Ling went to the bedroom to pick up Ricardo, leaving Linda and Susan to wonder who was the mysterious lover of their friend. And also pretty much taken by surprise when the Asian brunette said they ‘would check that out’.

The two women waited a few minutes before Mei Ling came back, but still alone. That pretty much puzzled her guests.

“So, where is this Ricardo?”

“I thought he would come with you, Mei”

“Sorry gals, Ricardo is coming right now!”

From the door separating the staircase to the living room, finally ‘Ricardo’ appeared. And both Susan and Linda went shocked to see that her lover wasn’t actually a man, but a robot! A male robot, which really looked like a human in everywhere you could think about it, walking slowly to join the brunette.

“Here, Ricardo, that’s it. Ricardo, these are Sgt. Linda Rauch and Susan Dimwiddle. Susan, Linda, this is SXT-M1f, or ‘Ricardo’”, introduced the Hong Kong acrobat.

“Mei, please, tell that you are doing a prank with us!”, Susan replied with her eyes widen and chin dropped.

“Your lover… is… a robot! A fucking robot!”, added Linda.

“Yep, it is! This is a thing Miyumi is doing in Japan, and I had the first opportunity to check that out. Fortunately is a hit back there, so I became her partner to start to sell those to the West”

“I cannot believe you are bringing THIS to America!”

“Sorry, gals, I am. Unfortunately, you two don’t know the amazing powers Ricardo has. If you two knew you wouldn’t make comments disparaging it”, defended Mei Ling.

“Well, it’s not like we see someone with a robot as a lover!”, said Susan

“He is a sex bot and he is not my lover. Just think that he is a ‘very different kind of dildo’ if you can say”

“Sorry, but I still see it as weird”, pointed Susan.

“You won’t after you see this”

With a small remote control on her hand, Mei Ling pressed the button and almost like magic the bot’s ‘dick’ went as hard and big as it could be. Almost in a second, the jaws went even more dropped than they were previously were seconds ago.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Did you liked, ladies?”

“It can’t be possible! That must be a joke!”

“Nope, it isn’t, sarge. This is as real as anyone can get it”

The dick was almost 8-inch large, thick and really looking like if it was a real one. And, with only a touch, Mei Ling made it pump like if Ricardo was doing a real woman. Both ladies went amazingly mesmerized with that, not believing with what her eyes were witnessing.

“What the fuck those people are thinking in Japan?”

“Maybe there are people who are too lonely and need a relief, Susan”

“So, are you going to show us what this thing does or not?” questioned an anxious Linda.

“I really want to show, but you don’t can’t stop talking…”

****

And that was what happened later: Susan started to give blowjob to Ricardo with Linda having a full view of the blonde MILF’s ass while licking her pussy. Quickly, they pretty much overcame the surprise and the shock to finally let the sexbot be introduced to their lesbian fun.

Mei Ling watched everything while rubbing her fingertips against her labia. It excited her to see people she lusted have sex for her to watch and it was a situation that aroused her mind a lot.

“Won’t join us, Mei?”

“Not for now. I want to see how you two deal with my friend there”

It was a different, awkward yet interesting thing for Susan to do. Not that she didn’t used her oral skills with dildoes, strap-ons and vibrators, but SXT-M1f was a completely different thing! It was actually ‘living’ and ‘vibing’ inside a mouth, pretty much imitating the reactions coming from a man’s penis. 

“This is better than my ex’s dick!”

“Better than any ex in a lonely night sure this is!”

While the blonde sucked the mechanical cock, Linda Rauch prepared her pussy to get another side of fun afterwards. But also giving Susan the pleasure she deserved, as she could hear her moaning with the fake dick inside her throat.

“Gmmm… hmmm… ohhh….”

“My God! You two were really in need for a lay!”

“You don’t even know the half of it!”

When it was deemed that Ricardo was properly ‘lubed’ by Susan, Mei Ling commanded the sexbot to lie at the room’s rug, with his hard dick standing up. The blonde artist manager slid easily her pussy to get filled by the mechanic penis. With the pressing of another button, the magic really begun to happen.

Mrs. Dimwiddle didn’t have to do anything. She just stood there and the bot pumped her fast enough to bring her to new heights of delight. She moaned and moaned loud, with Linda kissing her and playing with her nipples. Mei Ling just controlled the action while touching herself with the free hand.

“Oh God! This is so good! This thing is so fucking hot!”

It was something that she never felt in her whole life. Not even using the most powerful sex toys available and that money can buy she could feel a large amount of pleasure like she was feeling that moment. Ricardo was giving the blonde mother the sort of things that it was designed to.

“Now it’s really better than any ex of my whole life!”

Even being away of the fun, Mei Ling enjoyed it, touching herself and fiddling with the machine dick’s speed and pace, changing between slower and faster ranges while Linda kissed the MILF and did some good job by pleasing herself as well.

“This is better than any fucking movie!”

Next, it was Sgt. Rauch’s turn to get into the SXT-M1f hook. The ponytailed woman got herself in all fours while the Hong Kong brunette gave the directions so the cock could be fully inside her moisten slit without any trouble. Now Susan was going to get serviced with the brownhaired girl’s mouth in her pussy and Mei Ling now closer to the action, hugging Ricardo by behind.

“How do you like it, Linda?”

“Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!”

The Asian was pretty much as a witness and spectator, seeing how the sergeant was giving a good oral to Susan, already drenched and excited by being fucked earlier by the walking dildo. The bot fucked the brownhaired the same way it did with the MILF, going slow and fast as the situation asked it so.

“Oh My God! I am sorry I had prejudice for your little toy, Mei!”

“Well, ‘little’ is a word that cannot be applied to Ricardo, Linda”

As hard as any man that ever did her (and even some women), the sexbot did all the job with the sarge, making her squeal with delight, voicing how much that thing was nearly killing her with sexual joy. Of course, many of these concerns couldn’t be heard loudly, because she was too busy licking Susan’s pussy.

“Oh Yeah! Linda! Goodness!”

The bot’s owner was too tired to just wait and she went to where Susan was, sitting at her face and allowing her to have the scent of the Far East in her mouth. Finally, everyone was getting the things they were keen to.

“Uhhhh! God, Susan, you always know how to eat pussy!”

“Well, I am an artist agent, don’t?”

“I believe this was some sort of hint, isn’t?”

“Think whatever you two want…”

The Asian still controlled the speed, even if she had some difficulty with being orally pleased by Susan. Even so, her fingers were there to give a little push to make the noise come out from Linda’s mouth.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My God! This is a dick!”

“I know it is, but next I’ll ask you to move over because I am going to show you how a professional do it!”

“Aww… please let me do more!”

Mei Ling allowed the sergeant to spend some more time being pounded by Ricardo, given that it was very entertaining to watch a people with Army experience to find sexual gratification that way. There is always a first time (and then a second or third) to see stuff like that.

But, then, the toy’s owner had to have her turn and they laid herself at the floor, welcoming the bot inside her pussy. Both her guests went for the Asian’s tits, lapping her nipples and giving her something else to have fun as she got fucked by her own device.

“Let’s see what this thing will do for her!  
It was now Susan who got handed the remote control and started to fiddle with the buttons, with the guidance from the Hong Kong girl. The blonde decided to keep the speed at the closest maximum possible, with some effects in the coitus.

“Ahhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhh! You two are going to kill me!”

Ricardo had some sort of protection to avoid actually provoking the death of a customer because of its actions, so that danger would pass really away from the brunette. Linda and Susan, both already introduced to the sexbot’s skills, now that an opportunity to find some ‘revenge’. Some sort of delicious one.

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

As the Asian girl moaned, the other two lesbian lovers licked her nipples the best they knew and also used sometimes their fingers to tease them along with her clit. Not like what they planned, but if there was something to add, they would. But Mei Ling didn’t even showed disregard for her lovers efforts.

With a battery that could go for 72 hours straight without recharging, nearly nothing other than their orgasms would stop the trio to enjoy the toy. And the fake dick went nearly as fast as it could, pushing itself inside Mei’s cunt, driving her mad in delight and making her want more. And more.

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yessssssssssssss! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

That happened until the two other women found out she had enough and they needed a second turn with the bot. And a third, a fourth or who knows a fifth. Each girl had their way with Ricardo, who done their pussies and asses and they even took turns doing blowjob as they went on each other.

There was one where Mei Ling got anally done by the toy while she 69ed with Susan, which grinded her pussy with Linda’s. A very different and audacious position that not many are used and the Asian was able to make them get into it, in a good note.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck yeah!”

“Yeah! Fuck! Ricardo is the thing!”

When Linda got another round with the sexbot, she wanted a different approached as she switched holes as she fingered her two lovers. For Susan, a thing she liked to do was to get herself drilled at the pussy while Mei Ling licked her ass and she ate Sgt. Rauch’s cunt.

The wholesome action of the night extended for some time, still making Ricardo fresh for at least two days of fun before needing to refresh its batteries. He gave the ladies huge orgasms, ones that they even wouldn’t find with guys and girls.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhh! I am cumming!”

“Me too! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”  
“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! I love to cum!”

To close the action, the girls lied at the floor waiting for Ricardo’s ‘thank you gift’ to them. The syntethic liquid resembling the male sperm flowed at their lips and faces like a tap with water running from it, getting them to finish their night with a very different experience.

“Gosh! He cums like a guy!”

“And what it’s better, his cum is really like a guy’s cum!”

“I told you girls!”

“This fucking bot is really amazing! I need to order one for me!”

“I will order two! In case of the first brakes in”

“Wait for me to open a store for them and you will get them with a nice discount”

“If you could, you might borrow this one for us, Mei”

“No fucking way! This is mine! Go get yours”

“It only depends of you, darling..”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	43. Bed Martial Art Specialists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Idea suggests by an AO3 fan)
> 
> What happens after a hard day of traning and sparring? Maybe a massage. And what can happen after the massage? Click and read

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 42 - Bed Martial Art Specialists

(Featuring Daphne Blake and Miss Morimoto)

 

It was another week at Morimoto Academy, the renowned manor where martial artists from all over the world reunite to sharpen their skills or learn how to fight properly. That week, however, only one student was there to get the help of the Academy owner and top teacher, Miss Morimoto.

Daphne was invited to return to Japan to take part in some sort of ‘intensive course’ of martial arts run by her friend. She knew the redhead needed to update her skills and make her mind more aware for the times where disguised foes want to bring havoc to places. Being the wealthy girl she was, Miss Blake would not let pass the opportunity for a trip to Japan, but first, the obligations.

The training was, of course, hard and tiresome, with the Japanese lady teaching several stances and moves that would be useful during her Mystery Inc. missions. From sunrise to sunset, the redhead worked her body and mind to reach their highest level, together, as the Eastern traditions preach.

After at least three days of hard work, Daphne was already exhausted from training. Her sensei (or senpai) was known for the strictness of her practices and a woman that took their pupils to the maximum. But she also knew that they were humans and they needed a proper rest.

“My Goodness… my body is totally wore off… and broke!”

“To reach the peak of your skills, you must sacrifice yourself a little, my dear Daphne”, Miss Morimoto replied.

“But I didn’t know that sacrifice means you having your body aching!”, said Daphne with a hand at her back.

“You knew that I wouldn’t be easy on you, Daphne!”

“I understand, but it’s still painful sometimes. Do all those exercise routines, the blows, the meditation… I guess this is why I decided to not be a fulltime martial artist”, complained the redhead.

“Don’t even start it! You were pretty well today! You are definitely improving, my dear”

“Thanks, sensei… but I am doing that just for fun and self-defense, you know pretty well Mori”

“Even if you are doing for those reasons, you have to put your full effort trying to extract the best of you. This is the reason I became what I am today”, the Japanese said.  
“I am not here to become just like you and, because of that, I have to say that I am broken and I need some rest…”, Daphne muttered.

“If you seem tired, how about a massage?”

“That would be great! I bet you have the best masseuse in whole Japan!”

“I won’t say I am the best, but I heard many praise about my hands”

Daphne went in awe yet amazed to know that, besides being a master in the arts of fighting, she also got her hands ready to give care to other people. Not that both things were opposite to each other, but it’s not like Bruce Lee or Muhammad Ali were masseurs.

“Really? I can’t believe? You!”

“Why? Should I be a one trick pony only? There are lots of things you don’t know about me”

“And are you going to show me about your tricks, ma’am?”

“You are one of my favorite students, so who am I to deny that to someone like you, Daph?”

***

The two women went to Miss Morimoto’s suite, where the older women said it was the proper place she likes the do massages. She asked Daphne to lay at a table, naked. The American sleuth’s kimono was off and a towel was in to cover part of her back and her buttocks. As soon as she was ready, Morimoto could begin.

“Just warning that I do not use any kind of lotion or oils…”

“I think I can handle just your hands then, sensei”

When Miss Blake gave the ‘thumbs up’ to her Asian friend, Morimoto’s hands started to do its job. And believe it, it was right from the first touch the redhead got the chills and relaxed with the brunette’s soft touch. Being a student of the massage arts, she knew where to press and stimulate to make a person’s body relax.

“Hmmmmmmmmmm! Mori…”

She started with her neck and the upper back, then lowering it until her thighs and legs, and then back to repeat it. The slow and gently touch of her finger toes and handpalms soothed the pain from the hard training she had that day. Daphne could feel her muscles relax, kicking all the tiredness from that, as she breathe deeply while picturing a soft new age-like song.

“I cannot believe. You just started and I can feel it!”

“Well, they don’t like to make us masseuses in the West for nothing”

The American’s back, shoulders, neck, thighs and legs. Each part that felt itself broken after the intense sparring section but now being repaired thanks to ancient Asian relaxing procedures. Nerves were being touched and stimulated to make her muscles relax and let all the pain go away. 

“Hmmmm… oohhh… I love it! I would love to hire you as my personal masseuse”

“Maybe when I get tired from teaching martial arts, but I am not keen on that now”

Miss Morimoto continued with her massage section, moving her hands and touching and releasing all the tension from her Western friend’s body. Daphne kind of moaned, feeling her body get its energy back after days of hard training and other stuff.

“It’s done. How do you feel, Daphne?”

“Swell! I feel like I was being touched by angels from Heaven. And sure you are the angel, sensei!”

“You don’t need to thank me! For a friend, this is what we can do for them”

“But I have to! I have to bow to you, dear sensei! You made my body feel so refreshed, it looks like that it was the hands of a goddess that massaged me”

“Please, stop…”

Miss Morimoto blushed with Daphne’s high appraisal on her massage, but she noticed that it lacked something. You can say that is the ‘final touch’ but for her was a ‘special trick’, that she kept only to the trusted ones and the ones she thought they needed. And she guesses the redhead American was in need of that.

“I was thinking… what about a special massage? Don’t worry, it’s on the house”

“But wasn’t THIS your special massage, Mori?”

“And it is. But I have another one, and unlike this one, it’s not exactly for relaxing muscles, but has other properties that could go well with a woman like you”

“Whew! If this massage you said looks like that, I think I can spend extra time here before I got to me room”

“You’ll have plenty of time to be back there, sweetie…”

The massage was pretty much the same, but had different stuff in it. Went off the Japanese’s hands and Daphne noticed something else touched her back, which puzzled the redhead American.

“What’s that you using on me? It’s some kind of ball or stick?”

“Well, something in the style of…”

It was a good feeling, but it was a bit awkward. The brunette’s touch wasn’t making her relax in the way regular massages do. Actually, kind of aroused her a bit. She didn’t knew why, but the touch gave her shivers of those kind you feel when someone is trying to tease you. It was her ‘special trick’?

“Ohhh… wow… it’s making me feel… ahhh…”

“Like it?”

“Yeahh… it’s different… it’s so… arousing”

Without saying any word about the redhead’s remark, the martial arts ladymaster continued her second massage, going all over her pupil’s back and even thighs and ass. Daphne loved it, but found out it was different from any massage she got. She felt her spine tingly with what Morimoto used to soothe her, provoking her curiosity about that.

“Ahhh… what are you doing… what… Ah?!”

Daphne turned her head and found out the brunette had her vest partly open, at the chest part and the Japanese woman’s breasts popping off it. Caught in the act, the Asian however did not covered her bosom like many would do and just stared to see the redhead American’s grin.

“I always knew of your kinky side, Mori. But tonight, you managed to surprise me”

“Well, I could not say right away about my ‘trick’, so I had to do it before you’d figure it out. Sorry for not telling you before”

“Don’t even sweat over it! It was about time!”

“Maybe we took longer than we thought for lesbianism, but work in the first place, Miss Blake!”

“You already did the job, then it’s time for fun!”

“Looks like you still want the massage, don’t you?”

“Maybe… but now it’s my turn to do it. And mine is also without any hands involved”

Daphne thrown the towel at a nearby basket, making sure Morimoto could see her splendorous body and a small path of red pubic hair with her. The American helped her sensei to get off her robe. Pretty much like her foreign companion at that moment, only the cloth separated the rest of the world from her mature and tender naked body.

“Not fan of shaving down there anymore?”

“I am trying to be ‘natural as you can get’ with my pubic hair. But who knows the next day…”  
The two women kissed before Daphne told the Japanese lady to stand up. On her knees and with an extra push of stamina thanks to the first and ‘family-oriented’ massage, the American lady went to eat her Asian lover’s pussy.

“Daphne! Ohhhhhhhhhh! I love when you lick my pussy!”

“It’s more a ‘thank you’ for what you did to me today”

The redhead didn’t wish to lose any time and just went good to lick the snatch of her teacher. The refreshing touches of the Japanese woman’s hand rejuvenated her energy and allowed the Western girl to begin a performance a hot lesbian sex. Her tongue ran smartly and with a paced rhythm, as a good cunnilingus would be, feeling from the top of the clit to the lower labia.

“Ahhhhhhh… uhhhhhhhhhhh…”

Soon Morimoto wanted to get her turn into ‘massaging’ Daphne and soon the two women laid at a 69 position in bed. The two women decided to massage each other, using their tongues to relieve each other in sexual tension.

“You really deserve my special massages, Daphne!”

“I am going to get them all the time!”

The two womens’ mouths offered to each others’ pussies something that no sparring session would. It wasn’t slow as many people would like to do to keep the emotions afloat to avoid a sooner orgasm. But I think it wasn’t by then a concern to keep a hold to their own pleasure.

“This is better than training!”

“I won’t take it as an offense, don’t be worried about it!”

Since it wasn’t a place for them to discuss that kind of stuff, or even the proper time for that. It was time for pleasure and they didn’t wish to get denied at their own delightful action to each other. And less talking and arguing meant more time to have fun and eat some pussy.

“Hmmmm… ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

A strap-on dildo entered at the equation and Miss Morimoto went to ‘teach’ her foreign student a lesson in ‘bed martial arts’, as she put the redhead in all fours and started to bang her against her asshole. A 7.5 inch toy, with the Morimoto Academy’s colors and badge in it, made especially to a mature lady with a sexual hunger like her.

“I love when someone takes my ass wild like that!”

“Let’s say this is one of my favorite ‘submission’ positions I like”  
The brunette pounded vigorously the butthole of her foreigner student, making her burst in delight as the thick fake cock got inside and outside of her well-explored asshole. Her hands are around the waistline of Daphne’s, squeezing and spanking her asscheeks.

“Uhhhmmm!”

“This will teach you some discipline!”

“I never thought I was to you a naughty student, sensei…”

“You aren’t! But I need to keep you and your ass in check!”

The grip was firm and the butt got with a brief shade of red as the light spanking went on, but they were tired after some minutes of doing in that position and the redhead American climbed onto the Japanese lady, ridding her fake cock and sometimes letting Miss Morimoto to push it inside her slit.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh! I love to ride a cock!”

“This is not exactly news, Daph”

The cock-happy Miss Blake was also a strapon-happy girl, liking the way how women behaved being the ‘male top’. It was different from her escapades with men, mostly with Fred, and sometimes even in lesbian sex you had to add some variety.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeah! Yeah! Ride it! Ride it, dirty American whore!”

“Hmmmm! Love when you talk dirty!”

It was awesome for the duo to enjoy a nice round of lesbian sex, which that earlier massage after training helped to make it happen. Morimoto’s lips got wet with her Western lover’s moaning and squealing as her dildo was used as platform for her own pussy fun. She got herself pleased, even if not stimulated directly, by Daphne’s own horniness.

But the brunette Japanese wasn’t the only one at the giving end of the action. Next, it was Daphne to play with her asshole through a set of anal beads for a nice foreplay, driving her martial arts teacher to delightful heights. Soon she fingered and licked her butthole before introducing a dildo inside her sensei, another 7-inch one with badge and colors from the Academy.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh! I love it!”

“Still trying to find a man, huh?”

“Who cares about them?”

“Becoming a lesbian then?”  
“Well, just not much in mood to try to hunt for one if I have a hot lady at my reach…”

They shared another hot kiss (just one between many that happened and they weren’t written so far) and soon Daphne worked that toy for a while inside Morimoto’s ass, with a wicked face as she watched her Japanese lover moan and scream for more. Soon, the dildo went inside the Asian’s pussy for a while and back to the sensei’s butthole.

It was a back and forth thing, switching holes as it went, both ladies enjoying each other the good fun of lesbian sex, as soon it was Daphne’s turn again to get a dildo at her holes, a situation she took full advantage of. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The experience of her sensei was key for her to feel major waves of delight, as her approach was different than the American’s, switching it quicker and doing it faster than her. That had a reason, with her sometimes being a little kinkier than usual for what people think Japanese are.

“Want it! Want it more, American whore!”

“Yessssssssssssss! Yesssssssssss!”

They did much stuff that night, ditching sometimes the sex toys to return to use their own fingers and mouths to please each other. The ‘other training’ lasted pretty much two hours, where they didn’t have a single moment of exhaustion, wishing the day wouldn’t end that soon, or their pleasure. If you want to know about it, they came a lot.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Senseeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

****

“Wow, that massage was amazing! I think I will request that more later”, said a panting Daphne.

“It always works! My special trick has never failed!”

“I bet you have many tricks with you at your sleeves, Mori”

“Since you are going to stay here for some weeks, I think I need to show every single of them”, grinned Morimoto.

“Oh, sensei…”

The two ladies kissed before they laid and took a rest as the night was wild and next morning, they needed to wake up for another round of rough training and practices. And another bookmarked massage section as well.

THE END (of this chapter)


	44. Ladies of Leisure 2016/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking tea like the British and having all the lesbianism like worldwide

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 43 - Ladies of Leisure 2016/7

(Featuring Heather Lane, Penelope Bailey and Fiona Penbrooke )

 

Fiona Penbrooke walked into her room with a tray of tea on her hands. But what she didn’t expect that her two guests, Heather Lane and Penelope Bailey, weren’t too keen to wait to drink the famous British tea. Or to do other stuff that wasn’t making out with each other.

“I just turn my back for a second and you two don’t even wait for it!”, Fiona said with a raised eyebrow to the kissing ladies.

“Why are you complaining? Can’t we do that?”, Heather questioned

“We are going to have plenty of time to do that after we have our tea”

“Oh, we forgot… Seems we can’t disturb the British stuff or they get angry…”, replied Penelope with a sarcastic tone, much to the Scotswoman’s chagrin.

“Spare me from your foolish American humour…”

“I wasn’t making a joke, Fi”

“Well, I do not care. Shall we proceed to our tea, ladies?”

Knowing that Britishpeople are always sticking to their traditions no matter what, the two American girls decided to stop to make out, something that they were only doing because they were bored waiting for the home owner to bring the beverage to them. And the three went to a room where they had the aforementioned drink.

Just to speak, the two ladies from stateside went to England for a few days of vacation and decided to drop by Scotland, to visit one of her friends, the renowned writer and scholar Fiona Penbrooke. Of course, given the nature of this series, the encounter was driven by something of sexual nature.

“So, what brings two girls to my humble abode?”, asked Dr. Penbrooke.

“Humble abode? Dear, you might have a bigger home than the Buckingham Palace!”, joked Penelope.

“A woman like me cannot have a manor to live in?”

“I am not saying it. Just don’t like when people act like they are ‘humble’ when they live in a castle”

“Look who is talking! The Scooby Snack heiress!”

“Girls… please…”, Heather cooled off the things between her two friends before it could escalate to something else. “Every time you two talk, it become to this! I am fucking tired of that!”

“Tell her to stop!”, each one of the girls pointed to each other.

“I am telling you two to stop! I did not came here to see you two arguing about who is the most or least privileged of them all. I don’t give a damn on who is a heiress or live in a manor. Just want to enjoy my friends here!” the long haired young girl said.

The two girls insisted a little on their argument, but after Heather again intervened to stop, the two women decided to halt the argument and resumed with their tea, where the subject became the trivial things people talk when they are together.

However, as it was written earlier, there was a major reason the two American girls visited their Scottish mate. The earlier kissing was a way to show Penelope and Heather were in need of a rendez-vous and pretty much wanted Fiona to join.

“Sorry for the kiss before. We just were horny and pretty much wanted some leisure”

“I am not here to stop you two from pursuing it, but not at tea time Penny!”

“I said we are sorry… well, sorry and not sorry at the same time, if you know what I mean”

“I know and… well… after we finish the tea and have a rest to let the food digest, I think I can take both of you ladies to my new suite”

“New suite?”

“I will save the talk to when we go there. Now, let’s keep talking and have this gorgeous tea”

Traditions from Old Albion couldn’t be stopped from happen and Fiona, with her two guests from overseas, enjoyed the tea and the food, plus shared a few saucy stories about their encounters with men, women or both. An interesting warmup for the things that were supposed to happen later in the day.

“Don’t you like to talk about frivolities with your friends during the tea?”

“Look”, said Heather; “I prefer to talk when having a beer or a good wine, but I don’t mind to get aroused the UK style”

“Well, at least the Scottish side I find arousing enough. Agree with me, Heather?”, asked Penelope with a suggestive tone.

“If you say so…”

“Maybe our meeting is going to be saucier than I thought…”

“If you say so, Fiona…”, the two ladies eyes with kinkiness to the scholar, almost like if they wished to already tear off her clothes. Not that Ms. Penbrooke would disagree on that moment…

***

“Have you heard about a movie from 1930, ‘Ladies of Leisure?”

“Never”

“Me either… why you ask about a movie that old”

“I don’t know. It’s that I’ve been seeing and it’s fabulous. I think I am falling in love with older movies. The women, the men, the fashion!”

“Really, why are you bringing that up now?”

Mentioning a movie from 1930 during a lesbian threesome might be not the most expected moment to do that but it was needed to show why the story got the name. And, back to the scene, the one that mentioned that was Penelope, while receiving oral from Fiona and sticking a dildo inside Heather’s slit.

“And now I just got horny thinking about the actresses of the movie doing it!”

“Good! Maybe you will use that to something worthy here!”

It was pretty much fast the way Fiona, Heather and Penelope went from a family-friendly tea to ‘not safe from work’ action. They went to kiss each other and got undressed at Miss Penbrooke’s suite and the things got hotter from there. One of the first setups the trio tried was the one aforementioned, where the long haired girl was standing up with the darkhaired heiress sticking the dildo and having a still hat wearing scholar between her legs eating her pussy.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

The movie mention probably hadn’t anything to do with the sex itself, but enough of that and now back to talk about what they were doing and feeling. Penelope was a fun to make girls cream using toys on them and it was the perfect opportunity to show a lover on that.

“Ohhhh! Fuck me! Fuck your dirty whore! Uhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I know you are a whore! I saw all your posts, you bitch!”

Kinky talk was the thing Penelope craved in order to make her girls love sex with her and she was an expert, completely showing that underneath the image of a heiress with a serious and no-nonsense approach of life, between the sheets she was able to free herself and be what she most desired.

But on other hand, while she pleased the young girl, she got her turn by the eldest of them all, even if age difference wasn’t much greater between them. With her round ass raised in the air, Fiona ate the shaved muffin of the American Scooby Snack millionaire, tasting the hot and burning flesh of rich and famous.

“Uhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…”

“Fuck yeah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The delicious scene went for some time, with the heiress probing her young friend’s slit as she wished, going at the careful pace, mostly because she had also to handle with another woman giving her head and she could not lose the balance to avoid wrecking the thing they just had started.

I just love to eat American pussy…hmhmm…”

Another pussy for Fiona to lick was Heather and the next thing they did was put the young student in all fours as the Scotslady went behind her to taste her slit while the dark-haired woman used her sex toy first to make her suck like a dick before offering her own pussy to the ‘sacrifice.

“Take… take it… yeah, I know you like a fat cock and a wet pussy, my dear”

Heather loved a little bit of ‘domination game’ during her sex, albeit it didn’t needed to be a ‘full M/s BDSM thing’ to get her mind aroused. She just loved to receive orders and get some ‘commands’ and ‘words’ from their lovers, as it tickled her body and felt her really horny to ‘obey’ who she was with.

“Yeahhh… move that ass… wiggle it… yeah… you fucking little whore!”

Fiona squeezed and spanked the young American’s ass as she pleased, telling her how she wanted to lick that and how slutty was Miss Lane. The whispers and moans could not be heard much since Penelope’s pussy muffed the noise and took part of her attention to help a friend in need.

The new ‘Ladies of Leisure’ wanted to enjoy a day of fun. Between two experienced women, Heather did show that she wasn’t lagging at any moment to give pleasure to her friends as she also had experience on those matters. Feeling the hometown lady giving her head and doing it to her partner… the best thing ever!

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“You fucking slut!”

Heather wiggled her ass and teased her older lover as much as she wished, smiling and moaning at each touch of Miss Penbrooke’s tongue. And of course the British scholar smiled seeing that there are people who appreciate a more thorough look to lesbian sex.

“That pussy is so bloody lovable! So fucking amazing! Want to lick’em all!”  
“Lick it! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah!”

Those screams of pleasure could be heard all inside the manor estate, if one had careful ears to it. Soon, it was turn for Heather to enjoy the older lady’s cunt, but she had other ideas to please the Scotslady.

Those ideas included putting Fiona in all fours, now her ass up in the air, and she wearing one of her friend’s most prized toys, an all-black strapon dildo, and already sticking the toy inside the writer. Penelope decided to be, by now, just a spectator, holding her friend’s ass and having a first row view of the entire action.

“You all keep saying that we don’t know anything… now, it’s our time to turn the tables on older people!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh! God! Fuck!”

But Miss Bailey didn’t was just a witness of the fucking, as she helped the action get kinkier by squeezing and rubbing Fiona’s asscheeks against Miss Lane’s dildo. A little bit of ‘safe sadism’ included, seeing her friend moan while getting nailed by the other.

“I am getting so hot by seeing you get dick, Fi!”

“Wait till you see when I get guys to join us, darling”

The watching mode didn’t last much as both ladies kissed while Heather used her youth to pump her lover with the vigour of people her age. She paid back the favor her friend gave to her by spanking and squeezing the Scottish lady’s rear the same way hers was minutes earlier, without more or less strength than the writer.

“Like that? Like when your ass is going to be done?”

“Yes! Yes! Do me! I beg you! Make me your tramp!”

“This is better than the stuff I thought about what I wanted from the movie!”

“And what you did thought about the movie?”

“Watch and see it! Now time to fuck!”

Heather used her best naughty word vocabulary during the action, knowing that Miss Penbrooke was the one who loved to be called on dirty words, such as many you already saw inside this series. And many more, as she pretty much learned the British lingo very quick and mixed with American one to make clear she really wanted to be the best in the business.

“God, that pussy is so awesome!”

“Uhhh! This is so good! Awesome!”

The young American lady fucked her British lover hard, and now Penelope withdrew her position in the first row and offered her mound to Fiona to lick, which the Scotswoman pretty much nodded in approval. And now it was the writer who was between two ladies, having her pussy filed by a fake cock and her mouth with a cunt.

“Dear Lord! This is amazing!”

Penelope was jealous that Fiona was the only one that was getting the fake dick fun and begged to be the next one in line. After Heather found the Scotslady already good for the time being, it was the Scooby Snack heiress the one to try out the vigorous toy, sitting on it with toy while facing the longhaired.

“Now it’s my turn!”

“Have a seat!”

It was Miss Penbrooke’s turn to watch, and she had much fun masturbating in a soft-furious way while she saw the brunette woman ride her own strap-on. She always loved to see her guests enjoying the best of life while they were under her roof, mostly sexually. And that scene was textbook example of that.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“This scene is fucking beautiful! This is so gorgeous!”

The writer and scholar took her time watching and helping Penelope to feel the dildo inside her pussy, using her hands and knowledge to make the American keep the balance while going up and down. She caressed and rubbed her hands against the heiress, feeling the waves of pleasure go all over her lover’s body and also feeling ‘infected’ by that.

“It’s even better than my last ex-boyfriend!”

“Everything is better than ANY of your ex-boyfriends darlin’”

The ride was good and Fiona saw everything she could, but she decided that doing other stuff could be better than just masturbating to it. It started when Miss Bailey allowed the rubber penis to be out of her snatch just for the older lady to give it a blowjob before it went it again, to repeat it again and again and again… And, meanwhile, the darkhaired woman got her butt slapped by the manor owner as an ‘extra’.

Next, the Scotswoman climbed to the action itself, making Heather eat her pussy as her mouth now sapphically clashed with Penelope’s. It was too much for her to stay away of hot lesbian action and she loved to be the ‘biggest of the sluts around’, a thing she kept in check with her cool behavior but she liberated with the hatted lady’s lovers when they came by.

Miss Lane tasted the offer Fiona had to her and she didn’t want to refuse. The taste of pussy is something no women hungry for both genders could say no, and she welcomed her lips and tongue the joining of the writer to the fray, making the Scotslady woman between kissing and tongue-fighting the darkhaired American, with some mutual touching and nipplesucking. But they didn’t forget that there was underneath the, another girl and the Scooby Snack CEO continued to hop on the strap-on as much as her overseas friend rubbed her snatch against the youngest of them all.

“HMMMMMMMMMMM!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!”

And they didn’t forgot yet that Heather was the only one that didn’t yet had a dildo inside her holes and they were quick to correct that unfairness minutes later, when the young American found herself double penetrated by her two other lovers, now sporting two different dildoes, Fiona with a purple one in her pussy and Penelope with a navy blue at the girl’s rear hole, both nicely sized and craving to be used.

“I love to be fucked by two cocks! Reminds me so much of college!”

“When you get fucked like that after college is even better, sweetie!”

Now it was the once fucking girl who got the turn to be the bottom lady, having Fiona and Penelope pushing their toys harder into herself and having the pleasure screams louder as they can be during that action. And being used to do DPs in other people as well, it was pretty much easy as 1-2-3 to the two ‘tops’ to have their ‘bottom’ at their will.

“I feel you two are going to make my mind explode!”

It was a scene that could be fit for any kind of kinky lesbian flick, two ladies kind of ‘dominating’ another with sex. Since it didn’t involve anything rough or harmful, it was safe for most people to watch. And enjoy it. And wish to be there too.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhh! Fuck me girls!”

“It’s good that you aren’t that heavy!”

“I knew those diets I told Heather would help on a moment like this”

And then they found out her fucked girlfriend was about to get into an orgasm. Which was what they were looking to give her, going hard on the brownhaired girl, fucking her deep and good, with slapping and other action added to the equation.

“Are you feeling? Are you feeling it?”

“Yeah! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeah! Scream, you tramp! I know you like it!”

Penelope and Fiona worked their best to fuck Heather the hardest she could handle to make her cum pretty well. The fake toys went until the boiling spot inside the young girl, enabling the cumming to be closer.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

She got closer and closer and it was out of sudden that Miss Lane came. Orgasms do not call the time when they come, but they gotta be known when they happen. And a loud noise of bliss came from the woman’s throat.

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! I am cumming! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Fiona and Penelope just watched their lover cum as they made some sort of ‘fucking’, by stopping altogether and making their strap-ons inside her holes before taking them out and doing it again as the orgasm happened, just the little bit of ‘taking everything they could from the situation.

“Yesssssssssssss! Girls!”

When Heather stopped to cum, she realized her both lovers didn’t reached the peak yet and told them to leave the DP so she could work on that for them, again using that black fake cock from before as a tool.

“I can’t be the only one to have an orgasm here, you know”

“Seems fair”

The young girl told the scholar and heiress to lie down and she used that strap-on in both of them, switching pussies to make the job go better. She fucked them quick and hard not wasting any second to make that tea rendezvous even for them.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yes! Oh Yes! I am getting there!”

“I am getting there too! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!”

It was a hard banging and that went successful. Going really fast and deep was what she needed to pay back the favor her girlfriends gave to her to cap that encounter.

“Yes! I am cumming!”

“Me too! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And this is how the ‘Ladies of Leisure’ (as if they could be named like that) finished their tea. That became even better when they just dropped the British customs for amazing internationally recognized lesbian sex. Quickly they made plans for a next and and, who knows, watch that movie and many more that could inspire them to do it.  
“I think it’s a great name to call us… ‘The Ladies of Leisure’”

“Please, Penny! Let’s not talk about that now! Maybe next time…”

“Who cares which name we give to us! I just want to shag!”

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	45. Who Said Porn Needs a Plot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said it? Did I? Did you? Did they?

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 44 - Who said Porn Needs a Plot? 

(Featuring Honey Hunsecker and Autumn Summerfield )

 

Let’s start this story different from all the stories we did before. Let’s cut all the bullshit and the long talks about how they went to have sex and go straight to the action. I know you all want to see a nice tale being built from top to bottom, but this time let’s cut the crap and to where we most desire to be.

So, there we are, at Autumn Summerfield’s apartment. The athlete manager is enjoying a nice day, but she isn’t alone. Her good friend Honey Hunsecker was visiting her to enjoy a friendly moment with her, if you know what I mean.

And then we find them at the balcony, with Autumn having her legs apart and Honey sticking a pink vibrator inside her pussy. They were already into their fun and didn’t want to waste a second with distractions.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I am so proud that I bought that vibrator throught that catalog!”, ´said the manager.

“You have to the proud to use it. An unused sex toy is always a shame to have”, replied Honey.

Mrs. Hunsecker used the toy, which vibrate in a different way other than the usual buzz of that kind of sex toy. She rubbed it inside her lover’s pussy, making her burst in delight. They already did a few stuff by that point of the day, but who said there were doing enough?

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yes! Tramp, I will show you what you deserve!”

Wickedly, she pushed the toy until where she could and took it back, only to do it again and again and again… the vibrator was at its full speed and power, ‘buzzing’ hard and deep while in contact with the ponytailed agent’s inner walls. Of course, the results were loud moans and all that stuff.

But soon Honey got a bid bored of using the toy and decided to use her own hands to please her lover before she told Autumn to be in all fours so she could put her head behind her and lick her both holes.

“Hmmmmmmmmmm! Dildoes can be good, but a tongue is way better!”

The brownhaired former poacher opened her buttcheeks apart as she started with Ms. Summerfield’s asshole, licking and kissing as she did a few interventions with her index finger. It was a smart move and Autumn’s body shivered with pleasure, not denying her ass was sensitive and she liked to sexually stimulate her poohole.  
“Uhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lick my ass! My God!”

Autumn wasn’t a virgin anally speaking, but still her asshole felt like never had being penetrated. It was very sensitive and any touch of Honey’s tongue or finger was prone to produce a moan. When the hatted girl decided to get deep with her moves, it was almost like she gave her an orgasm.

“If anyone hears that, he or she wouldn’t believe you ever had in the ass!”

“I can’t say anything about it. You all know my butt is a fucking erogenous zone”

“Sometimes, too erogenous…”

The asshole was a place to love to stimulate but for women, the ‘real fun’ happens at the pussy and soon Honey started to eat her girlfriend’s slit. The same fingers that helped to please the athlete career manager’s butthole went for the wet place as well.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The effects of Mrs. Hunsecker’s were immediate. Her friend cut was ‘asking for being stimulated’ as much as her ass was. Therefore, it was no delight loss for Autumn Summerfield and it would be a bit of a problem if she couldn’t feel the same fun at both sides of the game.

Honey used one or two fingers, nothing more than that number, to make her lover get warmed and wet. Then, her mouth came to field to taste the superb pussy for the cycle to repeat. The combination is unbeatable if you want to find where your woman feels pleasure the most and how to stimulate it.

Then the light brownhaired woman had one finger inside the ponytailed’s ass and the tongue working at the lady’s cunt. Using Autumn’s butt sensitivity allied with the wetness of her pussy was another killer combination in order to make pleasure.

“You son of a bitch! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Son?”

“I don’t give a fuck! Let me curse the way I want!”

The sexual etiquette (if there is one) says that, unless is too offensive or weird, speaking dirty words is something much welcome to the sex and have to be allowed at given times. Thus, the ‘son of a bitch’, even if it’s a lesbian encounter, was under those rules and could be said without raising any questions.

Autumn’s ass puckered a little while Honey fingered that hole and rubbed the tip against the inner side of her butt. She played with her butt cheeks, using the other free hand as her tongue was still busy eating pussy. But next, the former thief went to taste both holes, not that one was securely enough ready to feel the brush of a woman’s tongue.

“You do what no other man did, Honey!”

And it was a terrible problem to men not only Ms. Summerfield’s anal sensitivity, but how to make it work well and bring the pussy as well to the action. Being a bisexual female with worldwide experience, Honey Hunsecker was able to learn through practice (mostly with other girls) a way to make sensitive butts be less a case for girls to worry and more of an asset to an orgasm.

The ponytailed sportspeople agent took the licking and the fingering very well, squealing without being too noisy and always begging for that action to continue. Porn without plot is always the one where you can show sex without guilt.

“I will make your holes cream, Autumn!”

“Yes! Do it, please do it!”

It took a while for her to make that happen, but now let’s get into another moment before we see a possible continuation or final act for that dual-eating. It was when both kiss were kissing close to the balcony to Honey, after their lips and tongues did the dance, gently pushed her lover’s head down, saying ‘without words’ what she wanted to enjoy.

And the agent did what her friend wanted. She didn’t say a word as well, saving her mouth to savor the poacher’s always fresh pussy. And she wasn’t keen to take it slow, she just want lapping fast and playing with the clit right from the start. She knew how to do it with her there was no need to ‘warm up the field’.

With her back against the Greek-styled marble balcony, Honey Hunsecker readily surrendered to the will of Autumn’s tongue. Well, she was about to do that anyway, but even her never thought that it was so fast. The deep sucking and fast lapping surprised her at some point and all what she could do was moan of pleasure.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhh! Oh Autumn!”

Her right hand went to the ponytailed agent’s head, patting her hair and securing that she wouldn’t slip away from her delightful slit. Mrs. Hunsecker’s left hand touched her own boobs, mature and perky as she could have. With a few round of the light brownhaired licking her own fingers too.

“Hmmmphh… uhhh… Honey…”

“I see you are deep into pussy right now, huh?”

“I don’t know what it is, but it feels like your cunt is a magnet!”

“If you want to know, my husband says the same once in a while”

Henry Hunsecker, Honey’s significant other, was definitely right when he said that she had some sort of ‘magnet’ inside her panties. Men and women all loved to prove the fruit she carried with her herself, enjoy the sexy taste of her vagina; partake into sexual actions with the true intention to make her cum. As the part-time nymphomaniac as she is, why worry about that? If it’s consensual and there is an opportunity, you must take it no matter what.

Autumn Summerfield took the opportunity like it presented to her. And how she took it! Her tongue did the entire job that was expected from it and even more than that! She lapped quick and like a drum the slit of her poacher friend, feeling her juices and tasting the naughty taste of another woman’s genitalia. 

“Hmmmmmm… Autumn… your tongue… hmm…”

Autumn ate her lover’s pussy until she decided to use something else and, for a while, a rubber dildo replaced her tongue. The toy, somewhat ‘jelly-like’, begun to work with Ms. Summerfield rubbing it against the brownhaired woman’s clit, and then, it was inside.

“I love this toy! If feels so crazy inside my pussy!”

The ‘craziness’ Honey was talking about was due to the fact that, since he was a bit ‘jelly’, the way wasn’t rigid like most of the sex toys. Being at some point limp, it was like she had an accordion going inside her cunny. A feeling she told everyone to have once in a while.

“I am still not used to this toy”

“With time you will like to handle it. Just like I did”

The jelly and nearly loose appearance of the toy, indeed, added something different to the equation. The feeling was not like a ‘traditional’ one but it gave pleasure. It was like a big tongue penetrated her pussy and played with her inner parts. Something that it could look like weird, but as the time went by, it became interesting.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Wow… uhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

Autumn took the toy and just put the dildo’s tip inside before she put it all over again, and she did that action plenty of times. Not counting the ones that she rubbed it against the clit and outer areas of groin and vagina.

The effects of the ‘jelly dick’ weren’t different of the ones that more rigid sex toys usually are. Just the format and the composition that was different. But there wasn’t anything to complain about it. Or to worry about. Just pleasure to happen.

“You are the first one that screams like that with it”

“Now you see this shit works so good!”

And that toy worked a lot inside the ponytail’s pussy. Honey Hunsecker was wickedly horny and a bit greedy to make her friend moan and have intense sexual feelings. And Ms. Summerfield was greedy to feel all that thing swirl inside her slit.

Not only sex toys were available, also fingers and even a full hand. This time was Honey who was getting fist fucked by the talent manager. With the legs wide open, the former convict called her lover to the action and suggested her they could have some fun with other kind of stuff.

Autumn wasn’t used to the arts of fisting, not much seen in America but a different and daring erotic attraction overseas. Then, anytime a person did that to her, it was an awkward feeling at the start, but when getting used to it, it wasn’t like a different kind of monster.

“I always knew you had heavy fists, but not that way”

“My fists do not bring violence, yet love!”

Honey put her whole hand at good work, fucking like she had an enlarged dildo at her hands. Even to her, it was something unusual even if done a few times in her lifetime.

“I feel like I have a palm tree inside my pussy”

“Don’t exaggerate, please!”

Exaggerate? Maybe Autumn was, but it was a different situation that involved use of parts of the body that not many like to be included into the sexual intercourse. And that maybe was the boiling point of it all. Why worry about that if it was something that didn’t seem weird?

And many things they did that day, those two. We could talk about that all day, but we wouldn’t even cover the half of it. They were like two toys with long-duration batteries, doing it all the time. They of course took some breaks, but they returned to the action until very late in the night.

I don’t think we need to add much to the story. Just to imagine what they did it that day. It’s a porn with plot anyway, so why we need a plot there?

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	46. Chapter 45  - Thunderous Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion from an AO3 reader. Daphne and Shannon Blake were to visit a local fair in Scotland. A thunderstorm was about to stop their plans, but ended up bringing the cousins together...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 45 - Thunderous Love 

(Featuring Daphne Blake and Shannon Blake)

 

Shannon Blake looked at the watch again and to the runway at the Glasgow Airport. It was 4PM there and the redhead Scotsgirl was anxious. She kept looking to the runway, the watch and to pay attention to the PA service where the arriving planes were announced.

She was there to see her American cousin Daphne. Shannon invited her to visit the Ayrhill Fair, one the biggest events around the Blake Castle. She told her cousin about the fair, deemed as the ‘Isles’ biggest open mall’ so many times, but a visit couldn’t be done because of the American’s several appointments on chasing bad people disguised as ghosts and vampires. But finally her schedule had free time and she needed to pay a visit to her relative.

When she heard at the PA that Daphne’s plane just landed, Shannon raced to the large windows to see the people going out trying to find her stateside cousin there. When everyone left the air plane, she went to the arrivals place. When Daphne appeared, the Scotswoman smiled.

“Why did you take so long to come?”

“I said I would be here around 5PM, and now it’a 5:05PM. Will you complain about just five minutes, Shannon?”

“You know that I got worried when people get late for meetings”

“The plane had a small delay, it was nothing. Now, the important is that I am here and we can finally check that Fair”

Both redheads embraced and went to make all the check-out procedures, as well as getting the foreign girl’s luggage. Once out of the airport and at the car, Daph noticed dark clouds far way in the horizon.

“Looks like it’s going to rain hard here”

“Typical of this time of the year. I can’t remember one year where Ayrhill wasn’t at least without a rainy day”

“I hope we can get home before the rain falls”

The duo indeed arrived before the rain fell upon them. In the way, they talked a lot about what they did recently, as Daphne talked about her exploits with her Mystery Inc. friends and also about her dates. And Shannon talked about the perks of running Castle Blake, sometimes a hotel and sometimes just a regular castle.

After two-hour trip from airport, their finally came to Blake Clan’s Scottish residence. And pretty much after the very moment they set their feet in, the clouds arrived around the estate and the thunderstorm loomed.

“It looks like it will be a heck of a thunderstorm!”

“I hope it doesn’t put any trouble into the fair. Last year, many people lost their stuff due to rain”

“Well, I know the fair will open tomorrow… so if this is just for one night, it won’t hurt them”

“It’s because you don’t know anything about the thunderstorms here”

“And I wish not to know about them…”

“Anyway, it will be amazing to take you into a tour of the fair, Daphne. I am superbly excited to show you Ayrhill Fair”

”You told me a lot about this fair, Shannon… I went to many fairs in my life but never to one like you told me. Do you really mean it’s like a mall?”

“More than that. It’s like a true fair from the Middle Ages. But instead of just food and a few local manufacturers, now we do have refrigerators, computers and even cars!”

“Well, the fact the Fair is a legal affair makes the things really interesting if you have all those things to sell”

“Mostly people are there to make trades. If you have something to trade with them, you are set!”

“Then I might not worry about that. I think I brought some clothes of mine and see if I can arrange something with the local retailers”

“I must advise you that they are really, really cunning. Try to fool them and you will be much screwed”

Details about the Fair, which they were to visit from Day One, were shared from Shannon to her American cousin. The longhaired redhead was mesmerized with every single thing her shorthaired relative said about the event. People selling all kinds of possible and impossible stuff, from cattle to cars, from portable radios to houses, from eggs to farms… 

As they chat went, night came and the clouds became darker and darker. Around 9PM, after the dinner, a monsoonal thunderstorm begun. One that could be for the ages, with strong lightning and really loud thunders. And the two girls watched the start and the development of the action at the windows.

“Thank God we are safe! Imagine if this rain fell while we were on the road”

“You should NEVER, ever, be outdoors when there one of these, Daphne. Believe me, I know how it is”

“I really hope the Fair won’t be troubled because of this rainfall”

“We will only know tomorrow, but mostly it’s just some muddy places and water puddles. It’s bloody unnerving when that happens, but we have seen worst”

“Shannon, if you forgive me, this rain only makes me feel sleepy…”

Well, if we want to get up early to get the first moments of the fair, we need to sleep right now!”

“I am not a person who likes to wake up early… but I think this time I can do the sacrifice”

“So, are we going to share the suite?”, asked the shorthaired Scotswoman.

“I imagined we would sleep in separate bedrooms”

“With this rain? And these thunderstorms? I see you never slept at the other rooms during the rainy days…”

“Is that creepy?”

“I don’t know how I didn’t have a heart attack the last time I slept at those! Thank God I finally moved to the main suite, It cut nearly all my fears.”

“I don’t want to mess your sleep, Shannon.”

“No, you won’t!”

“Please…”

The Blake cousins rambled for a while before Daphne’s view and she went to a separate room, at the same floor of her cousin’s main suite. The chambers seemed neat and pretty ‘Ye Olde’ style, with coats of arms, deceased Blake family members’ pictures and some furniture, not counting the bed, pretty much styled for the ancient royalty. Around 10:30PM, both girls went to sleep, hoping for the rain to end before the sunrise.

***

However, Daphne found out Shannon’s fears about thunderstorms was right. The windows were enough large to allow for any lightning to give jeepers creepers to anyone. Even worse was the fact that the room acoustic was an invitation for that to become a very unpleasant experience to anyone sleeping inside that room

“YIKES!”

It wasn’t one, or two or three. For many times the American redhead found herself yelling and jumping due to the strong thundering sounds and the lightning. It reminded her all those times she spent at strange castles and places like those, as they tried to find ‘monsters’ that scared the hell of people there.

The resistance was, indeed, futile. She tried to sleep, but the noise and the times she creeped out of fear that someone was preying her wore her mind. Around midnight, the American gave up and found out her cousin was right.

***

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Shannon wasn’t sleeping as well but not because of the thunderstorm, but because she had trouble to sleep sometimes. The door knocking disrupted her attempt to slumber, since she couldn’t’ do it.

When she came to open the door, Daphne was there. With a sort of sarcastic smile, guess it was the ‘I told you so’ moment she expected to have.

“Please, don’t even start it!”

“Well…”

“Shannon!”

“Sorry, Daphne! It’s that I can’t be not finding funny you being here late in the night after what I said about sleeping at those bedrooms”

“Shut Up! You were right, now could I sleep with you there? I don’t want to spend the night alone”

“I know, I feel bad for you. I won’t make any remark about that anymore. Please, come in and make yourself home”

The American redhead walked into the Scotswoman’s suite and quickly found space some of her stuff there, like toothbrush and the clothes she was supposed wear by morning. Shannon helped her, knowing the whole situation wasn’t to be made fun about it.

When the two finally joined the king/queen sized bed, both tried to sleep but the whole situation disrupted any attempt to try to rest their bodies. And the only thing that they could do was to talk. They were sitting at the bed, facing each other. 

“I think I can’t remember the last time I went to the bed with another girl for purely no sexual reasons”

“Me either. We got to used to that we pretty much forgot how is spend the night talking about anything that comes into our minds”

“Reminds me of the slumber parties I had when I was teen. We spent hours and hours awake, talking about hair, boys, clothes, music, TV, fashion… those times were good”, the American girl remembered it with joy on her eyes.

“Frankly Daph, I never liked much slumber parties. To me they look so vain and boring as hell”

“You never had a slumber party?”

“I never said I never had. Just don’t like them as they are. We are pretty much different, you know that”

“Sorry. Won’t bring that up again!”

“Anyway, since we can’t sleep, what can we do? We just talk until Morpheus get us to sleep?”

“I don’t know. What you want to do?”

“We are two women sharing a bed. Two relatives. There aren’t many things we can do in a stormy night as this”

“That means…”

“Well, if this is not purely just sex, now it will be pure sex”

The two ladies smiled as the next step was them to kiss. The storm and the lightning made an amazing effect while Daphne and Shannon kissed each other feel one on top of the other. They couldn’t do anything else, so what two girls could enjoy during a rainy night?

***

 

“If I learned that it was so good to do things like these in a rainy night…”

Daphne learned that her ‘trick’ to ask help to her cousin on a stormy rainy night worked, even if it wasn’t the intention to do it. And there was her and Shannon, kissing each other and getting undressed as the night invited them to do stuff to kill time during the pouring rain.

Both girls kissed and fondle each other around the sheets of Shannon’s queen sized bed, enjoying their special relation and not caring about the weather. When clothes were off, the two relatives went to better things than worry about anything.

The shorthaired Scotswoman told her American cousin to stand-up on the bed. Daphne did and had her legs mildly apart. The European Blake family member ‘snuck’ between her cousin’s legs and let the magic flow with her tongue. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Shannon! I love the way you do it!”  
“This is a pussy too gorgeous to not taste, cousin”

The longhaired girl had her hands at the wall and also at the bedposts, safe enough to her to not lose balance or suffer any back injury because of the sex. The American’s knees bent as her cousin ate her cunny, but she managed to come back to the proper position as well. A not so common way to receive pleasure, but who would be complaining about it.

“Now I feel like an idiot to be sleeping in that room…”

Idiot or not, Daphne should not take the blame or blame someone or something for her early choice, since well, choices are choices. Now she just had to feel Shannon’s tongue and mouth taste her and all would be well that night. 

“Hmmm… Daphne…”

“Uhhhh… Eat me Shannon… It’s so forbidden, but it’s so cool!”

Shannon went deep with her tongue and her cousin made the possible and the near impossible to not lose the balance with her body shivering with every touch of the Scotsgirl’s mouth onto her slit. The massage was blissful and there was nothing to worry about.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

Shannon then welcomed Daphne with open arms (and legs) when the longhaired redhead started to lick her pussy. It was now the American girl’s turn to give her cousin the proper pleasure. And a way to thank her for allowing her to sleep at her suite.

“If I had something like this to anyone I invited to sleep at my room in rainy days…”

It didn’t take much to make the shorthaired Scotslady to burst in pleasure. The lightning and the storm pretty much muffled to the rest of the castle, as it happened when she licked Daphne. The perfect way to not let a thunderstorm kill their morale.

“Ohhhhhh… I love when you come to Scotland, Daph”

“THIS is the reason I should visit you more, Shannon”

The two cousins loved their ‘foreign affair’ case, going into the rainy night. Shannon’s body coped with her cousin’s hands touching as the American girl licked her pussy, speaking how delicious was the touch of her relative’s mouth at her intimate zone. And how she spoke!

“Bloody hell! Daphne! Oh Yes!”

“Hmmmm! Ahhhhhhh!”

Their bodies rolled around the bed, sweaty and connected. The monsoonal rain didn’t gave up the whole night and the couple also didn’t got intimidated by the ‘world falling’ outside. The love of two cousins was more important than anything else in the world fot the Blakes.

“Ohhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhh!”

Shannon got once in all fours and welcomed her American cousin to lick her pussy from behind. And Daphne also sit her face at the shorthaired redhead’s face so she could closely taste her slit. It was one of the many manners they found out to have fun through the night.

And they finished under the light of the moon and the storms with a sexy sixty-nine. The shadows of them on top of each other (for the record, Daphne was on top) during their non-stop licking and fingering plus the lightning gave the perfect setting for an epic ending for their lesbian makeshift (or sort of) affair.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Daphne!”

“Hmmmm! Oh, Shannon!”

The epic ending had them cumming together, nearly at the same time. A thunderstorm hit the surroundings of the Blake Castle when they finally reached their peak. A fitting sound effect for their orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!’

“My Goooooooooooooooodddddddddddd!”

***

After they finished their sex, the two women slept until the rays of the sun went through the large windows of Shannon’s bedroom and took the shadows of the dark night from their bodies. The two cousins cuddled together after the sex and when they woke up, the memories were alive and fresh.

“Girl, it was a hell of a storm!”

“Indeed, Shannon! And I tell you that it was the best thunderstorm I spent inside a castle like this”

“Only because no ghost is chasing you for evil reasons!”

“Don’t even start it!”

“I am sorry, Daph… it’s been a while I don’t wake up with someone else in my bed…”

“You don’t need to feel sorry, Shannon… anyway, what time is it?”

“Let me see… Dear Mother of God! It’s 7AM! We are going to get late for the first day of Fair..”

“Don’t worry about that. The fair don’t last two weeks? We are going to have plenty of time to go there and find that cheap stuff to buy”

“I thought you were eager to see the fair”

“I am, but not today. The fair can wait. This day, I want to spend the day closely to my dear cousin. Especially if she wants to make love with me once more”

“Wanna know? It’s not a bad idea! I’d rather be here than fearing to get into another thunderstorm like last night!”

“And shall we do what to better spend our time here?”

“How about breakfast on bed? I know a few ways to use butter, and isn’t with bread!”

“You are so nasty, Shannon!”

“Guess it’s the Blake’s thing, cousin…”

The two cousins spend the whole day together, making love and taking intervals between a fuck and another. Of course they visited the fair and got that they wanted, but the best thing that happened during Daphne’s visit to Scotland was enhance her bond with Shannon. Through lesbian sex, of course. And now, she is always eager to visit the Blake Castle for more…

THE END (of this chapter)


	47. No Woman is an Island (Even If She Lives at One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cucumbers can be good friends. And food. And toys. And everything else. These two will show you how.
> 
> Another story inspired by a AO3 member request (can't remember which, but I think it was someone from AO3)

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 46 - No Woman is an Island (Even If She Lives at One)

(Featuring Lena Dupree and Simone Lenoire)

It was one of those ordinary early spring days at Moonscar Island. It wasn’t ‘summer hot’, but the weather conditions warranted a nice and warm day at Louisiana. The kind of day anyone would love to take a walk or go to a pleasant place.

At the Moonscar Mansion, things were as easy as it could be. Even if you have to remember about the two people who live there, Simone Lenoire and Lena Dupre. Two ladies who hid a secret from the rest of the world. One that needed to be kept away from the rest of the ‘mortals’ or they would quickly perish.

It wasn’t easy to hide a werecat behind a human disguise, but those two ladies were used to that. Since the first time they’ve got cursed and destined to drain people’s energies to live, it was the thing they had to do. An evil thing, but it was how they maintained their lives running. No matter the cost of innocent (or not so much) lives involved in it.

But they were also females after all. And females need (at least most of them) to find a way to let their own lust to not be suppressed. Something that pleased those two women a lot. With each other, their friends and random strangers, Simone and Lena liked to enjoy the pleasures of life. And being still women, they wanted to experience the pleasures of sex. Sometimes, it was the weapon they used to lure people to their mansion and drain them to death.

But that particular spring day wasn’t a day for that. Lena was outside of the mansion, seeing the sunny sky. It was a day there weren’t people around to drain or any other kitchen chores by the chef. The brunette loved to see the sun, which reminded her of the nights she spent at her main chore.

Lena wasn’t alone on that. Simone watched her employee from the mansion’s door. She was also bored without much to do and the only interesting thing she found to do was to admire her part-time lover.

“Are you going to stay here or there will be any work here?”, Simone questioned her chef.

“There is nothing to do! And we just had lunch, so…”

“I think a woman like you might find better things than staring at the sun, eh?”

“Please, Miss Lenoire! It’ a beautiful day here! Come outside and see for yourself”

Simone at first rebuffed the invitation of the brunette chef, but even an austere lady like Miss Lenoire was bothered by a day without adventures or prospective ‘food’. And there she went to join her partner to see the sun and the sightings around the islands. Always the two of them there, it wasn’t hard to any of them to feel any kind of boredom seeing the same trees, the swamp, the small ferry who took the cars to their meeting…

“I wonder how I live her and I didn’t died from boredom”

“We can’t die, miss. Then, boredom is the only thing that remains”

The blonde lady couldn’t agree more with Lena. That sunshine was the kind of thing that killed any boring day if they were at a beach site or even at the big city. But at Moonscar Island, things were different.

“Don’t you wish to leave and go somewhere else, Lena?”, the blonde werecat asked.

“I go when I see my friends, madam. But now there is nothing out that to make my excited”, the longhaired brunette replied.

“Maybe it’s time for us to find something to excite us”

“Do you have any idea?”

The wicked smile at Simone’s face gave her all the answers she needed. The two werecats traded smiles and looks before they kissed. It wasn’t secret to anyone that they had a longstanding affair that crossed the centuries.

“Chéri… hmm…”

They embraced and rubbed their bodies against each other. The warmth of their bodies mixed with the breeze. It was a sweet and romantic one, but one which showed how these started to rev their engines.

“Want to do it here?”

“I don’t know…”

Simone didn’t hesitate much to remove her blue dress and reveal her whole body, without any undergarment. Lena raised an eyebrow due to the sudden interest of her boss and partner on having a day of fun. Guess she realized that the shorthaired blonde didn’t want to spend any time talking gibberish before they went for it.

And thus the brunette found her bare-naked. The two ladies retuned to kiss, but now their hands touched each other’s asses. Conserving their figures through the centuries cost a lot and when they were at their human forms, they could admire each other and make other ‘mortals’ envy with their looks.

After they kissed for a while, Simone patted the longhaired werecat’s butt and took her out of the rough terrain. Outside the mansion, there was a fountain with marble and tile flooring. Ms. Lenoire took a blanked and put it in front of the fountain. Soon she invited her lover to join her at the makeshift bed.

The scene cut to a wonderful 69, Simone on bottom serving herself of the brunette woman’s pussy. At the same time, the logical thing was to see Lena having to savor her boss/partner’s cunt as well on top.

“Mon chéri…brouter mon minou!”

“Ahhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

Rays of sun and shadows helped the scene to get a warm feeling of spring. The two ladies were sure they would be as lonely as they could get, not to be bothered with anyone watching or meddling with their fun. The perfect way to enjoy an afternoon like that.

“Hmmmmm….”

“Ohhhh… lick me…”

“Yeahhhhhhhh!”

Simone and Lena were bound to live forever and together, having to suck life to live. Their lovemaking was part of bond they shared, pretty much the only ‘human’ thing they felt. Their libido was actually a mix of human and feline sexual instinct that blended together and also to their friends when needed.

“The fact that no one can catch us and, still, think someone might see us are making me hornier!”

“Me too! I love these daring stuff in sex! Ohhhhhhhh!”

And eating each other’s pussies outdoors showed how these two didn’t care about what happen around their place. It was the case of a couple that knew exactly what the other wanted to feel pleased. Simone liked to see fingers rubbing against her clit and outer lips, for example. And Lena was the kind of girl who loved to have the inner part of her vulva get pleased with the tip of the shorthaired blonde’s tongue and lips.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Their tongues, however, got a bit tired. The taste of pussy masked the fatigued from the hard work they had licking each other. And next, their drenched pussies were part of the action, now getting rubbed against each other.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ma belle! Ma petit belle!”

Simone Lenoire was the one who suggested to the brunette that next action. Both ladies positioned to slide their pussies against each other, producing another nice amount of delight to them. With drenched and aroused cunts by the 69, the task was easy as 1-2-3.

“Come on! Rub my pussy, miss! Please!”  
“I will! I will do! You deserve! You are mine, Lena! Mine!”

“You are mine too, Madam Lenoire! I love you! I want you!”

A relationship that went beyond any kind of employment bonds, master/slave, lovers or even wife/wife. That was what made those two special. They knew how to deal with each other and how to do each other. The pace was at the exact amount the two ladies enjoyed, nothing too slow or two fast.

Lena and Simone faced each other, positioning themselves like they were sitting in a small table. It was the position that they found mostly comfortable. The one that they were able to control their hips and muscles without feeling cramps or numbness. And also one where they could touch and kiss each other during the erotic fever involving their sweaty bodies.

“I want more! I want more!”

“I am having here a few ideas, madam”

“Which kind of, Lena?”

“You will see soon, Miss Lenoire”

Which idea Lena Dupree had on her mind that deserved to be brought up during the action? The shorthaired werecat got curious but when asked, the brunette smiled and pushed hard the pace of their tribadism. Answered by the blonde lady with the same enhanced pace her chef went.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ohh Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mon Dieu!”

A pleasure crescendo built around that garden. Nobody was to be seen there and only the nature and God to watch a fine show of lesbianism at Moonscar Island. Loud moans and dirty words were shout all the time by the two ladies, and it seemed there was more to come.

“Forgive me madam, but I need to get something”

“Don’t make that mysterious face, Lena! You know I hate it!”

The brunette left the blanket and went inside the mansion. Simone waited for her maid and when she came back, oh the surprise! A basket with cucumbers! Would they stop to have a salad as a lunch? Or there was more than meets the eye?

“If you told me that you were hungry…”

“Not my mouth, Miss Lenoire…”

Simone pretty much realized quickly her chef’s intentions. Lena told her that, sometimes, their salads and other plates had ‘special sauces’ in it. The brunette never revealed the source of the ‘secret spice’. Not until that afternoon.

“I cannot believe that I ate your juices during dinner!”

“Believe me, miss… Cucumbers are my favorite replacement when you are away and there is no one to give me pleasure”

“I admit that I was curious to use some vegetables for sexual matters. But seems the maid is far advanced than the bosslady”

“Today, Simone Lenoire, this gap will be over!”

The cucumbers were sized enough to not bring any pain to her or her partner. Simone then opened her legs while her lover took perhaps the slimmest of them all, yet a 7-inch cucumber piece ready to get into a salad. Or a lonely lady’s pussy.

“Lunch is served, Madam!”

The vegetable got a ‘vaginal dressing’ as Lena rubbed it against the blonde woman’s genitalia. Simone just moaned to imagine that it was the only thing that resembled a dick at close range. She imagined how that would fit into her pussy, being the one not used to have that alternative for the nights without a lover.

Lena was satisfied after teasing her boss with that cucumber and the green sleeky vegetable went inside her cunt. Half was enough to fit inside the blonde and she quite fucked her for a while before the brunette allowed her mistress to endure the pleasures of having such vegetable inside her intimacy.

“Uhhh! Ahhhhh! Mon Dieu! It’s so big!”

The cucumber’s skin was different of anything she self inside her cunny. And half of that veggie filled her pussy and made her moan like no cock or tongue did to her. The blonde werecat took a moment to enjoy before Lena started to do a slow and short period of rubbing before stopping and letting her feel the delight of having such adventure.

”Miss Lenoire…”

“Yeahhh! Yahhhhhhhhhh!”

The longhaired brunette climbed to her boss and kissed her. Their tongues played a lot as she used her hands and legs to make sure the salad member pressed inside her woman’s pussy. 

“I love you, Miss Lenoire”

“I love you too, Lena”

But Miss Dupree wouldn’t feel much time without a proper filling. She found out another gem, this time a cucumber thicker and bigger than her boss had in her. Simone got a little jealous, but it wasn’t time for her to feel that way. The blonde watched Lena put the vegetable inside herself and, now, both Moonscar Island inhabitants were even.

Simone and Lena pushed the toys into each other, but it wasn’t like if it was a natural dildo. The thickness and size were different, since cucumbers weren’t born to be sex toys. Being veteran dealing with these things, the brunette taught the older shorthaired how to do it properly. The handling, the speed and pace, how to avoid to get hurt by the vegetable, proper positioning…

“Ahhhh! Amazing! I could never imagine I could find pleasure through a cucumber!”

Even being the ‘eldest’ of the couple, Simone had to learn a few stuff as well. Lena was happy to teach her boss and lover that in the things she had more experience than Miss Lenoire. The blonde woman did the same where Lena didn’t have the proper how to do knowledge.

“Miss Lenoir… do you like the cucumber?”

“Yeahhhhhhh!”

“Like some more, ma’am?”

“Yesss!”

And some more went to Simone’s body. Actually, to the the blonde lady’s ass. Another cucumber, of the right size and thickness to not cause any damage to the older werecat’s ass, went straight to her butthole. Lena used both of their juices and saliva to lube her boss’ hole and the vegetable before it was in.

“Ughhhh! Buhhhhhhhh!”

Again not used to such, Simone Lenoire tried to hold screams before another half cucumber went inside her. And the brunette, who still had hers inside her own slit, went to make some sort of ‘double penetration’ on the blonde, moving both veggies slowly before stopping and letting them do the job for themselves.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

Simone fell in love with those ‘makeshift dildoes’. She never thought the phallic-like figure of those cucumbers was proper to be enjoyable in sexual acts. She moaned and asked for more and got from Lena the feedback she desired. You can live longer or forever and never realize that some stuff are good to enjoy.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Those are so good!”

Lena also worked with herself as well playing with her cucumber inside her own pussy. She did that during the times she left the blonde lady to endure the delight of having two inside her love holes. Hard job but someone has to do it.  
“This is so good… Simone is a slut. A fucking slut!”

Slut or not, the sex needed to happen and the two ladies had a feast with those cucumbers, as Simone pretty much was about to cum because of them. She squealed and moaned a lot. A lot really, no joke. Who knew vegetables could be pleasurable like that…

Lena maneuvered both vegetables with ease in order to make her boss orgasm. Simone moaned and moaned, loud as she only could do. The lonely island was the perfect setting for that. No one would interrupt them unless they wished to.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Without much to do on fucking, the brunette went to rub them while inside her boss’ cunt. The blonde werecat went crazy with that, feeling those cucumbers ‘pressing’ into her intimacy. Giving what she wanted and desired, the pleasure that she needed at a day like that.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhh! I am so close! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And there was Lena doing her job pretty much to her arms to feel a bit of pain, but it was a lovely pain to feel. Soon it was her time to let those arms to get rest while she had her turn. But, before, time to make a blonde go to sexual Himalaya.

“I am so close! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhh! Cum for me, madam! Cum for me, Miss Lenoir!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhh! OPhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

Rubbing was what gave Simone the orgasm. It was not the biggest one of her life, but it was the orgasm! A different one, because there was no dildo, dick or pussy to make her feel the ultimate delight. One that no cock could be capable to do.

“Ahhhhhhh! Mon Dieu! What an orgasm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“This is making me so hot!” Uhhh!”

Lena still rubbed both cucumbers inside her boss’ holes while she pleased herself with his own. Now she wanted to have that orgasm as well, but the brunette didn’t want to do it by herself.

“It’s wonderful! Even in my dreams I could not imagine I could cum from a cucumber, Lena!”

“You are like when I had my first experience with them, ma’am”

“If it’s like that, I want to have cucumbers all day inside myself”

“With training, you will get there… but I guess we are forgetting about something…”  
“Oui! You! Wait, let me make you cum, Lena chéri”

Lena removed just the cucumber Simone had at her pussy, but letting the one into her ass to be there. Now it was the blonde lady’s turn to make her pal to have the peak of delight. And she had the right strategy to do it.

Again at a 69 position, but now only Lena went back to eat her boss’ pussy. On top of the brunette, the elder werecat went to lick her lover’s slit and push the cucumber inside Lena. A hard trick to try.

“Let’s see how I can work with this…”

The blonde lady planted her cunt at Lena’s mouth, but didn’t go for a full 69. She sit at the brunette’s face, but she bent herself to to make her hands better fit to fuck the chef. She would only worry about eventual back pain, but she wanted to make the longhaired cum quick.

When both were fit to their own positions, Simone rubbed and screwed her partner with a ‘tender fury’ pace. Tender fury would be fast but not that fast, because you won’t hurt someone you love. But with that intensity that the moment needs to make an orgasm happen.

“Uhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am close! Uhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Lena squeals were muffled by Simone’s pussy. She also licked her werecat partner, but couldn’t hold the delight from the elder blonde’s magic trick to make that cucumber be the center of her own sexual delight.

“Hmmmmmmmmmm! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yes, chéri… Cum for me, cum for moi”

And the inevitable happens. Lena Dupree came, as much as her boss went. With less intensity than Simone, but without any loss of delight. Her body went through a torrent of sexual gratification thanks to that cucumber, which the blonde lady rubbed until going into a halt, just to see that vegetable inside the brunette. With squeals of pleasure from her.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And to return the favor, Lena gave Simone a second orgasm through her tongue. It wasn’t intense as the first one, but enough to make her scream while watching the brunette squirming during her climax.

“Ahhh… Yeahhhhhhhh… Uhhh…”

***

Four or five in the afternoon, Lena was on top of Simone and both ladies were kissing by the sunlight. Still naked, but the cucumbers were off their genitalias, and there was nothing to stop their moment of love.

“So, ma’am… did you love your first time with a cucumber?”

“Oui, chéri! It was marvelous! Wonderful! You surely know more than me”

“There are lots of things that you know more than me, Miss Lenoir. I just learned a few tricks in the kitchen”

“I can imagine you are kinky enough to use those cucumbers on dinner, isn’t Lena?”

“If you want so much… We can make cucumber salad everyday…”

“I am wondering if we can plant cucumbers here someday… would be better to plant our new toys than buying them”

“Perhaps it’s not time to think about it. We have new so many cucumbers to use and eat…”

“And I am so eager to eat all of them!”

“Me too!”

And cucumbers became sex toys to those ladies at Moonscar Island. And their life weren’t the same after that sunny spring afternoon. Sometimes, discoveries can be pleasurable even for the ones who thought they knew everything.

THE END (of this chapter)


	48. Chapter 47  - The Ménage a Trois is Back Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another threesome. With a bottle... yes, a bottle...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 47 - The Ménage a Trois is Back Again!

(Featuring Velma Dinkley, Dr. Joan Goodfew and Lt. Keiko Tanaka )

 

It’s been a while we don’t talk about a subject that many people love: the threesome. Aka ‘ménage a trois’. You know, three people having sexual fun together and aiming to the orgasm. And when there are three women in it, you can’t explain the fun they enjoy…

Today, we are going to see one of those. At her apartment, the loosely amateur detective Velma Dinkley invited the Japanese police officer, Lieutenant Keiko Tanaka and the renowned zoologist, Dr. Joan Goodfew. It was originally a friends meeting. But since this series is about lesbian sex, it was a question of time for them to get naked and horny for each other.

And now we can see what is going on between them. We can see now Velma and Keiko sharing a kiss on the couch, the two naked and a bit sweaty with the action, Joan was outside the aforementioned couch, in all fours, switching from each lady’s pussy. Something to do, but a job that has to be done. 

“I think I will need to see a doctor afterwards. My knees hurt!”

“Until we are finally pleased, slave!”

Noteworthy remember. The three girls had collars on themselves. It was part of a ‘game’ Velma proposed to spice up the things for them to wear them, even with chains and stuff. The brunette nerd wore a black one, Keiko a red one and Joan a blue one. And they decided to try a trick where the ‘loser’ would play the ‘slave’ part. It wasn’t anything bondage or BDSM based, just something to make the threesome more interesting.

Joan lost and became the first ‘pet’. So she had to give Keiko and Velma all the pleasure they had to endure. As their ‘slave’, she had to be in all fours and eat both ladies’ pussies. Of course, taking turns to please each lady.

The first in line as we get our eyes to the action is Velma. Joan crawled to the nerdy girl’s direction and made her job between her legs. For some minutes, she gave her tons of oral pleasure. Next, it was Lt. Tanaka’s turn to be orally pleased by the blonde zoologist. And then back to Velma, again to Keiko and so on. Until the orgasm.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhh! Eat my pussy!”

Dr. Goodfew could complain about the pain in her knees and, sometimes, the palm of her hands. But eating her friends’ pussy was the price to pay to enjoy a surely beautiful moment of girl-girl love. Taste them wasn’t the opportunity that a woman like her was to pass.

“When comes my turn, you two will see…”

“Blah, blah, blah! It’s our turn now, so be a nice ‘pet’ and ‘serve’ us, okay?”

Again, how can she complain about that? If she tasted both girls’ pussies and vying to have her part of the fun later, why mumble about it? And, of course, as their ‘slave’, complaining wouldn’t do a single thing to change that.

No one held the leash that was at Joan’s neck. Actually Velma did it sometimes, but she wasn’t much of the ‘mistress thing’, therefore she let the ‘pet’ go ‘free’ to do her job.

“Hmmm… ohhh…”

“Ahhhh… eat me…”

“Hmm….. sluuuuuurp!!”

Since we didn’t saw how the thing developed, we could see Keiko and Velma were halfway into the orgasm. Then the blonde zoologist decided to employ her well-known tactics to bring a faster climax to her lovers. Those included the use of fingers, clitoris play and even caressing the thighs in order to produce a better arousal to both women.

“Uhhhh… Joan… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Joan continued her job for a long time, perhaps ten or more minutes. Her tongue didn’t show a single sign of tiredness. She learned through online videos how to not feel numbness while giving oral, tips she showcased with amazing skills to the girls.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And so they went. Joan was as excited as the other two, but only what she could do was to control herself and, for just a few moments, touch herself. But soon, it was her turn to have it, because both Velma and Keiko were about to cum.

“Oh My God! Yess! Yess! Yess”

“Dear God! I am going to cum! Yes! I am! So close!”

Soon, they weren’t so close anymore. They were at it!

“I am…”

“Cummingggggggggggg!”

And, then, both ladies came. Joan didn’t stop eating and swallowing Keiko and Velma’s juices, as it was her duty. It wasn’t like the greatest orgasm ever, but the two here so in need for that that they got what they wished, without making any ill comment about it.  
“Ohhh! It’s so good! God, Joan, your tongue is so great!”

“You should thank me because I know I can deliver”

“Don’t be so cocky, Dr. Goodfew”

“I am a woman, therefore I cannot be cocky. But, anyway, when’s gonna be my turn?”

“When you tell us, babe”

The zoologist gave a few more laps at each girl before they decided to let Joan get her part of the deal. The blonde woman then took Velma and asked her to be on her knees, ass up in the air. With Keiko’s help, Dr. Goodfew used part of lash and introduced it at the sleuth’s asshole. Not before making sure her spit could lube her all and see the hole enough open to take it.

“Take that! You slut!”

“Ahhh! Joan! What the!”

“I love to do that thing with your ass, Velma”

It was a thing for a few seconds, only to make Miss Dinkley teased enough for the next job. The blonde zoologist slapped the brunette nerdy’s ass for a while, now having her as her pet before sitting at the top of the couch, with her crotch closer to the Mystery Inc. member’s face.

“I did my job. Now it’s time for you to do yours”

“With pleasure”

Right after saying these words, Velma dove into Joan’s pussy and started to to her ‘magic’. Joan pretty much moaned loud with the first strokes of the sleuth’s tongue at her moisten slit. The blond held the geek girl’s leash at her hand, but did not made any ‘harsh’ move with it.

“Ohhh… Velma!”

Keiko watched the scene touching herself in a few moments, amazed to see Velma’s amazing abilities to make someone moan right from the start. But to Joan, watching wasn’t a option to the Japanese policewoman.

“Keiko, get that bottle of beer to me, please?”

“For what, Joan?”

“Just bring me…”

The Asian girl went to get the empty bottle of Miller at the floor and brought to Joan. The zoologist then instructed her about what to do with that.  
“The bottle is there. So, what now?”

“You know pretty well what to do?”

“Do you mean, THAT!?”

“Wow, Joan. You want Keiko do to ‘that’ on me! Wild woman you are!”

With a wicked smile, Joan nodded. Lt. Tanaka knew exactly what was Dr. Goodfew’s order. She rubbed the bottle against the soaked cunt of the detective, producing some moans to her. But it was only a way to lube the bottle. Next, that bottle was inside the girl’s bunghole. Until the shoulder, it went. Much pleasure for the geek woman.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want it! Give me the bottle in my ass, bitch!”

Joan learned about Velma’s fondness for anal bottle action during a trip to Bahamas. They got a few drinks and, without a dildo available, they decided to use bottles as replacement sex toys. And the Mystery Inc. member got hooked when the blonde used one into her ass. An experience they repeated sometimes and that made other girls crack jokes when learning about. Having only to see any reason on that when witnessing that action live.

The bottle was enough lubed to not get stuck into the asshole, the trickiest of the love holes, or even break it into pieces and generate worse damage. Keiko went to lick the nerd’s pussy while slowly manipulating the makeshift toy inside her lover’s butt. All that produced a breath of delight that brought Miss Dinkley to her ‘private Idaho’. And all of that without taking her tongue out of the task of pleasing Joan Goodfew.

“Fuck, this is so good! Lick a horny slut like Joan, get licked at my pussy and my ass getting filled with a phallic object. What a lovely day”

The kinkiness hidden inside the shy and serious layers of the nerdy girl always showed when she was aroused. Everyone who slept with her appreciated when she went from a virginal lady in looks to a woman who could do things only porn actresses could.

“Ahh… Your tongue, Velma… is driving me crazy”

“This is what it’s supposed to do, doctor”

The blonde zoologist screamt in delight with the nerd’s work at her cunt. Pretty much pushed by the wild action at her behind, with a beer bottle used as a dildo inside her ass by Keiko, who split the action with some well done oral action.

“I don’t know how I am doing this, but it’s really amazing”

“It’s not your first time!”

“But you know how is hard to eat pussy with a bottle in your front!

But even with such complaint, it wasn’t easy to resist taking part in such game. It was the threesome we’ve been asking for and we shall get something more of the action with these three.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh… my ass… my goodness!”

For a while, Keiko removed the bottle so she could ‘nurture’ the lubrication of the nerd’s butthole. And to return it again to the same hole it was introduced. It was a back and forth thing she did only to add some delight to that action. Velma was really the ‘pet’ at that moment of the action.

“Uhhhh! Hmmmmm!”

The brunette feasted on the blonde’s slit and she was in charge to make Dr.Goodfew cum. Given she was the only one with an orgasm; it was fair to make the woman have hers before they decided to do other things, sexually or not. And so Velma went to make the zoologist see stars.

“Oh Yess! Oh Yes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hhmmm.. Oh… Joan”

“Velma! Don’t stop!”

“I won’t”

Now Velma licked the blonde doctor hard and fast, putting her tongue and lips to play with her lover’s clitoris, labia and else. The bottle inside her butt propelled her to go further in her quest to please Joan. The zoologist gave a loud feedback about the oral actions of the amateur detective.

“Please, don’t stop! Eat my pussy, Velma! Make me cum, your slut!”

“Isn’t just me the slut here, blonde whore!”

“Well, the three of us are whores, so let’s shut it up and keep doing it!”

Keiko stopped the begin of an argument, always the voice of the reason that Japanese people are deemed to be. She stopped eating Velma and just ‘fucked’ her ass with the beer bottle. The geek sleuth moaned, but did not lose any focus on making Joan cum. 

“Ahhhhhhhh! Oh Yesss! Eat me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Joan’s moaning was intense at each second where the Mystery Inc. member licked her. It was really getting heated and the blonde woman started to see the orgasm closer to her. The pleasure intensified at each second closer to the climax. The debt was about to be paid very soon.

“Ahhh! Yeahhhh! God! I am close! I am there! Oh Yeahhhhhh!”

Velma licked until, and well after, Dr. Goodfew came. The blonde woman finally experienced the cumming that day. It was amazing, not the very best of her life, but being the ‘pet’ at part of the threesome helped her to hold the delight until it was time for her to enjoy it. 

“Uhhhhhhhhh! I love it! Ahhhh! It’s so good!”

The brunette detective waited for the blonde woman to feel the entire action and recover her energies before they traded a nice kiss. But the bottle was still inside the nerdy girl’s ass, which Keiko had to remove before got it really stuck at her butthole. And soon she joined in a threeway kiss.

“Fuck! That was good!”

“I feel my ass a bit weird… that bottle!”

“You wanted it, Velma. Don’t try to deny it you didn’t like”

“I am not saying that, Keiko…”

“Enough you two… why we can’t celebrate a threesome without arguing with each other.

“WE ARE NOT ARGUING!”

“Ok, alright… let’s stop that. Let’s just take a rest and do it again”

“Again? Girl, you are really in heat, Joan”

“And you two aren’t?”

The two girls raised an eyebrow to Dr. Goodfew, but they knew they were also in mood for more. They cuddled for a while and then, started a new round of threesome. That you will see at a next opportunity, but I guarantee that bottle saw many holes that day…

THE END (of this chapter)


	49. Studio Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PSA comes with this story: take much care if you are a popstar and you want to have sex while recording your new album. Because if the mic are still on during sex...

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 48 - Studio Collaboration

(Featuring Lindsay Pagano, Sunny St. Cloud and Terry)

 

The Starshine Studios was about to be the place where another rash of hit songs were about to be done. Famous pop singer Lindsay Pagano was at the place to record her new album, one that she wanted to show she could be singer that could do anything musicwise. Mostly because she was also the producer of that record.

That day, she was trying to experiment a few things and test vocals to some of the tracks. She was alone at the studio, but not that much. Terry and Sunny St. Cloud were her playmates that day.

“Are you sure that you don’t need any help with that, Linds?”

“What do you know about fiddling with music, Sunny?”

“Er… nothing. I just wanted to see if you know what you trying to do”

“Are you saying that I cannot do my job by myself?”

“I know, I am sorry… is that I see you just fiddling with these buttons and programs I wonder if you are authorized to do that”

“She is the producer, Sunny”, Terry intervened. “And guess you know that producers re allowed do to almost anything in studio”

“And by the way, I want to take my time today since I gave the day off to the studio crew and the sound engineer. And personally when I want to try something different I do not like people meddling with what I am doing. And also, I had to be alone so I could bring you two girls”, the singer explained.

“Why you need to be alone to be with us? Are you planning to do something?”

“Since the last time, the label people are having a tight leash on whom or what can see my studio sessions… I still cannot believe. It was just a party for my friends”

“Guess label suits ain’t much fan of orgies, dear”

“Anyway, I had to bring you two here in an off day so I could have company without them bothering me. And I prefer to have someone with me while I want to do my stuff, especially anyone that isn’t from the studio or the record company”

“We are for that, Lindsay. And I hope your new album will be a massive hit”

“Thanks, but only if people like it, Terry. You say it because you two are my friends, but what about the rest of the world”  
“Don’t you trust your own skills? You are Lindsay Pagano, the popstar, for God’s sake!”

“Now it’s different. I want to steer a bit off the ‘pop eyecandy’ singer road, Sunny. I need to make this record to show that I can do more than just being a ‘teenybopper’”

“You don’t need to make a whole concept album only to prove them to that. You are enough capable to do a mature sound, if we can put that, and I know you showed that sometimes”

“But this one will shut critics once for all, girls”

Sunny and Terry noticed how their popstar friend invested much of her time and mind in order to make her idea of what she wanted to be that album to be. She used computers, instruments and even some random sounds and recorded them into archives in the studio’s system and used them to fiddle with them and create stuff that could be useful to enhance a track.

None of them were specialist in the music business or the creation of songs. Seeing the process of a single woman to listen every beat, every riff, and every melody and patch them into a string of seconds of a music track snippet fascinated them. And even more that the singer, who usually only had the job to sing those songs and sometimes dance to them, interested herself to have the liberties to do her own stuff.

“Just watching you doing this makes me feel odd about wondering if you are doing any music at all”

“Maybe it’s not the way people think to be, with instruments, nor with a producer leading the pack. But I really want to find how I can do that, maybe it can be useful if I produce other people’s stuff later”

“Lindsay Pagano, pop music singer and producer. I think this is the kind of thing you should go for”, commented the blonde cruise planner.

“I am thinking about giving it a try, Sunny. Someday I can show that I am not just someone who can sing and dance poppy tracks”

It was around 8 or 9 AM and Lindsay spent around one or two hours testing and working with the digital music elements. She managed to create a few beats and even two full songs to be done! Of course she had 30 or 40 lyrics written by her or other people and many more could come afterwards. She even made initial recordings of those songs. Maybe if this or that can be done, it might be a hit single in the oven

The two guests even watched her sing at a makeshift booth she used with the computer and a studio microphone. However, maybe she didn’t turned off the recording software, as we will see later that might bring unexpected results. But now we need to show some fucking

“I am exhausted! Completely e-xhausted!”

“This is the fact I didn’t want to become a Singer... shit, it’s too much work!”

“It is, but the fun kinda nullifies the burden of the job”

“Talking about fun… what about we something? I am just tired to just see you work, Linds”

“Well, what do you suggest me, Terry?”

“I don’t know. I just want to do something”

“What about we go out for a coffee?”, Sunny suggested.

“I am not much in the mood for coffee right now. And lunch is soon so I am trying to save it to there”

“How about gossip a little?”

“We can do it at any time of the day. And I don’t have any nice gossip in my head to talk”

“Well, that just leaves us with sex on the table”

“I am not opposed to that”

“Well, we are just the three of us here… I think a quickie can be something we can try it off”

“Well, but here? In the middle of the studio?”

“Why not? The next hotel is a bit of a walk from here…”

“I am just asking”

“I guess we need less asking and more doing”

Lindsay put her jacket at a chair and then removed her cotton shirt where she showed her bra. Sunny and Terry approached the singer and started to caress her hair and kiss the popstar. And Miss Pagano answered with the same procedure at their guests.

“Hmmm… This will help to get us in mood”

“I know, but I know other something that will make us get in mood faster”

That was Sunny, who unbuttoned Lindsay’s bra and cupped the artist’s titties. She smiled as her blonde friend used her fingertips to play with her nipples as she whispered and licked the neck of her host.

“Ohhh… Sunny…”

To Terry, it was the scenario she needed to get excited. Her tee and pants were off and her lingerie as well. She was pretty much the first one to get naked and that only to touch herself as Sunny St. Cloud played the teasing game.

“Shit! This scene is so awesome!”

Then, Terry saw another exciting lesbian scene as two ladies went to kissing. A kiss that deserved the label of ‘French’ one. It looked like those two were really girlfriends (as a real couple, I mean). Not actually needed to say that, but a scene like that needed to be described.

“Hmmm…”

“Oh… Hmmm…”

Still kissing Lindsay, Sunny used her hands to try to unbutton and remove the girl’s jeans. It wasn’t without any mess, but the pop singer got her pants and underwear removed. The blonde was the only one still dressed up that point, but herself decided that she needed to be pair with her friends.

“I hope this can deliver me ideas for next songs”

“If it does, please share the credits with us, Linds”

And the party was about to begin for real. What those three were about to do inside that booth? Well, you gotta read to know… And you will know

***

Lindsay laid at the carpeted ground of the studio booth, resting her head close to Sunny’s body. The blonde and her galpal kissed each other, again with passion and delight from minutes ago. Terry was between the popstar’s legs, servicing her pussy with diligent work of her mouth.

“I thought I would never score in a studio session after that last time”

“Well, the solution is to never bring alcohol to the studio”, pointed Sunny.

There was no available alcohol, therefore the wild party that happened last time she fucked during studio sessions wouldn’t happen, probably. That time, some wildness was the engine that caused several damages and a lot of costs to pay. And the restriction over bringing friends during sessions happened because of that.

But since Lindsay was the producer and the day was off to the rest of the crew, why not? And so there was, Sunny St. Cloud kissing the singer and cupping and twisting her nipples as the Terry muffdived the popstar. 

“I can never be NOT excited to eat a pussy from a pop singer”

“Wait till I get those awards, babe”  
Sunny and Lindsay practiced their romantic session until the blonde went forward and placed the singer’s back at the wall and moved to lick her nipples. Now Miss Pagano was being orally worked by her two partners. Stimulation in double to a woman in need for inspiration.

“Girls, make me feel hot. Lick me dry, ladies”

Feeling in heaven with her friends enjoying her, Lindsay managed to guide them to please her where the need was the biggest. Terry was doing her best tricks to make the singer get higher notes as she played with her tits.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhh! Terry...”

“You are very good, Lindsay! Very good!”

The delicious moment was enhanced when Sunny went down and joined the younger lesbian in her cunnilingus. The popstar had to move herself to be properly fit to have two women fight for space to eat her cunny. Not the best job but one that could be enjoyable for that moment.

“I can’t remember… uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… when it was the last time... ahh…. Two girls licked my pussy together”

But that day would be in her memory for the coming days, weeks, months and who know even years. Sunny and Terry played with each other’s tongues sharing a bit of Lindsay’s taste with them. They took turns on using their mouths to please the most delicious parts of her slit, composing new erotic melodies.

“Ahhhhhhhhh… Uhhhhh… Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“To do that is really difficult, but pays off”

“I think I never did that or just did it once. But I don’t care about sharing a pussy with another lady”

Terry and Sunny worked their way to compose the soundtrack that was to be heard that day, quickly licking and pleasing Lindsay Pagano, who wondered how she could give it back to those two.

“Uhhh… ahhhh… it’s so good! Keep up you two bitches!”

And the two ladies went on until their tongues got tired and they demanded their turn to be pleased. Lindsay told them to be in all fours, side by side, butts up in the air. Then the longhaired singer began to take turns to give oral pleasure on each lady.

“Ahhh! My God!”

Both Sunny and Terry were excited to see Miss Pagano get a little bit naughty with her demand. The blonde cruise planner was the first to receive the singer’s oral treatment so the brownhaired lady could be next one. And then there was Sunny time, then Terry’s and so on.

Would that be the way to make those women cum? That wasn’t the proper time to make that question. Since they were pretty much at ‘close range’ (actually their bodies were touching eachother’s) with their bodies, they decided to get kissy between each other. And, mostly, have their tongues do the Sapphic dance.

“Hmmm… Sunny, you are amazing”

“So do you, Terry…”

Lindsay was hungry for pussy and she went all the way on both ladies, making them moan right on spot. The heat inside the booth increased and they were lucky that no one else were to be there to stop them to have their fun. 

“I don’t know which pussy is the best!”

“Then don’t pick a favorite, Linds. Have us both”

With two naughty women with nice asses willingly allowing her to enjoy their bodies, it wasn’t any trouble to not pick a favorite from Terry and Sunny. There was the age difference and so many stuff that made them different. And that helped their respective pussies to taste and have a different scent on them.

“Ahhhhh… Hmmmm… Yeah, lick my pussy!”

“Lick mine too, Linds. Please, do it now!”

Instead of recording a potential hit single in the worldwide charts, what Lindsay did there was to score a sure hit with two women that were always willing to enjoy sex no matter what or who. Being a pop singer was sometimes a burden to her when she didn’t had the time to meet her friends or to do stuff with them, because of recording, public appearances, videos, touring and other commitments popstars are well versed. Moments like that were the ones that she used for relief when she wanted to step away, even for a second, of her musical life.

“I should do that more; I think I’ll have more of these sessions with you girls”

“If you want us to do that for you, we are always in girl!”

Her two pals got even their asses fingered and licked during the processes. The backdoor hole being target of pleasure added a new feature that made that day even more pleasant to Sunny and Terry, which shivered while their buttholes were being stimulated by the singer.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Yeahshhhhhh! Yesssssssssssss!”

Delicious it was that game and both girls wanted more and more, and next they also wanted to do that with Miss Pagano. The two ladies then had the singer to be kneeling on the floor, ass up in the air, of course. And they decided to give her another round of double pleasure, but this time, Terry went to taste her backdoors and Sunny began by licking her slit.

“This is even better! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhs!”

It wasn’t every that that Lindsay got her both wholes enjoyed by different people. Since it was a very special moment for her, why not allow her guests to make her feel pleased in both holes. And even more, to make her cum through double source of pleasure. 

“Uhhhhh! Ahhhhh! It’s so good! You two are amazing, girls!”

Along with tongues, fingers also helped Lindsay to get pleased. And she was in verge to get into the orgasm, and since Terry and Sunny found out (a woman almost always how her partner is pleased) that, it was their priority to make a popstar cum.

“Ahhh! Uhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Lindsay faced the booth acoustic isolation protection and tried not to put her head too much down to not have any neck or back issues later. Her breath could be seen in the glass, as it meant every moan she let from her throat as Sunny and Terry, who took turns on which hole to lick, focused to make her climax.

“I will admit that now this fantasy of doing a rockstar in the studio now gets into my mind”, said Sunny.

“Who doesn’t had that thought?”, replied Terry.

The effort from both ladies was about to get paid in full soon. Lindsay didn’t took much time to find heirs, thanks to the help or Sunny and Terry, who with their tongues and fingers, pushed the singer to the limit and the chorus of their new ‘single’.

“Ahhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I loveeeeeeeeeeee itttttttt!””

Not the standard chorus to song, yet it was one that hit a lot of higher and deep notes was that orgasm. Her body shivered and trembled as the two lovers tasted her juices and manipulated her already touched loveholes to make the pleasure increase. The delightful lyrics that came from Miss Pagano’s mouth weren’t ones that a popstar like hers would add to her songs, being the only ones lovers understand.

“Fuck… Oh My God! This is so fucking good!”

Lindsay then gave big kisses in Sunny and Terry and winked to them as to say ‘thank you’ and ‘it’s your turn, ladies’ at the same time. The two girls were much horny, but they decided to keep up pleasing the longhaired singer because she was much in need due to the recording sessions. But those two would not leave the place without getting their fair share of pleasure.

“You won’t leave without getting credited in our composition, ladies”

Lindsay gently laid them both on the floor and went to finger both ladies with frenzy and fast movies. Sunny and Terry were surprised with the singer’s approach to make them orgasm, but they did not had any kind of beef about it. 

“Uhhh!”

“Oh Fuck! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

The fingers were sometimes replaced by the singer’s tongue and also there was more than one finger in it. The pace increased furiously and it was only matter of minutes or even seconds for them to have their climax to come.

“Let’s cum, girls! Let’s make this big song happen!”

“Ahhhh! Uhhhhhh!”

“Golly fuck! Ahhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

And... it happened. The ‘big song’ finally met its final chorus, the one where everyone sings and get stuck like glue in the minds. Terry and Sunny kissed and licked each other’s faces as they orgasmed loudly, just like their partner did earlier. Intense as a woman’s orgasm can be when one is totally needed of one.

“Ahhhhh… Fuck…”

“Yeahhhh! Uhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Sunny and Terry embraced themselves in a very passionate kiss as the pop singer made her job to keep them delighted. With a wicked grin, Lindsay was proud to see those sessions worked out as good as she wished.

“That was fucking good, ladies. I really needed to have that kind of fun”

“Ahhh, yeah, it was! Lindsay, you are the best!”

“Pretty darn good, Lindsay. Probably we wouldn’t even have sex today if it wasn’t you”

“I am very glad my boredom could help you two gals”

Lindsay joined the two girls after she finished to do them and the trio engaged into a triple kiss. Then they took a short nap before Lindsay returned to work with their songs and the her guests went to pick lunch

***

But there was a surprise coming for those three. Terry and Sunny came back to the studio with the food and beverage they were to enjoy in their lunch. But when they saw the popstar, they could notice her face wasn’t of a woman who was doing something she enjoyed.

“I think we screwed up big time, girls”

“What happened? Is that something wrong?”

She just pressed the button and both girls awed with what they heard. From beginning to end, every second of their threesome was recorded. The moans, the dirty words, the squeals… everything. And then they gave all the reasons for Lindsay to be worried. 

“I can’t believe…”, Sunny was shocked.

“I didn’t noticed the mics were on all the time. Oh crap, if the record label knows, I am fucking screwed”, Lindsay facepalmed with worrisome appearance and voice tone.

“Isn’t any way to delete it?”, Terry asked.

“I tried, but it doesn’t delete it. It went to the hard drive that is protected and I only could delete in a week… oh fuck…”

“I am sorry that we made you pass through this, Linds”

“Feel sorry? We had sex and it was wonderful! I just didn’t want that to be recorded!”

“Well, if this helps, you can copy the file to me”, Terry suggested

“For what? So you can send it to everyone?”

“No. I remembered! I am friend with a DJ and maybe he could help”

“How a DJ can help? He will help me do delete it?”

“Nope. But maybe we can turn your problem into profit”

“Excuse me?”, questioned the blonde

“If you give me a copy of that, he can work it out in a remix or some sort of dance beat song with what you have. We can make it into a single for the dance charts”

“Are you crazy, Terry? I don’t want to put my face and name in such kind of trick”

“It won’t be with your name. We can make an alias and sell it as a single or just for club play. Maybe he can conceal the fact you or any of us are the behind the ‘song’”

“I think Terry might be right. Maybe we can make a wrong a right, at least”

“If you say so, we can try. And well, maybe I am beginning to be convinced this might be a good idea. Perhaps I could call him for a collaboration…”

“If you are interested, I can give him your phone… are you sure you want it?”

“I am not totally sure, but I don’t have other choice…”

Will Lindsay Pagano score a club hit with her sexual shenanigans? Will her record have a hand from a DJ? And will they do it again? Questions that, one of these days, we are going to answer it… brace yourselves for it…

THE END (of this chapter)


	50. Chapter 49  - One More, It’s 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the 50th chapter, a story written in a different way, just for the sake of it. But no less naughty than any other

Scoobyuri – A Lesbian Compendium

Chapter 49 - One More, It’s 50

(Featuring Daphne Blake, Lorelei Leland, Mei Ling and Alexandra Viggi)

 

  
We are now inside Daphne Blake’s estate. A luxurious mansion owned by the redhead, a fifth of Mystery Inc. team, a very popular and world famous detective team, dedicated to solve, as the name says, mysteries involving ‘fake’ supernatural beings haunting places all over the world.

But today Daphne isn’t fond to try to unmask culprits at some city around the globe. Today the sleuth was fully devoted to her other pastime: lesbian sex. And since to engage into such kind of intercourse, she would need other woman, she brought right off the bat three to make the party feel better…

Lorelei Leland, Alexandra Viggi and Mei Ling were the three lucky ladies called to join Miss Blake at her humble home. An American, an Italian and a Chinese, making a very diverse set of women ready to enjoy her. And they did not lost a second wasting time on meaningless talk.

Our camera sees Daphne at a couch, which resembled pretty much a queen’s throne. By her left side, Lorelei licked and kissed the longhaired woman’s tits as she caressed the body of her lover. In the right, Alexandre licked a transparent dildo, pretty much imitating the gestures of a blowjob. The Italian also shared kisses with the home owner while touching herself as well. Mei Ling? She was between her legs, with a carrot up her butt giving head to Miss Blake.

“Would say that this is the kind of life you wished?”

“I think it’s even more than what I hoped for. And it’s even better!”

Everybody in the gang knew Daphne was almost close to a nymphomaniac, but she managed to keep herself as ‘respectable’ and not act like a ‘bimbo’. She successfully managed to dodge that label which comes with every girl who has awareness of her own image but did not had the same for her ‘brainy skills’.

But she didn’t care. And so were their friends. They were enjoying a nice foursome, as Daphne moaned having her boobs played and the Asian girl licking at an amazing pace her slit.

“Isn’t fantastic to see how Daphne is such a slut?”

“Always! And that’s why we love her! She is the slut of the sluts and do not feel ashamed of that!”

“Why I would?”

The three girls all had their reasons to ask the redhead detective’s call. Lorelei was alone at her family’s estate and had nothing to do. To her, any kind of lurid adventure was about to kill her boredom and make that day a less moot.

She was target of a nice licking of Daphne earlier. Before Mei Ling and Alexandra joined, the two ladies began the fun by kissing and fingering each other. Soon, the redhead got herself between the blonde’s legs, eating her delicious pussy.

“It was ages when I licked a pussy for a first time. I think it was in high school… or well I guess it was one of the girls me and the gang helped somewhere else. Or it was with Velma at the back of the Mystery Machine? Well, never mind… I just love it!”

When she met her girlfriends, Daphne’s lesbian side never failed to materialize. Once they were in heat, Miss Blake fell easily to taste and being tasted by them. That moment, while her boobs having two hot blondes to enjoy, there was another girl ready to orally service her.

“Who is your favorite among all them?”

“I can’t say. It’s a secret”

Daphne did not have favorites, but she liked to play with the girls’ minds in other to make their sexual games more interesting. Alexandra afterwards used that transparent toy on herself, rubbing and fucking before introducing it inside Daphne’s mouth, as the sleuth pretty much ‘sucked’ it if she did with Fred or any random guy, The best past was to taste the Italian ponytailed girl’s juices, which made her have ideas.

Well, soon Alexandra had that dildo going in and out of her pussy as the longhaired redhead took turns on eating that cunt. It was delicious, but that day it wasn’t the same brush with that, as she had earlier with Lorelei a 69 and this is how Mei Ling and Alexandra caught them before they joined.

“The best thing about her is that, with her, no one leaves without getting its fair share of the piece”

Mei Ling knew it pretty well. She was actually the first of the newcoming duo who got treatment from Miss Blake. After the Chinese brunette took off her clothes, her pussy got a nice treat from the American redhead, as she used the fingers and a pink small dildo do bring Mei to the pleasure heights. That moment, Alexandra and Lorelei decided to have fun with each other.

And then, a blonde 69 formed at the couch, with the Italian on top of the American as Daphne had Mei Ling on all fours, dildo inside the Asian girl’s pussy and licking her asshole. Her interest for tasting the anus grew in the last years, as she read about the benefits of the annilingus.

“Pussy… ass… real cock or fake cock… I don’t give a fuck! I want them all”

Back to the scene that was before, Mei Ling give the work of her life eating Daphne’s but also wanted to have her part of the show. With the redhead and Alexandra having their fun, it was Lorelei Leland who lent a hand (well a tongue) to the Hong Kong acrobat. She put her standing on the couch and the blonde came between the Asian’s legs to taste her shaved pussy.

“I never got in Hong Kong the kind of thing I get when I visit Daphne. With her, I met the horniest women ever”

Mei Ling never had interest in lesbianism before meeting and sleeping for the first time with the Mystery Inc. standout. Since that, her ‘sapphic self’ finally blossomed and she started to interact in such engagement with fellow females. But mostly she had to go overseas to find women that could feed her needs.

Actually, to each of the three ladies, the redhead was instrumental for them go get more engaged into having sex with other girls. Alexandra had only a kiss with a chick here and there as a teen, but out of any lust. Lorelei had always the curiosity to sleep with another woman. And now they were doing it nearly all the time.

“People say that we should not sleep with your friends. I must correct: to me, friends are the people who I sleep with”

Lorelei and Alexandra enjoyed their time as both licked each other and Daphne served with her sextoys her Asian guest. Minutes before, it was the American redhead who got serviced by Mei Ling and the other two girls she invited. And that day, action never failed to be done between these four horny ladies.

Alexandra got borrowed a strapon from Daphne and began to fuck the house owner while she ate Lorelei’s pussy. Mei Ling was behind the Italian tour guide fingering her butthole. We could hear Miss Viggi moan as she played very well the role of ‘fucking and anally stimulated male’ there.

“Io Amo donne! Io amo! Io desiderio donne!”

And to think that this action we are writing about began when Lorelei questioned her if she was dating Fred once again. And Daphne answer that she wasn’t, but was dating a girl she met during an assignment. The redhead did not hid details about her action (she wasn’t even asked to keep secret) and the blonde got horny. You can do the math people.

And that grew bigger after the foreigner duo arrived to add their styles to the lesbian show at Daphne’s place. The redhead liked when three or four ladies were there to satisfy her. You know, the more the merrier.

And the redhead fucked the three ladies in style. She not only dildoed but also allowed Alexandra to lick her both holes, switching between pleasing her anxious slit and her craving butt. With Lorelai, the oral and the 69 also converted into the redhead putting herself with a strapon dildo to score an anal sex session with Ms. Leland.

Mei Ling got another dildo up her ass and even got to stick a cucumber inside Miss Blake’s slit. The amateur detective found herself in heaven taking part in such saucy and kinky actions that day with her three guests. Of course, she had also high amusement by seeing what happened between the three guests of hers.

“I like to fuck, but I love to watch it too. I have a bit of voyeur in myself”

If you have more than two people, that kind of action is expected. She saw how the blondes went for a 69 and then Alexandra fingering and fisting Mei Ling’s pussy afterwards. The acrobat paid back giving the ponytailed Italian orgasms through oral sex she would never imagine it existed. Courtesy of the old and trustful Chinese bed arts.

Lorelai got her pussy fucked by Mei Ling, and that produced a double penetration session as it happened while the home owner banged the longhaired blonde’s butt. And Alexandra wasn’t without a role, since she also fucked Daphne with her strapon. Look how amazing it was…

“Go to Daphne’s place, you never expect what might happen…”

“But when it happens, you must be prepared”

The last sentence pretty much sums what you should wait for when Daphne Blake gets horny. Not that she needed to fuck 24/7, but when she wanted, the most recommended thing to do was to make that redhead pleased. Not that she would complain if not pleased. But better avoid trouble if things are done properly.

And the four ladies got pleased in all ways possible that day. I don’t know how to make into numbers, but they got everything they could handle that moment. And the orgasms were frenzy.

“There is nothing better than having an orgasm while doing someone you love”

Tongues, hands, fists, mouths, dildoes, strapons and even vegetables were used to please every and each of the four women that spent their day at the Blake Estate. A day where the only thing that did matter to them was to fuck. And fuck. And they had to do it.

“I loved”

“Who wouldn’t love to fuck with a horny slut like Daphne?”

“Good question”

***

 

What else would you expect after 49 chapters full of action? The next one will be the 50th and, well, let’s say, perhaps surprises are coming in the way? Special guests? A new plot? A big and massive orgy?

You will only know when chapter number fifty is posted and done. And while we wait, do you have any suggestion of what could happen? How could we make that milestone better and saucy?

Wait and see…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
